Is there light in the darkness?
by Bonehead777
Summary: What if, when Lincoln's life go a deep and dark way? Would he be in danger? Would he find a way out? Can his sisters help him out? Rated M for swearing, serious topics like depression and dirty moments in later chapters.
1. Lift the curtains for the Louds

**Hello everyone. This is my first story and I'm very excited. The first important thing to know is, English isn't my main language so I hope it isn't that bad. I'm also not that smart like Lisa is, I try my best in her dialogues but I don't think it would be as good as I wish. So every help is welcome. And the second important thing is that I have changed the age of all from Lily to Lincoln. So with this, Lincoln is now 12, Lucy 11, Lana and Lola 10, Lisa 9 and Lily 8. That's so far the only change I made. So with nothing more to say here is the first chapter. Hope you all will enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lift the curtains for the Louds

It was a nice and sunny day at Royal Woods and a loud day at 1216 Franklin Avenue, the home of the Loud family. It was a day like every other day.

In the backyard was Lynn, the brunette athlete of the family. Dressed in her typical red and white jersey with a red 1 on it, red and white track shorts, white knee-high socks with red stripes, and black cleats. Sweat runs down her freckled face. Her brown ponytail is flipping right and left while she plays every single sport, that contains a ball, at the same time. However, she managed this without losing track of all the balls.

Watching this from his window was the old neighbor Bud Grouse. He re-aligns his glasses to make sure he sees correctly. "Nice playing there, Loud. But watch out for where all those balls go," he said with the attempt to sound threatening.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. My lawn, my property!" she mockingly returned in an interpretation of Mr. Grouse, followed by a light chuckle.

On the side was Lana. The blond tomboy sitting in the mud and cheering her big sister up as loud as she could and beaming a bright, happy, and toothy smile with a big gap where two of her upper incisors should be. Since she was four she liked to wear dark blue overalls. Under it a green t-shirt and her trademark, a red baseball cap that she wears always backward. Under her cap looks two downward pigtails and right on the cap sitting Hops, her pet frog.

* * *

There were only two things that drowned their noise. The first was an explosion followed by an "I'm fine!" from Lisa the small genius. Green smoke came out of her window, which made it clear, that one of her chemical experiments went wrong. Again.

* * *

The other loud noise comes from Luna. The purple t-shirt with a white skull on it, a lavender plaid skirt, a white belt, and high, purple boots showed everyone what a rebel she is. To complete her punk look she also wears a black choker, three bracelets on each wrist, and on her ears were paperclip earrings. Like her younger sister Lynn and their only brother Lincoln, is her face decorated with freckles. The brunette with the pixie cut is shredding like crazy, on her ax to find the right melody for the lyrics that have popped up in her head just minutes ago. She was so into it, that she completely forgot that she just could write the lyrics down, so she couldn't forget them.

More surprising was that the rest of the sisters were quieter.

* * *

Leni, the all happy-go-lucky girl with the pale-blonde hair and her typical white sunglasses, which was resting on her head, worked in her room on her sewing machine. This time she didn't make a cute dress, like her favorite seafoam green dress with white frills. Instead, she was working on a nice orange shirt for her little brother Lincoln. She has read that those days would be the hottest ever and thought it would be good to have cool, thin clothes if he has to go outside. Too bad that it was from an old newspaper from last year. Instead, it should be a nice summer this year.

* * *

In the attic is Lucy, surrounded by Fang and her bat friends. Besides her a glass tomato juice or blood, as she references to it. Like the typical goth she is, she wears a black dress, black and white striped arm sleeves, and stockings. She was the sister with the, in her family, unique hair color black. Also, her hair was so long that it conceals her eyes. Since she avoids the sun she has very pale skin. She was writing one dark and spooky poem after another. She really has a run this time, so better not miss the opportunity.

* * *

Lola was in her room arranging a tea party with her stuffed animals, gossiping about her sisters, Lincoln, and the girls from the last beauty pageant she had won. As to be expected from Lola Loud. As Lana's twin, they looked physically identical. Even the gap in her teeth was the same. But as similar as both can look alike, no one in the family can be more of an opposite of each other than those two. Where Lana love to get dirty and didn't care about things that are typical girl things, Lola was the personification of girly. Dressed in a long pink gown, long pink gloves, and pink high heels. Rounding everything up with a white pearl necklace around her neck, white earrings, and a tiara on her long blond hair. Like her twin, she hadn't changed her style since she was four. But now the gown and the gloves weren't too big for her anymore. Instead, it fits her perfectly.

* * *

Lily was in her room that she shared with Lisa and lays on her bed, reading a comic to relax. The little, blond girl wearing her typical outfit, a cute top in her favorite-color lavender with black sleeves and on her lower half a nice skirt in the same color. Next to her on the bed, was some magazines about photography and architecture.

It was her big hobby to capture the beauty of the world around her in pictures. Also, seeing the house where she spent her whole life falling apart here and there, and keeping it together only thanks to Lana's craftsmanship and Lisa's technological inventions, made her want to become an architect. She wanted to build a big house for her family, where everyone has their own room and even more for their hobbies.

Everyone chuckled about it because such a house big would be called a mansion or even a palace. But no one wanted to correct her because everyone thought it was too cute.

Lily was used to all the explosions and strange experiments, so it was easy for her to read even after this big boom, all the smoke, and the loud mumbling from her sister which tried to find where she had made the mistake.

Lisa goes up and down and looks at her chalkboard with all the calculations. Her short-shaggy-brown hair, which is actually a wig, looked messy as always. Thanks to an experiment she had lost all of her hair and teeth, so she has to wear a wig and dentures. On her nose resting her glasses, without she would be blind as a mole. She wears a green turtleneck sweater and pink pants. As the young and small genius of the family, she didn't care about how she looked. At least it wasn't one of her higher priorities.

* * *

In the room of the parents was Rita, the mother. She wears a pink buttoned shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. Half of her daughters had their blond hair color from her. She was sitting on the bed and tried to write a book. Her actually job was a dental assistant in the dental practice of Dr. Feinstein, but her dream is to become a novelist.

* * *

So the only Louds that wasn't home at this time was Lori, Luan, Lincoln, and the father of the Louds.

The patriarch of the family was obviously at work. Lynn Loud Sr. The man with the curly brown hair that is thinning on the top, the light green checkered shirt with a sea green sweater over it, the brown slacks and shoes was at his job as a chef in the restaurant called Aloha Comrade.

* * *

Luan's little comedy business 'Funny Business' was booked for a birthday party, where she did what she was always best at. Making everyone on the party laughing out loud about her puns and acts. For that, she is dressed as a clown and rides a unicycle while she is juggling five water balloons which in the end fall one after another right on her head. Her typical attire is a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, which serve as gag squirt-flowers. One is on her shirt and one on each shoe. She also has light brown hair that is tied to a ponytail. Also, she has a similarity with her brother. She has prominent buck teeth. Just her have braces on it.

* * *

Lori, the oldest of the Loud children was on a date with her boyfriend Bobby or Boo-Boo Bear how she calls him. He was coming extra after Royal Woods to spend time with her. It was always the same with those two lovebirds. Looking deep into each other's eyes, saying how much they love each other, and so on. Like most of her sisters, she also was blond. Her choice of clothes is a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, and blue slip-on shoes.

* * *

Also Lincoln was out to spend some time with someone special. But not for long. The front door swings wide open. And with the same force, Lincoln used to open the door he closed it behind him. After this the young boy with the unusual hair color of white runs right into his room, open and closed his door as loud as the front door.

Even if he should meet a very particular girl, he was wearing his typical clothes. An orange polo shirt, blue jeans, and white sports shoes with red stripes. Another noticeable thing about him, aside from his hair color, was that he has chipped his buck teeth.

* * *

The loud sound of the doors managed to stop all the shenanigans. Even Luna had heard it and stands now in the hall and was looking straight to Lincoln's door. As she walked past the stairs, Lynn and Lana were standing at the lower end. Also, all the other sisters were now looking out of their rooms, except for Lucy, who was peeking from the attic staircase.

"What was that?" asks the young goth in her monotone voice.

"Given that my ability to perceive resonances, even after I was confronted with the consequences of my last experiment, still operate accurately. I would say our only brother unit has returned in a very negative condition," Lisa explained with her typical deadpan demeanor and lisp.

"What?" said all sisters in unison and looking at Lisa with absolute confusion on their faces.

Lisa took her glasses and massaging her temples. "Neanderthals. What I was saying was that Lincoln had come home in an upset state."

"Oooohhhh," it came from the sisters in unison again.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" asked Lynn, who had just come up the stairs with Lana. Lisa's only reaction was to roll her eyes.

Lisa was going back in her room, but all the others stand there, wanting to find out what it was that has made Lincoln so angry. But before all the sisters could barge in and ask all mixed up, Luna was stopping them.

"Hold your horses, dudettes," she said in her British accent. "Only one of us should go in and find out what is wrong."

All the sisters nodded in agreement and going to Luna's room. They were drawing straws to determine who was to go. In the end, Luna won and was going to Lincoln's room. Her luck that no one had noticed that this was some trick straws from Luan."Thanks that you have shown me this, sis."

She knocked at his door. "Dude, are you all right?" No response from the other side but she could hear sobbing. "Lincoln, bro. I come in, okay?" Again, no response, but to her luck had for some time ago all agreed to that, that in situations like this only a clear no would show that they don't want to let the others in. So, she opened the door to go into his room and closed the door behind her again.

Lincoln was lying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow and tried as hard as he could to not cry in front of Luna. Seeing this broke her heart and made her angry. He shouldn't think just because he is a boy that no one should see him crying. She sat down on his bed, next to him and was patiently waiting for him to calm down, stroking soft his hair and back.

After fifteen to thirty minutes, he managed to collect himself and facing his sister Luna. She was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks with a soft and calming voice.

"It is properly nothing," Lincoln said with a sad expression on his face.

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Well, that doesn't have looked and sounded like nothing. Lincoln, you know you can talk with us."

He took a deep breath and then faced Luna again. "I was at the park with Ronnie Anne."

* * *

 **The idea for Lily's design came from a fan art from Aleuz91-art on DA.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	2. What happens to Lincoln? Part 1

**And here is Chapter 2. This chapter would be a bit too big, so I split it into two parts.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 2

What happens to Lincoln? Part 1

Lincoln sat on a park bench while twiddling his thumbs. Since Bobby had come from the big city to Royal Woods for a date with Lori, he had taken his little sister Ronnie Anne with him. Lincoln had a rough week, so he was eager to see his best 'female' friend after a long time again and to spend some time with her. He also wanted to use this opportunity to figure something out in his life.

"Hey, Lame-o. Don't tell me you've been waiting for me here for some time," greeted him the young Latin-American girl.

There she stood. In her purple hooded sweatshirt, under it a white tank top, jeans shorts, light pink socks, and purple shoes. Her black hair worn in a ponytail. Lincoln looked at her and secretly admired her, in his opinion, cute freckles and buck teeth.

"Nah, just a few minutes," he answered. That was not the truth. In fact, he was so happy to see her that he came to the park almost an hour early.

"Yeah, of course," she said in disbelief and chuckled. "So what do you have planned for us?"

"I have thought we could go to Gus and I can beat you again at DDR," said the white-haired boy with big confidence.

Ronnie looked at Lincoln, "Ha, in your dreams. No one is better than me, I am the DDR Queen. Don't forget that."

"Funny, 'cause I'm the DDR King."

Ronnie gave him a slight punch to the shoulder and then the two were going to Gus' Games and Grub, having a great time together. After some tough dance duels, that ends with a tie, both were taking a break and enjoying fries and cooling lemonade.

"I have to admit, you aren't that bad Lame-o. You got some good moves there, for a boy," praise the young Latina-girl her best friend in her typical mocking way.

As always, she loved to tease him, but it was a friendly teasing so he enjoyed it. The time goes on and the two friends have talked a lot. Not really about important things. Just how life goes, what they had missed and so on.

* * *

In the end, they were back at the park, to get some sun and fresh air. Lincoln has led them to a part of the park where were fewer people.

Ronnie Anne was looking around, wondering why he has led them there. "Eh, Linc? I know you aren't the type of crowded places, but we are in the park. There is no need to find the place with the fewest people."

Lincoln took some really deep breaths to steel himself for what he had on his mind the entire time. Then he turned to face his friend, with a serious look in his face.

"Ronnie Anne," he started. "I want to talk to you more in private. We are good friends, I like to spend time with you. You are funny, cool, strong, confident and protective. But there is something between us, something more than pure friendship. And I want to know, what exactly are we?"

"Lincoln, please don't," was everything Ronnie gave back.

"Don't what? Isn't it normal to want to know if there is something or not?"

"We had this before. You are a great friend. If not the best friend I have. I like you too, a lot."

"So then there is more between us."

Now it is Ronnie, who takes a deep breath before talking again. "Lincoln, let's assume we would start dating. What if we find out that it isn't the right thing for us? Do you think we could go back? Being just friends again? I don't want to risk what we already have."

Lincoln was taken aback about this. "But what if, it worked fine for us? Then we have even more than this."

"Yeah but this is a big 'if' for me. Why came you up with this of a sudden? Are you not happy with me as your friend?"

"That's not it Ronnie Anne. It's just that..." _Why is she so against this? Why does she think so much that it wouldn't work? Does she think that I am not good enough?_

"Just let us forget this topic. We had a good time so far," the Hispanic girl tried to change the topic.

At this point was Lincoln angry. First, she denied the possibility of a working relationship with him. And now she tried to ignore the whole thing. "This wasn't what I needed right now," he muttered to himself.

"What have you said, Lame-o?"

"I… I should go. I need to think about this all." Lincoln turned on his heel to leave her.

"What? Wait, Lincoln, this isn't fair. You can't be angry at me, just for saying what I really think."

"Sorry, Ronnie Anne. But I can't stay here anymore. I just need some time for myself. I call you when I have processed the whole thing." This was his last words. And with this, he was leaving her alone. He didn't see the look in her eyes, that was locked on him.

* * *

After the last sentence, Lincoln has to fight the urge of crying again. He buried his face in Luna's chest. She put her arms around him, giving him in a reassuring hug. "Shh, it's all okay, Bro. Let it all out. No need to be embarrassed about this," she soothes him.

He doesn't want to cry again. He has shed enough tears for now. "This wasn't the first time that a girl I like wasn't this way interested in me. Why is this happening to me? Am I not good enough? Am I ugly or what?"

"WHAT?" Luna was clearly shocked by Lincoln's words. She was looking in his eyes. "Lincoln, no way are you ugly or not enough. You are the kindest, sweetest, most caring and most loyal guy I know so far. Also, you are the greatest brother ever."

"You really think so Luna?" Lincoln sniffs.

"Absolute and not only I think so about you, dude. All the others of us also think so, even she doesn't say it like me or show it directly to you."

"Th-Thank you, Luna. I feel better now"

"Every time, little bro. Glad I could help lift your spirit again."

Both shared a last hug and with this Luna was exiting his room. Lincoln falls back in his bed and was staring at the ceiling. He was not completely honest with her. He was still thinking that something about him has to be wrong. He wanted to distract himself from this bad thought, but he couldn't find the strength to stand up and grab a comic. So he was lying there and was doing nothing except for thinking.

* * *

After Lori came back from her date, Luna talks to her, that she needed a sister's meeting as soon as Luan would also be back. She nodded in agreement and headed to her and Leni's room.

* * *

As Luan was back home, soon the sisters found their ways to Lori and Leni's room. With one of her shoes using as a mallet, she started the meeting. "Okay guys, like all of you, I literally also don't know what the meaning of this meeting is," Lori announced to her sisters.

"What? Why have you then called us all here?" Lana was asking as the first of all.

"Luna was the one that wants this meeting. So Luna, what is so important that we have to talk?"

Luna got up and walked to the middle of the room. "As most of us know, was Lincoln this morning really soon back home and in a bad mood."

"Really? What happened?" Lori and Luan asked in unison with slight concern in their voices.

"Yeah, what's up with Lincoln? He got bullied again or what? If someone messes with him again, I will kick their butts," Lynn said with anger about someone picking on Lincoln.

"No, it wasn't a bully. It's a girl," Luna said to her sisters. All their eyes widened as she mentioned that Lincoln's emotional turmoil was about a girl. Luna was explaining everything to her sisters what Lincoln had told her.

"Linky isn't ugly. He has like the totes cutest face ever. I, like, bet he is the best boyfriend material in the entire town. I, like, would love to have him as my boyfriend," Leni said bluntly as always, what let everyone facepalm.

"Leni is right, at least with the first part. Well, now that my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear is living in the City, the twerp is the best guy in Royal Woods. Do you think he is all right?" asks Lori her rock-sister.

Luna shook her head, "I don't know, Lori. I think this time it's really hit him. Ronnie Anne is very special to him. I think we should treat him a bit nicer than normally to show him that we are there for him and he can forget all this."

"I think Luna is right. So with nothing more to say, this meeting is over," Lori announced and was smacking her shoe on her dresser and all the sisters were leaving. Even Leni, until Lori reminded her that she was already in her own room.

* * *

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	3. What happens to Lincoln? Part 2

**Two chapters so far in which not so much had happened yet and I got some Favs and Follows. This is really cool so I would thank you for that. I hope I don't disappoint you. And now the second part of what happens to Lincoln.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 3

What happens to Lincoln? Part 2

It was dinner time and everyone was sitting at the table enjoying their meal. All except Lincoln, who was just poking with his fork at his food.

"Is everything all right honey? You haven't taken a single bit yet," asks Rita with a worried look on her face.

Lincoln lifted his head to look at his mother and wanted to say something, but his older sister Luna cut him off before, "Don't worry, mom. Lincoln just had a bad day it's all. Nothing, a nice brother-sisters time wouldn't fix."

"Oh, my poor baby boy. I'm glad that you all are there for each other."

"Yeah, your mother is right. I'm very proud of all of you that you are so caring for each other," Lynn Sr. says while wiping a tear from his eye.

Proud. This word echoed in Lincoln's head. Is he really someone his father or his entire family could be proud of? If he hadn't no appetite before, he would have lost it right now. "Could I be excused? I'm not really hungry," Lincoln said. Trying to sound not too down.

"Of course sports," his dad said and was taking a mouth full of his meat.

He got up and brought his dish in the kitchen. Then he went upstairs right to his room. Again, just lying in his bed and thinking. Reminiscing his father's words. "What have I done so far that you could be proud of me, dad? The others all have their trophies, medals, awards, and plaques, but what do I have? A small trophy, as the most improved brother, made by my sisters. I'm their only brother, they have nothing to compare," it came out his mouth with a slight angered undertone.

At this point his mood was really low, so he decided to stop thinking and call it a day. Changing in his night attire and going to bed. He tried to fall asleep. But pushing thoughts away isn't working for him. After a full hour finally, Morpheus embrace overcome him.

* * *

He shot right upwards, sweating bullets. His mattress felt like a waterbed. This was a really bad dream he had only a few seconds before. He was breathing hard and trying to calm down. After this, he tried to remember his nightmare, but strangely he couldn't. Not only one single bit came back to his memory. Going back to sleep wasn't an option in his condition, so he decided to just walk a little bit. Changing his clothes and then tiptoeing through the house. Good, he knows exactly where all the creaking spots where, so he couldn't wake anyone. He carefully closed the front door and started walking along the path, without a proper goal.

To his misfortune, someone was still awake and saw him go. The dark figure looked out of the little round window in Lincoln's room and decided to wait for his return.

He wasn't walking far from his home. He knew that at this time, bad things can happen. So he just walked a bit around in the neighborhood. Starting to think again, about the last week. Not only the scene with Ronnie Anne. For a week he was thinking about what he had achieved so far in his life. His sisters all know exactly what they want and are more than capable of reaching their goals. But he? Flying to the moon or becoming a comic book author. He isn't good at drawing, had never written a story or is really athletic. He would be even less athletic wouldn't Lynn drag him out every now and then, to play with her.

He was deep in his thoughts that he nearly walked right into a streetlight. As he was looking around to see how far he has gotten, he saw a person walking the streets. He couldn't really tell if it was a man or a woman, because the person was wearing a hoodie and Lincoln just saw him or her from the back. Also, obviously, it was dark out here and the person was wearing only dark clothes. Lincoln was sure that he doesn't want to be seen by this person because he or she could mean trouble. So he turns around and headed home.

Back there, he was sneaking into his room, but soon got caught by the sister who was closest to his age from the younger ones. Lucy.

"Where were you being?" came the monotone voice from behind him, which startled him and he jumped in surprise.

"Lu-Lucy? Could you please stop scaring me from behind?!" he quietly hissed at her. "Why are you still awake?"

"I could ask you the same question, Lincoln. Also, I was asking you first."

He huffed, but couldn't deny that she was right. "I got a bad dream and wanted to take some fresh air. I wasn't going far away, I'm not dumb."

"What was that for a dream?" asked the young goth, her eyes behind her bangs locked on him.

"I can't remember it, so I don't know. But we shouldn't talk about it in the hall, in the middle of the night," he said, in try to bring the conversation to an end.

"You're right, we should go to your room for it."

 _Dang it._ He doesn't really want to talk. But on second thoughts, maybe she could help him with his troublesome thoughts. So he waved her by to come with him in his room.

In his room, Lucy walked to his bed to set down. "Eh, I wouldn't sit there, if I was you," said Lincoln to her before she would find out why. Lucy stopped in her tracks and instead sit on the floor. Lincoln was doing the same.

For some seconds there was silence, then Lucy started to talk, "You look different than usual. Is something bothering you? Is it about Ronnie Anne?"

"No, or maybe yes. I don't really know. Something is odd about me, but I can't say what."

"Do you know what I do when I have trouble understanding my feelings and thoughts?"

"Writing a poem?" Lincoln asks, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly. I know, it is not really your thing, but maybe it will help you understand what causes your trouble. It does not hurt to try it out."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks for that."

"Anytime Lincoln, anytime."

As Lincoln is, he gave his little sister a warm hug. And as Lucy is, she liked it a lot but doesn't show it. After all, she had a reputation to lose. And with this, she leaves him alone.

* * *

The rest of the night was more peaceful for Lincoln, for what he was really thankful. In the morning he was greeted by the typical noises of his sisters waking up and waiting impatiently in a line in front of the bathroom door. Like before Lincoln feels too tired to stand up, so he was lying there and just waiting. After his last sister came out of the bathroom, he finally comes out of his bed and was going for itself to the bathroom.

All were already eating their breakfast, in the dining room. Lincoln took his seat and was eating, much to his mother's satisfaction. "Hey Linky, would you kind—eh, I mean, would you like to come after your breakfast to my room, helping me?" Lola asks in her sweet tone, she always uses, if she wants something.

Lincoln didn't feel like doing much this Sunday, but remembering the words of Luna, maybe some brother-sister time could lift his spirit again. "Sure, just let me finish my breakfast and I come right to your room."

With this the young beauty queen, she called herself, get a big grin and with glee in her step, she goes to her room. Patiently waiting for her brother. And after a little while, he came to her how he has promised. "So my little princess, what is it you need my help with?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, I just wanted an opinion on my new dress." She was posing in her new dress, Leni had made for her. It was a sweet short dress, in Lola's favorite color pink.

Lincoln was glad it wasn't too short, but in his opinion, the dress could be a bit longer. "It really looks great on you, Lola. You look very sweet in it. But why asking me? Wouldn't it be better to ask Lori or Leni?"

"Well, both have good taste and know much about fashion. But I wanted the opinion of a man." She put great emphasis on the word man. Then she looks around to be sure no one is near to hear what she wanted to say next. "I don't say this often Linky, but I really apprec—"

"Hey, big boy. Come with me. I want to show you something really cool," Lana interrupted her twin sister, completely oblivious about what was going in in the room.

"Could you just buzz off, frog lover? I'm spending time with Linky."

"If you need someone who calls you pretty, go to Leni. I will show Lincoln how to make his room more soundproof like Luna and Luan's. This is definitely more his thing then your girly stuff."

Lincoln tried to stop the two before a fight brought out. But it has no use and after some more words, both fought over each other. Lincoln was annoyed about their fighting. "Guys, stop right now and get along with each other!" He more commanded than just saying it to them. Both stopped and was looking to him in surprise. Before one of them can react Luan was looking through the door frame.

"Hey, Lincoln? Could you help me with some of my new comedy routines?" the brunette with the bracelet asks.

"Yeah, I could use some good laughter right now," he answered with an annoyed tone and leaving the twins alone.

Both were taken aback about this. "Do you think we upset him?" it came then from Lana.

With quivering lips, Lola answered, "I hope not."

Luan was delivering one joke after another. She was using the big guns and told him her best of the best. She tried so hard to make him laugh his ass off. But most of the time he just gives weak laughs. It doesn't sound real to her even. More like he was faking it to not hurt her feelings. She knows how it is when you had a hard audience, but this was really tough. She wanted so badly to get a real laugh from him, even it would be just a single one.

After bringing the last joke and getting no real laugh out of him. She feels bad. Her little brother must have a really rough time with what happened between him and Ronnie Anne and she couldn't manage to bring him to laugh and loosen some stress. Than Lynn came by, maybe she could distract him.

"What's up, you two?" the sports asked, bouncing a soccer ball on her head.

Luan was taking her to the side and told her that she doesn't manage to let him laugh and that maybe she could help him forget Ronnie Anne. She nodded in agreement and soon taking Lincoln out to the backyard.

Lincoln feels already tired from all of this, but knowing that his sisters just tried to help him, he doesn't want to turn her down. Since Lynn already had her soccer ball with her, they could play it after all. As always was Lincoln no match for her so she shot one goal after another, cheering herself up as if they were in a stadium.

"I know, you not as athletic as me, but you're way out of your shape than usual. Maybe I should drag you out here more often," Lynn said and raise her fist to give his shoulder a punch, which makes him flinch. "Ha, that makes two for flinches." And as said, she gave him to of her typical hits to his shoulder.

"Ouch, god damn it, Lynn! Could you just for once stop using me as your punching bag and be just a normal girl?!" he snapped at her, looking really pissed right at this moment.

She was surprised and was taking two steps back. As he calms down again, he saw the hurt in her face. What he had said was affecting her bad and it was his fault. He hated it to see his sisters got hurt and even more when he was the reason for it. "L-Lynn, I'm sorry. I don't mean it, I was just…. I, I'm truly sorry for snapping at you and saying those words. You know, I love you the way you are, do you?"

First, there was silence, but then she finds her words again. "It, It's okay, Lincoln. I know you don't mean it. You have a rough time, that's all," she tried to play it cool, but he could still see that it was on her mind.

"I promise you that I would make it up to you next time. But right now I think I need some time just for myself." She nodded and Lincoln gave her an apologizing hug and was going back in the house.

* * *

Back in his room, he questioned his behavior. Yeah, his thoughts lately and the thing with Ronnie Anne was getting him. But snapping at his sister? Telling her that she should act more feminine? This wasn't okay. As he was looking at his school stuff he remembered Lucy's advice. Writing a poem. Maybe this could help him understand his emotions better. So he took a pencil and a piece of paper and started to write.

* * *

Three knocks on the door let Lucy look up from her novel. "Who is it?" Lucy asks with her monotone voice.

"Hey, Luce. It's me Lincoln. Can I come in?"

"Sure." With this Lincoln opened the door and entered the room.

One side decorated with pennants and sports equipment lying around, the other side dark and gloomy with a writing desk. "What can the world of shadows do for you?" asks Lucy, who sits on her bed, her brother.

"Actually, I'm here because of your advice. I have written a poem, as you said, but I don't get it," Lincoln answered her while he scratches the back of his head.

A smile so small, you could oversee it, appeared on her face, as she heard that. "Let me see it. Maybe I will understand what your subconscious wants to tell you."

Lincoln gave her his poem. He was nervous because he never really had done this before. He had helped her lots of times with her own poems, but writing a poem by himself? That was something different. "So?" was everything he could say, thanks to his nervousness.

Lucy looked up at him. "I am surprised, Lincoln. This is really good. You did not secretly write poetry and never told me about it, right?"

"No, that's the first time I have done it. Is it really that good?" he asked her truly surprised. He also felt a bit proud of it.

"Well, it isn't a masterpiece yet, but for your first work, this is definitely a great poem. And it says one thing loud and clear to me."

"Really? What is it? What's wrong with me?"

Now she has a big grin on her face. "Oh, there is nothing wrong with you, brother. After what had happened to you, you just finally see and understand the cruel meaninglessness of this world. Darkness has found his way into your heart."

"And that means what exactly?" Lincoln asks. Clearly confused about what his dark sister has told him.

"This means, and I would be really happy about this if I could reach this state, that you have found your inner goth."

Lincoln was blinking at his sister. Was she sure about this? Is he becoming one with the dark side like Lucy?

* * *

 **Finally, I'm at the end of this chapter. This chapter ended up longer than I have thought. But I don't want to split it again. So I hope you all like it anyways. Up to the next chapter for me then.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	4. Lincoln's new dark life Part 1

**Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Lincoln's new, dark life Part 1

Lincoln was blinking at his sister. "Are you sure about this?" he asks her to be sure that he had heard her right.

Lucy gave him a deadpan expression. "Lincoln, please. You know better than everyone else, that I am the best when it comes to emotions."

"Yeah, sorry for doubting you," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"No need to apologize. But this has to be celebrated, my own brother becoming one of us."

"Well, I'm sure that you are euphoric about this. But I'm not so sure about this, yet. Maybe I need to sleep over this first, to let it sink in."

"Of course. Take your time and when you are ready, you can come to me and I help you to bring your inner goth to the outside."

"Okay. I'll come back to you when I'm more sure about this. But thank you, Luce. I really appreciate your help."

"As I said last night. Anytime, Lincoln."

Lincoln was leaving Lucy's room, wandering back to his own. Thinking about all of this. Well, he can't deny that the rejection from his friend Ronnie has hit him hard and his thinking was more different than before. But this has started even sooner than there. This doesn't mean that Lucy was wrong, just that there was something else that had started to change his look at the world.

On his bed, he was looking at the clock. Seeing that most of the day was already over. But he didn't care because he wasn't feeling to do something anyway.

As it knocked on his door, the youngest Loud was asking for permission to enter Lincoln's room. "Hey, Linc. Do you, eh, do you want to play a video game with me?" She stands in the door frame, both hands holding together in front of her. She looks so shy there, what was a bit strange, considering she was just talking to her big brother Lincoln.

"I like to play a game with you, Lily." Lincoln stood up and going with her down to the living room. He was tired from the entire day, but no one could say no to sweet little Lily. The little angel of the family. The only other sister that was called an angel was Leni and because of her height, she was called the big angel of the family.

Both sitting on the couch, playing Super Smash Sisters Ultimate and having a lot of fun. No matter how bad you feel, Lily always could bring the sun back in your heart. Lincoln, truly was thankful to have such a sweet sister. "Lincoln?" it came after a while from her.

"Yeah, Lily?" he asks, while still playing.

"Will you be okay again?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I have heard from Luan that you haven't laughed about any of her best jokes. I'm maybe not old enough to completely understand how bad this with you and Ronnie is. But when even Luan didn't manage it to let you laugh, then it must be really bad."

Lincoln was surprised about that. He knew that Lily was relatively smart for her young age, maybe because she shared a room with Lisa. But seeing how worried she was, it hurts him.

"Don't worry, Lilybug, maybe I don't feel great for now, but I have all of you guys who try to cheer me up again. Sooner or later I'm the old Lincoln you know and love."

Would he really be the old one? When Lucy is right, he would change. But that doesn't mean he would distance himself from his sisters.

"Okay, I don't like to see you feeling bad. I want all of us to be happy."

"You know, for your young age, you already are an awesome sister and person."

"Aw, thanks Linky. You know what I'm also?"

Before Lincoln could ask, he heard a smash and a voice shouting "GAME". "A great Smash gamer." She said with big confidence.

"Wow, that was cheap from you Lily," he said to her with a small smirk.

"You know what they say. All's fair in love and games."

"Actually it's—"

Before he can correct his little sister, Rita interrupted him. "Dinner is ready!" she shouted through the entire house so everyone would hear her.

"You know what? Your right. Thanks for the great time my little sunshine," Lincoln said and they both hugged each other and was going to the dining room, taking their seats.

After such a day, Lincoln truly was hungry and has eaten everything on his plate. With a full stomach, he was back in his room. With half of his sisters trying to cheer him up and Lucy's interpretation of Lincoln's feelings changing him, he was thinking again. As a goth, he should wear more black than his so loved orange shirts. Looking at his shirts, hanging from the closet clothes rack, he only had orange shirts. Because Leni had said that it looks great on him and so it becomes his favorite color. But now he feels, that it was a bit too bright. Maybe some black clothes aren't that bad.

* * *

Lincoln was sitting in school, looking at a TV. Seeing some of his most embarrassing moments, one in particular. Him with Lucy's bust of Edwin, a vampire from her most favorite TV show, a photo of his first crush Cristina on it. He pretends that they were a couple and kissing it. As he looks at her, her face shows pure disgust about this. "Wait, I can explain this." He tried to defuse the situation, but she was leaving, telling him she wants that he never should come near her again.

Then the classroom melted away and Lincoln finds himself in the school's gym, in front of him four girls. An elegant and pale girl in a purple dress. A rocker girl with upwards gelled black hair and purple highlights. A tall, sporty-looking girl who is wearing roller skates and a helmet. And a smaller girl dressed as a clown. All of them looked angry at him. "How could you go with all four of us on the Sadie Hawkins dance at the same time?!" It came in unison from them. But before he could respond to them a hole under him opens up and he falls.

The next place was the arcade, a girl was playing DDR. As soon as he was seeing her, she stopped and turned to face him. "Sorry, but you aren't my type after all. You simply not interesting enough." Then she turned and start playing again.

"What's happening here? Why have I to face all of this?" asks Lincoln himself, his voice nearly cracking.

A force was pulling him back and right in his own home. "Oh goodness. It's finally over," he said in relief.

"Hey dude, the party was fun and you're a nice kid. But I need a real man. Someone who is handsome and can do more to impress a girl like me than just simple juggling and removing his underwear without using his hands," a tall girl with red hair said to Lincoln.

"Becky? What? Wait, I can be a real man. I can do more than just that," Lincoln replies.

"Sorry kiddo, but it is how it is."

The scene faded away and he was back in school. This time in the hallway, together with an Asian girl. "Even you Stella?" This all was getting to Lincoln. His eyes, fighting back any tear.

"Lincoln, I never was interested in you. You're a nice boy and a good friend, but you couldn't be any more than that," the girl named Stella said to him, ignoring his words.

"Why? Why am I not good enough? Why must I be so useless?" He couldn't stand anymore. Falling on his knees, burying his face in his palms. So he didn't notice it when the scene changing again.

"Lincoln? Is everything okay with you?" an all too familiar, female voice asks him.

 _Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Anything, but not this, not her. I can't bear it anymore. Please, please make it stop._ The white-haired boy pleaded in his head. This was all too much for him, he was close to collapse.

"Lincoln, please look at me." A pair of hands were laying on his, dragging them down, so he has to face her. Ronnie Anne stands before him. They were in the park. He knows what this means and he would have given anything to not have to face what comes now.

"Lincoln, I know that you like me a lot and I like you a lot too." Could it be? Would this end well this time? "But we can't be a thing. There is no chance this would hold for long. We're too different. You're weak, scared and don't take anything seriously. Just face it, no one wants to be together with you. Be happy that we're friends after all. Stop wanting things you never will get in your life."

She turned around and was going, half the way she stopped and looked back at him. "Just face it and your life will be better." Then she goes on until she vanished and then the whole park.

Lincoln, now surrounded by darkness, cried every single tear he had in him. No reason to hold back anymore. Screaming from his lungs. And with this, he was finally awake from his slumber.

"Note to myself, no sleep for me, ever again." Then he noticed it. His pillow and his face are completely wet. He hadn't only cried in his dream, but in his sleep as well. "Great, just great."

* * *

 **Well, again, I have to split it. That sucked in my opinion. So I ask you, my dear readers. Is it okay to split longer chapters or should I post the complete chapter? That means it would take longer to post it, but then there is no cliffhanger in it. Give me your opinion on this in the comments or as a pm. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	5. Lincoln's new dark life Part 2

**Welcome back, dear readers. First, I want to thank everyone that has given me his/ her opinion on splitting chapters. I think I'll try to handle it as HKShadow714 had suggested. So chapters now could get longer and longer and would only get cut when I think it is a good point to make it more thrilling. So with this said here is part 2 of Lincoln's new dark life.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lincoln's new, dark life Part 2

Bathed in sweat, Lincoln stood up. "Second time I woke up like this in a row."

As he was going to change clothes, he noticed that something was strange. Then it hit him. It was quiet. Looking at his clock it was near afternoon. At this time there should be chaos in this house. This could only mean one thing. It was no one at home. Maybe they all went to the mall. "How convenient." He smirked, grabbed his towel and goes to the bath.

Under the shower, he enjoyed the warm water. "What luck that the others hadn't used all of it now." The warm water ran down his body, with it all the sweat and the tiredness. He was looking down himself. He wasn't muscular. Instead, he was looking pretty normal or even boring in his opinion.

After he was finished, Lincoln was going back in his room, only dressed with his towel around his waist. Before he could reach his door, a sound catches his attention. His head wandering to his right, the door to Lisa and Lily's room opened a bit. It was just a few seconds, but Lily saw Lincoln, screamed and slammed the door close again.

That was weird. It wasn't the first time she had seen him, just in a towel or his undies. Why was she—Wait, something was odd as he remembered the picture he had before him, just a few seconds ago. But what was it? Her hair has been like always, she hadn't anything on her face and her skin tone wasn't also different.

 _Wait a second? Skin tone?_ Now it hits him. He had seen her shoulders. Without clothes. _Was she...? No, it can't be. The last time she had done this was as a baby._ Lincoln shook his head and was going in his room to dress.

As he was leaving again, he looked at her door. Maybe it was really because he was half-naked. He should apologize for it.

He knocked on the door, but no reaction. "Lily? I'm sorry about that. I thought I was alone, so I was leaving my clothes in my room. I'm sorry that you had seen that." First nothing, but then, footsteps and the door were opening.

"W-what did you mean?" The little blond girl was sticking her head out of the door.

"I mean that you had seen me only with a towel. I didn't know you had a problem with that."

"I haven't a pro—" When she realized it that he before was indeed only clothed with a towel, her face becoming bright red.

"Eh, I mean, yeah. You sh-should have checked first if you are alone or not. How could you d-do this to your innocent little sister?" She tried to sound affected but failed miserably. She was the worst liar ever, even worse then Leni.

"Lily, you know that you can't lie. Can I come in?"

With her face down, she stepped to the side.

Lincoln stepped in her room and then turned around to look at her. "Lily, I will ask you one thing and I wish that you are honest with me. Were… were you naked before?" _I couldn't believe that I ask my own little sister this._

"I…" She looked so frightened to answer this question.

"Lily, I will not be mad at you and I can understand that this is embarrassing. Believe me, it's the same for me."

She nodded. "I do it sometimes when I'm alone at home." She really was embarrassed and ashamed.

 _So she really was naked. And so far no one has noticed it. Means, she knows when she shouldn't do this._ "Wait. I don't think mom or anyone would let you be alone at home."

"I'm not entirely alone when I do it. Only when Luna is also home."

"She knows?" asks Lincoln surprised about it.

"She was the first that had found out. You are now the second person. You know her, she was pretty cool with it, as long as I wasn't doing it with the others around and staying away from the windows."

Lincoln took a deep breath. "Well, if Luna is okay with this. I know you're a smart kid. I was just surprised that you still do it."

"What do you mean?" Lily asks confused.

"As a baby, you have taken of your diaper and clothes every time you could and was running through the house completely naked."

"Oh god." She was red like a tomato at this point. Then her eyes widened as she was realizing something else. "You… you haven't s-seen anything, or do you?"

Now Lincoln began to blush "Don't worry, I only have seen your face, well and maybe a bit of your bare shoulder too. But no big deal. It's not like I have not seen you naked before when we were younger and bathed together."

"Please stop Lincoln, this is the worst."

"S-sorry Lily. I didn't want to embarrass you."

"It's okay. Just let us forget it."

He would nod, but before he could his stomach growled. That made Lilly giggle, "Sounds like there is someone hungry."

"Well, I just got up, so I haven't eaten yet."

"Then let me make you something."

"You don't have to."

"But I want," Lily said, puffing her cheeks.

"Okay, okay. Then, ladies first." He bowed like an old school gentleman and Lily, also bowed like a fine lady. Then both were going to the kitchen. Lily started to make some pancakes for Lincoln.

She wasn't that skilled yet. The pancakes had some dark spots here and there, but Lincoln ate them anyway.

The front door opened and the family came back.

Rita entered the dining room. "Hello darling, I'm glad to see you have made yourself something to eat. Although there will be lunch soon."

"Actually, mom. I had made Linky, some breakfast," Lily said proudly.

"Aw, how nice of you. I hope you haven't burned yourself at the stove."

"Don't worry, mom. I have taken care of her, also she knows what she's doing," told Lincoln his mom.

All the others were going to their rooms, chit-chatting with each other on the way. Lucy first went going to her own and after this to Lincoln's room, with some clothes in her hands.

As Lincoln finished Lily's self-made breakfast, he thanked her and was praising her cooking skills. She was more than happy to hear this from her big brother.

Then he was going to his room. As he opened the door, he let out a light scream of surprise as Lucy popped up right in front of him.

"Hello, Lincoln. I have a little surprise for you," she said with a slight grin and Lincoln could swear there was a slight happy tone in her voice.

She takes a step to the side and he saw an ensemble of black clothes lying on his bed. After he takes a closer look, he remembered the clothes. "Lucy? Is this the clothes I had used to get Lynn out of my room, as you two had this fight?"

"Yes, indeed this is exactly those clothes."

"Why have you kept them?"

"Just in case they become necessary," she shrugged.

"Lucy, I said I'll think about it, not that I have made a decision already."

"I am sorry, Lincoln. Maybe I got a bit too excited."

He huffed. "No, it's okay. I know how it is when you get excited about someone else get in the same interests as you. Remember as Lily was asking me if she could borrow a comic from me?"

"Oh yeah, you have told her nearly three hours everything you know about comics and the heroes and villains in it."

Lincoln scratched the back of his head and gave a slight, embarrassed chuckle, "Yeah. The thing is, I don't want you to be disappointed. I mean, what if, whatever is going on with me, isn't that I become a goth or it's just a simple pha—Maybe it's just a phase with me and not a real thing like you."

"I have read your poem again after our conversation. There is no doubt that you will become one with the darkness."

Lincoln would look Lucy right in the eyes, weren't her bangs in the way. "I trust you. You know more about all this than me. I'll give it a try."

She nodded and left the room, so he could change in private. And so he did, striping down his orange shirt, blue jeans, and socks. Than slipping in the jeans, a t-shirt, socks, and strap boots, all in black. And to finish this all, like Lucy herself, two striped arm sleeves. The black stripes were just a bit thicker than the stripes on Lucy's arm sleeves.

He was looking at himself in his mirror. "Well, I have to admit. I don't look that bad."

"Are you finished changing?" Lucy asks from behind the door.

"Lucy? Were you waiting before my door the entire time?"

"Of course not." It came from her. But he doesn't believe her and chuckled. She really must be excited about this all.

"Come in. I want to know what you think about it."

And so she entered the room again. Looking Lincoln up and down, she get a little blush on her cheeks. "You look good, brother. Black really suits you."

"Thanks. I couldn't deny it that it feels nice."

"The only thing that is missing, is the black hair and make-up." Lincoln looked at his sister. "I understand. Too soon."

"I still have to figure out some things. But I think I'll wear the clothes for the rest of the day. Seeing how I feel in it and how the rest will react."

And so he did. Most of the time he had to hear some jokes about him being Lucy's new twin or have to tell why this sudden change. The parents looked a bit worried when they heard that he was going through a difficult time, that have brought this, maybe permanently change. Leni was especially sad about it. She was the reason that he was wearing orange in the first place, so maybe that was the reason for her reaction.

At the end of the day, he was feeling better, feeling comfortable in his new ensemble. Looks like Lucy was right. But no need to rush. It still can be just a phase. As he was in the bath making himself ready for bed, he looks at himself in the mirror.

"My white hair stands out a bit more in this style than usual. Hm, I can dye my hair, but I'm still not entirely sure if this is the right way for me."

* * *

And again, Lincoln was back in the park. "Oh for fuck's sake. This has to end."

"Hey, Lame-o. We need to talk," said Ronnie Anne to him in a serious tone.

He was frowning. _Not again. Can this bullcrap just stop? How can I get away from this, once and for all?_ Lincoln asks himself.

"The darkness is your friend, let it in your heart and it will help and protect you." He heard a quiet, monotone voice in his head.

"What was that? Lucy? Are you here?"

"Lincoln, please look at me, it is important. I know you like me very much."

 _Yeah, I do. More than I should, it seems._ "Okay, how can I let the darkness in my heart?"

"Hey, don't ignore me. That is one of the reasons we can't be together. You don't take this seriously," she said angrily at him.

Then he snapped at her. "I DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY?! I THOUGHT IT THROUGH THOUSAND AND THOUSAND OF TIMES AND IN THE END, WHEN I FINALLY HAD TO FIND THE COURAGE TO MAKE MY STEP, IT WAS YOU WHO DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT FOR A SINGLE SECOND AND IGNORED IT!"

Dream Ronnie was taken aback by his reaction.

"You know what?!" Lincoln then said in a still pissed way. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

And with his last words, the world around him painted black.

* * *

 **Well, as you can see, there will be a part 3. But this time not because I think it's too long, but it's a good point for a sweet little cliffhanger. You can hate me for this if you want. We see us in the next and last part of this whole chapter and then finally can go to the next one. Also, the last sentence is a reference to the song Paint it black from the Rolling Stones.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	6. Lincoln's new dark life Part 3

**jasongd: Thank you very much for your kind words, but I can't promise that chapters don't get too long in the future. The story gets more complex and you see how long this part of the story is. It should have to be one chapter in the first place, not three. So I only can apologize when chapters get too long for you.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Lincoln's new, dark life Part 3

The first thing that Lincoln noticed after he awakes, was that he felt truly rested. Something that wasn't granted him for a while now. This let him raise one corner of his mouth, so slightly, that it isn't barely noticeable.

He stood up, leaves his room and takes his place in the line of his siblings before the bathroom. Some of them still yet not fully awake, the others busy with themselves. Only one sister is turning to face him.

"Good morning, brother. You look good today. Had a good dream?" The pale ravenette greeted him in her monotone voice.

This time he is sure that there is some happiness in it. Well, he thinks there is one in her voice. Maybe he just notices it clearer now, than ever before.

"Good morning to you too, Lucy. You look happier than usual. Well, when I think back, I can't remember seeing you like this happy ever before," he said with some lack of emotion in his usual bright and happy voice.

Now a small grin can be seen on her face. "Lincoln. Can it be, that you had last night, let the Darkness in your heart?"

Lincoln was thinking with a hand on his chin. Remembering his last dream, the scene plays for his inner eye like a movie.

After saying Ronnie Anne that he doesn't want to see her ever again, he was surrounded by pure darkness, nothing there except for him. In this complete nothingness, he had felt so welcomed, so secure, so at peace.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can tell you later about my dream. I'm sure you explain to me what it exactly means."

"I am there for you to help, figuring it out," assure Lucy him.

* * *

After the typical morning routine, Lincoln and Lucy were in her room. Lynn has been outside to practice as always, so the two won't be disturbed.

Lucy sat on one side of her bed and Lincoln on the other side. "Okay, Lincoln," Lucy began." Tell me about your dream. The more you can tell me, the more I can put the picture together for you."

Lincoln nodded and told her everything. That he was in the park with Ronnie Anne, Lucy's voice in his head, what he had said to his former friend, how everything turned black after this and how he felt at this point.

Lucy had taken everything in, what her brother had told her and was now thinking about it. "I was right. With you, separating from her, you have finally let the Darkness into your heart. And it was just that said Darkness, that had protected you for the rest of the night from another unintended confrontation with her or the other things that had bothered you the last days."

"So this means I have become a goth, like you?" asks Lincoln not completely sure about this all.

"Well, you are not a full goth like me, yet. But you have stepped into it. You had it said yourself this morning. You were able to see my true emotions. I show them every time, but no one notices it. But you did. Also, your own voice begins to lose his bigger emotional tone. Or to say it better, it becomes more to a very slight undertone."

"Now that you mentioned it, my voice sounds different. And yours as well. So that means, becoming one like you make me noticing your emotional undertone clearer?"

"Yes, but not only this. You have also been able to see that I was in some way happy. I was this because of you. As you left your room this morning, I could feel that your aura has changed and as I had seen you, it was clear for me."

Lincoln nodded without saying anything. He couldn't understand all that, that Lucy had told him. But the parts he understands makes it clear for him. "All right, I think I understand, but I still want you to not get too excited about this. Maybe someday I stop being a goth and get back to be the old me."

"I understand that you do not want that I get disappointed and I thank you for thinking of me and my feelings first. I am glad that this has not changed at all. It would be a shame when this part of you was gone forever."

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Something vibrating in his pocket distracted him from the conversation with his sister. "Oh, wait a moment Lucy." It was his phone. As he looked at it, he saw a message from his best friend Clyde.

The message was: Hey Lincoln, me and my dads got back yesterday, sorry I hadn't told you earlier. Do you want to come to the arcade?

The McBrides were on a little vacation. Camping and bonding as a family. If it is even possible for them to come even closer as a family than before.

He was glad that Clyde was back and wanted to spend time with him, even though he did not show it as much as before.

"It's Clyde. He came back yesterday and asks if I want to come to the arcade," Lincoln explains his sister.

"Well, then this means our conversation is over."

"I have still one last question. Why was it your voice, that had said this to me?"

"Oh, that is quite simple. I was talking to you in your dream." Lincoln looked dumbfounded at Lucy and she got a big grin. "It was a joke, Lincoln. I cannot speak with others in their dreams. Not yet. The reason, why it was my voice is simple. Your subconscious had chosen my voice because you associate dark things with me."

He wanted to say something but decided to let it be and so he bid his sister farewell instead and was going to the arcades.

* * *

Arriving there, soon he was greeted by the Afro American boy. "Lincoln? Is that really you? Why are you looking like a boy version of Lucy?"

Clyde was the typical average kid. His hair a black, small Afro. Big, circular glasses with black rims to see the world in front of him. A yellow-and-blue striped shirt with white collar. Black pants and shoes.

Lincoln rolled his eyes about his best friend's comparison. "I explain it while we're playing some games, okay?"

"All right, then let us go in."

Both were playing and talking. Clyde told about his vacation with his dads, about he thought there was a bear outside of the tent, how a big spider has frightened them all and so on. After this, Lincoln told him what he went through, especially the part with Ronnie.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot you were going through. Sorry I wasn't sooner there for you," said Clyde apologizing.

"It's okay, Clyde. You couldn't know that this will happen. But thanks to Lucy's help I feel better now," the white-haired goth lookalike told his best friend.

"I'm glad to hear that. But I think there is more behind this as you two see right now."

"What do you mean, more behind this?"

Clyde stopped playing so he can fully focus on his best friend, who, so he thinks, needs his help right now. "Lincoln, I think you could have some major problems. This all sounds like you get a depression. I can ask Dr. Lopez if she can make a meeting with you."

"What?!" Lincoln also stopped playing and looked at his friend in disbelief. "Do you think I'm crazy or what? I haven't depression, I'm fine." He crossed offended his arms in front of his chest. "So, this is how Lucy felt when someone had told her it is just a phase."

"Buddy, I haven't said that you're crazy. I'm just worried that you might get in a bad state."

"So you don't believe that I had become a goth, that this is just a phase to hide the real problem?! I had thought that at least my best friend will understand me. But I was wrong."

"Lincoln, bro. Please, I just want to help you. I'm worried that's all."

"Just because you were going for so long to a therapist, doesn't mean that you have become one yourself. You had no idea how others are thinking and working in their heads. So stop trying to be what you aren't."

With this, Lincoln was going. Leaving his best friend behind him.

"Wait, Lincoln, where are you going?"

"Back home, I—" Before he could finish his sentence, he ran into someone.

"Hey, couldn't you look where you go—Oh, hey, look who we have here," a young boy said. He was one of the well-known bullies of Lincoln's school. "It's the white-haired freak. Trying something new, how I see. Are you trying to impress your creepy little sister or why all this black, emo?"

"First of all, it's goth, not emo. And second, shut the fuck up and go out of my way!" Lincoln said pissed to the bully.

"Do you want a beat-up or what?! I'll give you one right now."

"No fighting in here, boys!" Before he could punch Lincoln, the owner of the arcade showed up and stopped the fight before it began.

"You're lucky, Loud. Now get out of my way," the rowdy goes to an arcade machine and Lincoln finally could go home. But Clyde was getting after him.

"Buddy, I'm sorry okay. You're right, I'm not a therapist. I'm just worried, that's all, okay?" Clyde tried to appease Lincoln.

Lincoln was taking a pause. He still was angry at him, but it's Clyde. This is, how he is. Worried even about the little things.

"Okay, I'm sorry for getting angry at you. It's just that I feel more and more good about what I've become now. And hearing from you, the person I, besides my own family, have full trust in, that I make a mistake. It felt like a stab in the back," Lincoln explained.

"I understand and I'm truly sorry for this."

Lincoln nodded. "It's okay, let this behind us."

"With pleasure. So, what do we do now? Back to the arcade doesn't sound that good with this bully in there."

"Yeah, you're right. We can go to my place and play some games there."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Well, I'm still the man with the plan, after all."

"Then I can see my future wife Lori again," the boy said in a love-struck tone and nearly bleed out of his nose about the thought of Lori. Lincoln just rolls his eyes about this. In a world like this love is meaningless and especially when it is unrequited love.

* * *

In the Louds house, both were playing some video games. To Lincoln's luck was Lori not home, so Clyde wouldn't faint at her sight.

Time went by and Clyde was ready to go. But before he could, Lori came back home, together with her boyfriend Bobby Santiago. That couldn't mean anything good.

"Hey Lori," Clyde said with a goofy grin.

"Not now Clyde," Lori replied lightly angrily back.

This was his sign to leave the scenery asap.

"Hey, Bro. How's it going?" Lincoln greeted the Latino boy.

"Hey, little bro. Nice outfit. Are you trying to be Lucy's double?" Bobby greeted him back. Lori cleared her throat to remind her boyfriend why they are there. "Oh yeah, right. Lincoln, we need to talk."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and turned his back to Bobby. "If it is about Ronnie Anne, I don't want to hear it."

"What?" Bobby was clearly surprised by his reaction. And even Lori was speechless at this moment. "I thought you two were best friends? Look she is—" Bobby tried to say.

"I said. I. Don't. Care! She had made her point more than clear to me that day." Lincoln gave aggressively back.

"She didn't come out of her room and hadn't nearly spoken much since then. She is not happy that you never had tried to contact her again. I know it isn't easy, but this isn't a reason to hurt your friend."

"She isn't my friend anymore! I don't want to see her ever again."

Lori and Bobby were more than surprised by this. Bobby clenched his fist and was really looking angry at this point. A side, Lori never had seen from her Boo-Boo Bear ever before.

"Lincoln, isn't it literally a bit too soon to say something so literally drastically? Maybe you two literally just need some time." Lori tried to reduce the tension, what was right now in the living room.

"No, I don't need some time. You can tell her, that I'm done with her."

"And why couldn't you say it to her?" Now even Lori gets infected by that tension. "You have said to her that you will call her when you have taken this all in. You sound like you have done this. So call her and say it herself or are you too afraid?"

"Because I don't want to even hear her ever again. There is nothing that interested me anymore. Should she crush someone else, but not me."

"I can't believe what I hear from you. You have been the best friend ever in my sister's life," Bobby said in pure disbelief. "You two have cared so much about each other and now, this all means nothing to you?" Bobby's fist is shaking, his grip so strong that he nearly makes that his own hand begins to bleed. "I'm extremely disappointed in you, Lincoln. But when this is what you want then so be it. And I'm also no longer your bro."

Lori was worried. Bobby was never that angry in his life. "Lincoln, what is wrong with you? You know what I'm going to do to you when Bobby—"

"When he breaks up with you again just because I don't want to be friends with Ronnie again, then maybe you two aren't made for each other in the first place. Also, why thinks no one how I feel? Oh, poor Ronnie Anne is angry that I ignore her. Do you think just one second about your own brother?" It was clear that Lincoln, at this point, didn't care what his oldest sister or her boyfriend thinks about him.

"Oh, it's always about you Lincoln. You, you, you. Everyone has to look for you, to help you and be there for you. Everything has always been about you. I also have some hopes and dreams, but since you're there, I have to be just number two."

As soon as Lori had spoken those words out loud, she had taken her hands in front of her mouth.

Lincoln, first, looked in disbelief at her. Then he shook his head. "Well, when this is how you think about me." Lincoln glared at her and leaving the living room.

"Where are you going? This isn't over yet!" Lori shouted after him.

"It is, for me. I'm going to someone I'm not just a burden for."

Lori and Bobby stood there for a while. Angry at Lincoln. But he was gone, so they couldn't shout at him anymore.

Lincoln knocked on the door to Lucy and Lynn's room. "Come in, brother," Lucy said.

Lincoln enters the room. He was a bit confused about how Lucy already knows that it was him. "Hey, Luce. How did you know it is me?"

"Your aura has revealed it to me. So what can I do for my dear, dark brother"

"I have made a decision. Guide me deeper into your world. I want to become one with the Darkness."

Any of his other sisters would have jumped and screamed in pure happiness about Lincoln asking them to help him become more like them. But Lucy was sitting still on her bed, showing no reaction. Well, this is how it looks like for others. But Lincoln could see how happy and excited she was about this.

"Come, take a seat Linc." She pats the free spot in front of her to signal him to sit there and Lincoln, closing the door, obeyed to this.

* * *

 **That's a journey so far and I hope you all are excited where this all will go. But I think I have to say something important. As said in the beginning, chapters can get longer. I don't want to look too much for how long they are because this would limit me. This story is very special for me for several reasons and I want to make it as good as I'm able to make it. So I'm truly sorry for all of you who don't want to long chapters. I can understand, but I have to make a decision. Would I make a story that I'm can be proud of and maybe loses readers because of the lengthy chapters or make a story that makes as many happy as possible, but for this, I have to limit myself? It wasn't an easy decision, but a necessary one. I hope you will understand and if some of you go then that's a bummer, but I'll thank you nevertheless that you had come with me so far. Till to the next chapter.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	7. New world, old Faces

**Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 7

New world, old Faces

Lincoln stood up a bit earlier because he has something to do before the day really start. And without Lori, who could have driven him, he has to take his bike. So he was the first in the bathroom and after finishing he soon was driving to the next shop to buy what he needed.

* * *

Lori was sitting on her bed, her head resting on her hands. What had happened the evening before was still on her mind. After Bobby was gone home, she had talked with her closest sister Leni. She didn't want to say this to Lincoln, it was in the heat of the moment. She truly loves her little brother and felt so guilty about what had happened. She would make this right again and so she stood up herself and was going to the kitchen to make him a great breakfast. And also for her sisters, because she didn't want the others to ask questions.

* * *

As Lincoln comes back home, he was greeted by a delicious smell and as he was looking in the kitchen to find out what this was, he saw Lori. He tried to get away without her noticing him, but just as he was making the first step away she was turning around.

"Lincoln, good morning," she said with a nice and warm tone in her voice, what Lincoln surprised.

"Eh, mo-morning, Lori," stammered Lincoln quietly. Again, he tries to leave

"Lincoln, wait. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. What I had said to you, isn't what I truly think about you. You're my little brother and I love you. I just got angry about how you acted and was afraid that Bobby would, well, you know." Lori rubs her arm while she apologized to him.

Lincoln, positively surprised, was glad to hear that she apologized to him. Yes, he was angry at her too, but being in a fight with one of his sisters is something he always wants to end fast.

"Maybe I acted a bit harsh."

"Maybe?" She asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I was acting harshly to you and Bobby. But please understand me too. She had rejected me without a second of thoughts. She had crushed my feelings. I know I'm egotistical, but I truly believe that I'm better without her. I can't be friends with her anymore without feeling the pain."

Lori closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I... understand how this is. Before I had Bobby it wasn't easy for me too."

"After so long, it is hard to believe that there was a time before Bobby," he said with a light chuckle. "I'm also sorry that I said that you two, maybe aren't made for each other. You two are a great couple and I truly believe that you two will be together forever, like mom and dad."

"Aw, thank you, Linky. Now, what would you say to a good apology breakfast, made with an extra portion love from your favorite sister?"

"You know I haven't a favorite. I love all of you equally."

"Sure Linky," she said with a wink.

He shook his head about this, but still with a small smile on his face. "I would say, that sounds wonderful. I just bring this in my room and then I grab my plate," Lincoln said as he showed her the little back he had in his hand.

"What do you have there? Were you out before?" Lori asks lightly worried about the thought that he was out so soon on his own.

"Patience, my lovely sister. You will find out soon." Then he goes up the stairs. Leaving an astonished Lori, with a light blush on her cheeks, back in the kitchen.

On his way to his room, he was greeted by the rest of his sisters. Waiting and making themselves ready for the day. "Morning, bro. How comes that you're up already?" the rock-loving sister with the name Luna asks him.

Lincoln faced her to greet her. "Morning, rocker girl. I had something important to do so I got up earlier. What reminds me. Hey, Lucy. Can you help me with something after breakfast?"

"Of course. Anything for my dark brother," Lucy said with a small smile on her face that only Lincoln noticed.

"Great, now we have two dark and gloomy siblings. How should I shine through all this blackness?" Lola groaned.

"Let Lincoln be what he wants. Just because he doesn't try to be your fancy-schmancy prince. I think you look cool, Lincoln. Which doesn't mean you didn't look cool before," Lana replies to the comment of her twin.

"Thank you, Lana," Lincoln said while he is caressing her head, whereupon she gives him a big toothy grin. "Lola, think about that. A butler always wears black, or am I wrong?"

She tried to remember the pictures of butlers she had seen. Not all wearing black, but most of them. "Well, when you say it this way. Then I hope you will be a good butler this noon."

"Oh, sorry, Lola. But I already have plans for this day."

"O-oh. W-well, that's okay. Maybe next time," Lola said unhappily.

"I promise." Lincoln gave her a peck on her forehead and goes to his room.

* * *

In the dining room, all sitting on their places and eating what Lori had made them. The room was filled with the typical chit-chat. Lori asks everyone what they had planned for the day, Luna was drumming on the table, Luan goes on everybody's nerves with her puns and Lynn was looking who is faster at finishing the breakfast, she or Lana.

After everyone was finished, they go their separate ways. Lincoln asks Lucy if she could wait for him in the bath while he was getting what he had brought this morning. As Lucy saws what it was, she understands for what he needed help.

After some time, both come out of the bathroom. "And? What do you say, Lucy?" Lincoln asks her as he turned around so she can see the result from all ankles.

"You look gorgeo—I, I mean you look great, Lincoln. As I said before, black really suits you." She felt the heat rushes in her face. _What is wrong with me? This is Lincoln, my own brother._

"Thanks, Lucy. So should we go or have we still time?"

"W-what? Oh, oh yeah. We have some time before we need to go. You can go and do what you want. I also need some preparations, later Linc." And as fast as Lincoln could look, she was gone.

"That was weird. Well, whatever. So, what should I do till it's time to go?"

* * *

"Why was I thinking that Lincoln was astounding? That he was the most wonderful boy I ever had seen before? Yes, he is great, kind, sweet, always there for me and so thoughtful. He also is the only one who notices me and does not forget that I am still here. But he is my brother and not just a boy I know." Lucy was lying in her coffin under the bed. Hiding from everything and everyone. "It must be that I am really, really excited about him becoming one of us. Yeah, that must be it."

A knocking on her coffin, let her stop in her thoughts. She opened it and was facing her roommate Lynn. "Everything all right with you spooky queen?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," gave Lucy back in her typical monotone voice.

But Lynn doesn't buy it. "Nothing is fine. You only lay in the closed coffin when something is wrong. So what's up? You can talk to your big sis."

"It is really nothing. No need to worry, but thank you for looking after me."

"Okay, but when you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Lucy nodded and with this Lynn left the room with her roller skates.

* * *

Lincoln thought to read some comics in his room. He would do it, like always just in his undies, but he should be ready when Lucy comes to get him. Also Lily had kept him company. Together they had a nice time, reading, talking about the scenes, and laughing.

She was first really surprised to see him with black hair and make-up. She also was a bit disappointed because she loved his snow-white hair and thought it was special. All of his sisters thought so and their reaction wasn't that different from Lily's, as they saw him like this sooner or later. But in the end, all accepted his decision.

* * *

After one and a half hours Lucy was coming and together they were going to make Lincoln to a full Goth. Both coming to an old building, in some kind of Victorian style. It's a little cafe where obviously the dark scene of Royal Woods is getting together. As the two entered it, they soon were greeted by a familiar monotone voice.

"Hello, Haiku. It is nice to see you," Lucy greeted her best friend.

"It is also nice to see you too, Lucy. Lincoln. Lucy had told me that you are becoming one of us, but I could not believe it till I see you now. You look really good," Haiku said, what made Lincoln blush a bit.

"Thank you. You also look great and elegant as always," he gave back.

Lincoln wasn't lying. Her slender figure, the long and black hair that conceals one of her eyes, her pale skin, and her purple dress makes her look really elegant.

"The Darkness is truly good for you." A very slight pink lay on her cheeks because of Lincoln's words and with a hand gesture she signals them to take a seat.

"So, you will help me to become truly one with the Darkness?" Lincoln asks to get to the point.

"I will help you to become one like us. But do not confuse it with becoming one with the Darkness. It is our friend, our companion, it helps and protects us. But it also can be dangerous when you get too deep into it," Haiku explains.

A guy dressed in a black zip hoodie comes to their table. "Hey, do you want to order something?" he asks in a light annoyed tone. He doesn't look like he works here, but he holds a small block and a pencil. Lucy looked at her friend to get confirmation that he truly was an employee and she was nodding.

"I will take a tomato juice, please," Lucy ordered.

"Oh, and I'll take just water," Lincoln said.

"Water, huh? Very fancy. And you?" the guy said sarcastically.

"I still have my tea, thank you," Haiku said politely even though she is already annoyed from him.

The guy notes it down and leaving them back to their conversation.

"Everything okay with you Linc?" Lucy asks Lincoln who looked after the guy.

Lincoln snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine." _Why have I this feeling that I have seen this guy before?_ "Anyway. What do you mean by this? How can the Darkness be dangerous when you also call it your friend and protector?"

"Look around, Lincoln," Haiku said as she stretched her arms in two directions. "In this place, there is not only goth but also emos and some others that have their own connection with the Darkness. But others also have a connection with it. A much deeper one. Maybe you had heard about them on TV."

"Do you mean Satanists?"

"As an example, yes. But those are not the only ones I mean. You can see it this way. Emos are those who are on the surface of the Darkness and we are deeper into it. But individuals like them are near the core of the Darkness. If you go too deep then there is no turning back. And when you go even deeper it can devour you and it will let nothing back from you."

Lincoln gulped about the last part. _Okay, note to myself. Don't let the Darkness devour you._

Again, they were interrupted by the waiter, who comes back with their drinks. "Don't forget the tip," he said as he leaves them again.

Haiku cleared her throat and continued. "As long as you don't forget what I told you, you will be fine. But let us look at how deep you are already in. For this, I have to know what exactly had led you to us."

"I think this would explain it," Lucy said and took a folded piece of paper from a hidden pocket inside of her dress, near her heart.

"What is this?" Haiku asks Lucy.

"It is Lincoln's first written poem," she answers.

"Wait, you had it with you the whole time?" Lincoln asks surprised.

"Yes. After all, it is the first work of my dear and now even closer dark brother," Lucy told him with a slight glow on her face.

That was flattering Lincoln in some way, but something was odd. The undertone in Lucy's voice was different this time. But he couldn't say what it was.

Haiku took the poem, "Well, then let us see what we have here."

Haiku reads his poem very concentrated. Lincoln was nervous because it's still his first poem and Haiku would be more rigorous with him than Lucy was.

After a while she lifted her head again and began to speak, "Lucy has not understated. This is a very good poem for a first try. But it is not that surprising with a poet like Lucy in your life."

"Thank you, Haiku. I'm glad you like it. Maybe I can write a poem for you one day," Lincoln said with surprisingly much confidence.

It was right at this moment that Lucy felt something deep in her heart. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was there and it hurts her.

"Lucy and I are very excited about your next works," Haiku told him eager to see more of his poems.

Lincoln looked surprised at Haiku. "Works? I don't know if I can come up with much more. Lucy is the one with the writing talent in the family, not me."

Now the pain was gone and warmth lay upon Lucy. _What happens to me? I never had anything like this._ She thought to herself.

"Of course, there would be more. Poetry is the best way for us to express our feelings. And you have shown with this that you also can do it. With Lucy's help, you would become an excellent writer yourself."

"When you say it, Haiku."

"Well, well, well. Who we have here? The second new face in this place those days. Do you have a new boyfriend Haiku? Hm? Haven't I seen you before?" A tall and slim girl with pale skin, like everyone here, came to the group.

"Hello, Maggie. And no, he is not my boyfriend. He is Lucy's brother," Haiku said with a slightly annoyed undertone to the girl whose name has to be Maggie.

In contrast to her, Lincoln had recognized her quickly. "Hey, long time no see. Maybe you don't recognize me because I have dyed my white hair."

"Lucy's brother? White hair? Waite. You are the boy who nearly ruined my birthday party. Well, I hadn't thought that you would come to the dark side. Looking good. At least better than before. But enough of you, how's the little mime sister of you are doing?" Maggie said with kind of a seductive look in her eyes.

"Luan? She's fine. The typical jokester as always," Lincoln told her. Oblivious about her look.

"Nice. You can say her hello from me and she can come to my place again with this cute little mime outfit."

And with a smirk, she was gone again. "Eh, yeah. Will do." Lincoln was scratching the back of his head. "What does she mean with the second new face here by the way?"

"The waiter. He is new since this week," Haiku explained.

"Oh, this guy. He's quite the charmer. I'm surprised that he wasn't kicked out on the first day."

"Yes, for some reason they still let him work here. Maybe there are not enough who are searching for a job like this. And so far he was not that mean to the customers. Anyways, have you still questions about the Darkness?"

"Not for now. Thank you for this, Haiku. But what now?"

"Thanks to your poem I know what you are going through. You have my sympathy for what had happened to you. You are a good man, I can see that. It is her loss, not yours."

"Thank you. It shouldn't be, but I think that is how it is for most of us."

"Yes, I know what you mean." She took the locket with the picture of her beloved one.

 _She still had this picture of this vampire. Well to each their own,_ thought Lincoln.

"The good thing is, you already are on a good way to become like us. Your attire is good and well fitting, your voice, behavior, and aura have drastically changed in a short time. And your thoughts and feelings have a much darker tone now. And from what Lucy had told me you already had let the Darkness in your heart and you feel good with it."

"Yeah, I feel much better than before. But I was asking myself if the connection can be stronger, without getting dangerous of course. To, you know, give me a more secure feeling."

"I understand, but just be patient. There is no need to rush. Nothing can happen to you again. The Darkness is there for you and also are we."

"Haiku is right. You have already made some big steps in it. And I am here to help and guide you as well. You can always count on me, my dark brother." Lucy finally connects to the conversation again.

"Thanks, Lucy. And you too, Haiku. I'm glad that you are not angry at me anymore."

"I have told you before. After Lucy had told me what exactly was going on, on that dance, I saw what you truly had tried there and I was kinda impressed. You had somehow managed to give four girls a nice time for a while."

Lincoln laughed nervously, "Yeah. It pays off to live with ten sisters."

* * *

After finishing their drinks and paying, they get out and walked a bit. As always was Haiku using her parasol to hide from the sun. They talked a bit more, not only about the Darkness and Lincoln becoming a goth, but also some more casual things.

"Good, I will see you two tonight," Haiku said to Lincoln and Lucy.

Both nodding and separating from the young beautiful girl. Lincoln looked a while after her, still astounded how it looked like she is floating instead of walking.

Lucy felt uneasy about this. _What is this strange feeling I have the entire time with Lincoln near Haiku?_ Then, as the realization hits her, her eyes widened. C _ould it be? Am I jealous?_

* * *

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	8. A calm day

**Hello everyone. How the chapter's name says, this will be a more calm chapter. It is there to relax and get a small pause after all that had happened. But I hope you all will like it anyway.**

 **jasongd: Thanks again for your kind words. And to answer your question, without spoiling too much. We're still scratching at the tip of the iceberg. There is more underneath of all of this. But maybe you find some clues here and there in the details.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 8

A calm day

Lincoln and Lucy were back home at noon. After the Lunch, Lincoln wanted to write some poetry with her, so he would improve his writing skills. But Lucy said that she needs some time alone, the bright outside world had her exhausted. So Lincoln was going to his room and wrote alone.

Lucy on the other side was also alone, but instead of her room, she was in the attic. "That can't be. I can't be jealous of Haiku. About Lincoln. He is my own brother. But things like this are constructs, created by mankind himself. They are not made by nature, are not crafted in stone. True, there are some real problems with relative couples, but that is a thing you can control. Sigh, what am I thinking? Even it is, that I am… Even when I admit my feelings to myself and more importantly confess them to him. I am nothing more to him as a little girl, his younger sister. I am not as elegant and beautiful as Haiku. It would be the same as with all the others."

Lucy curled herself into a small ball, confused about her feelings and sad about her memories of former relationships.

* * *

"Hey, little bro of the night. What's up?" a female voice drags Lincoln out from his writing.

Lincoln looked up to see Luna standing casual in his door frame. "Hey, rocker queen. Shouldn't you knock before entering my room?"

"Door wasn't closed and technically I'm not in your room yet," Luna says and pointing down.

He looked down at her feet and she was right. She was leaning against the door frame, but she hasn't crossed the border to his room. "Touché, sister. Okay, since you're already here, come in. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure. I mean the thing with Ronnie Anne was a big thing. Something like that doesn't disappear so simple."

Lincoln looks down on his poem, "I know." Then he looks up at his sister again. "But believe me when I say I'm fine. I know for most of you this sudden change from me is a bit strange, but it helps me to overcome this hard time."

Luna smiles at Lincoln and disheveled his hair, "I'm glad to hear that. But I hope you don't change too much. I would miss it to jam with you."

Lincoln chuckles slightly and gave her a smile back. "Don't worry, Luna. I'm still the same, deep inside of me. I would also miss spending time with you all."

Luna was happy to hear that he still loves to spend time with all of his sisters and make them happy means a lot to her. "You know, I am glad to have such an—"

"I thought you had something to do and can't be playing with me? And now I see you here just talking with Luna," interrupts Lola her two elder siblings. Obviously angry that Lincoln had told her he did not have time for her but did not do anything important now.

"Sorry, Lola. I take just a small break till I go to the mall with Lori, Leni, and Lucy," the now black-haired boy explains to the young beauty queen.

"You're going shopping? Without me?" The young girl takes a dramatic pose to look like she was really hurt by this. "How could you be so cruel to your sweet and lovely little sister?"

Luna rolled her eyes, but Lincoln snickered a little bit about this. "Oh, excuse me, my little princess. How could I? Can you ever forgive my foolishness and come with us?" Lincoln now kneeling for her, his arm outstretched to her.

It takes all of Lola's strength to not show a single reaction to this, but she couldn't prevent a slight blush on her cheeks. "W-well, you have recognized your mistake, I, I don't want to be too harsh on you. This time." She laid her small hand in his and he gave her a kiss on it.

"Thank you, my sweet princess. You're too kind to me."

"Should I leave you two lovebirds alone for a while?" Luna said in a teasing tone. Both now have a blush on their faces. "Well, later than, Luv."

Lola shook her head. "Lincoln, when would you go to the mall?"

Before Lincoln could answer another female voice interrupted. "Good question. I would ask him the same right now." Both looked to the door where now Lori stands.

Lincoln looked at his poem. It was still only one he wrote so far and it wasn't even finished. He knows that he wouldn't come up with something so fast. "I think we can go right now."

"Good. I'll get Leni and you'll get Lucy," Lori says to him.

"Isn't she in her room?"

"Don't forget me," Lola said and running to her room to make herself ready for the mall.

"Oh yeah, by the way. Lola is coming with us."

"Okay. And to your question, no Lucy isn't in her room. I thought you know where she is," the oldest sister explains.

"When she isn't in her room, she only can be in the attic or in the vents," Lincoln says while rubbing his chin with a finger.

"Well, the staircase to the attic isn't down so she must be in the vents. I don't like it when she is there. If something happens to her."

"Don't worry, Lori. Lucy is smart enough to not get too deep into it. I go to look for her."

"Thanks, Linky."

Lincoln looks through the vents in his and after not seeing her, in her and Lynn's room. But still no sign of Lucy. "Hm, that's strange. Where could she be?"

"Are you searching for me, my dark brother?" It came from behind him.

Frightened jumps Lincoln up high and gave a scream of fear, "Jesus, Lucy. Don't scare me like this. Someday I'll get a heart attack from this."

"Sigh. I am truly sorry. Nothing is further from me as harm you," Lucy says guilty while looking to the ground.

Lincoln lays his hands on her shoulders, "It's okay. Just don't do it again, okay? Now come, we want to go."

Lucy nodded and as Lori comes with Leni, they all go to Vanzilla.

"Hey, don't forget me," cried Lola out as she ran also to the family van.

* * *

"What do you want actually in the mall?" Lola asks from the first line of back seats as they drive to the mall.

"I'll look for more clothes. So far I have only this what I wear. And I had hoped that Lucy and Leni could help me find some good and cool stuff," Lincoln explains to her.

"And why hadn't you asked me?"

"Sorry, Lola. I know that you are also good with fashion, but I look for the dark stuff. And your domain is more the bright and shiny stuff."

"Okay, good point. But I still will help you, Linky."

"Thank you, Lola. By the way, Lucy. Where were you been? I had looked for you in the vents, but there was no sign of you."

Lucy looks to her side where Lincoln sits, "I had taken a nap in my coffin. Sorry if I had worried you, Lincoln."

"Okay, guys. We're there," announced Lori as she drives the van in a parking slot.

Everyone gets out of Vanzilla and together they are going to the mall. Lola soon gets very excited, but Lori lectures her that they are there to find some new clothes for Lincoln and not for her own needs. But Lola only glared at her and said that Lori had driven all there because she wants something for herself. Lori wanted to contradict but lowered her head in defeat.

"So, Lucy, where is this store that you told me about?" Lincoln asks his gloomy sister.

"Just follow me," she gave as an answer and waved them to follow her.

Soon they stood in front of a shop, hidden among all the others, that sells mostly all that a person of the dark world like Lucy and Lincoln need. It wasn't a big or noticeable shop. Quite the opposite of a similar shop on the other side. But Lucy said that only posers, that try to look like them, but haven't nothing to do with the Darkness, will go to this place.

Inside, they searched for clothes for Lincoln and even with some initial problems, Lori, Leni, and even Lola found something that suited the newborn Goth. He was thankful for all their help and was glad to have found some good clothes.

After a little while of more looking around, Lincoln invited all of them to a nice snack and a drink as thanks for helping him with the choice of clothes. As they are sitting on some benches, Lincoln noticed that Leni looked a bit down.

"Everything all right, Leni?" he asks her like the caring brother he still is.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine, Linky," she gives not very convincingly back.

"Really? You don't look like that. When something bothers you, you can tell me. You know I'm always there for you."

"You're tots so sweet, Linky. I always had loved this about you. This and your beautiful snow-white hair. And your cute freckles. And your—"

Lincoln raised his hand to stop her. "Okay, Leni. I understand. You like everything about me."

"Of course, I do. How could I not? You're a tots great boy and you surely would become like the tots best man ever. I would be more than happy to have a boyfriend like you," Leni explains cheerfully.

These words warmed his heart and made him blush a bit. Yeah, the words came from his sister, but she also is a girl and it was nice to hear something like that. Especially after all this with his former friend.

"Thank you, Leni. You're also a great girl. I don't really understand why you still are single."

Leni looked sadly down at the floor. To see someone like her so sad was truly a pain deep, deep inside of Lincoln's heart. But soon she looked up again with her typical warm and nice smile like nothing had happened.

"Sooo, you are sad because of me dying my hair black or what?" Lincoln asks.

"A bit, yes. It also is your change in fashion. I still believe orange is your color, not black. But it is your life and your decision. It is just, I had you made a nice orange shirt, as a little surprise and as I wanted to give it to you, you started to wear black."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Leni. I did not mean to hurt your feelings, I really appreciate your effort. Maybe one day I'll be the old Lincoln again, then I'll like to wear the shirt you made for me."

"That's very kind of you to say. You truly are a great boy." She gave her little brother a tight bear hug and squeezing nearly all of the air out of his lungs. He quickly taps her arm several times. "What?" She, completely oblivious, let him go.

"Air." Was the only thing he could say as he gasped.

"Oh, sorry Linky. I always forget this."

"It's… it's okay, Leni."

As they had finished their little snacks and drinks, Lori said that she wanted to look for something real quick. "Figured," Lola said snippily about this. But Lincoln doesn't mind when the others would also look a bit for themselves. He has what he wanted and had nothing to do so far. This opportunity takes Lola and dragged Leni with her.

Lucy, on the other hand, was a bit nervous. She was enjoying being alone with Lincoln but also scared about her feelings. _Should I ask him? What if he noticed something? What if he gives me the answer I do not want to hear? Sigh, please Great Grandma Harriet. Help me, give me a sign. What should I do? s_ he thought.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed that she nearly walked into someone else and was then pushed aside from this person.

"Hey, look where you're going asshole!" shouts Lincoln at the guy. "You're okay, Luce?"

"Yeah, thank you, I am—" Then she realized it. Lincoln had caught her and now he was holding her very close to him. Even her hair couldn't hide her blush anymore. _That must be the sign. Okay, Great Grandma Harriet. I will do it._

"I'm glad that you are fine Lucy," Lincoln says and lets go of her.

"Em, Lincoln? Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot it."

"Do… do you think that I am a beautiful woman?" she asks him shyly.

"Huh? Where does that come from?" Lincoln asks surprised.

"Please just answer my question."

"Eh, okay. Sorry." He first thought about it a bit to find the right words. "As your brother, it is a bit different to say that you are beautiful. I mean, I can't say it the way other guys could say it to you. But as your brother, I also can see more from you than the others."

"See more from me? Wh-what do you mean by that?" She was a bit worried about this statement.

"Well, I can see who you really are. I don't only see your body, I also see your character, the passion you show with your poems and how caring you can be about your siblings. Things that others only can see when they spent more time with you."

"Th-thank you Lincoln." Lucy turns herself a bit to hide her blushing.

"So as your brother it is easy for me to say that you are one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. But I can't say that I also would see you like this, as a boy."

"I understand. But your answer is good enough, for now. Thank you very much for this."

"I just was honest with you."

"That is all I wanted." _He cannot see me as someone else as his sister and he also does not see me as a woman, but just as a little girl. Sigh. But he also had said that I am the most beautiful girl he ever had seen._

* * *

As they all come home again, not much happened for the rest of the day. Lincoln took his new clothes to his room, but not before he checked again if anything is all right with Leni. Lucy, meanwhile, lies on her bed, thinking about Lincoln's words.

After dinner, all made themselves slowly ready for the night. Everyone except for Lincoln and Lucy, who had a date with Haiku. Since it was summer vacation, it was no big problem to go out so late. Well, this is how these two see it. Their parents, on the other hand, wouldn't be happy with this. But they didn't have to know this.

So it was at the time where everyone was sleeping, that both sneaking out of the house and to their destination, the cemetery.

Haiku already awaits them. "Ah, good, I see you made it."

"Well, I had promised that we would come and I always keep my promises," Lincoln stated proudly.

"Confident as always. Hm? Is something the matter, Lucy? You look so distracted."

"It is nothing, just a little write blockade," Lucy explains her best friend.

"If you say so, my dear friend." Lucy nodded three times to her. "Good, now that you are here, shall we begin?"

"Eh, can you explain to me again, what we do now?" Lincoln asks.

"We try to strengthen your bond with the Darkness in a small ceremony and also take you in our circle. With this, you will get access to more of our knowledge and you will be welcomed in our places."

"Okay and how exactly will this happen?"

"Trust us Lincoln, you have nothing to fear. Now, come in the circle."

Haiku had already prepared the place for the ceremony. Candles were placed and lit, on the ground a circle. Lincoln obeyed to the beautiful young lady and stepped in it. Haiku and Lucy take place on each side of the circle.

"Lincoln Loud, seeker of darkness, holder of pain. Do you want to become one of us?" Haiku began.

Lincoln thought that Haiku make this maybe a bit too dramatically, but she will know what she is doing. He doesn't really know what to do, so he just says the first thing that comes into his mind. "Y-yes, I want."

This time it was Lucy who speaks, "Will you Dismiss the light and step fully into the Darkness?"

"Yes, I will," his answer now more clear and confident.

"To accept the cruel truth of this world?" Haiku continued.

"That, I already have."

"Do you accept the Darkness in your heart as a part of you from now on?" it came from Lucy again.

"More than anything else."

Now both speak in unison. "Then we welcome you in our circle. May our secrets be now also your secrets."

"Th-that was all?" Lincoln asks confused.

"Yes, now you are one of us. And with the time you will get knowledge of everything we know," Haiku explains to him.

 _Well, that was anticlimactic,_ Lincoln thought. But from now on everything would become better for Lincoln Loud. That is, what he is hoping.

* * *

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	9. Darkness lies in every heart Part 1

**The PhantomHokage: I'm glad to hear that my story is interesting. And to your question, I don't want to spoil so I only could say, be patient or maybe read some chapters again and look for the hidden details.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Darkness lies in every heart Part 1

Lucy lies in her coffin and thinks about yesterday. First, Lincoln's answer to her question if she is beautiful to him. Then the conversation with Haiku after the little ceremony at the cemetery. It was a lot she had in her head right now. And everything is about this one boy in her life. "Sigh."

* * *

The night before.

"Okay, Lucy. Your brother should be distracted for a while. What is it that you need to talk about?" Haiku asks her friend in need.

Haiku had told Lincoln that he should close his eyes and focus on the Darkness in his heart to communicate with it so the two girls can talk more privately. "I thank you, Haiku," the younger goth says.

"I am always there when you need help. After all, it was you who have given me the sign that it is important, but that you cannot talk about it at the moment."

"I do not want that Lincoln hears about it. It is... How should I say it? I believe as my brother he could intervene to try to protect me."

"I understand. So, with this specific detail, I presume it has to do with another boy?" Haiku asks with a nearly unnoticeable smirk.

"I start to have those confusing feelings that I should not have."

"What feelings exactly and why should you not have them?"

Lucy couldn't tell that it is about Lincoln itself. So she has to lie a bit. She doesn't like this at all, but how would she react about something so big? "I… Sigh, I feel jealous. Jealous of you."

"Me? Why is that so?" Now Haiku was confused and very curious about the feelings of her friend.

"You are truly beautiful and so elegant. Every boy in the cafe is looking after you. But I? I am just a little kid, a girl that has nothing special about her."

"That is not true, my dear friend. You are not less beautiful than me. You have your own beauty and all those boys there just are too blind to see it. Why do you think have I rejected them all?"

"Because you have already found your love," the small Goth said while pointing at Haiku's locket with the picture in it.

"Yes, this is one reason. But the other is that they all just see the beauty that is in front of them, but not the beauty which lies deep inside of me. They don't see what I can see in you." Haiku laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder to emphasize her words.

"But still, he would never see me as something else as his si—as a friend. I know I should not have this kind of feeling, he never will feel the same as me."

"I know very well how you feel. But unrequited love is not completely bad. It can help you to become an even better writer. Even for us which lives in the night, in the world of darkness, there has not to be everything black."

"It has not?" Lucy asks confused.

"No, as an example. Our skin is so pale, that it nearly is white like your brother's hair was once before. And so not every bad situation or hurt has to be fully dark."

"I think I understand."

"I hope I could have helped you, Lucy."

"Not completely, but I feel a bit better now. Thank you for this, Haiku."

* * *

"Maybe she is right. It does not have to be everything just black. I think I go to Lincoln and look if he wants to write something with me," Lucy thought out loud.

She stood up and made her way to Lincoln's room. As she knocked at his door there was no response. "Has he had gone anywhere?"

"I haven't seen him coming out of his room so far. But he also wasn't at breakfast. Maybe he is still sleeping?" a young girly voice tells Lucy.

Lucy looked to her left to see Lola with a worried look in her face. "It is nearly noon. I know he can be sometimes a bit of a sleepyhead, but this?." _Maybe he is still tired from last night. He is not used to it to be up so late and go to the cemetery at a time like this._ "I will look after him. I already want something from him, so I also can wake him."

"Okay, good luck with this." She gave her gloomy sister a thumbs up. "Oh, and remind him that he still had promised me to be my butler next time." Then she goes back to whatever she was doing before.

Lucy quietly entered the room and see that indeed her big brother still lies in his bed. But it looked like he hasn't a good sleep. He groans and is completely restless in his sleep, he also is very sweaty and looks like he is in pain. That alarmed Lucy.

"Lincoln, wake up. Lincoln." She shakes him as hard as she could to wake him up. It took a while, but soon he shot up with a fright look at his face like death himself was behind him.

"Where, where am I? What had happened?" He was completely disoriented and Lucy could see that the anxiety still stuck deep in his bones.

"Lincoln, anything is all right. You are at home, in your own bed. It was just a dream. I am here Lincoln, everything is all right," she tries to calm him down again.

He looked at her with wide-open eyes, like he would see whatever he had seen in his dreams again if he closes his eyes just for one second again. "All right? All right?! Do I look like I'm all right for you?!" He shouted at her.

"L-Lincoln, I… I just wanted to—"

"You just wanted to, what?! I thought I am safe now! I thought all this was over and I hadn't to face something like this anymore!"

"Lin-Lincoln. It, it just was a, a dream." Lucy truly was scared by Lincoln shouting at her, he never ever had done something like this before.

"Just a dream?! It was a freaking nightmare! Even worse, it was like fucking hell! I knew it was bullshit what you and Haiku had made last night!"

Lucy was close to tears, not only had she failed her so beloved brother but now he also was angry at her. She had messed up big time. "I'm sorry Lincoln. I'm truly sorry. I thought we had helped you, I don't know what went wrong."

"Oh, I know exactly what went wrong! I had trusted the wrong persons!"

With those words, she couldn't take it anymore. She runs out of his room, back at her and then hiding in the vents, so no one would see or hear her crying.

"What the heck was that?" Lola was looking at what's going on with all the noise. "Oh hey, Linky. Good, you're finally awake, then you can come to me and be my butler as promised." As the smell of sweat reached her she wrinkled her little nose. "Oh, but first take a shower. A butler has to smell good and not like Lynn after her morning training."

Lincoln glared angrily at her. "Why has it always to be me?! Just because I'm the only boy here?!"

Now even Lola looked surprised and a bit frightened. "What?"

"You always bother me, but never the others with your stupid games! Do you love it so much to push me around?!"

"N-no it isn't like that. I always ask you because of I l—"

"Know what?! I don't care! I have enough of this! Search someone else for your stupid, girly games!"

Lola, hurt from those words, fully burst out of tears and run back in her room. But Lincoln doesn't care, the only thing he wanted is he hot shower right now and he'll let nothing come in his way.

"Great! Just great! I thought I finally would get better and now they are back and even worse than ever before! This nightmare was completely terrible! What have I done in my life to deserve this!?"

After he had finished his shower, he goes back to his room and changed into one of his new outfits, he had bought. "I knew it was not enough, but what should I do?"

"Lincoln, can you come down for a minute?" He hears Lori calling from the lower floor.

 _I have no time for this._ "Sorry, but I'm busy right now!"

"It is very important and can't wait!" This time she sounded more annoyed.

 _For fuck's sake, can't I have some rest for at least one day?!_ "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" As he goes down the stairs, he already has a bad feeling. "So what do you wa—" Lori stood in front of the stairs with an angry look. All of his other older sisters plus Lucy, who clung to Leni, and a still crying Lola, are in the living room. "Here it comes."

"Could you, please, explain why Lola is crying her eyes out and Lucy looks like a deer in the headlights?" The 'please' completely forced, it takes all of Lori's willpower to not shout at Lincoln herself.

At the time as Lincoln was under the shower, Luna had found Lola crying and Lynn found Lucy in the vents, curled together and sobbing. So, they called Lori and Lola told what had happened. Lucy didn't want to say a thing because she still blamed herself, but as Lori is, she managed to break Lucy and so she also had told her everything.

Lincoln pinches annoyed the bridge of his nose. "I have a disastrous start in this piece of shit of a day and Lola had the nerves to bother me right from the start! She didn't care, that I'm just got up at this point!"

"Whoa, whoa, Language Lincoln. This isn't funny anymore," Luan says. And when she says something like this, it really is serious.

"Oh, THIS isn't funny anymore?! Do you have thought at one point that your stupid pranks also aren't funny to us?! Every year it becomes more worse with you! I have started to be scared of this one day in the year because one day you could go completely nuts with it and hurt me for real!"

"What?" Lynn says shocked about Lincoln's statement. "Luan would never hurt you or anyone of us."

"Well, maybe not on purpose, not like you, Lynn! Do you know how many bruises, scraped knees, dislocated shoulders and even broken bones I had, just from you?!"

"Okay, dude. That's all going way too far." Luna tries to stop the situation from escalating even more.

"Oh, but I haven't even started! What about all the experiments Lisa had done to me?! Or all the embarrassing moments when Leni had used me as her dresses doll?! And Lucy here?! She made me one of them! Not to help me, but just so she had someone with the same interests! It hadn't helped me at all!"

Lucy, terrified from her own brother and his anger, clung on Leni even more now and tried to hide behind her big sister.

"Maybe we, sometimes, are a bit harsh to you. We too make mistakes. And I know that you have a tough time, but this isn't a reason to shout at your younger sisters. We just try to help you," Lori says to Lincoln who was furies at this moment.

"Yeah, now where I'm so miserable that no one of you can't do something with me, you try to help!"

"What do you mean with this?" she asks him confused.

"You all care just about yourself! To my bad, I'm the only boy in this family, so I have to be the one that had to help you with everything! And because I'm not so talented like all of you, it is easy to control me!"

"What? No one controls you, Lincoln. How could you think something like that?"

"Because it is exactly like this! You all knew that I am nothing and that I do everything to get at least a little bit of attention! And that, you all use to control me at your will!"

"What makes you think something like that? No one of us does this nor has ever done it."

"Oh please, spare me this. I finally knew it." Lincoln turned his back on his sisters and was going right to the door.

"Where do you think you're going? This isn't over, yet."

"Yeah, that had worked so well the last time, hasn't it?"

"Stop right there Lincoln!" Lynn was running at him and holding his shoulder. As he turns to face her, she only saw pure hate in his eyes.

He pushed her hand away and glared at her. "Don't touch me. Ever. Again!" Lynn was so shocked by this, that she couldn't stop him again.

Lincoln was gone and behind was a group of shocked and hurt sisters.

* * *

 **I'm very, very sorry for what I have done in this chapter. As I wrote it, I have felt so bad. I'm a bad person and I will understand when all Lucy and Lola fans out there are angry at me right now. But it had to be done. We are at a very important point in this story. Will things go better again or will it all go down? Well, find out in the next chapters. Thanks, everyone for reading, liking, and comment.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	10. Lincoln's nightmare

**This will be a short part, that I put in here, to stretch the cliffhanger a bit more. I came up with this little idea after a specific comment. So, all the thanks belong to 364wii. But don't worry, the real next chapter will come soon.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 9.5

Lincoln's nightmare

Lincoln was in the cafe, together with Lucy and Haiku. They talked about the usual stuff like the Darkness, their circle, some rituals and so on. After a while, Lucy had to go to the bathroom, so Lincoln was alone with Haiku.

He knows, that she already had a crush, but it was for a fictional character. So he decided to try his luck with the beautiful young Goth. "Hey, Haiku? I was wondering if you like to go to a movie or so with me."

"Next week there will come this new movie about a vampire who falls in love with a human. I would love to see it with you and Lucy," the elegant goth gave as her answer.

"Well, actually I had hoped that it would be only the two of us."

She looks surprised at him, "Lincoln, are you asking me out for a date?"

"M-mayb—Wait, you know what? Yes. Yes, I ask you out for a date, Haiku." Lincoln answers with a surprisingly amount of confidence.

Haiku shows him a small smile. "You know, I like the self-confidence you have been showing lately. And now that you have become so dark, you also look more attractive. So yes, I will accept your invitation for a date."

"Yes." He said triumphantly, while making a fist pump.

Lucy came back and saw her brother very excited. "Have I missed something special?"

"Your wonderful brother had asked me on a date," explains Haiku.

Lucy's eyes widened about this announcement, which no one really can see because of her bangs. "I am happy to hear that. You two would be a great couple."

* * *

Lincoln and Haiku were in the cinema and watching the movie. First, anything goes well, but as Lincoln tried to get closer to her he made one mistake after another. Murphy's law, anything that can go wrong will go wrong. The date ended in a complete disaster. Haiku was storming out of the movie theater, but not before she told Lincoln to never ever speak to her again or even come near her again.

In a blur, he was back in his room. Lincoln was crushed. How could have things go that wrong? He wasn't alone, Lucy was there to support him and build him up again. It was helping him. At least his sisters love him and that is better than nothing.

"Why is it always like this?" Lincoln ask himself. "I thought it was going well with Haiku. We had a nice time, I even have managed to bring her to laugh. But then, from one moment to another, everything goes wrong and in the end, she said she wanted never see me again."

Lucy was sitting beside him and rubs his back. "It is all right, Lincoln. It should not be. Like with Ronnie Anne."

"It always is like that. How should I become happy, when no one can ever love me as I love them?"

"You still have us, Lincoln. We are here, give you all the attention you need. How you are always there for us, to helping us, to make us happy. Did this not make you happy too?"

"Of course it does. But you all are my sisters, you can't give me this kind of love."

"Could you do it?" Lucy asks him bluntly.

"You're my sisters, this would be crazy. I mean, yeah, you all are beautiful, sweet and without question the most awesome girls I know. And I love every one of you with all of my heart. But not in this way," he tells her but it was more like he wanted to convince himself instead of her.

"As long as you are there for us when we need you, everything would be all right."

He looks at her with confusion in his eyes. "How do you mean that?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Without Lincoln noticing it, Lori was now in his room too. "You give us all that we need, do everything that we say and in exchange, we give you a bit of our time."

"W-what?" Lincoln was baffled about what Lori told him.

"Yeah, just look at the trophy showcase." For some reason he stood in front of the showcase, surrounded by all of his sisters. As he looked at it, there were so many trophies and awards. All with his sister's names on it, but nothing with his name.

"Why can't I find this thing where I am good at? I know a lot of things, that most of my age don't know. About music, comedy, fashion, helping in the household, how to cook, I even know a bit about make-up and nail polishing and such stuff. But I'm still not good enough in one thing. I have to do so much that I..." His eyes widen about what he, right at this moment start to understand. "I... I don't have time to find my special abilities because I use most of it to be there for all of you!" he says while turning around and pointing at them as he has exposes the murder in a mystery thriller.

"I notice that the little Encephalon of yours, has finally connected the contexts and you get the entirety of the illustration," Lisa says nonchalantly like it was obvious the whole time.

"You all hold me back, so I can't overfly you, that I have to be there for you to help you or play your games. I thought you all love me too."

All his sisters stand just there with a sinister grin. Then Leni starts to speak. "Who would love such a tots loser like you? No one ever has and no one ever will."

Lincoln falls to his knees, his hands in front of his face, crying. After a while, he looks up again and found himself in a small, dirty apartment. On a desk where many letters, warnings that he has to pay the rent and more. This all signs of the life of a loser. But what catches most of the attention was something that hangs from the ceiling.

Lincoln, his face shows more extremely tired and exhausted. He stood up, walking to the chair in front of him and on it. He lay the rope around his neck and with a single tear that falling down, he kicks off the chair.

* * *

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	11. Darkness lies in every heart Part 2

**Well, that all took more time than I thought. So, big sorry for that. Also, I had tried something different with this chapter. I don't know if it would be good or bad. But it is just for this chapter. Nonetheless, I'm always happy to get your opinion on things like that. So just tell me if you like it or not.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Darkness lies in every heart Part 2

Friday, 23:28.

All are sleeping tight in their beds. Well, that wasn't the complete truth. Lucy was still awake, thinking about yesterday. After Lincoln had come back home, he was avoiding all of his sisters, the entire day. All his older sisters had tried to talk to him. His door was locked so no one could get to him and he hadn't reacted to their knocking. Lucy had tried to get to him through the vents. But in the end, he had shouted at her again and throw her out of his room.

With heavy heart, she lay hidden in the vent to Lincoln's room. It still hurts her how Lincoln ignores her and the others. After a while, she had heard how Lincoln was leaving his room. "Maybe he had a bad dream and need a walk again. Sigh, poor Lincoln."

Lucy entered his room and looked out of the window and what she was seeing, let her hold her breath. A black figure stood under one of the streetlights, looking right at the Loud House. He wore a hood, so she couldn't see who it was. Then she saw Lincoln approaching that person and then they left.

"Who was this and why is Lincoln goes with him? And more importantly, where are they going? Sigh, Lincoln, what happened in the time you were gone?"

* * *

Tuesday, 11:31.

"What to the freaking chicken nugget was that?" Luan asks in the round after Lincoln has stormed out.

"I... I don't know, Luan. I haven't seen Lincoln like that ever before," Lori gave baffled back.

Luna lays her hand on Lori's shoulder to comfort her. "No one of us has, Lori. This was way outta this world. What the heck has the little dude dreamed, to go that crazy?"

"Now he hates us and wants nothing to do with every one of us, ever again." Lola has cried the whole time. If it was even possible, she was crying even more now than before.

"Don't say that. He just needs some fresh air and a bit of time to collect himself again. And after this, he comes back, apologizing to all of us and we will forgive him." Luna wasn't sure if she tried to convince Lola or herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Lynn says while still staring at the door. "You hadn't seen his eyes. I have seen him angry a lot of times, but this. This wasn't just anger. It was hate. What he had said, is what he truly believes and for that he really hates us."

All of the girls are looking down, not knowing what to say or what to do. Lucy hadn't said a single word after she had told Lori everything. She still thinks it is all her fault, that the most important boy in her life has to suffer so much, that he had done something that no one ever would have thought would happen.

* * *

Tuesday, 11:58.

Lincoln was walking, with no attempt to stop at any point right now. His surroundings just a blur and white noise to him. When he crosses a street, he doesn't even look for coming cars. He was in a state, where nothing means to him, where he cares for nothing, not even for his own life. After some time, that felt like an eternity to him, he was facing a too familiar place. The old Victorian building with the sign above it that reads, The Black Coffee.

"Why do you two get me here?" Lincoln says to his feet, who had brought him here. "Well, after such a walk, my feet can use some rest." So he goes in it and sits down in a corner, hoping no one will notice him there.

"Ah, the water boy. What will you order this time?" a young man's voice disturbed Lincoln.

 _Great. I don't need someone like this asshole right now._ "Just leave me alone. I don't want to bother someone, so no one should bother me too," he gave annoyed back.

"Whoa, someone had a really bad start here. Do you want to talk about it and cry a bit, so you can feel better?" the black-dressed waiter says in a tease.

"Listen, I don't need your mockery! Just go and make fun of someone else." Lincoln waves his hand to give him the signal to leave him alone.

The guy raises an eyebrow and then goes away. Lincoln was relieved and start to think back to what had happened just before. _Was it too much? Was I too harsh with them? It was just a dream, a really, really bad dream, but just a dream._ As he thought about the dream again, all the feelings come back. All the sadness about not being loved by anyone, the frustration to not find his specialty and his place in this world, and all the anger, how he was treated by everyone, how he was used and hold back.

"No, I wasn't harsh enough to them. They all deserved what they got," Lincoln says in a harsh tone to himself.

The still-new waiter came back and put a cup of tea on the table. "Here, a tea to calm down."

"I didn't order anything. I don't even have money with me."

"Don't worry, that's on the house. When you don't order anything, I have to throw you out." This time his voice sounded more nice and friendly.

Lincoln was scanning the guy in front of him with a suspicious look. When someone is nice to you, he wants something from you. "Okay, what do you want from me?"

"What? Can't I just be nice to someone?" He tries to sound offended.

"Yeah, no. So far, you hadn't acted like someone who is a nice guy. So what is it, that you want?"

The guy looks around and then he sits down to the opposite of Lincoln. "Okay, you got me. I can see you had quite some rough days and whatever your friends had told you, it hadn't helped you."

"You don't say. I know that this is obvious. Just get to the point."

"Okay, okay. Jeez. You see, I'm working here because of people like you. People who haven't found their places and have big problems with how the world is. So, I'm looking out for those peoples, to bring them together and find shelter in the Darkness."

"I already tried this one. The Darkness hadn't protected me from anything."

"Let me guess. Your little friend had told you that you shouldn't step to deep into the Darkness, that it will devour you if you are not careful enough."

"Yeah, that was her words." Lincoln was a bit surprised that this guy knows what Haiku had told him.

"But what if I told you that you can go deeper into the Darkness? Without getting devoured by it, of course."

Lincoln raise an eyebrow. _Is he a Satanist? Should I listen any longer to him?_

"Look, I just give you an opportunity. Think about it. As long as you have your tea, you can stay as long as you want. When my shift is over I come to you and you can give me an answer."

As someone is calling for the guy to pay, he stood up and was leaving Lincoln alone, with his tea. He wasn't sure if he should really think about this, but what are his alternatives? He takes a sip from his tea, it wasn't bad and helped him to calm down a bit more. He asks himself what kind of tea this is.

Time flew by and Lincoln just sits in a very comfortable and old-fashioned armchair. When he has finished his tea, he gets another and a few nice pieces of cake, also for free. When the world and everyone around him use him, why not use others too. Maybe this guy can really show him how to go deeper without being eaten alive by the Darkness. At that moment, he would do anything and use everyone to escape what was haunting him.

After hours the guy comes back. "Finally, my shift is over," he says as he falls in another armchair. "And? Have you made a decision yet? Please say you have. I don't want to wait any longer in here."

"I still need to know a bit more. What are you? How will you show me to go deeper without getting devoured? And what exactly do you have from this?"

"Don't trust anyone, question everything. Good attitude, boy. First of all, the name's Isaac, nice to meet you, little fella," the guy named Isaac says nonchalantly.

Lincoln still wasn't convinced, but it shouldn't hurt to introduce himself. "Lincoln."

"Like the president. I knew you were some kind of special. As I had seen you the first time, I had this odd feeling that you would do something great."

"Well, I think your feelings are broken. I'm not special and I don't think that I will do something that would leave a mark."

"If you say so. Anyways, back to your questions. I'm not a Goth, Emo, nor a Satanist. I'm just a guy who helps those, who not really know what they are. How would I help you? Well, if you want a taste, then come with me to the woods tomorrow night."

Lincoln looked at Isaac like he wants to say, are you serious. "Yeah, going with a total stranger in the woods, in the middle of the night. It sounds like a really great idea."

"What? Do I look like a psychopath who drags young boys in the woods to murder them?" Lincoln still looks suspicious at Isaac, without saying a word. "Oh, come on. I know I don't look like a nice guy, but I don't look that bad. It is still all your decisions, you can say no or go at any point. I don't force you."

"And what have you from this, when I come with you?"

"As I said, I believe you will do something very important. And also how you look, can't your friends help you with your problem. Okay, since it is still a bit of time, you can think about this all."

Isaac wrote his number on a napkin and hands it to Lincoln. Before Isaac could leave, Lincoln hold him back. "I have one last question. What kind of tea was that?"

"It was a lavender tea. Good to calm down your nerves, when you really get pissed."

After he was gone, Lincoln looked out of the window and saw that most of the day was also gone. He decided to go back home. Most because he was hungry and the only thing he had eaten so far was the cake pieces.

* * *

Friday, 23:50.

Both were still walking, but the woods can be seen already. Lincoln, still wasn't entirely sure about this, but he has come so far, so why turning back now?

He looked to the guy beside him. Judging by his appearance, he should be somewhere between fifteen and seventeen, maybe eighteen. Hair, red as fire, combed back, but still with some loose strands and a length that grows beyond his shoulder plates. His face, on the other hand, looks so normal that he would be unnoticed if it weren't for his hair. He wears a black zip-hoodie with no significant brand name, black fingerless gloves with something that looked like a band-logo, black jeans, and also black steel cap boots.

"Now I remember it," Lincoln says with a snapping of his fingers. "I have seen you before. It was last weekend, as I was walking through the neighborhood in the night."

"Really? That's kinda funny. I was walking to the woods there too and this time instead of just seeing me, you are coming with me," Isaac says amused.

"So do you live somewhere near me, that I have seen you there?" Lincoln asks curiously.

"A bit near you. I have to go through your neighborhood to get to the woods."

"Do you go every weekend in the woods?"

"Yes, we meet all Friday and Saturday nights there."

"We? There are more?" The information that there was more made Lincoln nervous.

"Of course, there are more. All, in some way like you."

"I still don't get it. Why are you helping guys like me?"

"I have my reasons, I don't really want to talk about it. I can understand, that this still lets you mistrust me, but I swear, that it will help you and that no one will harm you."

Lincoln doesn't look like he really believes him. "This will bite me in the butt." He mumbles to himself.

"You can go, whenever you want. You don't have to come with me. I would prefer that you come, but I don't force you."

"You had said that already."

"Just want to remind you. Also an important rule with us. Don't ask why the others are there. Not everyone wants to talk about what brought them to us."

Lincoln nodded, it serves him right that he doesn't have to talk about it. And after that, both were walking without saying another word through the woods. After a while Lincoln could hear music and voices, he also can see some light. As they reached the place, there was a campfire and around it some boys and girls. All also from the age of 14 to 17, Lincoln guessed. All also wearing black, drinking, talking and listen and also dancing to the music. But so far it looked like all have a nice time there.

"You're late Isaac. I thought you wouldn't come anymore," greeted him another male voice.

"What? It was just a few minutes. Do you all miss me that much?" Isaac says while laughing.

"Well, otherwise you're the first here and not me."

"As you can see I have brought someone new. So I have an excuse," he pointed out.

"Oh, a new lost soul? Welcome my friend. Well, do you want to introduce us or what?"

"That's Lincoln. Lincoln, this strange looking fella is Damien. You could call him my right-hand man."

Damien was a very tall guy. He was nearly 6 feet and 5 inches. Way over average. But in contrast, he was also very skinny. It was not that extreme, that you think he wasn't eating for days but it doesn't look that normal either. He also has a long and a bit of a sunken face. In the center was a long, thin nose with a big hump like witches have in those old fairy tales. His hair was short and brown. It was the only normal-looking part of him.

His clothes were from the same color as Isaac's. Completely black. But he was wearing a long-sleeve shirt. These and his pants have straps on it. For Lincoln, it looked a bit like he was wearing a black straitjacket.

"Hello," says Lincoln with not big confidence. This tall guy looked intimidating. "So what is this here now?"

"Hadn't Isaac told you? Well, then it's probably up to me," Damien says and bows down as he introduces them. "Welcome, to the Darkness."

"The Darkness? Do you want to tell me that all of you 'are' the Darkness?"

Isaac looked to Lincoln. "Yup, we all have not only walked into the Darkness, but we have also become one with it. And as you can see, all are fine and weren't devoured by it."

Lincoln looked around and it really looked like, this was, what he was looking for. Maybe they truly can help him.

"Grab a drink and do what you want. All is allowed by us, as long it doesn't hurt one," Isaac says while he goes to grab a bottle himself.

"Is this beer?" Lincoln asks slightly shocked.

"Yeah, no one is here to say we are too young for this," Damien explains the newcomer.

Isaac turns to Damien again, "Damien, look at him. I don't think he wants it so soon. Don't worry, Lincoln. We also have some water."

A girl was taking one of the water bottles and waved Lincoln by. He goes to her and gets the bottle. "Thank you."

"Take a seat and just relax. I know this all is a bit strange at first. But trust me, no one here will make you uncomfortable."

Lincoln looked the girl up and down. Like most of the peoples here she was very noticeable. She had a bob cut, the right side in black the other in blue. Her eyes were so green you would see it even from a mile. Lincoln also thought that she has a very cute face with her little upturned nose and the soft-looking lips.

Her choice of clothes was a red leather jacket with a white tank top under it, black leather pants, and biker boots.

Hesitantly, he takes a seat and watching the others. Isaac and Damien were talking. Maybe about him.

Lincoln took a sip from the bottle and then looks back to the girl. "How long have you been here?"

"Well, I'm part of it for half a year now. I...I wasn't that sure at the beginning, like you now. But now I'm happy about it. Here I have a great time, find some friends and are safe from all the worries."

"What worri—" He remembered that he wasn't allowed to ask this. "S-Sorry."

"It's okay. After all, this is your first time here. But I don't mind telling you if you really want."

"Oh, no. You don't have to if you don't want," it came from him like out of a pistol, while he was waving his arms.

She was laughing at Lincoln's sudden reaction. "Relax, man. We shouldn't ask about it, but we still can tell it. And I said that I don't mind."

"O...okay. As long as you don't feel uncomfortable."

"You're sweet. My name is Ellie by the way. My parents don't care about me anymore and I haven't any friends outside of this group."

"I'm sorry for you. I can't understand how parents stop caring about their own children."

"Thank you. Well, not everyone had that luck with their parents."

"I know for sure that my parents..." He couldn't finish his sentence. _Do they? Why should they? I'm just a disappointment. I haven't done anything like the others. Maybe they are happier when I'm gone._

"Everything all right?" Ellie asks slightly worried.

"Eh, yeah, yeah. Sorry, got lost in my thoughts," Lincoln says to ease her.

"It's okay. All your problems and worries don't matter here. You're safe and when you become one with the Darkness it won't matter anymore."

"I'm not sure if I want to join you, yet."

"Well, you still can go around and talk with others. Maybe that will help you to figure out if you want to join or not."

Lincoln thought about it. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks for this nice conversation."

"Anytime."

Lincoln, first, took a big sip from the water and then stood up to talk to the others.

All the others were very friendly to Lincoln, like Ellie. They told Lincoln the same thing. That they are glad to be part of this and whatever their problems are, doesn't matter in here. But still Lincoln couldn't completely believe this. It looks too good to be true. There has to be a catch, he thought.

"And Lincoln? How is it so far? Do you have managed to get some new friends already?" Isaac says as he comes to the young boy.

Lincoln turns to face him. "I don't know, Isaac. It looks great, everyone is nice and looked happy. I cannot get this feeling off of me that there has to be a downside."

"You still have the problem to trust others. That's completely normal for someone like you. Some of them also had this in the first place. But look now, everyone is trusting each other. When you still need time to think about it, it's okay. If you want, you can come back morning again."

"I will think about it."

"Good to hear that. But now let us have some fun," Isaac says and with Lincoln, they go to the rest to party.

* * *

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	12. Light or darkness, what should it be?

**I'm sorry for the big delay. But there is a good reason for it. I, now get help from WTBB501 with my story. So it now should be better than before. But with this it also will take a bit more time from now on, to publish chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Light or darkness, what should it be?

"Man, that was some pretty sick moves there. Where had you learn how to dance like that?" Isaac asks.

Lincoln and him were on their way back home from the meeting. If Lincoln could even call it that.

"I've played a lot of DDR," Lincoln explains with a shrug.

"So you're a nerd, then?"

"I used to be," he corrected. "By the way, you're a good singer."

"Yeah, I guess," he said, giving a similar shrug.

The two continued on down the street in silence until Lincoln paused at a corner. He turned to Isaac.

"This is my stop," he informed. "Thanks for inviting me. It was fun."

"Told ya. So, have you made your decision yet?"

"No, I still need a bit to think it over. Would it be all right if I came one more time?" Lincoln asked.

Isaac nodded. "Of course. I'll pick you up next week, then. Later, little fella."

Lincoln waved goodbye as he jogged across the street. He circled around to the back yard, crept inside through the kitchen door. Silently. He climbed the staircase and slinked down the hall to his room.

To his surprise, his younger sister Lucy, lied on his bed. She had to wait in the hope that Lincoln would return home. At first, he felt a tinge of annoyance at this, but his expression quickly softened as he took in the view of his younger sister sleeping there, peacefully.

"Lucy, were you worried about me?" he whispered so that only he could hear his words.

 _ _Or most likely you had a fight with Lynn again.__ _He thought in his head._

"But then why are you there on the blanket like a kitten instead of under it like a normal person?" he wondered aloud.

 _ _It's Lucy. Maybe she just wanted to lecture me for going out so late or something.__ _His head again tries to find the reason for it._

"Whatever it is, she can't stay here. I'll bring her back to her own bed."

Carefully, he hefted Lucy into his arms like the little kitten she looked to be and brought her back to her and Lynn's room. Lincoln gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her without waking her nor the sleeping Lynn up.

"Goodnight," he whispered before returning to his bed to get some much-needed sleep.

* * *

Lucy yawned, stretching her arms as she awoke from her sleep. After softly rubbing her eyes, she noticed that she was in her own bed once more although she distinctly recalled falling asleep in Lincoln's room.

"How did I get here? Wait, does this mean..." her voice trailed off and then she jumps out of her bed and dashes straight to Lincoln's room. Before she tore the door open, she manage to stop herself and instead quietly opens the door. Lucy peeks in through the crack to see Lincoln in his bed, still sleeping peacefully.

She was relieved that he was finally back home and seemingly unharmed. She silently closed the door again and walked back into her room. Invisible happiness radiating from her.

 _ _So, he brought me back to my room and tucked me in. Does this mean he has forgiven me? I had wondered when he would return. I had been waiting for for so long.__

Lucy wasn't sure if she would tell the others about Lincoln's disappearance during the night. Well, he was home and safe, so why bother the others?

* * *

Lincoln didn't wake until a bit afternoon. Like most recent days, he only left his room to get something to eat or to go to the bathroom.

When Lucy noticed that he was finally awake, she went to his room, knocking on his door and, as always, getting no response. But this time, his door wasn't locked, so she enters his room.

"Hello, Lincoln," she said.

The boy glanced up with a subtle angry glare. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you for last night. And I am still sorry that I failed you."

Lincoln looked to the ceiling with a sigh. "I think this is the twenty-third time you're apologizing to me."

"I cannot say it enough. Whatever it is that made you angry at me—at all of us. It is my fault that it still haunts you. I had failed you, as a sister and as a comrade in the Darkness. For that, I will ever be sorry."

Lincoln was annoyed by this, but seeing her like this and hearing her say those things still triggered his brotherly affection. He let out an extended sigh. "Lucy, maybe I was too harsh with all of you. Something's going on with me and it scared the heck out of me. I should be the one apologizing, not you."

"Lincoln," she said before pausing, realizing she had nothing to say. Nevertheless, hope bloomed in the little goth's heart. Hope, that it will be good between them again.

"Everything will be all right again. I think this time I've found the place where I really belong."

"Do you mean the place you went with that person last night?"

"You saw us?" asks Lincoln.

"Yeah. When I heard you leave your room, I thought you were on a walk again and so I looked through your window."

"How did you hear me leaving?"

"I was in the vent to your room. Gasp!" She swiftly covered her mouth to prevent herself from saying any more.

"You were spying on me?!" he says angrily, a furious glare forming in his eyes.

"No! Lincoln, I was just, I," she stuttered, searching for an explanation to pacify him. She came up empty, however, staring at her feet to save herself from seeing his heartbreaking expression.

"I told you that I don't want to see you in my vent again!"

 _ _Oh, no. I failed again. Just after it started to get better. Why am I so stupid?__

"Lincoln, I am sorry. I..."

"Get out of my sight!" he roared, causing Lucy to mentally flinch.

"Linc—"

"GET OUT!"

Lucy shot out and ran back to her room. Soon, his other sisters gathered around to see what had happened.

"Lincoln, did you scream at one of us again?" asks Lori angrily.

"Can you stop sticking your nose in other people's business?! Just because you're the oldest, doesn't mean that you have to be involved in everything!"

"I think I have to when our own brother goes, literally, crazy like this and yells at us."

"Crazy? Crazy?! So you think I'm crazy?! Then maybe it'll be better if I just leave for good!"

"What? That wasn't what I said. What the heck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong is that I still believed that anyone of you would love me. Now get out of my way." He grabbed his wallet, pushed Lori to the side, and stormed out the door.

Lori grunted as Lincoln pushed her aside. "Hey, what the?! If you don't stop I'll tell Mom and Dad."

"What do you want to tell them?! That you failed as the oldest sister?" he says while spinning around.

Lori took a step back. "Yo-you..." She was at a loss for words. At most, she wanted to slap him, but she never could do anything like that to anyone of her family, even when someone was acting like Lincoln was right now.

"Yeah, whatever." Lincoln stomped down the stairs, ignoring his other sisters. Lynn would have stopped him, but she was stunned into inaction. All they could manage to do was stare as their only brother turned his back on them.

* * *

"Why does it always have to be this way?" Lincoln murmured as he walked down the sidewalk, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

 _They can't stop being so selfish and meddling every fucking time._ His head told him.

He shook his head in annoyance. "They're just worried," he told himself. A tinge of guilt filling his heart.

 _ _Worried that they'll lose their precious little toy.__

"Why do I blow up like this every time?" He looks up and again, he was outside the cafe. "I could really use some tea right now." As he enters, the bell rings through the room. He slid into the same seat as last time and Isaac soon walked over.

"Hey, little fella," he said.

"Give me the lavender tea," Lincoln ordered.

"A bad start again?" No response from Lincoln. "Well, all right. Lavender tea it is." After a while, he returned with the tea. Lincoln drank it in its entirety without a pause. Luckily, the tea wasn't hot. "Wow. That bad?" Isaac asks, an eyebrow raised.

"You have no idea. At least the tea helps take my mind off it a bit. And this time, I'll pay for it."

"What does the customer mean by that? 'Paying this time'," a man with gray hair and a wrinkled face called.

Isaac froze in place as he heard the voice of the owner of the cafe. His lips formed a silent 'shit'.

"I mean, the last time I forgot my wallet, so he had to throw me out," Lincoln lied.

Isaac gave him a grateful nod and turned to face the man. "Y-yeah, that's it. Good thing I don't have to do it again."

"Hm, if you say that." The old man eyed them both suspiciously, his hand on his chin. With a short sigh of acceptance, he walked off.

"I'm surprised," Lincoln said when the man had disappeared from view.

"Why?" Isaac asked, turning back to him.

"I hadn't thought there was someone who manages to give you the chills."

"You have no idea. That old geezer knows how to be frightening. I can't lose this job, either. How would I find more like you? By the way, have you..." his voice trailed off but Lincoln understood his meaning.

"I'm still thinking about it," he responded.

"Okay, then." With that, Isaac walked off, taking orders and serving all types of drinks and desserts.

"You know, it isn't nice to lie to someone," the voice of the old man came from the side of Lincoln.

Lincoln nearly jumped out of the armchair. "Holy crap, you nearly gave me a heart attack! How did you notice that I—"

"It's something that comes with the age." The old man stood beside Lincoln, his arms behind his back and his eye following Isaac. Up close, Lincoln could see his age written on his face. However, he still seemed to be a fit man. His hair was made to a thin, long ponytail and a chinstrap beard adorn his face.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, sir." Lincoln wasn't sure if it was because of the tea or the aura this man emitted, but he didn't behave as he did before. "I just didn't want that you throw Isaac out."

"So, he's given you tea for free."

Lincoln realized that he was tricked with a gasp, but the man flashed a thin, calming smile at him. "I look at my goods and the income very carefully. It's easy for me to notice something like that. But everything's alright, it looks like Isaac already paid for it with his own money."

"He did? For me?" Lincoln was flabbergasted. He never would have thought that someone like Isaac would do such a kind thing for a kid especially when he didn't even know him that well.

 _ _Well, maybe he was too afraid that the owner would notice it.__ _Lincoln's head reasons again._

"He's been working here for about a week now and his manners with the customers have left something to be desired, but something tells me his heart is in the right place. It's just locked away behind a thick wall."

"His heart is locked away? I haven't had that impression of him."

"That's because of the difference in age, my boy." The owner left Lincoln in silence.

 _ _What a strange man, but for some reason, his words sound like they make absolute sense.__

Lincoln drifted away in his thoughts. Was he acting too harsh with his sisters? Did they love him or not? Did he truly hate them as much as he felt? Should he join Isaac's group? Would he escape this nightmare or will it haunt him forever?

 _So many questions and no answers._

"Hello, Lincoln," a feminine and monotonous voice greets him.

He froze as he heard that voice. __Oh god, how much does she know already? Will she be mad at me?__

"H-Hello, Haiku," he stuttered, forming a thin smile.

"Why are you alone? Where is Lucy?" the goth asked.

"Eh, Lucy is, she, well, it's just that..."

"Lincoln, what is wrong? You are stammering more than usual."

He breathed a long sigh. "Haiku, please, take a seat, I think I have to tell you something, even though you won't like it."

She gave him a puzzled look but pulled up a seat. Lincoln proceeded to explain everything that had happened. Well, everything, except for the part where he dreamed of them on a date.

In the end, she closed her eyes to process everything he had told her. After a few seconds, she reopened them once more. Lincoln was instantly lost in one of her beautiful, grey irises while the other was shrouded by her silky, black hair.

Lincoln looked down at his hands folded on the table. __Stay focused, man!__

"First off, yes, I am angry at you for what you have done to Lucy," she said, her voice, however, was of icy calmness.

"I deserve it," he agreed.

"You do, indeed. I had told you that you should not go too deep into the Darkness. You should not go with this group anymore. I can still try to help you, but for this, you must trust me and Lucy."

Lincoln remained silent, locking eyes with her once again. "Sorry, Haiku. But I'm not sure if I can do this. No offense to you, but there's something big going on with me, and so far I have a feeling that whatever you can do won't be enough," he said.

Haiku closed her eyes and nodded solemnly. When she opened them again, Lincoln could detect a tinge of sadness within. "My help is all I can offer to you, but if you do not want it, you will be on your own. That also means that I will have to banish you from our circle. You can come back only if you are willing to trust us again, but if you go deeper into the Darkness, you will have to keep your distance from us. I do not want to let the others, Lucy, or myself be in danger."

"I understand. If I choose this path, I'll stay as far away from all of you as I can. I'll promise you at least that."

"Good. But let me tell you one more thing, as a friend. You are going down a dangerous path, one that leads into a very, deep hole. And when you are in it…" She closed her eyes again, afraid of the possibility. "Then you might never come back to your friends and family." With her last words spoken, she stood up and left Lincoln alone.

 _'You might never come back.'_ Those final words echoed in his head. __Am I go the wrong way? I need answers, not more questions.__

"You don't look too good, little fella. Did your girlfriend break up with you?" Isaac asked, having circled back around to his table.

"Huh, what? Oh, eh, no. She isn't my girlfriend," Lincoln stutters, jolting out of his thoughts and looking up.

"She's not? Hm, what a shame. Well, then what is it that bothers you?"

"Isaac, what exactly is the Darkness?" Lincoln asks.

"That's an... interesting question. You're lucky that I took a break, so let me tell you this." Isaac took a seat opposite to Lincoln. "The Darkness is everything you want it to be. It can be your safe haven, your fortress, your best friend, your protector, even your lover," he explained.

"It can be my lover?" Lincoln questions, raising an eyebrow at the insane statement.

"Yep, it gives you a feeling of safety and comfort. It can make you happy, but you have to know how to handle it."

"And you know exactly how to handle it?"

"Trust me. I've been one with it for some years now. I know it very well," Isaac assured.

"Can it help me stop being so cruel to my sisters?"

 _ _Or they to me.__

Isaac rose an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know what's going on between you and your sisters, but I'm sure the Darkness can help you with it."

"And you can assure me that won't devour me?"

"Lincoln." Isaac leaned over the table to lay a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Nothing will happen to you, you have my word."

* * *

 **So, this is the first chapter, where I get help. Please tell me how you find it, compared to the chapters before. The owner of The Black Coffee was inspired by Yoshimura from Tokyo Ghoul and Valkenhayn from Blazblue.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	13. Embrace The darkness

**Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **How Can I? Belongs to Viza**

* * *

Chapter 12

Embrace the Darkness

Lincoln glanced at his watch to confirm the time. "Isaac should be here by any minute," he mumbled.

He pushed himself off his bed and walked out the door. He started toward the stairs but paused when he saw Lucy standing in her door frame.

"Are you going to this group again?" the ravenette asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am. Haiku has already tried to change my mind, so please spare me."

"But Lincoln—"

"No buts. I've already tried your way and it didn't work for me. So now it's his turn."

"Why is it that you trust someone you barely know more than a friend and your own sister?" Lucy asked.

Why did he have more trust in Isaac than in Haiku or even in Lucy? He had only known Isaac for three days now, so how can he have more trust in him than in his own sister, whom he had known her entire life? Then it came back to him.

"Who says I trust him?" was his answer.

"Then why are you going with him?" Lucy persisted.

"Because only darkness can give me what I really desire."

The young girl in front of him looked down at the carpet. He didn't notice how much those words had hurt her. Again, she just wanted to run away, but not this time. What she wanted more than that was to help her dark brother. She would say what is lying in her heart.

"Lincoln, I can give yo—" she began to say, but Lincoln laid a finger on her lips.

"Shh, Lucy. Everything will be fine, I promise you that," soothed Lincoln. Completely oblivious, what this little gesture had done to his sister. With that, Lincoln left, jogging down the stairs and swinging open the door. Isaac awaited him outside, leaning against a light post.

"I started to think you had changed your mind," Isaac greeted Lincoln.

The young goth waved at him, "Sorry, that I kept you waiting. Let's go."

"Since when are you the boss here?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry for that, 'boss'," Lincoln said, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Sweet. Looks like I'm already rubbing off on you," Isaac responded with an exciting and also mocking voice.

* * *

When they arrived, the rest of the group was already there. Damien walked up to them. "You're late again, Isaac. So, Lincoln, you're ready for tonight?"

"I just need a minute or two," Lincoln said.

"Don't worry, after this night, everything will be all right again," Isaac assured.

Lincoln gave a grateful nod and walked off, greeting the others and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Hey, Lincoln. I'm glad you decided to come again." Lincoln turned around to see Ellie, greeting him with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Ellie. Yeah, I really had fun last night, so I wanted to try it again. How was your day?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Well, the usual. Being ignored by my parents and just waiting for the night. And your day?"

Lincoln thought back to earlier that day. The conversations he had with the owner of the cafe, Haiku, and Isaac. And the two moments with Lucy. He felt a pinch of guilt gnawing at him.

"I didn't have much of the day. Most of it I was just sleeping." It wasn't a complete lie, but it was still a lie.

Ellie laughed. "That's what I thought. You aren't used to being awake so long, are you?"

"No, not really. Well, not yet."

"Oh, you want to come to us more often?"

"Yeah, so far I see no reason why not to. I also have decided to—"

Before Lincoln could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Isaac, who was now giving a speech to everyone.

"My friends, I have something joyful to announce to all of you. Last night, I brought someone new, who many of you might have already met. Now, he wishes to join us permanently. Lincoln, please come here so we might begin."

Cheers for Lincoln erupted from the crowd. He turned back to Ellie who was sporting a wide grin. "Will you really become one with the Darkness and become a part of us?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think this will really help me."

Lincoln walked up to Isaac, fully ready, to step deeper into the Darkness. He stood in front of a blazing, orange fire with Isaac behind him.

"Good, now close your eyes and concentrate on the Darkness that is already in your heart. Embrace it, take it close to you, don't fear it." Isaac ordered from behind him.

Lincoln did as he was told, closing his eyes. He felt like he was floating in pure darkness. For some reason, he was completely naked, but he didn't notice it. He approached a dark figure with a familiar ponytail and buck teeth.

"No, it can't be," Lincoln swiftly shook his head, failing to rid himself of the image.

As he reached the figure, he could see that it was a young, beautiful woman. She had black skin, hair, eyes, and teeth. Akin to Lincoln, she didn't wear a single garment on her firm body. But he couldn't shake the feeling off that she looked familiar.

"Embrace the Darkness, Lincoln. Don't show any fear," Isaac's voice echoed as he grasped Lincoln's shoulders.

Lincoln hesitated a moment. He could clearly see that the black woman in front of him was naked, but as she stretched out her arms to him, he stopped contemplating it and fell into her arms. Lincoln's lips formed three silent words and then the Darkness flooded into him.

Lincoln blinked open his eyes, seeing everyone watching him carefully, waiting for the sign that he was one of them.

"How do you feel?" Isaac asked.

"I… I feel great like I've found something important to me that I didn't even know I needed," Lincoln answered with a calm voice, yet confusion swarmed his head.

"This means you've done it. You're now one with the Darkness. My friends, please welcome our newest member Lincoln into our ranks," Isaac announced to the group. Cheers for Lincoln erupted from every mouth. "Let us celebrate this wonderful night, my friends."

The music's volume raised as bottles were distributed. Everyone's cheers continue, accompanied by screams and laughter. A wild party began in the woods. Lincoln was surprised by the happiness that had come from him joining the Darkness.

The party was in full swing, but Lincoln still had an odd feeling in the back of his mind about the shape the Darkness took as he had embraced her. He wanted to ask Isaac about it, but he was singing to the lyrics of a song.

 **How can I ever be close to you?**

 **How can I ever be one with you?**

 **How can I ever believe in you?**

 **When all you do is break my heart**

When Lincoln heard the lyrics, he felt all the strength in his legs immediately fade. He toppled to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks against his will.

When Isaac saw him, he ceased the music and jogged over. "Hey, little fella, what's wrong?" He laid his hands on Lincoln's shoulders.

As people began to notice the disturbance, they gathered around the two, mumbling about how they could help him. The only member who calmly observed it all from a distance was Damien.

"Looks like you had brought us someone really special, Isaac," he mumbled to himself.

When Lincoln's sobs eventually ceased, the party resumed, but with less vigor than before. Everyone was still worried, but Isaac had said that they would continue and assured that Lincoln would be fine after a short break.

Both had taken a little distance from the party, sitting on a fallen tree.

"Are you all right, little fella?" Isaac questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'm fine again. Sorry for ruining the party," Lincoln apologized, his eyes still red and puffy.

Isaac shook his head. "No need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault, it was mine."

"That's not true and you know that. You didn't know that this would happen."

This time Isaac gave him a solemn nod, his eyes focused on Lincoln as the boy watched his feet. "So I assume it was a girl that brought you to us."

Lincoln's eyes filled with sadness about the old memories of his former friend. "She was one of the reasons, I guess."

"If you want to talk, there are many who will listen to you here. Maybe you can also get some advice, if you want it, of course."

"No, that's okay. I just need a bit more time to… get over it. By the way, I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, I'm here so spit it out."

"When I embraced the Darkness, I think it looked just like that girl, only grown-up."

"As I said, the Darkness takes the shape that you subconsciously desire. That means your heart still wants this girl. I don't know what happened between you and her, but when you manage to overcome it, it will take a new shape. Or you manage it to change it with your own will."

"How do I do that?" Lincoln asked.

"Just try to think of something or someone else you want. Maybe your favorite superhero, a sweet neighborhood girl, a hot teacher, or what about Ellie?" He winked at Lincoln, causing him to blush.

"Th-there's nothing between me and Ellie. She's just a nice girl, that's all."

"If you say so." Isaac shrugged with a knowing grin.

"Also, i-is it normal for you and the Darkness to be naked in this process?"

"Sounds like someone here is a bit horny," Isaac said mockingly.

"What? I'm not—" Lincoln was cut off by Isaac's laughter.

"Relax, I was just joking. It's normal. You have to embrace her with your pure body."

"Wish you had said that before," Lincoln sighed.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

After a while of comforting silence between them, Isaac nudged him.

"You ready to head back?" he asked.

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah."

They stood and walked back toward the lights and cheers of the party. People constantly approached Lincoln, asking about his health. Some even went as far as to question if he truly wanted to travel this path.

Every time, he answers with, "Yes."

* * *

Back home, Lincoln lied in his bed. Except for the 'incident' it had been an amazing night for him. As soon as his head hit his pillow, he fell sound asleep.

In his dream, he was floating again in pure blackness. Once again, he reached the dark figure.

"Welcome back, Lincoln," she greeted him.

"So you're the Darkness?" Lincoln asked.

She nodded. "Indeed. We are the Darkness, that now is one with you."

Lincoln studied her. Luckily, although Lincoln felt an embarrassing pang of disappointment, was she clothed in a black dress that almost blended with her skin.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked seductively.

"I don't want to be rude, but I'm not the biggest fan of your 'shape'," Lincoln admitted.

"We only choose the shape your heart shows us, but if you don't like it, then maybe we should morph into something more to your liking."

She began to change in front of Lincoln's eyes. Her body grew taller than before and her ponytail changed position from the lower to the upper half of the backside of her head, becoming a bit longer in the process. Her hair faded into a dark blond color and her skin changed from the pure black to pale with freckles dotted on her cheeks. Her eyes were now a normal, shining blue.

"And? How is it now?" asked the woman in front of Lincoln.

"Wow, that really was something. You look much better. I still have this odd feeling that you're familiar, but I have no idea where I should know you from."

Lincoln, again, studied her body. Her clothes had morphed as well, into an elegant, purple dress. It nestled so close to her body that Lincoln could even recognize her toned abdominal muscles below.

He couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar to him but shook the thought off. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, because now he was safe in his dreams.

Safe with the Darkness.

* * *

 **The lyrics came from the song How Can I? from Viza.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	14. It's not always sunny in Royal Woods pt1

**Well, that was it again with my help. I don't know why, but I don't want to complain about it. And since this chapter already has taken too much time I will release this chapter without help. If nothing changes with my help I will search for another beta. But enough with this, I wish you fun with this big chapter, we will see us at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 13

It's not always sunny in Royal Woods Part 1

The days went by and a bit normality came back to the loud house. Well, that kind of normality that you know from this specific household.

Lincoln hadn't nightmares since he had become one with the Darkness and also hadn't shouted at anyone again. He wanted to apologize to Lucy and Lola, but every time he was with them in the same room, he quickly left the room. Lincoln didn't know if it was because he was afraid that neither of them would forgive him or that he didn't deserve their forgiveness.

He still became less and less of an early bird, if he was one in the first place. No one had a problem with this, it still was summer vacation, so no problem with sleeping a bit longer. On the weekends he was with Isaac and the others in the woods partying all night long. He also became friends with Ellie, most because his brother-mode kicked in to help her feel a little bit better about her life.

With Lincoln's other sisters it also was a bit different. Like with Lucy and Lola, he avoided Lori most of the time. He managed to give her an apology for pushing her the one day, but this was all.

When Leni needed his help, he said he doesn't want to be her mannequin again. He would help her in other ways when he can, but not anymore in this way.

With Luna, it was most like before. Listening to music or jamming with her. But now it was darker and in Luna's opinion more depressive music, something that Lucy maybe would like. She was giving him one day a hint that she is there when he needs someone to talk. She knows that it had no sense to try to force him so she just gives him this one reminder and then looked if he will come to her to talk or not.

Luan tried again to bring him to laugh and at some point, she managed that. But it wasn't for one of her typical jokes, it was of a darker and cynical one. "Of course, his humor had changed like himself. Why hadn't I thought about that before? But those jokes were one of them, I thought I wouldn't ever use," said the brunette jokester to herself.

Lynn tried many times to bring Lincoln to play with her again but to no avail. He likes to spend time with her, but he doesn't want to go rough with her again. That frustrated her a lot and she most likely would have dragged him to do something with her. But she doesn't want him do get angry again, so she let him be.

He still helped Lana with some animals or just playing with her. But it wasn't that much because he quickly was tired. That and his even bigger bags around his eyes had made her worried about him. But every time, he told her that he is fine and that he just hadn't much sleep because he was awake late to read comics.

His interactions with Lisa was as typical as always. She was running some tests to find the reason for his sudden changes. She wanted to know if it has something to do with their genes and if maybe she would at some point also going through some changes. She also mentioned to him that he looked like a bigger mess than she did.

And Lily. Sweet, little, innocent Lily. She was happy to spend time with her cool and great big brother. Reading comics, playing video games or looking movies with him. But also those times were shorter than before and he didn't play other things with her.

His sisters all were worried about this kind of changes, but not as worried as one specific sister.

Lucy was worried most about Lincoln's disappearances on the weekends. Most because she was the only one who knows about this. But he always proved her wrong when he returned home in the early hours, completely fine and unharmed. But there was still one question. Who exactly is this Isaac?

Lucy started to search for answers to this question. And the first logical thing to do was to ask her sisters. Since she had found out that the dark figure, that waited for Lincoln in the night was the same guy who works in The Black Coffee, it would be easier to find something about him. With hair like his, someone had to know him or at least something about him.

With his age anywhere between 15 and 18, one of her older sisters should have seen him in school. But to her big surprise had no one of them seen nor heard about him in school. "That is very strange," said the young goth in her typical monotone voice. The next place where she can find some clues would be the cafe. She hoped so.

But again, no one had seen nor heard about him before. All that the people in the cafe knows is that he was one day there to get the job as a waiter and that he is a dick most of the time.

"How can someone just pop out of nowhere?" asks Lucy herself. Completely overseeing the irony in this question.

Her search for answers was unsuccessful, but that didn't stop her. When she can't get answers from others than maybe from her target himself.

She waited for Isaac ending his shift. And as he did so, she confronted him. "Excuse me, can I have a speak with you?" she asks the young man.

"Hm?" Isaac turned around to see who was talking to him. "What is it?" he said. It wasn't a friendly tone, but neither was it an annoyed one too.

"You are the leader of this group that my brother joined a few weeks ago."

"Ah, now I remember. You were with Lincoln. So you're the sister of the little fella."

"This is correct. And I wish to speak with you about something."

"Let me guess. You're afraid that we may do something bad to Lincoln and we're a bad influence to him because we're too deep into the darkness. Am I right?"

Lucy wasn't sure about this anymore. Maybe it was a bad idea, who knows if he may be dangerous.

"Well, yes. That is how I think about you and your group. But maybe I just overreact. I do not know you and your group. So I want to know who you are and why you do all of this and especially, why Lincoln? So far no one knows a thing about you. It looks like you came out of nowhere."

"You're worried about your brother. That's a nice thing. Family is important. But I, my group and our doings are none of your busyness. Lincoln came to use on his own free will. And so far is anything, all right with him. Whatever ghosts had haunted him is gone for good. He is happy and no one is hurt and that's all that matter."

"This still does not answer my question. How comes that no one at school knows you? You are not one that is easy to overlook. Like me," she mumbled the last part to herself.

"You shouldn't sneak around and put your nose where it doesn't belong to. Your brother is now a part of us if you like it or not. If you excuse me."

With those words was Isaac going. Lucy wanted to go after him, spy him out, find out where he lives. But something deep inside of her told her otherwise. "There is only one person, I had not asked yet."

* * *

Back home, everything looked as normal as it could be in this family. Lucy goes directly to the room of the only boy in this family. Well, 'room' wasn't the right word for it. It still has been just a big closet, that was changed to a room for Lincoln as the family grows bigger and bigger. As always, had no one really noticed that Lucy was gone for a while or had turned back home.

 _Why is it always like this? It is fun when I want to scare them a little bit. But when I not intentionally doing that even then no one notices me._

Lucy's heart felt heavy as she thought this to herself. But she has to focus on the task that lay before her. With newfound determination, she knocked at the door and opened it as she got no answer.

Lincoln has been already in his bed, asleep. So she had to ask him another day.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy had to find a way to talk with Lincoln, without him flee from her. The easiest way would be at the table, but the others shouldn't hear about this. It was also very likely that he was still asleep.

As she was the last of the sisters that arrived in the dining room, she saw that she was right. No Lincoln.

"Is the twerp still sleeping? I don't want to waste another breakfast, so someone has to get him out of his bed," ordered the oldest Loud sister.

"I will do that," answered Lucy quickly and was going back upstairs.

She entered his room and looked at him, how quiet and peaceful he looked in his sleep. Lucy felt a big urge deep inside of her heart, but she has to focus. Carefully she tried to wake him.

"Good morning, my dark brother," she greeted Lincoln, as he woke up and stretching his arms out.

"Lucy!" he cried in shock as he finally noticed that it was her, who had woken him. He wasn't prepared to face her yet. But he knows, now he hadn't no other choice. "Lucy, I... eh... it..."

"I know you are nervous about the things that happened between us. But this does not matter right now. I am here for another reason."

"Uh, okay. W... what is it then?" Lincoln asks confused.

"I want to talk about your new friend Isaac."

"Isaac? What is with him? Oh, wait. Is it this thing again, that I am in his group? That I'm too close to the Darkness now?" he said annoyed.

"I do not want to lie to you, Lincoln. I still do not like this. But this is not why I am here right now."

"What is it then?"

"I want to know who he is. I have asked our sisters and everyone in the cafe, but no one knows him, nor have anyone seen him before the day he had started working in the cafe."

"Lucy, are you spying on him?"

"I am sorry for that, but please understand that I am worried about you. Something is very strange about him and I do not want that something might happen to you."

"Lucy," said Lincoln with a calm and understanding voice. "You see it for yourself. I'm fine, nothing will happen to me. Quite the opposite, I'm feeling better. Thanks to them the nightmares had stopped, I hadn't screamed at any one of you again. And I'm still very sorry about that."

The young girl in front of him shook her head, "No need to apologize. It was my fault in the first place."

"That is not true," he contradicts.

"It is true, but it does not matter anymore. Someone else was able to help you. You are happy again, that is all I can wish for."

She quickly turned around so Lincoln couldn't see the single tear that rolled down her face. It hurt her that it wasn't she who had helped him, but she truly was thankful that at least someone could help him. She left his room because she couldn't bear it right at this moment. But before this, she mentioned that breakfast is ready and that he could excuse her to the others because she felt not good right now.

"Good job, Lincoln. Good job indeed," he mumbled angrily to himself. "How do I blow up so bad, every freaking time? Even now I manage to hurt the ones that I hold close to me. Just face it Linc, you're a failure after all."

Yes, everything was back to normal. Back to be good again. On the outside.

* * *

Lincoln sits in the cafe, in the same place as always, his so-called 'sweet spot'. To his bad, wasn't it Isaac's shift, so he wasn't there.

"I really have to talk about it. But with whom?" Lincoln thought out loud.

"Maybe I can help you, young man," came an old man's voice.

Lincoln looked at the source of the voice and saw the owner of the cafe. "Oh, eh. Hello, sir."

"Hello. I assume you wanted to talk to Isaac about something that troubles you."

"Yeah. But he isn't here, so I have to wait. Too bad I don't know exactly where he lives."

"I'm just an old man, but thanks to this high age, I can fall back on a large treasure of knowledge. So I'm a very good adviser, if I do say so myself," the owner said with much confidence.

"I don't doubt this, sir. But I don't want to bother you with my small problems."

"Any problem is still a problem, no matter how small. And it is the task of the old ones like me to clear the way for the youth of the nation."

Lincoln thought about it. He really needs a talk and good advice and so far the owner looks like a nice person.

 _Well, I have to wait for Isaac anyway. So hearing what he has to say don't hurt._ "Okay, I didn't want to go anyway," said Lincoln.

The man gives a young woman behind the counter a sign and then sits down. "So tell me. What bothers you so much?"

"For a month now I have problems with my sisters. I have started to get angry at them, even shouted at them for no good reason. Thanks to Isaac this has stopped, but now I make other mistakes that hurt them. I can't make things right, every time, I do something wrong."

The old man sits in the chair. His hands folded and his chin softly resting on them as he takes everything in. "I understand how you feel. As I was younger, I also had hurt my friends and family lots of times."

"And what did you do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Wh-what?" Lincoln said without understanding.

The old man took a deep breath before speaking again, "as I saw what I did to them, it was too late. I had lost them all."

"I'm sorry for you."

"Thank you. I can see that you're indeed a very kind young man. So I hope you didn't make the same mistakes as me. Something in you causes you trouble and that is why you are acting against those who you love the most."

Lincoln wanted to speak more with him, but as he heard the bell ringing, he looked to see Isaac and Damien enter the cafe.

Most of the time he talked with Damien. To talk to Isaac he had to wait for his breaks.

* * *

Lucy lay in her coffin, not knowing what to do. While she was deep in her thoughts an unpleasant feeling overcome her. "Something is not right," she said as she shot up and out of her coffin.

Lincoln enters the front door, his head down, his feet shuffled. How Lucy had said, something was very wrong. Some of the sisters were on the couch and as they had seen him, they ask him what was wrong, but he didn't respond to them. Instead, he just walked upstairs and in his room, closing it so no one couldn't come in.

Right now Lucy was worried sick about this sight. "What had happened to you? I have to find out. I know you don't like this, but I have to spy on you, my dark brother," mumbled Lucy to herself.

As soon as possible she entered the vent. She was careful, to be not noticed by Lincoln as she spied him out.

He let himself fall face forward into his bed and after five minutes or so he turned himself to face the ceiling.

"Twelve years," Lincoln sighed. "I'm twelve years old and have nothing done for this family so far. Helping in the household is normal and being there for my sisters is the duty of all brothers. But I have nothing done what really helped them," he lamented to himself.

 _That is not true, Lincoln. You may not have realized how much you have done for us and how much you mean to me, but that is definitively way more than nothing._ Lucy thought to herself. Should she say only one word, her cover may be blown up.

"Every time I came up with one of my so-called 'great plans' anything goes wrong and my sisters get hurt in some way. And not only this. This freaking feeling that I have. I shouldn't have this, it isn't right."

 _A feeling which are not right? What feeling? Please, Lincoln tell me what do you mean._

"Maybe she can help me with this. Hope I can fall asleep quickly."

With this, he throws his blanket over himself and tried to sleep. Lucy was still there, but after half an hour where nothing happened anymore, she decided to go back to her room.

"What does he mean with all of this?" she asked herself. Then a thought came to her and she goes to her books to search for a specific one. "There it is," she said as she took a small novel, going to her bed, sit down and start to read it.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. Lori, Leni, Lana, and Lola were in the mall because of the huge discounts offered in some stores.

Luan was also on the road visiting her friend Maggie.

Lynn was in the backyard, dropping her anger about Lincoln, who didn't want to play sports with her anymore, on a punching bag.

Lisa and Lily were in their room doing what they always did.

Luna was given the responsibility from Lori, but soon she received a message from her best friend Sam. She asks Luna if she wants to come to her and listen to some new music. Luna thought Lynn, Lincoln, and Lucy could take care of everything. "They are smart enough," Luna told herself.

Lucy had spied on Lincoln the entire week and with any new thing she finds out, she got more and more scared. Lincoln showed some big similarities with the main character of her little novel and what happened to him at the end of it was what she feared the most.

"That may not happen to Lincoln. I have to tell him in what danger he is," she said.

Lucy entered Lincoln's room without knocking or his permission. He was laying on his bed, doing absolutely nothing. He faced her with surprise that she just comes in without knocking.

"What the? You can't just come in how you want!" said he angrily to his last youngest sister.

"I am sorry for this, Lincoln. But these are drastic moments."

She came closer and closer to him. Something was really strange at her, even her voice sounds different. As she stood right in front of his bed, she lifted her head and he could finally see it. Lucy was crying and not only just a bit.

"Lu... Lucy, what's wrong? What had happened?" he asks her with big worries. All his anger washed away in an instant.

"I... I am so so sorry that… that I had n-not seen it before," she sobbed. It was hard for her to talk through her crying.

"What are you talking about? What haven't you seen before?"

"What yo-you are going, going through. What really tr-troubles your heart, s-soul, and mi-mind."

"Can you please speak with more sense, that I understand what you mean."

"You're depressive, Lincoln. You're in a v-very bad state. Pl-please, Lincoln. You need he-help. I, I don't want... I don't want to lose you," she cried to him.

Her novel was about a young man who had become depressed and in the end, had killed himself. And now was Lucy afraid that Lincoln might end in the same way.

"I'm what? From where the heck had you this freaking stupid idea?! I'm not crazy or broken! I'm fine!" Lincoln again, shouted at her.

"You're not f-fine, Lincoln. I have s-seen e-everything. H-how you ac-acted to everyone in this, this week and especially, especially to your-yourself."

"You spied on me the whole FUCKING week?! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Now he really was angry. Well, angry wasn't the right word here. Completely furious, would be the better term. But what both of them didn't notice was that the youngest of them was standing in the door frame.

Lily wanted to go to grab her something to drink as she had heard Lincoln becoming louder. She wanted to look at what was going on and as she saw her two siblings fighting there was only one thing she could do.

"Please stop fighting," Lily said to them and ran between them.

She had seen many times how Lincoln stopped the fighting between Lana and Lola. And every time she thought how cool it was how easy this was for him. So she wanted to be like him, ending fights between her siblings as easy as him.

"I don't know what Lucy had done, but I really believe she had done this for a very good reason. She surely wanted just to help you," Lily said to Lincoln in the hope he understands and would apologize to Lucy.

But instead, she had thrown herself into the line of fire. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! HOLD YOURSELF OUT OF THERE! AND NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Oh yeah, how furious he was. But soon after it, after he saw Lily's little face. Completely terrified and the tears which started to show in her eyes. He immediately regretted it.

"L... Lily, oh my god. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to shout at you," he apologized to her. But it was too late.

She cried and ran away from her own brother. The boy she looked up to so much. Lincoln tried to run after her but was stopped when he heard also the crying from a shocked Lucy.

"L... Luce..." Lucy was completely in shock, she gave no response to him. She just stood there and cried. In this one month, Lincoln had done many bad things, but this was the worst. "I... I'm a monster. How could I hurt them so much?" Now his eyes began to get wet too and he ran into the bath.

First, there was the sound of puking. His own actions were too much for him.

After he had threw up the last remnants of his stomach contents there was silence. And after a while was a loud shattering sound to hear. It sounded like a mirror that was smashed. This snapped Lucy out of her shock and as she pulled herself together again, she runs there from where the sound came. And what she saws let freezes her blood.

Lincoln had really smashed the mirror and hold now one of the shards in his hand. The point of it is facing his throat, ready to pierce him and end his life.

"NOOO!" cried Lucy, as she runs to him.

* * *

 **Well, that was intense. But maybe you already can guess it. This and the next chapter is the finale, but not for the story, but for the first phase of its. Also will come a 'filler' chapter after the next one. It is just a filler, but important nonetheless, because it will explain some things that had happened. So be patient.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	15. It's not always sunny in Royal Woods pt2

**Hello, my dear readers. I'm sorry for the huge delay. Because of an old problem of mine, I had lost the motivation of writing. But I have solved the problem and continued to write the story. As you can see is this the longest chapter so far. Well, it is the big finale of the first phase, so the other chapters don't will be this long. I think. But enough talk, I wish you fun with this chapter. See you at the end of it.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 14

It's not always sunny in Royal Woods Part 2

"NOOO!" cries Lucy, as she runs to Lincoln.

He stands right in front of the broken mirror, a piece of it in his hand. Ready to end his life. He raises his hand to stab himself in the throat. But before he can swing, Lucy grabs his arm.

"Please, don't do that, Lincoln. PLEASE!" Lucy cries out loud to him.

Lincoln is shocked by what he was about to do. He releases his grip and the mirror shard falls to the ground. Then he takes Lucy in a tight embrace and both are crying together.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I'm far beyond to be just sorry. How could I do something so terrible like this?" he said to her.

"What the heck? Linc, Lucy, everything all right with you guys? What happened?" it came from the door frame. It was Lynn, who had heard some loud noises and wanted to look at what it was.

Lucy doesn't want her roommate and closest sister to see her like that, so she buried her face deeper into Lincoln's chest.

Lincoln wiped off his tears and had to think fast to come up with a good explanation. "I had a little incident with the mirror and Lucy was just scared. I clean this mess as soon as Lucy had calm down, okay?"

"Are you hurt, Linc? Let me see you," Lynn said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

 _No, you're not,_ thought Lincoln to himself.

Lynn didn't really buy it, "Sorry, but as your big sister, I insist on looking closer at you, to be absolutely sure."

Lincoln knows there's no point in arguing with Lynn. Of all his sisters, she was the most stubborn one. He let go of Lucy, but she wouldn't leave his side. She reached for his shirt to stay with him as close as she could at that moment. That made Lynn even more suspicious. But first, she had to check if Lincoln was hurt. When Lincoln took his hands off Lucy, Lynn froze when she saw something on Lucy's back.

"Wait, Lucy. What's that? Let me see your back," Lynn ordered. She looked at her back. There was blood, but it wasn't Lucy's. "Lincoln, show me your hands. Now!"

Lincoln was surprised at her reaction and did as he was told. His right hand, in which he had held the shard, was bloody. He had grabbed the shard to tight that he had cut himself.

As Lynn saw this, she said no word. She just goes and grabs everything she needed to take care of Lincoln's hand.

"Is... is everything all right with you, Lynn?" Lincoln asked a bit worried and confused, while Lynn was cleaning the cuts on his hand.

"Lucy, can you 'please' go and call Luna that she has to come back ASAP," Lynn said in a calm, nearly ice-cold voice.

Lucy knows her very well. Lynn, right now, was taking all her strength not to flip out and just wanted Lucy to leave them both alone. She wishes to stay there, on Lincoln's side. But the way how Lynn had said this 'please'. Maybe Lincoln hadn't noticed, but Lucy did. She pleads Lucy to leave her alone with him for a while. And pleading is something that someone like Lynn doesn't do often.

After Lucy left the bathroom, Lincoln looked more worried and confused. He looked at Lynn and said, "It was just a little incident. No need to alarm the oth—"

"Quite it, Lincoln. Tell me what really had happened here," said Lynn. But this time a bit less calm.

"What? But I already have."

"Lincoln, don't think I'm stupid. Maybe I'm not the smartest in the family, but even I can see that this wasn't a 'little incident.' So, tell me what happened or I will kick your butt!"

Now Lincoln got really worried. He'd often seen her angry, but this was another kind of anger. It was the anger of a sister who was worried sick about her only brother and wanted really badly to know what had happened.

"I... I... I can't tell. It... What had happened here..." Lincoln stammered. He took a deep breath to calm down a bit and continued, "Please, give me some time to understand it for myself, what had happened. I'll tell you everything later when everyone is back home. Okay?"

First, Lynn said nothing to this. She just finished with bandaging his hand. Then she stood up and faced him, "Okay. But if you do not tell it by dinner at the latest, make your butt ready for a lot of kicks."

Before Lincoln could give her a confirming nod, she left him and looked after Lucy.

Lucy was in her room and just had ended the call as Lynn enters the room.

"Luna is on her way back," Lucy said quietly. She tries her best not to cry again.

"How are you, little sis? I still don't know what had happened, but when you show your emotion so directly, it has to be something big."

"I... I'm fine, Lynn. But thank you for looking after me."

"Hey, I'm your big and closest sister and also your roommate. Of course, I'll look after you," she said as she sits down on Lucy's bed.

"So Lincoln hadn't told you what had happened?"

"Nope, he said he needed time to figure it out for himself first. But he will tell it to all of us later. So, you don't wont to tell me anything about this either?"

"I am sorry, Lynn. But when he does not tell you, then I will not either."

Lynn nodded to her gloomy sister, "All right. But don't forget that you can talk to me when you need it."

"Thank you, Lynn." Lucy gave her a hug and then Lynn wanted to go to clean the bath.

Lincoln had already removed the big mirror shards and is just sweeping away the rest.

"Lincoln, you shouldn't do that. You already have cut yourself, let me do it," she said.

"It's all right, Lynn. It was my mistake so, I should take responsibility for it," was his answer to her.

"You have to figure out what you would say to us later. So, go to your room and take a break."

"Is this an order?"

"I'll make it to one if I have to."

Lincoln give up and goes to his room to think about what had happened there. "What the fuck was that? How could I try to kill myself? No sane being do something like that. Am I really broken? Were Clyde and Lucy right with that, that I have depression?" Lincoln took his phone and called Clyde.

"Hey, Lincoln. My man. What's up?" Clyde greeted him.

"Hey, Clyde."

Clyde could formally feel the bad vibes that came from his best friend. "Is everything all right, Linc? You don't sound that good," he asks with worry.

The only thing that Clyde could hear was the loud breathing of Lincoln. He knows that something is on Lincoln's mind, but was politely waiting.

"Clyde, I... Am... Am I a bad person?"

"What? No way you're a bad person. Why do you think that?"

"I... I have done something very very bad today." And with this, Lincoln tells his best friend anything that had happened. How he, again, shouted at Lucy and this time even at Lily. And also how he had nearly tried to kill himself.

Clyde was out of words as he heard that. Then, of the thought of losing his best friend in a way like this let Clyde start to hyperventilate.

"Clyde? CLYDE, BUDDY. Take deep breaths, slow and steady. Everything is all right. I'm okay. Lucy had stopped me before I could do something to myself."

Lincoln could hear the sound of an inhalator. And after a while, Clyde had calmed down.

"Is everything all right, Clyde?" asks Lincoln.

"Y-Yeah, I'm all right again. More or less. It's just, this was a big bombshell," answers Clyde back.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I should have listened to you, as you have tried to help me that day."

"Well, I wish you had done it, but I don't want to be that guy who said 'I told you so'. So, now you believe too that you have depression?"

"I don't know. But what else could it be, that had brought me to do something like this?"

"I'm not a therapist, so I have no real idea."

"No, you're not. But I truly believe you can become a great therapist if you want to," Lincoln says quite honestly.

"Thank you, bro. And what do you intend to do now?"

"I... I had hoped you can get me a meeting with Dr. Lopez. So I can figure out what is going on with me."

"Of course I'll do that for you, Lincoln. Give me five minutes and I call you back, okay?"

Both hang up and after some minutes Clyde called back. He tells Lincoln that she has time for him right now. But it can be just a short session because it is so spontaneous. Clyde also gave him the offer of going with him. Lincoln thanked him and together they were going to Dr. Lopez.

* * *

"Okay, dudettes. What is so important that I had to come back ASAP?" asks Luna, who had come back after Lucy had called her.

"Lincoln had a 'little incident' with the mirror in the bath," said Lynn while making quotation marks in the air.

"What? Is the little guy hurt?"

"He has cut his right hand, but I had taken care of this."

"Okay, if someone knows about cuts and bruises than it's you, Lynn. How did this happen?"

"Well, that's the problem. Lincoln doesn't want to tell me that."

"What? Why? And why haven't you forced him to tell you as usual?"

"Hey, I'm not that forceful, you know," Lynn says extremely offended.

"Yeah, you're always 'so soft' at Lincoln."

"What are you trying to say?!"

"Sigh. Please, you two. Stop this. We already have enough problems right now," tells Lucy, trying to stop their fighting.

"What do you mean with enough problems?" asks the rocker-girl.

"Lucy was also in the bath with Lincoln. And she was cr—" said Lynn, as she was interrupted by Lucy's elbow.

"So you can explain what had happened," said Luna

Lucy shook her head and explained, "If Lincoln does not tell then I do not tell you something either. It is up to Lincoln alone to say what had happened."

"Okay. Then I talk to him," Luna said, as she was walking to the stairs.

"Lincoln isn't home at the moment. He said he goes to Clyde for an important talk," Lynn explains her.

Barely noticeable, Lucy's hands shake a little bit as Lynn tells Luna this. She didn't feel well about the thought of letting Lincoln alone. But Clyde had promised her that he will look after Lincoln and that they are going to a therapist.

* * *

Back in her room, Lucy was thinking about what had happened. The picture of Lincoln with the mirror shard in his hand popped up every time she closed her eyes. The thought of losing Lincoln nearly make her puke. But Lucy wasn't the only one who was thinking.

Luna was also in her room. "How could something like this happen? Lynn said it was just a little incident, but the whole mirror was broken and why didn't tell Lincoln how this had happened? Is he afraid he can get in trouble for it or what? He hadn't broken the mirror on purpose, or had he? Man, I shouldn't have left them alone. I was too careless this time. If Lori finds out, I'm dead."

Luna didn't know that in the backyard, Lynn nearly thinks the same. She was again punching the punching bag, but this time to distract her from her thoughts about what had happened in the bathroom and what Luna had said to her.

* * *

"What do you need so long in there?" asks angrily an annoyed Lynn as she bangs her fist against the door to the bathroom.

"Sorry, Lynn. I try to hurry," the voice of a boy came from the inside.

"You better do so, when I wet my pants because of you than—"

"Lynn!" called Lincoln with a light red face. But Lynn didn't really understand his problem.

As Lincoln was back home, all wanted to know what had happened to the mirror and his hand. He told his sisters that he will explain everything when their parents are back from work and that he has to prepare some things.

Rita and her husband Lynn Sr. entered their home and already knows that something wasn't right. You could call it Motherly instincts. Before one of them could enter the bath and find out about the condition of the mirror himself, Lori came to them and told them what Lynn had told her.

"Oh my. My poor baby is hurt?" the mother said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, mom. It's literally just a small cut," Lori tried to ease her mother.

"And how exactly had Lincoln broke the mirror?" asks Lynn Sr.

"I don't know. He literally doesn't want to tell as long as you two weren't here."

"I'll go and look after him. Honey, can you start to prepare for dinner?"

Lynn Sr. nodded and goes to the kitchen. Rita goes up the stairs and then right. She knocked on Lincoln's door.

"Lincoln, honey. Are you there?" she asks as she tried to open his door. But it was locked.

"Hey, mom. Sorry, can't let you in right now," Lincoln answered his mom.

She got a bit more worried now. "Is everything okay? Lori had told us what had happened. You don't hide in your room because you're afraid we will punish you or do you?"

Whatever he had done in his room stopped immediately. Rita could hear how her son walks to his door, but it stilled should still be closed.

"No, mom. I just take some preparations for what I want to do. I'll tell all of you what is going on. I just need five minutes. Can you call everyone in the living room?"

"All right. If anything's wrong, you can come to me, honey."

"I... I know. Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you too," she said and with still a worried look she was leaving and brought everyone to the living room.

And after five minutes, Lincoln came down the stairs. Everyone was surprised about what they were seeing. Everyone, except for Lucy, who was more disappointed and Leni, who beamed with pure happiness.

Lincoln has changed back to his old style. Simple blue jeans, his white sports shoes with the red stripes, and the orange shirt that Leni had made for him. Also, his hair was white again.

"Whoa, why are you rocking your old style again, bro?" Luna asks surprised.

"Sigh," was everything Lucy could say to this change.

"I will explain everything. But first, you all have to promise me not to overreact about what I'll tell you and that you let me finish talking. Okay?" Lincoln says nervously.

Everyone looked at him with a puzzled look, not really knowing what to expect what he will tell. But they all nodded to his terms.

Lincoln took a deep breath before starting, "Okay. First off, I have to apologize to many of you. Mostly to you Lucy. You have gotten most of it. And also you Lola and…" he has to swallow a very big lump about the memory of the fear in the face of his youngest sister. "I also have to give you an extreme big apologize, Lily."

She was still scared of him and tried to hide behind Lisa. What wasn't that effective because both were nearly the same height.

"Son, why exactly have you to apologize to your sisters? And why does it looks like Lily is afraid of you?" his father asks him.

"It's because I have screamed at them," Lincoln answered. Fearing the reaction of everyone.

True to his fear was everyone gasping about the fact that Lincoln had screamed at Lily.

"I can understand that you all are angry at me about this. And believe me, so am I. But please let me continue."

"I literally hope for you that you have a good explanation for this, twerp," Lori threatened him.

"I will come to this in a few seconds. But I still have to say sorry to you too, Lori. And to you, Lynn. The things I had said to all of you. I didn't mean anything about this. The reason for all of this is that... that I..."

It was hard for Lincoln to tell his family this. He had himself prepared for this since he was back home. But now it still was a big task for him. Maybe one of the biggest he had ever to face in his life.

"I was earlier this day with Clyde at his therapist." Everyone was confused. Why would he go to a therapist? "I wanted to confirm or exclude the fear Clyde and Lucy had. And Dr. Lopez is pretty sure that it is what they have feared."

Lucy gasped about this. No one understands what this all means, but the fact that Lucy was gasping instead of just saying it like always made them all disturbed to their cores.

"What has this all to mean? What is going on here, Lincoln?" asks Luan.

"Please remind that you all have promised to not overreact and let me finish. It is that I have depression. It started for a good month now and had his biggest moment this day as I screamed at Lily. For this, I was so shocked, scared and disgusted about myself that I had broken the mirror in the bath. I couldn't bear my own face at this moment and then as I saw this big shard. I... I have tried to take my own life. Lucy could manage to stop me before it."

All of his family looked at him with wide-open eyes and mouth. Not believing what he had told them right now. Except for Lily. She doesn't understand it and asked Lisa what depression is and what he means with 'tried to take my own life.'

Lisa took off her glasses and massaging her temples. Someone like Lily shouldn't face things like depression and death so soon in her life. Well, no one should, but with Lily, it was even worse in Lisa's opinion. Even for Lisa, who most of the time seems like an emotionless person, this was not an easy task. But she tried her best to explain it to Lily as simple as for her possible without going too much into detail.

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY, LINCOLN!" screamed Lori at him. That snapped everyone out of their shocked state.

"This wasn't a joke, Lori! I mean this serious!" he snapped back. "I... I'm sorry. I don't want to shout again. But this truly is what had happened."

"Why don't you have talked to us about this?" Luna asks him. Her voice sounds like she was hurt that he hadn't told her anything.

It wasn't easy for Lincoln to explain this all to his family. To those peoples, he loves more than anything in this world. But this was the reason he has to.

He explains that it started with him being sad about the fact that he still hasn't found his unique skill. This resulted in him getting jealous of the others and thinking that he is worthless, that he is a burden to his family and that he will be forever just a total loser. That that was the reason for trying to start a relationship with Ronnie. But being rejected had made it just even worst.

"My poor baby," Rita cried out as she rushes to her son and embraces him in a very tight motherly hug.

Lynn Sr. didn't know what to do or to say. The possibility of losing one of his children scared him more than anything else in this world.

Also, the others couldn't really say something. Lisa was quiet after she had finished explaining to Lily what Lincoln had told them.

"I... I'm sorry for all of this. I wish I don't have to let you go through this," Lincoln says to his family.

"Are you nuts? I would be angry at you for not telling us sooner. But I understand that you couldn't because you didn't know this for yourself sooner," explains Luan with a serious look on her face.

"Not to mention that you're going through a lot more with this than us," added Lori.

"Yeah, you're right." Lincoln separated himself from his still crying mother to face his sisters better. "But what I have done in this last month is inexcusable."

"That is not true!" contradicts Lola. "Yeah, that you have screamed at me was a bad thing. But I can understand that it isn't your fault. It's because of this depression thing. So with this, there isn't really something to forgive because you haven't done anything wrong to me. You're my brother, my Linky and I will always love you."

Lola has to hold back some tears as she said this to Lincoln. She would have said more but not in front of the whole family.

Also Lincoln has to fight against some tears.

"Lola is right, my dark... my brother. It was not your fault. You have nothing done wrong. We know that you would not hurt anyone of us in any way. This all happened because I had not seen it sooner. Instead, I have tried to make you into a goth, like me. I am forever sorry for this," said Lucy, who felt so guilty about this.

"What? No, you're not the one to blame for this," Lola said to her older sister before Lincoln could say this himself.

"But it is true. If I had looked more closely at his behavior, rather than just using it as a sign for me to change him, we would have seen it earlier and he would not have screamed at you or Lily."

"It isn't the fault of anyone," it came from a young voice. Everyone looked at Lily. "Lisa had explained to me about this depression. I don't understand all of this, but I know that this is a bad thing. Lola is right. It wasn't you who had screamed at us. You would never do something like this. You aren't yourself because of this depression. And you, Lucy. You also haven't done anything wrong. When you want to blame yourself for not seeing what happened with Linky than we all have to take this blame."

All were out for words. They know that Lily was very smart for her young age. But this was by far the most mature thing she ever had said.

Carefully Lincoln come closer to Lily. As he was in front of her, he goes on to his knees to be on eye level with her.

"So you forgive me that I screamed at you? All of you?" he looked at Lola and Lucy. All three are nodding. Now he couldn't hold it back. He grabs them, took them in a hug and cries. "You're the best family in the world I could ever wish for. I wouldn't trade any one of you. Not even for a whole collection of Ace Savvy Comics."

Lily, Lola, and Lucy hug him back and soon the other sisters and the parents joint them to their famous family group hug and all were crying.

It had taken its time, bud finally the crying stopped. And everyone separated from Lincoln.

"So what is to do now? Will you go to Dr. Lopez to get help?" his mother asks.

"I don't care how much it will cost me as long as this therapist can help you, my son," added the father.

"Thank you, dad. And yeah mom. I will go to Dr. Lopez for help. I want to be the old me, that's the reason why I'm back to my old style. I wanted to prove myself that I will be the old Lincoln Loud again."

"You don't have to do this alone, little bro. I have said it often enough. When you need someone to talk, you can come to me," Luna said to her little brother.

"Same goes for me, Lincoln," Luan added. She wanted to make a pun, but knowing how bad the situation is. She pushed it to the side for now.

"I'm in too. I don't will push you to play with me again, but if you needed a distraction from your thoughts and want to do something you can come to me," it came from Lynn.

Lori takes a step forward to Lincoln as she began to speak, "I literally think I can speak for everyone when I say that we all will help you and being there for you, Lincoln. You know that I always tell you that when you came into my room without permission that I'll turn you into a human pretzel?"

Lincoln nodded to this.

"Well, forget that rule. You can come to me literally whenever you need something. Even in the literally middle of the night. Okay?"

"You can also come to my room, Linky," said Leni what made Lori groan.

"Leni, we are sharing the same room."

"Oh, right."

Lincoln chuckled about this. "Thank you. All of you."

After another group hug, the parents started to make dinner. Lincoln and his sisters were in the living room, talking and trying to give him comfort.

* * *

Lincoln waked up from a nightmare. "God, not again. How should I handle this? The Darkness had protected me from those nightmares, but for that, my thoughts got worst in the time."

As he calms down from the nightmare, he remembered himself of Lori's offer.

"Should I?" he asks himself.

He knows that he couldn't go back to sleep when these nightmares are back. Also, as he looked around him, he felt suddenly so lonely. He was glad that he did not have to share his room with someone else. But right at this moment, he would give everything to avoid being alone.

So he jumped out of his bed and walked with his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun to Lori and Leni's room.

 _Should I disturb her sleep? What if she gets angry at me? I don't want to bother her._ He shook his head. _No, I don't want to think like this again. She had said, that I can come to her. She will help me because she loves me._

Lincoln entered the room of his two oldest sisters. Before he closes the door again, he looked if something was in the way of what he might stumble over. The only things on the ground were some clothes. One of them was a bra that let Lincoln's face reddened. He closed the door carefully and sneaked up to Lori's bed.

"L... Lori? Lori, please wake up," he said quietly not to wake Leni.

"Huh? What do you want, twe—" She was too tired to remember the events of the day. But before she could finish her sentence, it came back to her. "What's wrong, Lincoln?"

"I... I had a nightmare," Lincoln said embarrassed. He felt like he was a little kid again. "I had hoped that you..."

Lori lifted her blanket and made space for him. "Hop in."

He crawled into her bed and then the blanket and her arm lay down on top of him. It was still strange to him, but it also felt very nice.

"Sleep now, Linky. I will protect you," Lori said with a warm and protective voice.

He wasn't sure why, but those words sounded so familiar. From one moment to the next he felt completely safe and at ease. It doesn't take long for him to fell asleep again and this time there were no nightmares.

* * *

Lincoln was awakened by the morning light and something moving around him. He yawned and stretched, causing his bones to pop.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have I wake you?" Lori asks.

Lincoln needed some seconds to remember that he had come to her in the night. "It's okay, Lori," he yawns again. "I have to get used to getting up early again."

"Oh, good morning, Linky," greeted him Leni.

"Morning Leni. I hope I hadn't wake you last night."

"No, you hadn't."

"I'm glad to hear that. And Lori, thanks again for letting me sleep with yo—I, I mean sleeping in your bed."

Lincoln blushed, but Lori and Leni didn't understand why.

"No problem, little bro. I have literally told you that you can come to me even in the middle of the night. I hope you didn't have another nightmare."

"N... no. I slept like a baby, thanks to you."

"Every time again."

"When you have a nightmare again, you also can come to me, Linky. I would love to sleep with you," Leni says in her typical happy tone.

Lincoln's face reddened more, "Thanks, Leni. I'll take your offer when I have to."

Leni let out a happy squeal and then goes to take place in the line for the bath. Lori and Lincoln follow her soon.

* * *

"So, Linc. Do you have something planned for this day? Or has you to go to your therapist?" Lynn asks her brother at the table as they all eat breakfast.

"Well, my meetings with her are one day per week, so the next time is next week. But I have another important thing to do today," he answers.

"Oh, okay. Well, then have fun," she gave in a disappointed tone back.

Lincoln can hear the disappointment in her voice. She had hoped that now where he tries to be the old one that both could play together again.

"I have to wait till noon for this, so how about a little game?"

Lynn's eyes began to sparkle, "Really?"

Lincoln chuckled about this, "Really. I mean, I still owe you something for shouting at you."

"I thought we already had this? It wasn't your fault. You owe nothing to any of us," said Lola to him as she walked by to bring her dishes in the kitchen.

Lynn nods to Lola's statement, "Lola is right. And I know that you hadn't meant what you had said that day."

Lincoln nods and starts to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Lincoln enters the now over-familiar cafe. The day before, after his meeting with Dr. Lopez, Lincoln had sent Isaac a message that he couldn't come to the woods this night and that he has to talk to him the next day after his shift.

He wasn't alone. Lucy had come with him.

Lincoln wasn't sure about it, but he was happy to have someone by his side.

Isaac already awaited him, Damien was also there.

"Whoa, what's with the new style, little fella?" Isaac asks Lincoln surprised.

"Hey, Isaac. Damien," he greeted the two older boys. "I think you already know my sister Lucy."

"Yeah, we already had that pleasure."

Lincoln and Lucy sat down and ordered some tea.

"Well, my looking has to do with the reason I want to talk to you," Lincoln then explains.

"Okay, so what is it you want to talk about?"

"Yesterday had happened some big things. And I finally have found out what is wrong with me. What exactly caused me all the troubles that had brought me to you guys."

"Okay. You don't have to tell us if you don't want."

"I don't want it. But I have to. It came out that I... I have depression. I was at a therapist. And so far it looks pretty bad."

"Tss, as if those guys are trying to help you," it came pejoratively from Damien.

"Yeah, I don't trust those people either," added Isaac.

Lincoln shake his head, "Dr. Lopez is different. She really wants to help me. And what had happened with me the last month, especially yesterday. Believe me when I say I'm very sure about this."

"Okay, let's say I believe you. What had happened that you're so sure?"

Lincoln looked around to be sure that no one else will hear him.

"I... I tried to kill myself. And if Lucy hadn't been there, I think, I wouldn't be here today."

Isaac looked at Lincoln completely unbelieving what he had said.

"I have made my decision, Isaac. I want to be my old me again. And to prove this to myself. I have changed back to my old style. This is how I usually look."

"Wait, wait, wait. Just so that I understand correctly. You have tried to commit suicide?"

Lincoln nodded in shame for his attempt to end his own life.

"And this is how you truly look? Your natural hair color is white?"

"Yes. I know it is strange for someone my age to have white hair."

"Strange isn't exactly the word I would use for it." Isaac looked Lincoln up and down. "Okay, so you're sure you have depression?"

Lincoln nodded again.

"So you want to leave our group or what?"

"Yeah. Please don't get me wrong. I had a lot of fun with you guys. And you had helped me with some of my problems. But instead of taking everything out at others, now I focus all of my bad thoughts and anger against myself."

"I see. Well, I said I'm not the biggest fan of therapists. You can't trust them."

"Let him out of your group!" it came from Lucy. She doesn't want to let Lincoln with this group again. She stood up and in front of Isaac. She looked angry at him what he can't see because of her bangs.

"Lucy," Lincoln tried to take her back, but she didn't move away from her position.

"I can understand why you stay for Lincoln," Isaac says unimpressed. "But this is something between him and us. Not you."

"Do not think that I am afraid of you." That was a bluff, but her anger overcome her fear. So Isaac didn't saw her fear. "I do not know what you and your group are doing out there. But I have seen how Lincoln got more and more miserable every night with you. I do not go away till you let Lincoln go."

Isaac raises an eyebrow, then he leaned back, "Okay. Lincoln can go."

"WHAT!?" It came from Lincoln, Lucy, and Damien at once.

"Are you kidding, Isaac!? You can't just let him go!" contradicts Damien. "You can't decide this on your own!"

"I think, the others will understand when we explain it to them."

"He is one with the Darkness now. It isn't a good idea to let him alone with it. He wasn't long enough with us."

"I don't think it will be that bad to let him go. He still has his sister who can help him."

"Isaac!"

The owner of the cafe clears his throat about the volume of their conversation.

"I'm sorry, sir. Damien, if you have a problem with this, okay. We can talk about this later. But if you continue to argue with me, I'll have to send you out. You have heard what Lincoln had said." Isaac lowered his voice so no one will hear him, "He had tried to end his life. I don't want what happened to Benny to happen again."

"But, Isaac."

Isaac looked with an angry look at Damien. Angrily Damien left the cafe and mumbling something to himself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over him."

"His behavior isn't your fault, Isaac. But back to our topic. Do you really let me leave the group so easily? There is no catch?" asks Lincoln.

"No catch. You don't have to come to us anymore. But when this with your depression is one day over, you can come back to us again. If you want to."

"Maybe I will one day come back. I thank you, Isaac. I... Man, I feel bad now. All the time I just have used you to get rid of those nightmares."

"Don't worry, Lincoln. Maybe now we can start to become real friends."

"What? You still want to be friends with me even I have used you and the others and now leaving your group?"

"Yeah, why not? You have said it yourself. You had fun with us, that includes me."

"I'll think about it. I contact you."

"All right."

With this, both gave each other a friendly handshake and then the three left the cafe. Lincoln and Lucy separated from Isaac and were back on their way home.

* * *

 **Lincoln has depression. What a shock. Who has seen this coming? I'll go on this all more into detail in the next chapter, where we'll see what exactly Dr. Lopez had told Lincoln. So this will be more a little filler, chapter 14.5 if you will. It will help to understand his reactions better. And after this, we will see if he can manage to come out of this hole. The question stands still in the room. Is there light in the darkness? Will we also see Issac or one of the others ever again? Should Lincoln become real friends with him or not? I'm curious about your opinions, so let me know what you think about it. I wish you all a good time and till the next chapter.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	16. The talk

**Hey folks. As said in the last chapter. This will be a short chapter in between. It's all here to show what Lincoln's problems are and why he did what he did. I'm not a therapist, so Dr. Lopez doesn't sound like a real therapist, but I hope I did a good job here. Also, look for the end of this chapter. I have some important things to say there.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 14.5

The talk

"Hello, Mr. Loud," greeted Dr. Lopez Lincoln as he enters her office.

"Eh, h–hello. You, you can call me Lincoln," he gave uncertain back.

"All right then, Lincoln. Please take a seat and tell me why you're here."

Lincoln takes a seat as he was told and begins. "I don't know how much Clyde already had told you, but it looks like I have depression."

"Why do you think so?" she asks curiously.

"Okay, maybe I start where this all had begun."

Dr. Lopez nodded, ready to write down everything she thought was important.

"First, I have to say that I have ten sisters with whom I live together. Everyone has something that makes them unique."

Lincoln tells her a bit about his sisters and their skills. Dr. Lopez writes everything down.

It was strange for Lincoln to tell a stranger so much about his family. But he talked about their uniqueness with joy and passion.

"Your sisters truly are unique, but I also can imagine that it can be sometimes not easy for a boy in your age to live with so many girls in one house."

Lincoln chuckled a bit about this statement. "Believe me it is, but I wouldn't want it otherwise." His expression changed in an instant. And he hung his head. "That's the reason I feel so bad now. Unlike my sisters, I haven't found my unique skill," he said with much sadness.

Dr. Lopez lays down her pen, folds her hands, and leans forward. "How old are you, Lincoln?"

"I'm twelve."

"This isn't that old. Finding something where you're good at takes time."

"But all of my sisters already have found theirs and this most at an even younger age. We have a trophy-showcase where many of their trophies and awards stand. The only thing from me is a small trophy made by my sisters for me."

"This was a nice gesture from them."

"It was. But I began to become jealous of them. I have started to feel useless. I thought I was just a burden to my family. With time I even began to question their love for me."

"I see," was everything Dr. Lopez gave from her, as she wrote something. "Is this all or is there more what you want to tell me?"

"There is more. Much more. I already felt bad at this point, but the last straw was the day in the park."

"What had happened on this day?"

"I have... I... had... a good friend. Her name is Ronnie Anne. Even we were just good friends, there was something between us. Most of the time I had denied it when my sisters had said that she is my girlfriend. I didn't want that they make fun of me about this. And I also was too embarrassed to admit that I really liked her. But after that bad week with those thoughts and feelings. I wanted something good in my life and made the decision to stay true to my feelings and ask her if she wants to become my girlfriend. But she refused me. Said she was too afraid that it may not work and then we can't be friends anymore. It broke my heart and fueled my thoughts of being worthless and not man enough."

"You corrected yourself as you had told about her. Why?"

"After this, I just have left the park and her behind. I have said I will contact her but I haven't. And as my oldest sister and her boyfriend, who is also Ronnie's older brother, tried to make things between us good again, I have said I don't want to do something with her ever again."

"So it was you who have ended the friendship and broke the contact?"

Lincoln nodded. He felt so bad for doing this to his formerly best friend and crush.

Dr. Lopez looked at Lincoln, "When you two truly was so good friends then she will accept your apologies."

"I'm not sure about this. I had let out my entire anger at this point. Not only at her, but at my sisters too."

"How exactly has this been shown?"

"I have screamed at them. Usually, I'm very patient about them. Even if my sisters can be a bit too much on some days, I had never screamed at them before. I also have cursed a lot. Our parents scolded us if we did this, but at this point, I didn't have cared anymore. And the worst thing had happened just this day."

Dr. Lopez could feel how heavy it is what should come next. "What happened?" she asks, preparing herself to hear what worst things a twelve-year-old boy could do.

Lincoln told her what had happened just one or two hours before. As he finished the story of his attempt to take his own life, Dr. Lopez looked at him with a light shocked expression. She collected herself pretty soon, but for a few seconds, she had lost her professional look.

"I'm out of words for this," she began to say. "I... Give me a moment, Lincoln." She left the room and not even after a minute she came back. "All right. I have asked Clyde for permission to tell you something, I think, you should hear."

"Why have you to ask him for it first?" Lincoln questions confused.

"As a doctor, I'm obligated to tell no one about the things that my patients tell me. But since you two are so great friends, I guess, you would tell him after this anyway."

Lincoln nodded to confirm this to her.

"In our meetings, Clyde has told me a lot about you and your friendship. He always says what a great friend you are and how happy he is to have you as his best friend."

"Wow. I know that he is thankful for our friendship, I'm too. But that much?" Lincoln smiled about this. He felt something warm in him, something really nice.

"So I just could imagine what a nice and kind young man you already are. And this with twelve."

Lincoln looked at her. Hearing how she called him a young man was nice. After all this with Ronnie Anne, he thought he wasn't enough. But this woman in front of him didn't call him a kid or a little boy. She called him a young man. Lincoln was happy about this little word that made such a difference to him.

"Now hearing that this kind person had nearly done something like this. For this small town, I have a lot of patients and have heard a lot. But this is terrible. No one should go through something like this and especially not at such a young age."

"So it is true? I have depression?"

She looked on her notes she had made over their talk. "Living together with so many talented sisters, there isn't it that surprising that you felt jealous of them. And there is nothing wrong, everyone gets jealous at something."

Lincoln blinked at her as she had said something he didn't understand, "Excuse me, what? It is okay to be jealous? How can there be anything to be okay with it?"

"As I said, you are a very kind person. Maybe a bit too kind. Bad emotions also have their purpose. As an example. It can help you see things from a different angle or overthink something again."

Lincoln wasn't sure about bad emotions which should also have their good reasons to be there.

Dr. Lopez continued, "Also the situation with your Friend is a normal reaction. You wanted something that builds you up again. Someone to feel loved in a way your family can't give you. Many are searching for love in their life. Some will find it very fast others search their entire life for it. But in your emotional status at that point. Her rejection was, as you had said it, the last straw."

"And what is about my outburst on her and my sisters?" asks Lincoln, wanting to understand this all as good as possible.

"Even a so patient person like you can lose it when facing depression. You can say that your depression has taken your patience away from you and with this everything was too much for you to handle. Your outbursts were the result of being overthrown by anything you don't want to face at this point and the thought of everyone is against you."

"I hope this will never happen again," Lincoln says as he looked down to his feet. He still hates himself for screaming at his sisters and abandon Ronnie Anne.

"That's why you came to me. And I'll help you with all this."

"Thanks, doc."

"No problem, it's my job after all." Dr. Lopez looked at the clock on the wall. "My next patient will be coming soon, so we have to finish it here. But we can make an appointment for next week."

Lincoln nodded. He wants to get rid of his depression and become old Lincoln again. They made an appointment for next week, where they could also talk about the payment. Dr. Lopez must also to live from something.

"I also would advise you to talk to your family about this. It is good that you have Clyde, but the more support you can get the better," Dr. Lopez told him before both said their goodbyes.

Lincoln and Clyde made their way back home and talked about Lincoln's plans for the future.

* * *

 **Well, first to the reason why this story means so much to me. Maybe you already can guess why. Like Lincoln have I to fight with depression. So I use this story for letting out a bit of my own experience and also to show how something like this can be. Maybe someone of you sees some similarities here and there between himself or someone he knows and Lincoln. And now to the important things. First, I will publish chapters every Saturday or at least on Sunday. Not anymore in the week. I have overdone it a bit so I will take it a bit more chilled. Second, this story will take a little pause. I want to overwork my older chapters. Correct some mistakes I have made and my bad writing. I thank you for still being with me and enjoy this story.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	17. The day after

**Here we are. The beginning of the second phase. I hope you all are so hyped for it like me. Things will become a bit different from here. Lincoln now know what is wrong and have to heal the wounds on his soul. Will he manage it? Can his family, especially his sisters help him to overcome his depression? Let's find out, later. Right now others also need some help.**

 **Oh and before you start reading. I would say that for the first scene in here you listen to the song Street Spirit from Radiohead while you read it.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **Street Spirit (Fade Out) belongs to Radiohead.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The day after

The sun sent his first beams through the windows and between the houses of the inhabitants of Royal Woods. Soon the little town will start to live again, with all the people going to their jobs and the kids who, well, most of them will still sleep. After all, it still is summer vacation. But in one house stands a specific young man with hair as red as the fire of hell, how he likes to describe the color of his hair. Isaac stood in the living room, looking through the window. He wears only his pajama-pants while a song could be heard. It was quite enough to be just the background music like in a movie but also loud enough to understand the lyrics. He didn't move a muscle while he stands there, except for his eyelids to blink when his eyes felt dry and his mouth to form the lyrics of the song.

As the song was over, Isaac looked on his phone from where the music came and closed the music player. He took a last glance at the scenery on the other side of the window and a deep breath before he goes back to his room.

* * *

The sun raises more and shined through a window to wake a young, blond woman. She took off her sleeping-mask, opened her eyes, and gave a happy smile. Leni stood up and walks to the window. "Good morning, sun," she greeted the fireball at the sky.

"Good morning, Leni," greeted her a feminine voice after a yawn.

Leni looked in surprise at the sun. "You can talk?"

"Leni, it was me Lori," her older sister and room-mate gave her to understand with a frown.

Leni turned around to see her and noticed that Lincoln laid in her bed with her. "Why is Linky with you?"

"He had literally a nightmare last night and wanted to sleep with me. It is like he is four again," Lori said as she revels in sweet memories.

Leni giggled about these old memories, "I know what you mean. He was, like, so totes cute. Well, he still is."

Lori looked at her little, sleeping brother. "Yeah. Sometimes he literally can go you on the nerves, but we all can. And still, he can be such a sweet, kind, and also innocent boy," Lori said lovingly while she strokes his hair.

"Linky is the totes best boy, like, ever. Do you think he will sleep in my bed too if he had a nightmare again?"

"Just offer it to him like I had done it yesterday."

Leni nodded to her sister and best friend. Lori than tried to get out of bed without waking Lincoln, but after she had stood up he began to yawn and stretch his arms.

* * *

Lynn was also awake very early. The thought of Lincoln to commit suicide made it hard for her to fall asleep. But not only this. It was Lucy who had seen how he had tried it and managed to stop him. Lynn only could imagine how this may have looked like. And it was already too much for her and her stomach. But Lucy? For Lynn, it was clear that Lucy has to talk about it. But Lynn wanted to give her some time to gather. She stood up and tried to prepare her nerves for the upcoming talk.

After half an hour she thought she was ready for it and waited for her sister to wake up. After another thirty minutes, she started to become impatient. She wanted to get this over as soon as possible. She wanted no longer to think about all of this. But this wasn't about her. This talk was for Lucy. To help her feel a bit better, to release the tension in her and to show her that she cared for her.

So Lynn was waiting till Lucy finally awakes too.

"Good morning, little miss sunshine," Lynn said teasingly to a stretching Lucy. As she watched how she woke up it was funny to her how she looked like a grumpy cat that just woke up.

Lucy, after finishing stretch her body looked surprised at her room-mate, "Eh, morning, Lynn. How it comes that you are awake so early?"

"I just wanted to jog early so no one could disturb me," she answered while shrugging to her gloomy sister.

Lucy looked her up and down. "You do not look like you were jogging. You were better at lying."

Lynn wanted to say something but decided to not do it. She took a deep breath and began, "All right. I couldn't sleep well because of Lincoln."

"Sigh," was all Lucy could give back.

"But not only because of him. You too."

"Me?" Lucy questioned and tilted her head slightly to the side.

Lynn set herself down on Lucy's bed. "When this gets to me so strong, how is it with you? I mean you have seen the scene. I just could imagine how it had looked."

Lucy took her legs close to her body and looked down at her feet. The pictures come back to her and it was almost too much for her.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring those memories back to you," Lynn said with worry in her voice about her little sister.

"It is okay," Lucy answers and looks up to Lynn. "Maybe it is good to talk about it."

"Yeah, that's the reason I'm up so early. I thought you need someone to let it out. I know that you mostly like to keep everything closed deep inside of you. But this. I think you should let it out. And I'm here for you to listen and give you a shoulder when you need it."

"Thank you, Lynn. I know I can always count on you."

Both smiles and gave each other a hug.

"I..." Lucy started. "I have spied after Lincoln the last week. He was coming home one day and looked so down. I thought he had seen Ronnie Anne again, but I do not think that she will come to Royal Woods ever again."

"Oh, don't remind me on her," Lynn said in an angry tone. She was still pissed about her rejecting Lincoln.

"You are still mad at her?"

"You're not?" she asks her younger sister in surprise.

"Sigh. I am. But only for not thinking that a relationship with our brother could work. That she rejected him because she was afraid she could lose him as a friend. That, I can understand that."

"You, what?!"

"Think about it. Just imaging Lincoln wanted something from you but giving him that could mean you would maybe lose him as your brother. So, would you still give it to him without hesitation?"

"I..." Lynn tried to argue about it. But the thought of losing Lincoln as her brother was something she never wanted in her life. This and losing a game against him. But the first is the more worst thing to her. "Okay. You got me. I can't argue with that. But still, she shouldn't come near me."

Lucy nodded and then went on, "I had a bad feeling and so I kept an eye on him. More and more his interactions with us and himself reminded me at a small story I had read. To this, I become afraid that Lincoln had depression and will maybe take his own life."

"What for stories are you reading?" Lynn asks her in disbelieve.

Lucy ignored this question as she continued, "Yesterday, I confronted him with this and he snapped at me. I... I was so scared. Not only this, but it also had hurt more than every pain I ever had felt before. I was afraid I could lose him completely. And then, then..."

It was hard for Lucy to recall those events, those memories. But bottling it up as always might be a bad idea this time.

"Then Lily come and tried to help and he snapped at her too," Lynn finished the sentence for her. Lucy nodded. "This must be rough, he?"

"I... At this moment I had not thought about Lily. Sigh. Only what I cared for at this moment was that our brother was angry at me and maybe would never forgive me. Oh, Lynn. I'm a horrible sister," she said and fall into Lynn's chest. She cried. She cried because she feels so egotistical about not caring for Lily as Lincoln had screamed at her.

"Shh. Shh. It's all good, little goth-queen." Lynn tried to soothe her with her words and her hand stroking Lucy's back. "You aren't a horrible sister. No one of us could ever be one. Loud, crazy, annoying, or spooky. But never could one of us be a horrible or bad sister. And even when we make a mistake. Lincoln could never hate us. He always will forgive us because he loves all of us."

Lucy calmed down again. It's sucked for her to let her emotions out so often the last days. But it also felt good to know that Lincoln and Lynn always were there for her. Of all her siblings, those two were so closest to her.

"Th-thank you, Lynn. It is good to have you as my sister and my room-mate."

"I'm also happy to have you with me, princess of the night," she said with a wide and toothy grin. "So, when I remember right had Lily ran off and after this was Lincoln running to the bathroom because he felt so guilty that he has to puke."

"Sigh. That is right." Lucy confirmed her sporty-sister also with a nod. "And then I heard a crashing and clinking sound that took me out of my rigid. I ran so fast I could to the bath and there I saw it."

"I'm sorry, Lucy. Weren't I so much into my activity back there maybe I would be there sooner so you hadn't to see it for yourself."

"It was not your fault. It was..." she trailed off. Lincoln wouldn't like that she give herself the fault again and Lily also wants her to stop thinking this. "Sigh." Lucy has this habit to say this instead of really sighing and this time she does it a lot. Well, considering the situation it isn't surprising. But this time she said it with a very small smile about the thought of Lincoln and Lily not wanting to give herself the fault for everything. "It was no one's fault. What had happened, had happened. We can be glad that at least one of us was there before he had done something to himself."

"Y-yeah. You're right. You're a hero, you know that? Without you, we maybe wouldn't have a brother anymore."

"I only have done what every one of us would have done at this moment."

"This makes you not less to a hero. I know that you are my hero for it."

Lucy wasn't that much into heroes like Lincoln. More into vampires, but those words of her older sister managed to give her a slight pink on her cheeks.

But her expression soon switched back to a more hurt and frightened one. "Sigh. I am still afraid that something like that might happen again."

"It won't happen ever again," Lynn said like she was one hundred percent sure about this statement.

"How would you know that?"

"It's easy. We don't let it happen. We all will be there for him and help him as good as we can. Also, he had said it himself. He wants to become the old one again."

Lucy didn't know what to say. Depression isn't that simple to overcome, but still, Lynn's confidence in herself and the rest of the family is something you have to admire. And it was also contagious. Lucy felt a bit at ease, that maybe everything truly will end well.

"You said that I am your hero," Lucy said as she looked deep in Lynn's eyes and she gave her a nod. "So you are mine too. Your words help me to feel better again and get some hope."

"I'm glad I could help you. If there is more you want to talk about. I'm always there to listen." Before Lucy could say something Lynn's stomach began to rumble. "Oh oh. Sounds like I need a walk to the bath."

"Grose. Better go now before I have to open the windows again for the entire day."

"Hey, it isn't that bad."

"It is."

Lynn opened her mouth and raised a finger but then her stomach rumbled even louder this time. She ran out of the room and Lucy was alone. She stood there with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Lynn. You don't know how much it means to me that you want to listen to my sorrows."

* * *

 **I know most of you want to see how Lincoln is doing and this all goes on. But we have first to see how his sisters have taken the big reveal. We already know how Lori had taken it. She is going full big sister on Lincoln. And now we know a bit better how Lucy is handling this all. The next chapter will have Luna in focus. And after this, we can go on.**

 **Also, some of you maybe will wonder. I said I will take a pause to overwork my chapters, but I couldn't keep me too long from writing on. It is too much fun. So I try to go on the older chapters when I have time for it.**

 **That's all so far. Wish you all a great day.**


	18. The day after: another view

**We're going on with how the sisters handle this whole ordeal. Next chapter will then finally continue the story of how Lincoln will try to overcome his depression. Or to be more clear, if he will overcome it.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The day after: another view

"LINCOLN!" cries Luna as she shot up from her bed. Frightened she looked around to see that she was in her room and it all was just a nightmare. "It... it was just a dream."

"Everything all right, Luna?" asks a feminine voice from below. It was Luan who peaked from her part to the upper part of the bunk bed.

"Sorry, dude. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake to start my own screaming exercises," the comedian answered sarcastically.

"Sorry. I had a really bad nightmare." Normally Luna would be annoyed from her roommate's answer. But this time she didn't notice it. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Let me guess. It was about what Lincoln had told us yesterday?"

"Yeah," came it in a defeated tone from her.

"I know how you feel. I'm afraid of it too."

"You know nothing! I should have to be here to look after them! I should have stayed here, but as always I was too carefree and let them on their own!" Luna snapped at her younger sister. But it wasn't because Luan didn't know how Luna feels. But how angry she was about herself, letting this happen.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean I'm already awake so I can also use the time useful. Come down and let us talk like the good and caring sisters we are."

Luna didn't feel like to talk, but she knows that it always had helped her to talk with Luan when something was on her mind bothering her. So, she jumped down from her upper part of the bunk bed and sit down aside her sister.

Luan saw the worries in Luna's eyes and come closer to her and gave her a hug. "Don't let yourself so 'down under'."

Luna looked at her sister. "Was that a song reference joke to lift my spirit? It was terrible," she said. But the sides of her mouth goes a little bit up in appreciation of her sister trying to make her smile again.

"Well, it doesn't look that bad to me. More like it was a good choice of 'tone'."

Luna chuckled slightly, "You know, you're such a goofball."

"As long as it helps to make my sister smile again I'm fine with it."

"I'm glad to have you with me. You always know how to make me feel better."

"What should I say? I know I'm awesome," Luan said proudly. "But seriously, you also are there for me when I need it. So it's just normal for me to be there for you too."

"It still has its benefits to be a Loud."

"Absolutely. But let us go back at the task at hand. Why do you think you are too carefree? It also could have happened if you had been here."

"No, it wouldn't have happened with me around. I know I'm the loudest of us all and our room isn't that near to Lincoln's. But I'm one hundred percent sure that I could have heard him yell at Lucy. And with this, I would do something and he might have shouted at me instead of little Lily. I can take whatever he shouted at me. So he wouldn't have tried to kill himself."

The last words brought both of the sisters close to tears. The thought of losing their only brother is too much for everyone. Luan wanted to say something to Luna, but she knows that what Luna had said isn't something you could simply deny. She has to choose her words wisely. A skill that she knows everyone needs who want to become a stand-up comedian.

"Luna, I know you are one of the tougher ones of us. Like Lynn, there is not much that can throw you out of the track. So, yeah, maybe you could have handled whatever Lincoln may have thrown at you at this moment. But it is Lincoln of all people. If it would be someone on the streets you didn't know says something against you it is nothing. But when it came from our brother. I believe no one of us could handle it when he might say something bad against us. Not even Lynn. Well, okay. Maybe she would say something back or even worst, punch him. But the rest of us, even you could be hurt by his words. And then maybe it would lead to the same end."

"Yeah, but whatever for bad things he says isn't what he truly think about us."

"Yes, but you know that now after he had told us. Right at this moment, you didn't know it. Believe me, I know how you feel. I also blame myself for not being here as this all had happened. But no one of us could know that this will happen."

"Luan, this is still a difference. Lori hadn't given you the charge. But she gave it to me. And what have I done? I just have left everyone on there own because I wanted to make my own thing. To hang out with Sam."

It wasn't an easy task to help her sister to feel better. But Luan was more than willing to give everything to help her roommate.

"You aren't Lori. She is the one who likes to take the lead, the one who can handle all the responsibility. You are a teenager. Show me one in our age who make no mistakes because they wanted to make their own thing. Also, everyone knows that you're the punk in the family. Sticking to the rules isn't your thing."

"Maybe it is time that I do it. Then no one would get hurt again," Luna mutters quietly to herself. But not quite enough.

"That is bullshit and you know that," Luan huffed slightly angry.

"Whoa, language, dudette. When mum hear that," said Luna visibly surprised about Luan's small outburst.

"I don't care. Luna, you are how you are and I love you like you are. I don't want you in a different way. And I also don't want you to think that this had happened because of you. Remember what Lily had said to Lincoln and Lucy. Either we blame all of us for it or no one."

Luna looked at Luan. She still thinks that she has to be more careful, but she admired how much her sister tries to make her feel better. In this household will no one let you down. There will be always someone to help you up again. And in times like this, this was a good thing.

"You don't let go of me until I stop thinking that it was my fault and that I shouldn't change myself, or do you?"

"You can bet your sweet freckled butt on it," answers Luan with a wink.

"Eh, okay." Luna didn't really know how to react to this weird comment from her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room. Luna wasn't the only sister with a terrible nightmare. Lola rolled from side to side in her bed and groaned in agony.

This wakes her twin sister Lana who get out of her bed and walks to the miserable little pile what is her sister Lola.

"Hey, Lola. Wake up. Your groaning makes it impossible to sleep." She shakes her sister who then shot up with wide open eyes. "Everything all right, Lols? Did you dream again that I changed you into a frog-girl with one of Lucy's spooky magic books so you couldn't win a single pageant again?"

"Uh, what?" Lola looks around to see that she was in her room. "Oh, dear god, thank you."

"Are you okay, Lola? You look terrible," Lana asks with slight worry.

"I... I had dreamed about Lincoln and that he was mad at me again." Lola looked down at her small hands who were shaking.

"Hey," Lana said in a soft voice as she sits down directly beside her twin. "You know that this all was because of this stupid depression thing. He loves you."

Lola looked surprised at Lana with a slight blush on her cheeks and then realize what she meant. "I... I know. I just have to let this all sunk in."

"I know what you mean. What he had told us yesterday had made me scared a lot. I don't wont to lose him or anyone of you guys."

"No one of us? Even me?"

Now Lana looked surprised. "Of course you too. You're my twin sister and best friend. I know we fight about every little thing. But I still love you."

"Th-thank you, Lana. I love you too. Even if you're a dirty frog kisser," she said playfully with a smile.

"Well, I have to. After all, you're my sister, if I like it or not. And even for an extreme girly wannabe princess, you're not that bad," she gave teasingly back.

"Oh, well, thank you," Lola answered like a fancy high-class lady and with this both breaking out in a burst of loud laughter. "Thank you for being there for me."

"No biggie, you would do the same for me."

Oh yeah, she would. Even if Lola can be very selfish and arrogant, she will be always there for everyone from her family and friends.

Lana jumped out of Lola's bed. "Well, since we're already awake, we can take advantage of it and be the first one in the bath. And after breakfast, we can ask Lincoln if he wants to play with us. How sounds this to you?"

Lola looked at Lana and beamed a bright smile. And again like a high-class lady, she answered, "That sounds absolutely wonderful."

* * *

 **Everyone has worries about Lincoln. His depression doesn't affect just him alone. It also affected others as well. Will this bring more problems to the Loud family? Will it make it harder for them to help her brother? Will it, in the end, drag everyone down? No one knows the answers for now. But we will see.**

 **Oh and to all Luan fans out there, reading my story. I'm sorry. I'm absolutely terrible at puns. If someone of you has good ones she could say in this chapter, let me know and I will change it. Of course, I'll then give credit to the person.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	19. New old bonding Part 1

**jasongd: I always appreciate your comments. It's nice to know that I've made a good job here. So thank you very much for your nice words.**

 **364wii: Yeah, I thought it is important to see how they handle this all. And yes, we will see more Lily. With phase 2 I can set the focus at one or two sisters in one or another chapter instead of Lincoln. So we will see more from all of the Louds.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 17

New, old bonding Part 1

Another night ended. Another night where the young, white-haired boy called Lincoln Loud was facing a nightmare and found himself in the uncomfortable loneliness of his own room. Another night where he would sleep in a bed with one of his sisters. Only this time it was Leni instead of Lori. But like the night before, he felt safe and secure with one of his sisters looking after him.

Lincoln got awake as something is moving around him. He stretched himself and is rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he heard a feminine voice.

"Good morning, Sun," greeted the second oldest of the sisters the raising morning sun in her typical morning routine.

Lincoln smiled about this little scenery. _Only Leni would greet the sun in the morning. But it is kinda cute. Well, everything about her is just cute and admirable._

Leni turned around to take her cloth for the day as she saw her little brother. "Oh, good morning, Linky. How have you slept last night?"

"Good morning to you too, Leni. I have slept like a baby. Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed."

Leni giggled about Lincoln's description of him sleeping like a baby. Because as Leni had looked at him in the night he truly had looked like a baby to her.

"My sweet, little brother can come to me every time. I'm tots happy to help you wherever I can."

"Thank you. Also, do you greet the sun every day?" he asks with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, she always wakes me so it is just natural to greet her. It would be rude to not do it," Leni declared, like it is the most normal thing in the world.

"You're right." Lincoln stood up and walked besides Leni. "Good morning, dear sun. Thank you for always waking my great sister."

Leni looked at Lincoln with full glee and pure happiness. "Well, let us start the day," she said as she was going to her dresser and wanted to lift her nightgown.

Lincoln's eyes go wide as he realized what she will do right in front of him. "Eh, Leni. I'm still here."

Leni stopped and turns to look at Lincoln with a questioning look. "I know," she said completely oblivious about what the problem here is.

"Leni, you shouldn't change your clothing in front of a boy. At least if it isn't your boyfriend, who has your full trust and you're ready to do the mommy-daddy thing we talked about."

"But I don't mind if it is you, Linky. I trust you with everything. You're the tots most trustworthy boy ever."

Lincoln was flattered by those words and he would be happy, to hear it from a beautiful girl like Leni. But she was his sister and also a bit too naive to see the problem with this.

"Leni, I'm thankful to have all of your trust. But this isn't right. I'm not a little kid anymore. I go to my room to let you change."

Leni wanted to say something back, but Lincoln didn't let her and leaves the room.

"The little twerp has become literally a real gentleman. You're right. He will be a very great boyfriend," Lori said as she rose up from her bed.

She was awake the entire time and was listening to her two siblings. First, she wanted to intervene as she noticed that Leni was going to undress in front of Lincoln but hearing him say all this, let her waiting. She wanted to look at what he was doing. If he was a good guy or just a little pervert. She was happy it was the first one.

"But literally, you should do what he had said and don't undress in front of him," Lori continued.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable with my body," Leni said a bit sad. A bit too sad in Lori's opinion.

"It's not your body in particular. It is just how he had said. The only person who should see you naked is this special person deep inside your heart," Lori told her roommate as she pointed at Leni's chest right where her heart is.

Leni looked down to where her sister is pointing at. "The special person deep inside my heart," she muttered to herself. _But this is Linky. And Lori too._ "Wait, we always change together and see each other naked. Does this mean—"

"Leni, this is a difference. We're girls and sisters. When we see each other naked it is normal. We don't look at each other when we're naked like others would do."

"Would Linky look in a different way at me if I'm naked?"

"Well, he is a boy after all. So yeah, he would look different at you."

"All right," Leni said more understanding now. But still, she thinks it wouldn't bother her if Lincoln would see her naked.

* * *

After the typical morning routine, Leni goes to the dining room. And everyone except for Lori and Lincoln is already there and sitting on their places.

"Good morning, everyone," she greeted her family and got a cacophony of different greetings back.

As she sits down on her place Lincoln comes in with the breakfast.

"Is Lori still in the bath?" Lincoln asks Leni.

"No, she still is in her bed."

"Is something wrong? Didn't she feel well? Is she getting sick?" Leni gets bombarded by her mother with several questions.

"I can check at her and with it bring Lori her breakfast," said Lincoln, also a bit worried about his oldest sister.

"Lori is all right. She said she need a bit, like, to think about something. She said that I should say, like, that it is a woman thing."

"Oh, then I'm the wrong person for checking on her," Lincoln said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I don't know, dude. With your cute, little apron you look like the right person for it," Luna said teasingly to Lincoln.

Lincoln didn't know what she means with it. But as he looked down at him he saw that he was wearing the apron of his mother. "Dang it. Grabbed the wrong one again."

Luan and Lynn are laughing about it out loud while the rest tries to hide it more and are just snickering.

"Well, since it is a woman thing, I should go to her," Rita stated, ready to stand up. But Lincoln stopped her.

"No, mum. Since I'm already standing, I can go to her. I may not the right one to talk to her about whatever is on her mind right now. But at least I can look if everything is truly all right."

"It is good to see that you still look after your sisters, even after what you are going through," his father told him. His voice is full of pride for his son.

Lincoln smiled to his dad, take Lori's plate and is going to her room. He knocked at her door, "Lori? It's me. I have breakfast for you."

It was quiet for a few seconds before he got a response from Lori. "Come in."

He entered her room and brought the plate to her. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't it?" Lori asks a bit confused.

"Well, I can't remember a day where you aren't the first one out of the bed and in the bath, except when you were sick or so."

"Are you worried about me, twerp?" Lori tried to sound annoyed about it but instead sounded more curious about it.

"Of course I am. I always will be when something is bothering my sisters," Lincoln stated like it is more than obvious.

"Oh god," Lori let out and fell back in her bed. _Why has he to be like this? He is too good for his own sake._

"Have I said something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just... Say, Lincoln. What exactly had made you think that we don't really love you?"

Lincoln looked surprised at Lori. This question came out of nowhere. "I... I don't really know. There was this voice in my head," he began. He settled down on the edge of Lori's bed. "It was my voice and at the same time not mine. It always said that everything is bad and all are just egotistical and you all are using me."

"Lincoln," Lori lifted her upper body and took Lincoln in her arms. "We would never in this world use you."

"I... I know. But back there the voice was so loud that I couldn't ignore it," Lincoln tells her, nearly at tears. He was ashamed about denying his sisters love for him.

"Is this voice still there?" Lori asks worriedly.

Lincoln shook his head, "No. Since I have told you guys everything and you all are looking after me the voice didn't come back. I hope it never comes back. I'm so sorry for thinking no one of you will love me and for screaming at you and pushing you away." Now he couldn't hold back. Tears are running down his cheeks.

"It's all right, Linky. There is nothing to apologize for. We know you would never be like this to us on purpose."

"But, Lori. I have stopped believing that you love me. I have betrayed all of yo—" Lincoln was stopped on his words as he turned his head to look at his big sister. And what he saw was an also crying Lori. "L-Lori. Why are you crying?"

She squeezes him closer at her body. "Oh, Linky. Please, please stop believing all this. You never will betray us. It hurts too much to see you hurt like this. You're my sweet, little baby brother. All that I want is that you are happy. And I swear to you that I will do everything to bring back your cute and wonderful smile."

"Lori." Lincoln, first embarrassed for being dragged so close to Lori's bosom is now ignoring this and hold her as tight as she is holding him. Both sit there for several minutes. Crying and comforting each other. He has to become the happy boy again he once was. Not only for himself, but also for his sisters, his family, the people he holds close to his heart.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the moments between Lincoln and his sisters. There will be more of it and I hope I can make them so charming and touching how I plan it. But there will be even more for Lincoln, which none of the Louds expects. Will it be good or will it be bad? Only I know, mwahaha. Oh, I also will remind that there is my twitter account where you can get the info when a chapter is out or will have a delay. And this Sunday I also will post the first little fun fact there.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	20. New old bonding Part 2

**364wii: Maybe it will be a Lenicoln, maybe not. Where is the fun when I already told it? This fandom has a lot of possible ships. If there will be one and when which one we will see still lays in the future. So just be patient.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 18

New old bonding Part 2

Lincoln comes down and into the dining room. And that at the right time. Luna was ready to stand up to go and look what Lincoln took so long.

"You all right, bro? Your eyes are all red," the rock girl asks her buck-toothed brother in a worried tone.

"It's, it's all right," he sniffed. "Lori and I had a little talk and it got a bit emotional."

"Is Lori coming down?" asks Rita. She wanted more to ask her only son if the little talk has something to do with his psychological state, but decided not to ask because she doesn't want to bring this up to him again.

"Yeah, she makes herself ready and then comes down too. I hope my breakfast isn't cold yet," Lincoln said as he sits down on his place and starting to eat.

"Is also anything all right with you? Leni has told us that you had some bad nightmares the last two nights," told him Lynn. Mostly she is the rough and tough one in the family. But knowing how bad things are for Lincoln she is showing more her soft and caring side. What surprised most of her sisters, since they all didn't think that she has such a side.

Lincoln chocked at his breakfast as he heard that Leni had told everyone about his last two nights.

"Whoa, whoa. Not so hasty, little one. There is nothing to get ashamed of. It is quite normal to go to one of your family in your situation. Every one of us would do the same," told him Luna, as she was softly patting his back. And everyone was nodding in agreement about her last statement.

"Don't worry, Lincoln. No one her is 'choking' about you. Get it?" it came from Luan with a slight chuckle. But everyone else is frowning about her pun.

Lincoln looked around at his family like he is expecting that they are laughing about him sleeping with his sisters in one bed.

"Leni also had a sweet idea," Lola said to Lincoln.

"And which idea will this be?" he is asking curiously.

"We al—"

"We all can have a big sleepover in the living room," cried Lily out happily and interrupted her sister Lola, who wanted to say it.

Lola, normally known for her furious wraith when someone is interrupting her was taking a deep breath before telling the youngest and smallest Loud that it is rude to interrupt someone.

"I'm sorry, Lola. I was just too excited about it," Lily said apologizing.

"It's okay, Lily. I can understand you. I'm also very excited about it." Lola gave her little sister a sympathizing smile what makes Lily smile back.

"What are you saying to it, Linky?" Leni asks him. She also is very excited about it what everyone could easily tell from her big and wide smile.

"Huh, a sleepover," Lincoln mumbled to himself as he is scratching his chin. "Well, that sounds like fun."

"What sounds like fun?" it came from Lori as she finally comes to the rest of the family with her breakfast, which Lincoln had brought her before.

"Leni had the idea that we all will have a big sleepover in the living room. Are you also in?"

"Yeah, that literally sounds like fun. I'm absolutely in."

"But don't forget, kids. Tomorrow is Monday so your mother and I have to work. So don't be awake for too long and also don't stand too much to our name," her father told them. All are nodding to him and then finishing their breakfast.

After they brought their dishes in the kitchen most of the sisters were doing their typical things. Lana is going with Lynn in the backyard to play some games together. Lucy is going to the attic to write some poems. Leni, Lola, and Lily are going to plan for the sleepover. Luna, Luan, and Lisa are on the way to their rooms.

The only ones who are still in the dining room are Lori and her mother. Lincoln is in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Rita was waiting to be alone with her oldest daughter.

"Lori, honey. Can I talk with you?" she was asking her quietly so Lincoln wouldn't hear her.

"Of course, mom. What's literally up?" Lori gave in an also quiet voice back.

"I just wanted to know that everything is all right. Your dad and I just know what happened from what Lincoln had told. But you all know more as we. I feel so bad that I didn't have noticed what was going on between my own children." Rita let hang her head down. She felt like the worst mother for not noticing anything.

"Don't say that, mom. You and dad are working and we are most of the time at home. So it's just normal that we had to deal more with this than you two." Lori tried to defense her mother and not let her down.

"But I am his mother. I should be there for him."

"You are, mom. Look, he is becoming a teenager and you know how much free space a teenager needed from his parents."

"Yes, I know it too well. I already have five one, who mostly do their own things," Rita said a bit snippily as she raises her head again.

"And as a mother, you naturally know when to give this space. You just wanted to give him his space. You couldn't know that he will go through this. No one of us did. Heck, even he hadn't known what he was going through till this day."

Her mother took some breaths. "You're right. I should stop pitying myself and start being his mother and being there for him."

"Well, you can start with it by stop talking about me at my back," it came from the frame between kitchen and dining room.

"Oh, sorry, honey. I was just..." Rita apologized.

"It's okay, mom. I know you are just worried about me. But you can talk to me about it."

"I was afraid it would bring some bad thoughts back to you if I talk with you about it."

First, Lincoln wanted to say something. But then he decided that doing things can say more than a thousand words. He walked to his mother and embraced her. And she was giving the hug happily back. "You are the best mom on earth, never forget that."

"I love you, Lincoln. I ever do and will."

Lori was touched by this so she nearly didn't notice that Lincoln was waving her by. She stood up and was joining them in their hug.

* * *

"All right, girls. What do we need for the sleepover?" Leni asks her two little sisters.

The three blonds were in Lola's room. Sitting at her small table where she mostly holds her tea parties with her stuffed animals.

"We need snacks, lots of them," Lola squealed.

"And games. Something like twister or so," Lily added.

"This will be the tots best sleepover, like, ever," Leni said happily while she takes notes. "We have to ask Lori if she can drive us to the mall so we can buy what we're needing."

"Oh, when we go to the mall can we also go to the clothing shop? I want something to look gorgeous for Li—I mean for me," Lola said very excitedly.

"Uh, do you want to impress a sweet boy?" Leni asks with a bright smile.

"N-no. I... I just want something nice for myself."

"Well, for me it sounds like you want someone special to notice you~" Lily said teasingly in a sing sang to Lola with a mockingly face.

"No, I don't. Can't a girl just be beautiful for herself?"

Leni and Lily are looking at each other with a wide smile. "Lola has a crush, Lola has a crush," both are singing in unison.

"Aaargh. You two can be such a pain in the bum," Lola said annoyed of them while rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, how about we bring a lantern to the sleepover? Then it is like we are camping and I can also bring my guitar and sing some nice songs," suggested Luna to her younger sister, who is digging through her stuff for Funny Business.

"That's a cool idea, Lulu," Luan answered with a slight chuckle about calling her this.

"Oh please don't remind me at this," Luna gave back with a growling. "What are you searching by the way? Don't tell me you think about pulling some pranks on us."

"What? Are you still mad that I got you with my old whoopee cushion the last time?"

"No, I'm not," she said while she crosses her arms and blushes.

"But seriously, this was a very good idea from Leni. This sleepover will be a good distraction."

"Yeah. Lincoln can really use some distraction. Poor little guy. I didn't even know how he is feeling. This all must be pretty tough for him."

"I didn't mean only him. You also need a bit of distraction and Lucy too."

"Oh god! I have completely forgotten that Lucy was there and had seen him nearly do it," Luna panicked as it comes to her.

"Yeah, it is hard for all of us, but for her, it is the hardest. The good thing is that Lynn already had talked with her about it and comforted her."

"Wait a minute. Lynn? Our Lynnsanity? The sweaty, toilet clogging, tomboy sister of us?"

"Yeah. I know, I know. I also was surprised that someone so rough as Lynn can show his softer side. But considering the situation, it isn't that surprising."

"That not, but that she has a soft side."

"Well, everyone has his secrets. His little, dirty secrets," Luan said the last part slightly seductively with a wiggling eyebrow to Luna.

* * *

At the evening, after everyone had dinner, the Loud children are preparing for the big sleepover.

Lincoln had taken a little nap at the midday to not fall asleep too soon. All of his sisters wanted to spend time with him, being there for him and comforting him. So he doesn't want to disappoint them by just falling right asleep.

"Okay, has everyone his sleeping bag with him?" Lori asks.

"Em, I couldn't find mine," little Lily said.

"What? You had the full day to look for it."

"I'm sorry, Lori," she apologized with big puppy eyes.

"It's okay. You can sleep with me, Lily," said Lincoln what makes Lily really happy.

"Yay! I would like to sleep with you, Linky."

"I think she was planning this from the beginning," whispered Luna to Lori.

"Yeah, she literally knows how to get what she wants. I'm quite impressed," whispered Lori back. "All right, guys. Then lay your sleeping bags out and make yourself comfortable."

All are doing what they are told. Lincoln found himself between Lucy and Lola, who are coming very close to him. He didn't mind because he thought both are still afraid that he would do something bad to himself.

"Here are some snacks for everyone," Leni said as she comes with two bowls full of snacks.

"Hey, tell me, little one. How had they got you down to us? Normally this isn't your thing," Luna asks the little genius, Lisa.

"You're correct with your hypothesis of 'this isn't my thing'," Lisa answered while making quotation marks in the air. "But this isn't a normal circumstance. We do it for our male sib... We do it for our brother Lincoln. Psychology isn't my domain, so I can't help him too much. But also I am willing to do things like this for him."

"You're a Loud after all. We all care for each other. Just most likely in our own way. But it doesn't hurt to sometimes do it like the rest of us, or does it?" Luna gave the young genius a mocking smile.

Lisa frowned about it, but she couldn't deny it that she was right. "I'm not good with human intercommunications, so most of the time I'd prefer to be on my own. But our brother always takes time for all of us, even for me. Even after all the experiments, he is still there to help me where he could. What sister would I be when I can't 'return the favor'?"

"Don't be too harsh to yourself, little dudette. He loves you as much as the rest of us. And we love you too."

"I thank you. But you also shouldn't be too harsh at yourself."

Luna looked surprised at Lisa. "How did you... Have you hacked Luan's cams again?"

"Maybe," Lisa shrugged.

Luna wasn't sure if it is good, but after what happened maybe it isn't bad to have some extra eyes in the house.

As the sleepover finally began they all had lots of fun. They were playing games, telling stories, making jokes. Luna sang some sweet and nice songs while playing her acoustic guitar.

As the night goes on they got quieter to not wake their parents, but all of them were standing awake for very long. Lily was the whole time close to Lincoln or on his lap, snuggling at him.

Lincoln felt happy and for one night he forgot all his sorrows and sadness.

* * *

 **Yay, more of the other sisters. I didn't want to ignore them. Every one of them is important and a great character. It still is hard for me to write dialogues for them. Mostly for Luan and Lisa because I'm not as smart as the little genius and come up with good puns isn't that easy. But I try my best. Hope you all liked it anyway.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	21. Hello darkness, my old friend

**Hey, everyone. A delay, again. But as you can see it is because this chapter got a bit longer as usual. It just got on and on and on. I couldn't find the right spot to stop. But finally, here it is. Just one last thing. I have made a tiny, little change. So The Darkness is now referring to herself as 'us' instead of 'me'. Just that you know and not get confused. If you don't know what I'm talking about then I have altered it in the older chapters. That's all, so have fun with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Hello darkness, my old friend

Lincoln observed his surroundings. He was floating in pure nothingness as a feminine figure comes out of nowhere and startled him.

"It's you," Lincoln said after he has calm down after this little jump scare. And again it felt so familiar with her.

"Long time not seen, my dear," the young woman greeted him. She gave him a soft and warm smile.

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"Why have you avoided us?"

"Because I don't need you anymore."

That makes her laugh. "You don't need us? Oh, Linky. Oh, sweet, sweet Linky. Of course, you need us. More than you thought. And you want us. Deep down in your heart, you already know that you wanted us right from the beginning."

"No, I don't need darkness in my heart. What I need and what I want is my family. My parents, who always loves and supports me, and all my great sisters."

Lincoln tried to get away from her but to no use. She can easily appear in front of him.

"Lincoln," she said in a warm tone as she lays her hands on his cheeks. "What you say only proves our point. Didn't you see it? Look closer, Linky." She comes closer to his face, but before she can kiss him he awakes from his slumber.

* * *

Lincoln observed his surroundings. He founds himself in the middle of the sleepover he had with his sisters. As he hears a yawn he looked to little Lily who was snuggling at him. As his body has risen up he must have woken her.

"Sorry, Lily. Didn't want to wake you up," he apologized at her.

"Good morning, Linky," she said sleepily while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "How did you sleep?"

Lincoln smiled at her. Everyone would be grumpy getting up so soon. But not Lily. She always is nice and full of energy.

"I have slept very well, thanks to all of you. And you, my little angel?"

Lily snuggled closer at her brother. She always is happy when someone calls her that. But she absolutely loves it when Lincoln is calling her his angel.

"I had the best sleep in my life. I wish I could always sleep with my cool and great big brother."

"Aw, thank you, Lily. You're also a cool and great little sister." Lincoln laid an arm around her and both are laying back. It still is too early in the morning to stand up. Even their parents aren't up yet.

"Linky? Did you had a bad dream again?" Lily asks worriedly.

"Huh? How did you come to this idea?"

"You had risen up so quick what had woke me. Isn't this a sign for waking from a bad dream?"

Seriously, this little girl is way smarter as she should be. Must be Lisa's influence. Or a result of one of her experiments? Hopefully not.

"I... I had a strange dream. It wasn't a bad one. Just one I didn't fully understand, that's all," Lincoln told her, to calm her.

"Maybe I can help you figuring it out?"

Lincoln chuckled. "That is sweet of you. But I think I will figure it out on my own sooner or later."

"Okay, but the offer still stands," she said and rested her head on his chest. He strokes softly through her blond hair while she was listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

One by one is waking up. They had brought their sleep bags back to their rooms and then made ready for the day.

Since Lily was the first one already finished, because like the rest she hadn't to bring her stuff back, she is making breakfast with Lynn's help, who was the second in the bath.

Lynn Sr. and Rita was the first one who had got their breakfast because they have to go to work.

As the rest had finished they all sit at the table and eating.

"So," Lori began to speak. "What are your plans for the day?"

"We want to play with Lincoln in the backyard," Lola and Lana saying happily in unison.

"Well, too bad, but Lincoln will spend time with me. He has to become fit again and I will gladly help him with it," Lynn told her two younger siblings.

"I don't want to disappoint you, dude. But Lincoln and I will rock in the garage," it came from Luna.

Than Lucy intervenes in her typical monotone voice, "I do believe he is spending his time with me to express his thoughts out in poetry to get it off of his tortured soul."

And so nearly all of his sisters are arguing with each other about with whom he will spend time. This had made him annoyed. He clenched his teeth and his fists trembled. He tried to not yell at everyone. It comes to a halt as Lori is coughing loudly to stop the wild mess which is her sisters.

"All right, guys. I know we all want to spend literally a lot of time with our great brother. But I literally think it should be his decision which whom he will spend time. Aren't you all agreeing with it?" The last part Lori said more threatening at her sisters. All are nodding to her satisfaction in agreement.

Lori looked at Lincoln, "Good, so since this is settled down, with whom you want to spend time, Linky?"

He is looking at his sisters. He doesn't feel like doing something in particular, so it was hard to choose one of them. Then he remembered that he had to go to Dr. Lopez again to tell her that he will use her service. And since he felt better when Clyde was with him there so he also could spend time with him too.

"Eh, I hope you all aren't disappointed, but I think I'll spend some time with Clyde. Since all this started I hadn't spent much time with him in this vacations."

"Don't worry, Linky. We all understand it. Just have a good time with him, all right?" Lori tells him soft and kindly.

"Thank you, Lori. I'll make it up to all of you again. I promise."

* * *

After Lincoln and Clyde coming out of Dr. Lopez practice, they decided to go to the arcade and play some games.

"You know, I'm glad that your folks help you with all of it and that your dad will pay for your sessions with Dr. Lopez," the young boy with glasses and an Afro says.

"Yeah, me too. My sisters and I also had last night a big sleepover in the living room. It was really nice," Lincoln tells him.

"A sleepover? That is a cool idea. Wish I had could be there too. I would lay right next to Lori," Clyde said in a loving tone and nearly fainted.

Lincoln, annoyed like always about his best friend falling in love with one of his sisters was taking advantage of it and beaten Clyde's character in the fighting game they were playing.

"Hey, that was unfair," protested Clyde.

"Hey, not my fault that you still fainted when you think about my older sister. Maybe we should play a coop game instead," Lincoln defended his action.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea to me."

Both are playing some more games while joking and laughing. You could say they have a blast of a time.

After something that felt like two hours, they stopped playing, grabbed themselves a nice drink and sitting outside on a bench.

"Ah, that's life, isn't it, Clyde?" said Lincoln satisfied as he let himself fall butt first on the bench.

"Yeah, it truly is. I'm happy that you are more of your old you again."

"Me too. But I must confess that I miss a bit my dark style. I really had liked it."

"To be completely honest with you. It wasn't that bad. Unusual, but not bad at all. But in my opinion, your old style still is the best and suits you way more than everything else."

"Have I at one point told you why I wear orange all the time?"

"Yeah, it is because Leni had said that it fits you so good. If I had a nice sister like her who said something like this to me I think I also would wear always the same."

"Well, you haven't a sister like her but you have a brother and he thinks that your shirt is fitting you also as well."

"Really? Who is my brother?" Clyde asks obliviously about the obvious thing.

Lincoln frowned. "I was meaning myself, Clyde. I'm your bro or have you forget it?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, bro. And thank you for your kind words."

"Anytime, buddy."

* * *

Meanwhile in Lori and Leni's room.

"All right, guys. It's literally time to set some rules," said Lori at the group in front of her.

"Rules? What for rules?" asks Lola.

"And why?" added Lana.

"Maybe no one of you had noticed it, but your little fight at the table was too much for Lincoln. I think he had literally held himself back to not yell at us again. We have to give him some free space," Lori explained to everyone, especially at the one that had the fight this morning.

"Oh," it came in unison from all and they all looked down in shame.

"So we have literally to make some rules to prevent this from happening again."

Lori turned a chalkboard which she had borrowed from Lisa. On it stands some rules.

"First rule. No fighting in front of Lincoln. This counts especially for you two," Lori looked at Lola and Lana.

"Wha—We don't fight that much!" both saying in defense at the same time.

"Yes you do," it came from everyone except Lily.

Lori coughs to get the attention back. "Second rule. No one of us is claiming Lincoln for himself. It will always be his decision with whom of us he wants to spend time."

Lucy raises her arm to get permission to say something.

Lori pointed at her, "Yeah, what is it, Lucy?"

"We all know Lincoln. When he has to choose one of us he will never be able to do it. He always tries to give us the same amount of attention."

All are noting to Lucy's statement.

"That is literally true. So I have made a simple schedule where everyone gets a day for himself and Linky."

"Let me guess. As the oldest one you get the first day with him then Leni and so on," Luna said to Lori. It was always this way.

"Normally I would do that, yeah. But I had to think about it. And I believe this time we should mix this a bit."

"What do you want to imply by 'mix it a bit'?" Lisa questioned Lori's choice of words.

"I mean that we don't make it from oldest to youngest or otherwise. But both of it. One day he spends time with one of the younger ones and the next with one of the older."

"That sounds surprisingly clever. Also considering it came from you," Lisa said surprised about it.

"Have you said I'm dumb?!" Lori hisses at Lisa.

"I just said that this is a very good idea."

"Sure. Anyways. The schedule is pretty easy. First will be Lily, then me, then Lisa, Leni and so on. But it doesn't mean that you have to. If you have something important to do, Lincoln wants to spend time with someone else, or wish to be a bit alone we can swap. Also if he wishes or you already do something with someone of us, the two or three of you can spend time with Lincoln. Have anyone still a question about the schedule?"

Leni had raised her arm, but Lori could already guess that she has to repeat everything to her. So she told her that she will do it after everything is finished.

"Third rule. At least one of us should be always at home and have their phone with him in case something happen to Lincoln again. I don't want to think about it, but we should be prepared for everything. Lincoln still has his problems."

Everyone didn't like this thought, but they all know that Lincoln still need help. And they are ready to help him. No matter what.

"And the fours and last rule. He will sleep every night with one of us together. It was only two nights so far. But it was two nights in a row. So far it looks like he only can sleep well when he is with one of us. Is everyone okay with this rule?"

"Of course, sis," it came from Luna.

"You can bet on it that I'm okay with it," said Lynn.

"Oh, I would love to," Lola said dreamily.

"Yeah, sleepovers with Linky is fun," squealed Lily.

And all the others also give their okays to it. Also Lisa, who still isn't much for it, but wants to help her brother as well like the rest of them.

* * *

As Lincoln was back home, he was going to his room. He wanted some times for himself. Mostly to think about his dream.

"Why is she coming back? Why now? I finally start to get the control back. I don't want to fall for The Darkness again. But then again, why does it feel so familiar with her? And what does she mean with I wanted her right from the beginning?"

Lincoln thought back and tried to see her form in front of his inner eyes.

"Something about her reminded me about someone. But why and more importantly who? I should remember if I had seen someone like her."

A knocking at his door took him out of his thoughts. "Come in," Lincoln said.

The door opens and Lori comes into his room. "Hey, Lincoln. I wanted to tell you something the others and I had decided."

Lincoln looked curious about what Lori was meaning. She told him everything about the rules they had settled down and that he can if he wants, sleep every night together with one of his sisters.

It still embarrassed him to sleep in their beds like a little kid just because of some bad dreams. But so far it had helped him and he didn't want to have something like this one day ever again.

"I understand. Thank you for your help and all that ," Lincoln said warmly to his oldest sister.

"No need to thank us, Linky. It is pure natural that we will help you with this. We're family, we will stand this together till the bitter end."

"I'll never understand how I could ever stop believing that you love me."

"Oh, don't worry. If this all is over and you're better again, we will remind you about making this up again," Lori said teasingly.

Lincoln know that she is just joking. But he decided to take it seriously and that he once will made up to it.

"Eh, Lori. Can you do me a favor and sent Lucy to me?" Lincoln said before Lori was leaving his room again.

"Sure, will do that. If I find her," Lori said while scratching the back of her head and is going to look for Lucy. Lincoln chuckled about it and then heard something from his vent.

Lucy is climbing out of it and brush off the dust from her short dress. "You do not have to look for me, my dear brother." It was surprising that she still fits in the vents.

"I should tell Lori that you are here," Lincoln mentioned.

"Oh, just let it be. It would be funny, letting her search for me and then finding me here," Lucy said and gives Lincoln a wide toothy grin.

"You have a strange sense of humor," Lincoln mentioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Anyways, you wanted something from me?"

"Yeah, but first. Were you spying at me again?"

"N-no. I just was there for—" Lucy stammered.

"It's okay, Lucy. I will not yell at you again. You just wanted to look that everything is okay with me, that I haven't a relapse. Am I right?"

"Sigh. You are right." Lucy looked defeated at the ground.

"I understand that you still are worried about me and I'm happy that you're looking after me," Lincoln said softly as he takes her into an embrace.

Lucy got red and couldn't manage to say something. She just felt something she thought she would never ever feel in her life. She was purely happy.

As Lincoln separated from her again he looked at her. "I hope you can help me with my dream I had last night."

"You mean the one that you could not figure out?" She still looked down because she was afraid that he could see her blush.

"You have heard me and Lily?"

"Yes. I also was awake, but did not want to disturb your and Lily's cute, little moment."

"Thanks, I guess."

"So, tell me about this dream."

"Well, to be honest, there isn't that much to tell. I was floating into pure nothingness than this woman showed up. It was The Darkness. For some reason that I don't understand she looked familiar to me but I can't say where I could have seen her before."

"Hm, can you describe her to me?" Lucy asked suspiciously curious.

"She is very tall, slim, and somehow elegant. She has long, dark-blond hair what is made into a ponytail. Her skin is pale like yours but also with freckles. She also has a bit of a six-pack, I think."

Lucy was thinking, trying to paint the picture Lincoln was describing in front of her inner eyes.

"Sigh. I am sorry but I also can not remember seeing someone like this. But you are right. It does sound in some way familiar."

"See? I told you. Too bad that you also can't help me. Hm, maybe Haiku has an idea."

"I can contact her and ask her if she has time for us."

"Thank you, Luce."

* * *

As said had Lucy called Haiku. To their luck, she had time for them. So both were again in the familiar place called The Black Coffee.

Lincoln had changed back to his more darker style. He wants to be his old one, but in some way, it hurts his eyes to see those lighter clothes all the time. Also, he had spent so much on those new clothes that it would be bad to not wear them now and then.

"Hello, Lucy and oh, what are my eyes seeing here? Lincoln, you are back at your goth attire?" greeted Haiku both of them, seemingly glad about Lincoln's choice of clothes.

"Hey, Haiku. You know that I have changed back to my old style?" asks Lincoln surprised.

"Yes, Lucy had told me about your condition and everything. I hope it is okay that I know about it," explained Haiku afraid that Lincoln could have a problem that others know about his depression.

"Yeah, yeah. It still is strange to me. But I think it is good that you know. Had Lucy told you everything?"

"Yes, I have. Also what had happened in the bathroom," told him Lucy. Not sure if it was a good idea to tell her best friend everything without Lincoln's permission.

"It's okay, Lucy. Makes this all a bit easier now."

Lucy and Haiku got relaxed as Lincoln told them that he was okay with it.

"Good. So how can I help you? Lucy said something about a woman in your dream." Haiku tried to get the focus on the reason they were there for.

"Yeah. I think that she is The Darkness whom I had let into my heart as I was with Isaac. The thing is that it felt so familiar with her."

Lincoln told her everything he had told Lucy before.

"Hm. This is an odd description for a person. It sounds more like you have mixed several persons into one," Haiku suggested.

"Several persons mixed into one? Huh, hadn't thought about that before. But then, which persons?"

"Only you can answer that. Since The Darkness will take shape of what your heart is desiring, only you can say who those people can be."

"Do you have chosen what you want to order?" a bored voice was asking.

Lincoln was turning around to look who was asking as he saw the red hair. "Isaac."

"Oh. Hey. little fella. How are ya? Hadn't recognized you. I'm still used to your black hair."

While Lincoln was more chilled about seeing Isaac again, glared Lucy and Haiku at him. Well, he assumed that was what the former one was doing since he couldn't see her eyes.

"Huh, looks like I'm still not popular with these two ladies," Isaac said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I'm doing fine so far. Thanks to my awesome sisters. I also go to a therapist to get some help with my, well you know," Lincoln told him.

"Good to hear that you're doing well. Also, nice to see you back in black," Isaac said and winked at Lincoln.

"Eh... Y-yeah. I thought I will fit better in here with it," Lincoln said, not sure how to interpret this wink.

"You do, Lincoln. And not only do you fit in her very well. The clothes self fits you also as well," Haiku praises Lincoln, who is becoming red.

 _Wait, is Haiku flirting with Lincoln? No, it can not be. She has her beloved one. She would never betray him. Or would she?_ thought Lucy to herself.

"Well, anyways. Do you want something? Lavender-tea again for you or a glass of water?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah, I think I'll take tea. And you Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh, eh. I will also take a cup of tea, please," Lucy stammered.

Haiku takes the last sip of her cup. "I also will take another tea, please."

"All righty then. Three cups of tea." Isaac takes Haiku's cup and is going.

"Maybe he also can help me with that. He was the one who had brought me to The Darkness after all," Lincoln mumble at himself.

"I am not quite sure about it, Lincoln. Your depression had shown more drastically after you had spent time with him and his group," Lucy said quietly to him.

"Really? Hadn't noticed it really." Lincoln scratched his chin. "But you were the one who had seen it in the first place. So you know what you are saying. But I don't believe that Isaac had something to do with it. He isn't that bad."

"Not anything is how it looks on the outside, Lincoln. Especially danger is something that shows his true face only when it is too late," Haiku told him.

"I understand. I know you two are just worried about me. But my tummy says to me that he is okay. If I should be wrong you are near me. I won't be alone with him, okay?"

Both girls are nodding at him. As Isaac had brought them their tea Lincoln had asked him if they can talk after his shift was over.

Even after Lincoln's words, didn't Lucy like the idea of him talking with the red-haired guy. He still was a mystery to them, he was giving Lincoln free too easily without a reason. And Lucy believed that Lincoln's faster sinking into his depression had something to do with the young man. With other words, she trusted him not one single bit.

"Isn't that so, Lucy?" said Lincoln. Those words drag her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What had you said, Lincoln?" asked Lucy to get the context.

"I had told Haiku that you had written a lot of poems in the last time," he repeated at her.

"Oh. Oh yes, I did. I had a very creative period the last time."

"This is not that surprising, knowing about the last events you two were going through. You have gone through a lot of emotions and nothing is better fuel for the inner fire of writing inspiration as strong emotions," Haiku explained to them.

"And how are you doing so far?" Lincoln was asking the elegant girl.

"To be fully honest, it could be better. I am facing a really frustrating blockade. Even my beloved one cannot give me inspiration as usual."

"That sounds tough. I wish I could help you. But even after you two had said that my poem wasn't that bad. I still think Lucy would be a better help than me."

"Do not make yourself smaller as you are. Lucy always said what a great help you are and how much she appreciates your help with her poems."

"Really?" Lincoln asks surprised and looked at Lucy who was blushing enough that even Lincoln was noticing it.

"So, maybe you can help me too," Haiku added.

"Well, I'm glad when I can help my friends."

After more talk about poetry, the emptiness of life and the typical topics from Lucy and Haiku had Isaac ended his shift and was in the good old corner of the cafe for the talk with Lincoln.

Haiku and Lucy still had their eyes on them just in case.

"All right, snow white. What can old me do for you?" Isaac said in his typical nonchalantly way.

"God, you didn't know how much I envy you. You still don't have a single care in this world."

"So, this thing with you having depression wasn't just a bad joke."

Lincoln could swear that Isaac's look at him had changed for a split of a second. But maybe he just had imagined it.

"Too bad for me, but it is true. And it isn't easy. I'm still afraid that I might scream at one of my sisters again or even worst."

"Well, I had hoped that The Darkness would help you with your problem. But this way isn't for everyone."

"Yeah, I have figured this out on my own. But speaking of. She is the reason I want to speak to you."

Issac is leaning forward to listen carefully. "I'm all ears, little fella."

Lincoln told him about his dream. The way she looked to him and the things she had said to him.

"My friend had suggested that she may be a combination of different persons, but I'm still couldn't figure out who. I had hoped you had an idea since you know so much about The Darkness."

Isaac leaned back again, scratching his chin and was thinking. "Hm, I think you should focus more on her words."

"Her words? What do you mean?"

"You had said to her that you didn't need her because you have your sister, right?" Isaac asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, something like that."

"What she gave as a response is what aroused my interest."

"Her response?" Lincoln asked not getting the point.

"She had said that your words only proves her point of needing her. I don't know your sisters, but maybe the form which The Darkness had chosen is a combination of your sisters."

It took some seconds for Lincoln to realize what Isaac had suggested and with that, his eyes become wide as plates.

"My, my sisters?"

* * *

 **As always, tell me what you think about it. Only with your help I can become better and so my story.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	22. Revelations

**Since the last chapter got a bit longer I have made this one a bit shorter. So this should compensate for it. That's how it works, am I right? Anyway, have fun with the next part of Lincoln's journey.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Revelations

Lincoln fall back into his chair. His eyes are still wide open.

"Careful, little fella or your eyes will falling out of your head," said Isaac with a slight chuckle about the perplex, young, white-haired boy.

"T-The Darkness' form should be a combination of my sisters?" came it finally from him after he was quiet for a little while.

"I only can guess. Just try to compare her with your sisters. Maybe I'm wrong."

Lincoln thought out loud about it. "She has pale skin like Lucy. She has freckles similar to Luna and Lynn. Her ponytail—God, why haven't I seen it before? It is absolutely similar to Luan's. She is also the same height as Leni. And her eyes and smile have the same warmth as Lori's."

"So, sounds like I had hit the nail right on the head."

"But none of them had abs like her. Well, not that I know, so far," Lincoln realized.

"Oh, so there is also another girl?"

"No. But knowing Lynn it wouldn't be that surprising if she'll at one day. But the color of her hair. She had dark-blond hair."

"And your sisters have? I already know that one of them has black hair," Isaac said as he was looking at Lucy, who was facing away as she saw him looking at her.

"Five of them are blond and the remaining four have brown hair," Lincoln explained to him.

"Guess what you will get when you combine these two hair colors with each other."

"Oh," was everything Lincoln could manage to say at this.

"So, when I have counted correctly The Darkness is the combination of six of your ten sisters. Why not every one of them?"

"I, I don't know. Why would she be my sisters anyway? This is so wrong. I couldn't be in love with them. I—"

"Lincoln, calm down. No one said that it has to mean you're in love."

"W-what? But I thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong. You said you need your sisters and The Darkness just gives you what you need. I said that she can be your lover. Not that she has to."

"But then why only my older sisters plus Lucy? And why had she tried to kiss me?" Lincoln asked. Completely confused at that moment.

"She has a strange way to help people. Your situation is complex so maybe she can't help you on the easy way. Only she knows. My connection with The Darkness consists for a good while now. But even I'm no complete expert about her."

Lincoln sighed. _I had become some answers but with it other questions too._ "So, I have to talk to her again to find out why?"

"Looks like. Don't worry. I don't believe she will eat you alive. I believe more, that she actually really likes you."

"Why are you thinking that?"

"No one in our group had her seen in a more human form like you. For every one of us, she was more a black figurine. You know, like a shadow or so."

"At the beginning, it was the same with me. But then I asked her to take another form because there she reminded me at—"

It hits Lincoln like a bolt of lightning. He had abandoned his best friend and secret crush. He never had called her after that day and also had said her brother that he never wanted to see or hear from her again.

"She will never forgive me. I have lost one of my best friends in the world," Lincoln said quietly with trembling hands as he realized it.

"Is anything all right, Lincoln? You don't look so good of a sudden," Isaac asked worriedly about Lincoln's condition but got no answer. Instead was Lincoln zoning out. "Eh, hey, you two. I think something is with Lincoln."

As soon as Lucy heard that something was wrong she jumped up from her chair and runs to Lincoln. "Lincoln? Is anything okay? What is wrong?" She got really worried, but like Isaac, she got no response from her brother.

Haiku was right behind Lucy and as worried as she was. "What happened? Have you something to do with this?" she accused Isaac.

"No. We just talked an then it seemed he had remembered something and is now in this catatonic station," Isaac explained.

"Did something happen?" An older voice was asking. It was the owner of the cafe.

"I think my little friend has a shock or something like that," told Isaac his employer.

"Okay, stay calm if you want to help him. Go to the counter, right under the register is a small box. Would you kindly bring it to me?" the old man said in a calm voice.

Isaac only nods and goes for the box.

"Lincoln, please come back to me. It's all right. There's nothing that will hurt you. I'm here with you," Lucy said to him. Haiku can tell how much it was getting at her as she hears the way she speaks.

Issac comes back with the small box. The owner opens it and takes a small flask out of it. He opened it and hold it right under Lincoln's nose. "Take a deep breath, boy. Inhale everything of it."

He was waving the small flask for a while under Lincoln's nose and finally he starts to cough and coming back.

"Oh god, what in the world is that for a bad smell? Even Lynn's socks don't smell that bad," Lincoln said as he was trying to get the smell out of his nostrils.

"Lincoln, your back again," Lucy nearly cried and fall around his neck. Haiku and Isaac also were relieved to see Lincoln back to his senses.

"Was I gone?" Lincoln asked, not really knowing what happened.

"You had a shock or something similar to it according to his statement," explained Haiku as she was pointing at Isaac.

"A shock?"

"Yeah. You were saying something about The Darkness and how she looked to you at your first meeting and then you started to mumbling something and then you just zoned out," Isaac explained to Lincoln.

"Oh. Now I remember. I just realized that I have lost someone who was very close to me. And it was my own fault."

"You mean Ronnie Anne, did you not?" asks Lucy. "It was not your fault. Like all the bad things that had happened, it is the fault of your... You know who's fault it is."

"I think I see the bigger picture. Sorry for bringing her up to your memory again," said Isaac.

"It's okay. You couldn't know that. God, I feel so tired. I think we should head home," Lincoln said.

Lucy nods and helps Lincoln up.

"You're still shaky on your legs. I can give you two a ride home if you want."

"It's okay, Isaac. I can walk just fi—" Lincoln was interrupted as his own legs gave in.

"As less as I like this idea, you are not capable of walking home. And I am not strong enough to carry you home on myself," Lucy told her big brother. Isaac chuckled about the thought of her carrying Lincoln all the way. "So we will take your kind offer," she said as politely as she could to Isaac.

"All right. Just let me grab my stuff and we can go to my car. Oh, and thank you for your help, boss. I better not ask why you have something like this under the register."

"I'm an old man, my boy. From time to time I have some similar reactions. So it is helpful to have this in range," told him the old man.

After Isaac had taken his stuff and Haiku had said her goodbye to her both friends, Isaac drove them to there home. Since he had picked up Lincoln every time when they where going to the woods he already knows where they lived.

* * *

"All right, here we are. Should I help to bring you into the house?" Isaac asked.

"No, it's all right. I think I'll manage the rest on my own," Lincoln answered.

"If you say so. Just be careful and take a rest."

"I will do. Thank you."

Lincoln and Lucy getting out of the car. It was a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Lucy was asking herself how someone like Isaac can manage to buy such a car with a job like this. Just another mystery of already so many.

"Oh, if there is something you wanna talk about you can call me, little fella," said Isaac to Lincoln out of the window from the passenger seat.

"Got it," Lincoln gave back while waving.

And with that, Isaac was driving away. Properly to his own home.

"Yo, dudes. Sick car you two had jumped out," Luna said as she came out of the garage. Her ax in hand what only could mean she was jamming full blast.

"Yeah, it is a really cool car. Issac was so nice to drive us home," Lincoln said. He didn't say why Isaac had driven them to not worry Luna.

"Who's Isaac?"

"Oh, just a new friend I had made as I had started to look at how Lucy's world was."

"How old is he? I mean he must be at least sixteen if he has a driving license."

"To be honest. I never had asked him about his age. I would assume he is eighteen or so."

"I would also say he is eighteen or seventeen at least," Lucy added.

"Hm. Never thought you would find some friends who'll be older than you. Also, he doesn't look like the typical kind of guys you normally spent time with. He looked kinda cute."

"Well, things can change. But if you excuse me. I'm a bit tired. I will go to my room if someone is looking for me."

"All right. See you later, bro."

Lincoln was leaving, but Lucy still remained there. "Luna, gather everyone together. We have to talk."

"Whoa, that sounds serious. And that means a lot since you still talk in this monotone voice."

* * *

 **So finally Lincoln has his revelation about The Darkness. But also what he has done to Ronnie Anne. What do you think? Was he too harsh to her? And why exactly have The Darkness chosen this form? As always, some answers only lead to more questions. We will see where this goes. Oh, and yes. Isaac's car is a reference to the show Supernatural. What should I say? It is a great car.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	23. When the cookie crumbles Part 1

**The last days I got some new followers and likes. So I want to just say thank you to all of you for showing that you like my story. No matter if it is through posting comments, liking and following it or me, or just by reading it every time a new chapter is out. It makes me so happy to know that there are peoples who enjoy my little work here. So again, thank you for it. And now onward with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 21

When the cookie crumbles Part 1

All of the Loud sisters fond their self's again in Lori and Leni's room. All with questioning looks on their faces. Lori smacked one of her shoes on her drawer.

Lori declares to them all, "All right, everyone. We had come literally all together again because our spooky sister has literally something important to say. So I give the word to you, Lucy."

Said sister stands up and all eyes were locked at her. "First of all, I have to apologize to all of you for not telling you this earlier. As you all know had Lincoln at some point changed to be more like me. This was because he and I had misinterpreted his emotional turmoil. As he noticed that my and my friend's help had not helped him he had searched somewhere else. And so he had found someone named Isaac."

Luna's eyes opened wide as she heard that. "Wait, you mean the bloke who brought you and Lincoln home?"

Lucy only nodded to answer her question. "As some of you remember I have asked you sometime before if you know someone with this name or with very noticeable red hair."

Lori was the one who nodded this time. "Why have you asked us about someone Lincoln had met?"

"I will come to this soon. Said person had brought Lincoln to his group of other people who are part of the more darker world. Even darker than my world."

"What?! You've let Lincoln hang out with a satanist?" it came from Luna.

Lucy looked at Luna with an intimidate glance. Even Luna couldn't see her eyes she could feel it. "Who do you think I am? I never would let something like this happen. So far there is no sign of Isaac being a satanist. And he and his group had helped Lincoln keeping his nightmares away and with this his bad thoughts. He had not screamed at one of us for near a month."

"Till this one day with you and Lily," Lynn said bluntly.

Lucy let hang her head after remembering this awful day.

"All right. When he literally had helped our brother why did this happened?" asks Lori to keep this conversation going.

Lucy lifted her head again. "At some point, it got worst. Lincoln was less energetic and looked so unhappy. So I had kept an eye at him. After I told him that I had spied at him and wanted that he left the group because I thought they made it even worse and that he has a depression he becomes too angry at me."

Lynn jumped up smashing her fist in her palm. "All right. What has this Isaac done with my brother? I will smash him into the ground for it!"

"Whoa, hold your horses, Lynnsanity. Maybe it is just a coincidence or someone else is responsible for it. We shouldn't hang him without proof that it was him," tried Luna to stop the sports from going wild.

"Lynn, please calm down. I am not finished yet," reminded Lucy her room-mate.

"If he is responsible for it he will get no mercy from me," mumbled Lynn not very quite to herself.

"Do not worry. If he truly is the reason for it. It would be me who will dig his grave and hold his funeral," Lucy said.

Lynn was at least a bit satisfied with this and sit back down.

"That also was the reason I wanted to find out some things about him. And that is what makes me wonder. No one knows him. No one had seen him before. He is not going to school. Also, he has an expensive looking car but only works as a waiter in a cafe for people like me."

"Sounds very mysterious to me," Lola said while tipping at her chin.

"Aren't those this kind of guys Lucy like to have a crush on?" Lana mentioned what makes Lucy blush.

"I never will nor can have a crush on someone like him. He may be mysterious but he is not like Li—I mean he is not like Edwin."

"Anyways, why are you telling us this all now?" Lori asks with great curiosity.

Lucy clears her throat and begins to speak again. "We were at the cafe again because Lincoln wanted some advice about a dream he had last night. And I was not capable of helping him with it."

Lily looked a bit sad about Lincoln was seeking for help by others even after she had offered him her help. She knows that she maybe wouldn't be that helpful like Lucy or her friends but it still had hurt her.

"A dream? You mean he had a nightmare again even with all of us around him?" Luan asked surprised.

"Do not worry. It was no nightmare. But something else he could not figure out himself. I do not know if he had already figure it out by now. But that does not matter right now. As we were there. Isaac also was there. He worked at this place after all. He and Lincoln had a conversation and there it happened that Lincoln had a breakdown."

"A breakdown?!" all of the sisters were shouting.

"His body was still there but his mind was somewhere else. It looks like it was because Lincoln had remembered what he has done to Ronnie Anne."

"Poor Linky. The whole thing with her still gnaws at him. He finally needs a good girlfriend who knows how to appreciate him. If he would accept me as his girlfriend?" thought Leni without second thoughts out loud.

Absolute everyone was looking at Leni. Most of the sisters with pure shock. A few just surprised and with a self-questioning look in there faces. But no one of them knows what to say about this.

"Leni, you know that you can't be his girlfriend. You're his sister," Lori told her.

Also, those words where for Leni, Lucy felt that it also should be directed at her too.

"I know. We can't do the mommy-daddy dance. But I still can show him my love for him," gave Leni back.

 _Leni is right. I still can show him my love for him. He does not have to show it back in the same way. As long as he is happy and he knows that he is loved I am happy too. That is all I can wish for,_ Lucy thought to herself.

Lori massaged the bridge of her nose while frowning. "I think we two have to talk about this. Okay, so I believe you tell us all this because you're worried that this Isaac maybe has something to do with Lincoln's depression and we all have to keep an eye out if both are hanging out together."

Lucy nodded to confirm Lori's suggestion. So Lori faced all of her younger sisters.

"All right. So if one of us sees both hanging out together we will watch them, just in case. How exactly does he look like?"

"As said before, he has noticeable red and longer hair. He wears... Huh, now that I think about it. He always wears this black zip-hoodie and fingerless gloves. This is odd. I mean, it is not the hottest summer we had so far but still wearing something like this. He should sweat like Lynn after her exercises."

"Strange or not. He wears black and has red hair. Shouldn't be that unnoticeable. But don't forget, girls. Don't interfere. We haven't a proof that he does something bad with our little baby-brother."

All are nodding and with this Lori let end the meeting.

* * *

Lincoln falls soon asleep after him laying on his bed. But this was good. He needs to talk with The Darkness anyway. It doesn't take long until she showed up in his dream.

"It looks like you have finally understood it, Linky," she greeted him.

"So it is true. You are a combination of my sisters," Lincoln said to get confirmation.

"We thought it was obvious to you. No one knows them better than you."

"That explains why you reference yourself as 'us'."

"We are The Darkness, we are many. Don't forget that."

 _Where have I heard that before?_ thought Lincoln. "But what do you mean with I wanted them from the beginning? They are my sisters. I can't fell in love with them."

"But you have always loved them. From the first day you were born you have loved them. And you will never stop loving them. Aren't we the absolute proof to that?"

"This is insane! Of course, I love them. They are my family. But not in this way. This is forbidden."

"Oh, Linky. You know that this isn't a law set in stone from nature or god. It was made by humanity and like everything else, it will one day be no more."

"NO! That is wrong. It is a sin and I will go to hell for something like that."

"When it is so wrong. Why does it happen so often in this world? How can a feeling like love be wrong?"

"Stop it!" Lincoln shouted and fall to his knees. "They trust me. I could never betray them in a way like this."

"You don't betray them when they love you back. Just remember back at the old days as you were younger. Remember the games you and they had. The promise you had made to them. All of them."

"I was a kid. Just a child. I had not known what I had done or said there."

"But you still remember those days and hold them close to your heart. You always have wished that they one day love you as much as you do."

"I'm a monster. A horrible monster. When I can't hold myself back I will drag them all down with me. I can't let that happening. Better end it now before it is too late for it. And this time there will no Lucy to hold me back."

* * *

 **And back to bad thoughts and doing really stupid things. Lincoln has a hard time to stay happy. Let us hope that he will overthink it again.**

 **Also, I want to ask you something. Do you look on my twitter to see if a chapter is not making it again? I have the feeling it is very obsolete. So if no one looking there I just can delete it and post fun-facts here at the end of chapters instead. Thank you for giving me an answer to that.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	24. When the cookie crumbles Part 2

**All right guys. Before I give you the next chapter I want to talk about a specific review. I don't know if the person still reading my story. I don't think that he does, but if he still is giving it a try, I'm very thankful. I can see the point that it looks a bit like the story is losing his track from the main story-line and just become a loudcest story. But, I have written in the summary that this story will contain sexual scenes. Now you can say that this doesn't have to mean it will be loudcest and that is correct. As I had started this story, I wasn't sure that it will have it in. There are other possible ways to be kinky. Maybe there never will be loudcest in it. Anyways, I just wanted to let it out. So enough of that. Have fun reading this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 22

When the cookie crumbles Part 2

After the meeting was over, all were going to do their own stuff. Well, more or less.

Lori was talking with Leni about the things she had said. She tried her best to explain to her why she and Lincoln can't be a couple, what isn't that easy since it is like trying to explain what sex is to a kid.

But Lori wasn't the only one who had some trouble.

* * *

As Luna was in her room, she had dropped onto her beanbag. She thought about Lenis words.

"Stupid Leni. Why does she always have to be so dull? Be the girlfriend of the little dude. Shit, I bet, at some point, every Loud woman had a crush on him. It was crazy enough to find out that I had once. But even more, when Lori told me that she also had a little crush on him. And now Leni. Well, the way she is, it's not clear if she really has a crush on him or is just, well, Leni."

Luna sank deeper into her beanbag. She didn't know that someone was thinking about the only male sibling above her head.

* * *

"I must say it is surprising to hear that I am not the only one with a cr-cr-crush on Lincoln." Lucy blushed strongly as she admitted her feelings for her brother to herself. "Maybe I should talk to Leni about it. I think together we can help Lincoln do feel better and more loved. And that is all that matter."

Lucy looked at a small picture of Lincoln which she kept for a while now in one of her secret pockets in her black dress.

"Sigh. I always fall for those I can not have. Edwin is so much older than me, Rocky was too lively for me and way too mortified by my liking, and Lincoln... Well, he is my brother. I do not care for those rules who was made to chain everyone and enslave them. But I know that he does. He would never feel this way for me. I am also not woman enough for him." Lucy looked down at her still flat chest. "Looks like I will be the lonely, tortured soul for the rest of my stupid life."

Also in another room was one of the Louds thinking about this all.

* * *

Lola paced up and down her room.

"No. That can't be happening. I can't let this happen. Lincoln is mine. He's my sweet prince. I can't let anyone take him away from me. I should be the one to marry him, not Leni. But what shall I do? She is way more woman than me. She is beautiful, kind, innocent. Everyone loves her."

* * *

Lincoln was awake again and already making a plan for this night.

"I have to do that. For them. As their brother, I have to protect them. Even when it means I have to protect them from myself."

A knocking at his door took him out of his trace. He put his mattress back to hide his little plan. "Come in," he said.

The door opened and as his visitor entered his room the girl said in a serious but also nervous tone, "Lincoln, I have to say something very important to you."

* * *

Lana entered her and Lola's room.

"Hey sis, I need your hel—Where is she? Man, there you need for ones her help and she isn't there. What should I do? I can't ask the others for that. Maybe I just wait. Hopefully, she isn't gone for too long."

* * *

Lincoln looked surprised at his younger sister Lola. Normally when she's so serious, she wants something from him. But she was never so nervous.

"Eh, how can I help you, Lols?" he asks her.

"Lincoln, please take a seat. What I want to tell to you could be a bit much for you."

"All-all right," Lincoln said unsure about this all. But he sat down on his bed.

"You remember this one time where you was mad at me because I wanted you to play my butler again?" Lola asks nervously.

"Lola, I said I'm sorry abou—"

Lola quick interrupted him while waving hastily with her arms, "No, no. I don't want to feel you guilty about it. But I hadn't the chance to tell you why I always ask you for being my butler."

"Lola, you don't have to. I'm not mad about it. I like it to spent time with you."

Lola was red like a tomato as she hears that. "I, I, I also like to spend time with you. Well, actually it is more than just that."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'more than just that'?"

Lola took a deep breath and then continued. "Linky. I... You... The reason that I always ask you is that I want you near me all the time."

"What are you talking about? I am always in the near. We live in the same house."

"I mean that I want you as close as possible. Linky, I..." Lola comes closer to him and holding his hand. "I love you. I love you with all of my heart. And that not just as my brother."

Lincoln's eyes go as wide as possible, nearly popping out of his head. "Y-you what?"

"I love you, Lincoln," Lola said with anxiety not sure if this all was a good idea. Maybe Lincoln will think she is crazy or worst a freak. She would never handle it if he never wanted to have anything to do with her again.

Lincoln felt the urge to pull his hand back. But he saw the anxiety in her eyes and as Lincoln always is, was his big brother mode kicking in.

"Lola, you know that we can't love each other because we are siblings," he said in a soft tone while now grabbing her hand with his other hand.

"I... I know. But I can't do anything against it. You are always there for me. You help me where you can. You're the kindest, sweetest, prettiest and breathtaking man I know. You always were my shiny prince. I had dreamed so often to become your wife."

"Wow. That's... sweet from you. I really feel flattered. Never had someone said those things to me."

"That is because the others are dumb. How can't they see what a great person you are? You always make me feel special. That I'm more than just a beautiful, little girl," Lola said while she let her head sink.

"Lola," Lincoln called her with a warm and loving voice while he laid a finger under her chin and softly raising her head to look into her eyes. "You are more than just a beautiful, little girl. You also are kind and sweet. You always stand for your sisters even when you had a fight with one of them before."

A single tear falls down her cheek. "Th-thank you, Linky. I always was afraid that I would never be more than a young girl who just wins one pageant after another. That I'm not more than just a pretty face and that when I got older I'm even not that anymore."

Lincoln got down from his bed and on his knee to hug her. "What do you say? Lola, don't believe this. You are way more than just a pretty face. Even if you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever know, you still have many more talents than you think."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course. Look into my eyes. Would I ever lie to you, my sweet, little princess?" Lincoln said to her as he was separating from her so she can look into his eyes.

And what she was seeing was pure honesty and only love for her.

"Thank you, Lincoln." Lola jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. I always will be there for you."

"Even when I still love you more than I should?"

"Even then."

Lola let out a big sigh what would make Lucy proud.

"I wish I could be your girlfriend."

Lincoln could tell how fast her heart must beat right now. His own heartbeat wasn't slow itself.

"Well, maybe we can be secretly girl- and boyfriend."

Lola looked puzzled at him. "How do you mean that?"

"Society says it is forbidden so we can't be acting like a couple in public. But every time we see each other we know that we are a secret couple."

"Hm. Yeah, that makes sense. Also, we can hold hands outside. Everyone sees just a big brother and his little sister."

"Right. No one will ever know."

"Oh, Linky. You make me so happy."

"Well, isn't that the job of a boyfriend?" Lincoln chuckled slightly and winked at Lola.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl can wish for." From one second to the next Lola got red again. "Say, Linky. Since we are already alone. Can I have a kiss from you? You know. Right on my lips?"

Lincoln looked surprised and a little bit shocked too. That wasn't how he wanted to handle the situation. But in the end, he thought to himself that a little kiss wouldn't hurt anyone.

"All right, my little princess. Close your eyes."

Lola did as she was told and Lincoln gave her a kiss on her lips. It wasn't a very long one. But it also wasn't so short that you could call it just a little peck.

After the kiss, Lola looked lovely at Lincoln, thanked him for the last time, and left his room with much glee in her step.

Lincoln was too deep in his thoughts at this moment to notice the sounds that come from his vent. It sounded like something or to be more accurate someone, who was moving away.

It took a while but then Lincoln's eyes go wide and a bolt of lightning run through his spine.

"What have I done?" Lincoln said in poor shock. "I really am a monster. I should have said to her that we can't be together in this way. Even worst, I have kissed her. I, I'm sick. A sick, perverted bastard."

Again falls Lincoln in a panic attack. He runs up and down his room, his hands on his head, mumbling to himself how bad he is and that what he has done. Then he stopped in his tracks and looked at his mattress.

"I have to do it or I will drag every one of them down. All right, tonight I'll do it."

And true to his words he was making his plan reality. He waited till everyone was asleep, goes down to the kitchen to search for the biggest and sharpest knife he could find and then leave his home.

Lincoln turned the last time around to look at his home where his beloved family was sleeping in peace.

"I am so sorry guys, but it is better for every one of you. Hope I find a good spot to do it that no one will find my body. Then maybe they just think I have run away."

He turns away and walks his, how he presumed, last way.

* * *

 **Well, looks like the next chapter will be the last one. Or maybe deus ex machina will happen. If you want you can give your suggestions in the reviews about what will happen.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	25. When the cookie crumbles Part 3

**Hello, my dear readers. I want to apologize to you and especially to GennaiArakida-XIV. I didn't want to bring those old and bad memories back to you. I just wanted to make the cliffhanger a bit more dramatic. But it looks like I was going a bit too far with it. jasongd had looked at it a bit more logical. But to be honest, dude. I hadn't thought about it that my story hasn't the tragic category. Well, I will talk about it more at the end of this chapter. For now, let us find out if Lincoln truly will be stopped from someone.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 23

When the cookie crumbles Part 3

After Lola left Lincoln's room she turned back to her own room. As she entered it, Lana hopped down from her bed.

"Where were you all the time? I have waited for you," said Lana frustrated to her lookalike.

"Oh hey, Lana. Sorry I was, eh, I was in a—" Lola tried to find a good lie but was cut off by her sister.

"It doesn't matter. I need your help. Please."

Lola was surprised. Most of the time the others had to remind her to say please when she wanted something. But this time she said it right from the beginning. Whatever she wants it really is important for her.

"All right. What is it, sis?" Lola said while crossing her arms and looking at Lana with curious eyes.

"Well, I want to make Lincoln a gift as a surprise to make him feel better," Lana told her twin sister a bit abashed.

"What a sweet idea. I'll love to help you with that," Lola gave back in a sweet tone.

"Thank you. With your help, it would be a much better gift as everything I can come up with."

Lola looked at Lana. "What are you saying? Why should what you would give him without my help be not a good present?"

"You're way more girl than me and I want to show him that I can be a sweet girl too and not more like a dirty boy."

"Why do you want him to see you more like a girl as the person you are?" Lola was now very curious.

"I... I..." Lana began to blush. First, it was just a bit but in seconds her whole head was red.

Lola's eyes opened wide, "You're in love with Lincoln."

"N-no, I'm not. He is my brother. This would be disgusting," blurted Lana out in shock.

"Lana," Lola laid her hands on Lana's shoulders and looked in her eyes. "You can be honest with me. I'm your twin sister. We always can count on each other. And I'll don't condemn you if you are in love with our brother."

"Lola." Lana let sink her head.

Lola took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she will do next.

"I... I'm also in love with Lincoln."

Lana's head lifted fast as she heard it. She blinked at her sister in front of her. Her mouth opened to say something but she didn't find the right words.

"I'm in love with our brother Lincoln," repeats Lola.

"How long?" asks Lana in a quiet tone.

"I think since we're eight. Maybe even longer."

"Than I have no chance. Why should he want to be with me when he can be with you?"

Lola knows how she feels. Just half an hour ago she had the same thoughts. Actually, she wants Lincoln for herself. But seeing Lana in the position she was herself just before. Maybe it didn't hurt to share Lincoln with Lana.

"If you really want something then you have to fight for it with all you've got. Especially when it is about a boy who makes you happy."

"B-but then I have to fight against you."

"Yeah. This just means that it will a tough fight where you have to give everything."

"But I have no chance. You're cute, beautiful, and all girly. And I'm just a tomboy. Why should he chose me?"

"Lana. You're cute and beautiful too. Just in your own way. I know what I always say to you. But the truth is, I don't want you different. I love you the way you are. And everyone especially Lincoln also loves you how you are. Why should he choose you instead of me? Because you're awesome. You are Lana Loud. There is nothing that you couldn't love about you. Maybe I'm more feminine than you, but you are handier. I wouldn't come close to the toilet when Lynn clogged it again. But you always make it free again. When something in this house needs to be repaired you are the one we call. And nobody is as committed when it comes to animals as you are."

"Do you really think so about me?"

"We all do. I know we two fight a lot. But I couldn't ask for a better and cooler twin sister and best friend."

"Thank you, Lols," Lana wiped away her tears and hugged Lola, who hugged her back.

It is kinda funny. This two look so similar but couldn't be more the opposite of each other. And even with all their fighting and arguing with each other, they always get along at the end and are the best friends in the world.

Both separated again and then Lola began, "So. And now let us make a great gift for Lincoln what will show him how much you love him and win his heart over."

"But what is with you?"

"I should be honest with you since I have said that you also should be honest with me. I was with Lincoln and have already told him how I felt."

"And how has he react?" Lana asks surprised and curious.

Lola told her everything about her secret relationship with Lincoln. Lana was astounded by it, but at the same time, she felt more confident that Lincoln wouldn't reject her because she is his sister.

* * *

Lincoln walk down the streets. A backpack on one shoulder and in it the big, sharp knife. He felt guilty that he couldn't bring it back, but it is better when you think about it what he'll do with it.

"Maybe I should go back. What I want to do isn't right," he talked to himself.

"But what I have done with Lola isn't right either. And when I stay there it would just become worst."

Lincoln was too deep in his thoughts and didn't have seen where he was going. So he bumped right into another person.

"Hey, look where are you walking, you stupid moro—Lincoln? Is that you?" the person said surprised to see Lincoln out at this hour.

Lincoln looked at the man. It took a while but then he recognized the face in the darkness.

"Damien? What are you doing outside so late?"

"Funny that you ask me. Last time I checked I was old enough to do just what I want. But you're still young. Also, it is Mon—" Damien looked at his phone, "It is already Tuesday, in the middle of the night. So, no partying outside in the woods."

"I, I know. I just wanted to take a little walk," Lincoln lied to him.

Damien raised an eyebrow, "With your backpack? Near the woods?" Then he remembered that Lincoln said he had depression. "You don't want to do something stupid, didn't you?"

"WHAT? Of course not! What are you thinking?" Lincoln denied hastily.

He didn't believe Lincoln. "Can I take a short look in your backpack?"

"T-there is no need for it. There is nothing interesting in it."

"Well, then it doesn't hurt when I take a look."

Lincoln becomes more nervous with any second. Sweat is flowing down his face. "I, I have to go home again before someone noticed that I'm gone," he said quick and was trying to leave Damien.

"You shouldn't be doing something like that," Damien said to the walking Lincoln, which stopped at his track.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Suicide."

There it is. Pronounced so bluntly as if it is a normal thing. This awful word that describes what Lincoln wanted to do. For a second time now in his still young life.

Lincoln stood there. Frozen in place. Not knowing what to say.

"Your life is the most important thing you have. And the more know and love you, the more important it becomes. It is unique, priceless, and can't give back after it is taken."

Lincoln turned around. "You sound like you know about this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I do. I have lost my mother years ago. And then there is this with Benny."

"I am sorry for your lost," said Lincoln.

"Thank you."

"Huh, I have heard Isaac say something about a Benny as I wanted to leave the group."

"Benny was one of us. Until..."

"Until?"

"We haven't known that he had depression," Damien explained. Lincoln's eyes opened wide as he gets what those words implied. "Isaac had found him at our old place where we had our meetings. He had hung himself."

Lincoln gulped heavily about this information and put one of his hands at his own neck. "This is terrible. I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, that was it. Everyone was shocked when Isaac told us. Well, everyone except himself."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln checked.

"I don't want to put Isaac into a wrong light. But he was way calmer than everyone else. I mean he was ice cold about it. He never had shown that this with Benny had touched him in any way."

"Maybe he wanted to be strong for the rest," Lincoln suggested.

"Maybe you're right. But it doesn't change that some got angry at him for it and left. Sometimes I get worried about him. You know how mysterious he is. Even I don't know everything about him. There was also for a short while this rumor that someone had brought Benny to do it."

"WHAT? Why should someone do this?" Lincoln was shocked by that.

"I don't know. As I said, Benny had depression but he hadn't shown it nor had someone of us the feeling that something was wrong."

"You don't try to say that Isaac has something to do with it, or do you?"

"I don't say he has. But sometimes he is a bit strange. And now you have told him that you also have depression. I just say be careful, Lincoln."

Lincoln looked down on the ground. Could it be? Had Isaac dragged Benny down to commit suicide? He seemed to be a nice guy in the inside, just don't want to show it. But he also tried every time to become better friends with Lincoln. Why?

Damien looked at his phone again. "Well, you really should go home now."

Lincoln looked back at Damien and nodded.

"But do me a little favor," Damien said before Lincoln could go. "Give me your phone, I give you my number so you can message me when your back home. I would sleep better when I know you're safe again and had put away whatever you had with you."

Lincoln hesitated but then he gave Damien his phone. He put his number in and had given the phone back. Both said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

On his way home had Lincoln a lot to think about.

* * *

 **Well, what a relief. Lincoln is still alive. And that has nothing to do with "not having the balls for it". I didn't want to end it here. I still have a lot of ideas for my story. But you all have to understand something important. I have a picture in my head for the end but I don't want to force my story to go this way. When I write I go with the flow. How the story unfolds comes to me while I write the chapters. This means that this story will maybe have its happy end or maybe will have a bad ending. How it will go is not made in stone. It can end one way or another. If you have a problem with it, I'll understand it. You read this story on your own responsibility. There will be more stuff like the end of the last chapter. So when this makes you uncomfortable or brings back bad memories than maybe you should stop reading it. Depression isn't an easy topic and it can maybe end in a very bad way. It is your and only your decision. That's everything I can say about it. So to everyone who will continue reading it. I will see you next chapter.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	26. A horrible past

**GennaiArakida-XIV: Dude, there is no reason for you to apologize. My chapter hat triggered a bad memory and you had said that it did this. Nothing wrong there. I just wanted to say that things like that can maybe happen again. And there will be more things that sound very horrible to some people. This story still is rated M for reasons. But now to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 24

A horrible past

Lincoln was deep asleep and back again in his dark dream world.

After his second attempt to kill himself and the talk with Damien, Lincoln had returned home. He had sent Damien a message that he was back, returned the knife where it belongs, and then had fallen right into his bed.

He floated in the direction of The Darkness who waited patiently for him.

Lincoln lifts his hand to greet her, "H-hello. I think we have to tal—"

The sound of a slap reverberated through the endless nothingness. Lincoln was holding his cheek and looked at her with surprise and seeking forgiveness.

"I... I deserve that," he said acceptingly.

"Oh, and how you deserve it! Even more of that!" The Darkness hissed angrily at him. "How could you? Do you really think this would make everything better?"

"What else should I do? If I just run away they will find me and bring me back. And then all of my sisters are in danger again."

"Do you truly think that they will be in danger? You know it better. They can protect themselves very well. Even the younger ones."

"But it is wrong and disgusting."

"Lincoln," she said softly as she goes down on her knees and stroking his cheek she had slapped just a few minutes before. "You know that love never is wrong. You haven't forced Lola to fall in love with you or to kiss you. It was her own decision. Her own heart who wanted it."

"B-but she is still young. She properly doesn't know what she is doing or what she really wants."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Do you think that way about your own sister?"

"I—She—" Lincoln takes a deep breath. "No. I know that all of my sisters are smart enough."

"You should accept who you are, Lincoln. When you deny yourself you will be stuck in your depression forever. And that is nothing that your family and friends want for you. And I don't want it either."

"Yo-you mean you want me to be happy?" Lincoln asks hesitantly.

"Of course, Lincoln. I care for you. I love you."

Lincoln's face becomes a crimson red. "You, you, you love me?"

"Yes, Lincoln. I love you. I love you since we first met."

"W-wow. I have stopped thinking that someone could love me."

"But it had happened. With me and your sister Lola. You aren't worthless. You are handsome, kind, funny, thoughtful, and all lovable."

"Th-thank you. You're also very great, so far I can tell. But I couldn't say that I find you beautiful."

"Why not?" The Darkness asks bewildered.

"Well, you're a combination of my sisters. So, of course, you are beautiful. But this isn't you. It isn't how you truly look."

"We understand. But good looking isn't everything. Close your eyes and try to see me with your inner eyes. Then you will understand."

Lincoln does as he was told. He focused everything to see her with his inner eyes. And after a while, he managed to see something.

His mouth curled to a warm smile and a single tear ran down his face.

He opened his eyes again and looked at The Darkness. "I love you too."

* * *

Lincoln woke up. Finding himself on his bed, still, in his clothes, he was wearing last night.

He yawned, stretched and then hopped out of his bed. He changed his cloth and left his room.

The first thing he noticed was a blushing Lola who was waving at him.

First, he felt uncomfortable about what he had done. But after he remembered the words from his dream he smiled and replied her waving.

She then gave him a wink and walked happily in her room.

 _No one will be hurt as long as it is only like this,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"All right. He is up now," Lola said.

"Are you sure this will show him how I feel?" Lana asks uncertainly.

"Believe me, sister. With this gift, he will fall for you. And I mean the real you, no different acting version of you."

Lana nods and collects all her courage. "All right, here goes nothing."

Lola looked out of the room and saw Lincoln leaving the bathroom again.

"Oh, Linky," she called in a singsong out for her brother. "Could you come to me for a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?" Lincoln asks as he goes to her.

"Lana wants to give you something."

"Really? What is it?"

As Lincoln enters the room he sees Lana standing nervously in the middle of the room with her hands behind her.

"H-hey, Lincoln." She was red like a tomato and her heart was racing like crazy.

"Lola said you have a gift for me?"

Lana can only manage to nod.

"Well, where is it?" he asks happily. He liked to receive presents from his sisters. Well, who doesn't?

Lana took her hands from her backside and showed Lincoln a self-made, wooden figurine.

It was Lincoln in a cool pose as his favorite hero Ace Savvy.

"Wow. You have made that? This is so cool. I love it. Thank you, Lana," Lincoln said happily surprised by her gift.

"I, I love you too. Eh, I mean I'm happy that you like it," Lana blurted out hastily.

Lincoln looked a bit surprised at Lana about her choice of words. Than Lola poked her sister with her elbow.

"Eh, em. W-what I'm trying to say is, is t-that I'm, I'm."

"Girls? What is going on here?" Lincoln said with a raised eyebrow.

"Lana is also in love with you," Lola said, not wanting to wait any longer that Lana finally says it.

"Lola!" Lana said angrily and embarrassed.

"Wh-what? Y-you too? And you Lola. You have told her?" Lincoln asks shocked.

"I had to," Lola said. Then she waved at him to come closer.

She whispered in his ear how Lana thought about herself and that she had to tell her about them because she knows how Lana felt.

Lincoln looked at both. "All right. I understand. So, it is okay for you when Lana and I also are together?"

Lola nodded. "She is my twin sister and best friend. I want her to be happy too."

"And it is for you okay too, Lana?"

"Yeah. I don't want to take away Lola's precious boyfriend," Lana said with a wink at her sister.

Lincoln felt still uncomfortable. He wasn't used to be called someone's boyfriend. Especially his own sisters' boyfriend.

On the other hand, it was what he wanted. A sweet, kind, and sensitive girlfriend. And now he even has two. And that without him cheating on them.

"C-can I get a k-kiss from you, Lincoln?" Lana asks restrainedly while a very noticeable blush lays on her face and she was fiddling with her thumbs.

Lincoln looked at her and also blushed. _So cute._

Lincoln coughs to collect himself again. "All right. Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and like with Lola, Lincoln gave her a soft kiss of moderate duration.

"Well, how was it?" asks Lincoln her curious.

"It was wonderful," Lana said like she was right on cloud nine.

"I'm glad your first kiss was that good."

Lana began to blush again. "Oh, it wasn't really my first kiss. Well, it was my first one with a boy."

Lincoln looked puzzled at her. _How did she mean that?_

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded quite normally.

Well, something was off thought Lincoln to himself.

Somehow he managed to run into all of his sisters. Except for Lucy. He hasn't seen her this morning.

He couldn't even find her as he was searching for her. He wanted to ask her if she wants to come with him to the cafe.

So in the end, he was going alone.

* * *

Isaac waited already outside of the cafe.

Lincoln had sent him a message that he wants to talk with him.

"Hey, little fella. What can old Isaac do for you?" he greeted the young boy.

"Hey. I, I want to know more about Benny," Lincoln replied.

Isaac looked baffled at Lincoln. "You... What? Where came that from?"

"I had talked with Damien last night. He had told me about him."

"Last night?" asks Isaac like Lincoln had told him something completely unbelievable.

"Y-yeah. I needed a walk and had run into him," Lincoln halfway lied. "Y-you had found him?"

Isaac took a deep breath and looked seriously at Lincoln.

"Some times you have to let the past rest, Lincoln. It is better that way."

"Have you to do anything with his death?" The question blasted out of Lincoln.

"Had Damien told you that?"

"He had told me that some had suspected that."

"Do you believe that?"

"I... I don't know what I should believe. But I want to believe that you didn't have done it. That's the reason I ask you," Lincoln explained.

Isaac finished his cigarette. "All right. If you really want to know what happened come with me."

* * *

Both were walking without saying any word.

In the end, they stood in front of a house.

"Wait by the car, okay?" Isaac said as he was going to the front door.

 _Looks like this is his home. It doesn't look different from our house,_ Lincoln thought.

After a while, Isaac came out again and to the car.

"We have to drive a while. Jump in if you trust me enough. Or are you afraid I could bring you somewhere where no one is who can hear you screaming?" Isaac asks in his typical sarcastic tone.

Lincoln got used to that. So he shakes his head and jumped in the car.

* * *

Lincoln tried to talk with Isaac while they were driving. First, just small talk, then about Benny.

Isaac hadn't said much to it.

After several minutes, they come to Huntington Oaks.

Isaac drove to a cemetery. Lincoln guessed why they were there.

Both get out of the car and walks over the cemetery. They stopped in front of a certain grave.

On the gravestone was an engraved picture of a nice and friendly looking young man. Around it stood his name Benny Anderson, his date of birth and death, and the words beloved son, brother and friend.

What Lincoln had made gasp was the date of Benny's death. It was August the 13th of last year.

"Today is his anniversary," Lincoln said quietly with shock.

"Yes, it is. I found him a year ago today."

Lincoln gulped. "Damien had told me he had hung himself at a tree."

"Yeah, he had. It was a horrible look. Poor guy. He was full of joy. He was the nicest guy I ever met. He never said something about my douche bag attitude or had fought with someone from the group."

"So how could this happen?" Lincoln asks in hope to get an answer.

"He had the same problem as you. Just, he hadn't said it to anyone. I know the rumors. I also had thought that someone was responsible for it."

"But?"

Isaac took a deep breath while he was looking at the grave. "I tell you something that no one from the group knows. I couldn't tell them that. It was already too much for all of them."

"O-okay. I will keep it a secret."

"Thank you. As I had found him he hasn't just hung himself. Before that—heck, even before that he had tortured himself for a long time."

"T-tortured?" Lincoln said completely shocked about this info.

"Yes. As I found him his whole torso was full of bruises and cuts. He had carved words in his own body."

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It was everywhere, deep into his own flesh. Words that showed what he was thinking about himself. He thought he was a failure, not worth it, that he shouldn't be in this world and so on."

"That... that truly is horrible. Oh my god. H-how bad can depression become?" Lincoln starts to panic. Will he end in the same way?

"Lincoln, listen. That is something that never will happen to you," tried Isaac to calm him down again.

"How would you know that!?" Lincoln shouted. Tears start to flow.

"Because I don't let this happen. You have said what your problem is. I want to help you and I believe your family will help you too. And your friends and the therapist you're going to. There is no possibility that you will end like Benny."

"Why? Why want you to help me? We aren't really friends. So, why want you that? Because you feel bad that you couldn't help Benny?"

Isaac looked ashamed aside. "Yeah, I feel bad about it. I feel guilty about it. But this isn't the only reason. You know what I have told you at our first meeting?"

"I, I don't remember."

"I said that I believe that you will do something big. I still believe that. I believe that you are special. I... I truly wanted to become friends with you from the beginning."

Lincoln took a while to calm down again. "You wanted it from the first day?"

Isaac nods.

Lincoln looked at the picture on the gravestone not knowing what to say. "It must be horrible for his family too."

"His parents were furious at me as I had told them about Benny."

"You have told them? Shouldn't that be the job of the police?"

"The police was there too. But I wanted to be the one who brought them the terrible message. I had failed him. I was the one who had brought him to the place from what I thought it would be his safe haven. But in the end, it was his doom."

"That had to be tough for you."

"It was. It was good that the police was there too. I think his father wanted to punch me into the ground. But it probably wouldn't have hurt that much like the look Ellie had given me."

"E-Ellie? What had she to do with that?" Lincoln asks surprised.

Isaac took a moment. "She is his little sister."

Lincoln looked in disbelieve at Isaac. "His, his little sister? Then why is she still in the group?"

"She was angry at me in the first place too. But like you, she couldn't believe that I have done something to Benny."

"Now that I've heard all that from you I believe you. You couldn't do something like that. But I have one last question."

"All right. What is it?"

"You said you had believed that someone was responsible for that but not anymore."

"Ah, right. As I said he had a lot of wounds. I had told the police about this suggestion that someone else was behind this. But the way the wounds were made had shown that they were made by Benny himself."

"I understand. It still is a tragedy but at least no one from the group is responsible for it."

Isaac nodded. Both stood there for a while in silence and then made their way back home.

* * *

 **I think that was a lot to take in. Poor Benny. I hope under my readers is no Benny Anderson. That would be kinda strange. But anyway. We got a little insight into Isaac. But I wonder. How many of you also think he isn't the bad guy here. If there even is one. I also have to give Damien and Ellie an appearance since I had forgotten it in the first place. So it looks like only Isaac from the group is important. But this isn't right. But to be honest, I suck at this. So if some of you have some ideas I would appreciate it if you tell me them. You will get credit for it.**

 **Also, the kiss that Lana was mention will be a theme in a little one-shot I want to make when I have the time for it.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	27. There are more?

**GennaiArakida-XIV: I'm glad to hear that. And I'm also happy that you like my story. And about Ellie. I got some ideas for her.**

 **Chapter 25. Man, that's not a small number. We got far with this story and I think we come close to the end of the second phase. I don't know how much phases it will have in the end but I believe there will be still several. What will they bring? Hope you all are still curious. But for now, have fun with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 25

There are more?

Isaac dropped Lincoln at his home. Both said their goodbyes and he drove to his own home.

As the front door opened looked Lori at it and saw her little brother.

"Hey, Linc," she greeted him. "Where were you being?"

"I... I was with a friend," Lincoln told her. He still had to take this all with Benny in.

"You okay? You look a bit pale," she asks worriedly.

He shook his head. "It's all right. I'm probably just tired its all."

"Okay. If you need anything you can call me. You know we all are there for you," Lori reminded him in a soft and caring tone.

"I know. Thank you, Lori," he gave back with a slight smile.

* * *

Lincoln laid on his bed. His face buried in his pillow. He was sleeping and dreaming again.

"Hello, dear," greets The Darkness the floating boy.

"H-hello," Lincoln said hesitantly with a slight blush. "Em, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lincoln. You can ask us everything you want."

"Why always floating? Can't we just stand on solid ground?"

The Darkness looked at him. "You could have said something sooner." She clapped her hands and the surroundings changed into a too familiar place.

The Black Coffee. It was one to one the small cafe just without the other guests and the employs.

"Is this better?" she asks.

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you want a cafe or tea?"

"Eh, a tea, please. But there is no one here."

"Don't worry. We can make us something. Don't forget We're also a part of Isaac. So we know about this place."

Lincoln takes his most loved place. His so declared sweet spot. "Do, do you love him too?"

"Oh, Linky. Are you jealous?" She asks in a slightly mocking way.

"N-no. I'm just curious that's all." It wasn't the complete truth. He wasn't jealous but he also doesn't feel okay with this thought.

"We have a connection with a lot of people. Even with your sister Lucy. But we only feel love for you, Lincoln."

"But why me? There is nothing special about me."

The Darkness turned around and puffed her cheeks as Lily would do. "That isn't true, Linky. You are special in so many ways. We thought your sisters had told you that often enough."

"They have. But I still feel like I'm just a failure," he said in a sad tone as he looked at his hands.

The Darkness comes to his table and places two cups on it. "Lincoln. This still is the depression that let you think this way. It doesn't mean that it is true. Your whole family is there for you. Your best friend Clyde and also Isaac and Damien try to help you. Why should they do that when no one wants to have something to do with you?"

Lincoln closed his eyes to take all her words in. Then he opened his eyes again and looked at her. "You're right. And you're also there for me."

She gives him a warm smile. "Yes. We are there for you. Whenever you need us." She sits down on her own chair and took a sip from her drink.

"Are, are you jealous about my sisters?" Lincoln asks after several seconds.

She looked at him with calm eyes. "No. Why should we?"

"Because you love me."

"We do. But why should we want you just for ourselves? We know that you love your sisters too. Who would we be when we didn't let you?"

"But—"

"Oh, Linky, please. Has a relationship really to be just between two people? We are a part of so many different people. So in some way you have to share us. So, we can share you with them too."

"You mean like Lola and Lana sharing me with each other?"

"Exactly. You know why we can do that?"

"N-no."

"Because we know that you don't love one more than the other. You love all of us equally."

"If you say it this way. But it is still strange to have three girlfriends."

The Darkness smiled again. "So you already count us as your girlfriend? You even haven't asked us if we want it."

"Oh god. You're right. I just assumed after you said you love me. I'm so, so sorry for that," Lincoln panicked.

Now she laughed out loud. "Oh, Linky. You are so sweet. We where just teasing you. We love to be one of your girlfriends."

Lincoln felt a bit embarrassed but he was happy too. "Can you show me how to change our surroundings? For our next meeting, I have something in mind."

"Just focus on the place you want us to be. That's all. This is still your own dream world. You can do whatever you want."

"Everything?" he asks for confirmation.

She nodded and with this, he tried to bring them to the living room of his home.

He focused and after a while he succeeded.

"That was good, Lincoln," she praised him.

Both were sitting on the couch. Her drinks on the small table in front of them.

"This is pretty awesome," says Lincoln amazed.

"So, what do you have in mind for the next time?" asks she him with big curiosity.

"That should still be a surprise," he told her and booped playfully on her nose.

She smiled at him. "We're looking forward to it. But now you should wake up. We think someone wants something from you."

"Huh?" Lincoln wondered what she was meaning but before he could ask, his dream ends.

* * *

Lincoln woke up in the middle of the night.

"Great. Now I am awake at the wrong time. And I am too well rested to go back to sleep," Lincoln complained in an almost monotone voice.

"That was wonderful. The way you talk fills my heart with proud, my dearest brother," said a monotonous female voice.

Lincoln jumped completely frightened up at his ceiling.

"Oh, please forgive me, Lincoln. I forgot for a moment that I have this effect on you," Lucy apologized.

"L-Lucy? What are you doing in my room at such a time? And why are you not in bed?" Lincoln asks surprised from his spot at the ceiling. He hangs there like a scared cat.

"I... I wanted to see you."

Lincoln jumped down on his bed again and then to his dark sister. "Everything all right, Luce? Did you have a nightmare again?"

As he comes closer to her he notices that something was different.

"No. I had no nightmare. I am here to make my dream come true," she told him. He noticed that her voice was different too.

"W-what do you mean?" he asks confused while he tried to turn on the lights.

As he found the switch his room was flooded with lights what blinds him.

After his eyes got used to the light again he saw what was odd.

In front of him was Lucy. But not dressed in her typical black dress or her nightgown.

She wears a beautiful dress, red like wine.

Lincoln never saw that so it has to be new.

"Lucy? Why are you wearing this dress?" Lincoln asks surprised.

"Sigh. Did you not like it, dear brother?" Lucy asks sadly.

"No. No, it isn't that. It is wonderful and suits you perfectly." Those words make Lucy blush. "I just was wondering why you wear something so breathtaking at an hour like this."

"I have to tell you something very, very, very important. A soul-crying revelation from the deepest of my heart."

Lincoln looked at her. _Oh no. Don't tell me you too._ "C-can that wait till morning?" he asks her nervously.

"No, brother. I can not wait any longer." Lucy comes closer and closer to Lincoln. Her heart and her breath were fast like never before.

First, Lincoln wanted to step back. He was afraid that things would be worst. But then he remembered that love isn't wrong when both want it from their own.

He took a breath to steel himself. Then he took her hands what made her blush even more.

"All right, Lucy. When it is so much important to you then say it. I am all ear," he said with new found confident

 _Oh, dear brother. You do not know what you are doing with me. My dark knight in black armor._

Lucy gulped. "I, I, I am i-in—"

Lincoln laid a hand on her shoulder. "Take your time, Luce. I am here and I do not have to go somewhere else soon," he said her with a warm and caring voice.

Lucy nodded and collected herself. "What I try to tell you is that I have fallen in love with you, Lincoln. I know that this is wrong and I understand that you do not feel the same for me. But—"

And again did Lincoln interrupt her. "Lucy. How could I not? You are beautiful and so skillfully with the art of words. I can always count on you. I still do not understand why that with you and Rocky did not work."

Lucy looked to the ground. "We were too different."

"I am sorry for that. But you do not have to be alone anymore. I love you too, Lucy."

As soon as he had spoken those words her head lifted quickly to face him. "D- do you really mean it? I mean do you love me as a woman and not just as your little sister?"

"Maybe this will answer your question," he said softly.

He laid a finger under her chin to lifted her head a bit more to make it easier for him. And then he kissed her on her lips.

Lucy was surprised. To her bad was the kiss over before she could really enjoy it.

"But there is something you should know when you wish to be in a relationship with me," Lincoln tells her.

"Oh, do not worry. I already know about you and Lola," Lucy gave back with a slight grin.

"What? How? Oh, wait. The vents, right?" She nodded. "All right. But she isn't the only one. Lana is also in a relationship with me."

"Lana too?" Lucy asks surprised.

"Yeah. If this goes on I start to believe every one of you guys has a thing for me," Lincoln joked with a slight chuckle.

 _If you knew._ "Do you think they would be okay with sharing you with me too?"

"I think so. And you're also okay with that?"

"Would I have told you how I feel if not?"

"Huh, good point. Well, I will talk to them in the morning, okay?" Lucy gave him a confirming nod. "All right, then good night, my dark queen," he said lovingly to her.

"Um, would it be okay if I stay with you for the night?" Lucy asks shyly.

Lincoln looked at her and thought. "You know what? Since you already wear something so enchanting I say we can go to the cemetery. Would you like that?"

Lucy looked at her white-haired brother with pure happiness. "L-Lincoln. Is this a date?"

"Kinda," he shrugs. "I don't want to call it a real date. That needs a bit of more preparation." He wiggled with his eyebrows as he said 'preparation'. "You can already go to the front door. I want to change my clothes for you."

Lucy nodded and left his room. She never had felt that happy in her entire life before.

* * *

 **How many girls do you need to call it a harem? So far we have three girlfriends for our white-haired hero or four if you count The Darkness. But it still isn't that clear if she is real or just in his head.**

 **The dress that Lucy wears in this chapter is inspired by the fan art fashion goth from BluFlameStudio on DA.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	28. Date time Part 1

**Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Date time Part 1

Lincoln comes down the stairway. He wears a black button shirt, a dark-red tie, black jeans with a rivets belt, and some fine and also black patent leather shoes.

As Lucy sees him she blushed. _Oh my god. He is so handsome. I thought the black hair looked good on him. But seeing him now in those clothes with his white hair. I am happy that he had changed it back._

"All right, Lucy," Lincoln says quietly to her. "I am ready. We can go now."

Lucy could only manage to nod.

Both exits their home through the front door and walking to the cemetery.

Shyly tries Lucy to take Lincoln's hand in her's. At first, he doesn't notice it but after she has slightly touched his hand he looked down and sees how she was fidgeting with her hand.

He smiles and takes her hand, what makes her blush brighter.

After a little while, Lucy found her words again. "I, I am very happy right now," she said quietly but with a warm smile on her face.

"I am glad to hear that from you, Lucy. Nothing is more important to me as the happiness of my family," Lincoln said while he caressing the backside of Lucy's hand with his thumb.

"Then why had you tried to take your own life? No one of us would be happy. I even believe that no one of us could be happy ever again when you are gone," Lucy said, slightly afraid that it could let him snap at her again.

Lincoln stopped and let her hand go. Now she really was scared that she had gone too far again.

He looked at her but not with anger in his eyes but sadness.

"I... I am sorry for what I nearly had done to all of you. I... I thought that I am just a monster. That I should not be around you all. I wanted to make me disappear to protect you all," Lincoln explains.

"But you are not a monster. And we do not need protection from you. What we need—what I need is you. I do not want to live in this world anymore when you are not here either. And I believe most when not even every one of our family thinks the same."

"I... Y-you are right. I should stop listening to the depression in my head and instead listen to my lovely sisters again."

Lucy grabbed Lincoln's hand again. "We all are there for you. We all love you. Some of us a bit more than the others. But we still love you no matter what. We all want you to be happy too."

Lincoln holds her hand and gave it a light kiss on the backside of her hand. "Thank you, Lucy. As I said. I can always count on you. I truly love you with all of my heart."

Those words started a firework of pure happiness in Lucy's heart. She jumped him in his arms and laid her own around his neck.

Both stood there for several minutes. Enjoying each other's presence. Lucy kisses Lincoln on his lips and then both separates again.

"I love you too, Lincoln. I will ever love you," Lucy said lovingly.

"I also can never stop loving you, Lucy."

Then both were walking to the cemetery again while holding hands.

* * *

They arrive at the cemetery and walk between all those graves.

"I love the silence of this place. And this aura of sadness. It had given me inspiration for so many times," Lucy tells Lincoln while looking at the gravestones.

"I like more this feeling of peace at this place. Normally the cemetery will give me an uncomfortable feeling. But now it is different," Lincoln reflects about himself.

"It is because of your emotions and your new bonding with The Darkness. If I think more about you and your actions of the last time I would say you still are goth and at the same time not."

"How do you mean that?" Lincoln asks, not understanding what Lucy is saying.

"I mean, you are like me or Haiku but at the same time, you are your typical self. You understand the dark world we are a part of but still love your dorky nerd-stuff like this hero Ace."

Lincoln thought about it. "You are right, Lucy. I love to wear my orange shirts but also the black clothes we had buying."

"I am glad about that. Black still suits you very well."

Lucy comes closer and is leaning against Lincoln's chest. He lays his arms around her.

"I could standing like this forever at this place," Lucy said dreamingly.

"I bet you would. But it will be strange for the people who will come here," Lincoln says with a chuckle.

"Sigh. I wish we both would be the only one on this planet."

"And what is with our family?"

"We can make our very own family."

Those words make Lincoln freezes in place. It was already bad to be in a relationship with three of his younger sisters. But having children with them?

Lucy can feel how stiff he had become. "Sigh. Relax, my dear brother. It was just a little joke. I am sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"It's, it's okay, Lucy. You just got me by surprise it's all."

"But it had startled you enough to let you fall back in your old talking habits."

"Oh. I am sorry. I had not focused on my words."

"It is okay. It was my fault after all."

"Do not let us start this conversation again," Lincoln says sternly.

"All right," Lucy simple answers.

Both are looking at each other and begin to laugh.

Lincoln than is stretching his arm out at her. She was looking confused at his hand.

"May I ask milady for a dance?"

Now Lucy is getting what he wanted and with a blush and a smile, she takes his hand.

Both are dancing without music. Lincoln was leading Lucy.

"You are a really good dancer, my dear and dark brother," Lucy says while looking deep in his eyes.

"Thank you. But I can give back the compliment."

"It truly pays off to live with ten sisters," Lucy says with a grin.

"It has its benefits."

Lucy lays her head on his shoulder while they are still dancing.

This was a night, Lucy would never forget in her life.

* * *

On the way home, have Lucy said Lincoln how much she had liked it and what a wonderful boyfriend he is. The entire way.

Back home gives Lincoln her a last kiss and both were going in their own rooms.

Lincoln takes his clothes off and thanks to the walk to the cemetery and back he was exhausted enough to fall asleep again.

* * *

As Lucy enters her room she was quite to not wake Lynn. But she was so deep asleep that Lucy had could cry out her happiness and Lynn would still sleep.

Lucy takes off her dress. "I have to thank you so much for this beautiful dress, Leni. It truly has helped me. If you really are in love with our sweet brother too. I will gladly help you win him over. You have deserved it too."

Lucy put on her nightgown and goes to sleep.

* * *

Lincoln stands in his room and making himself ready.

"All right. Now only the perfume is missing."

He wears a fine, black suit with a bow tie and had finished his hair.

"I hope she doesn't find it too much."

Lincoln focused to make the perfume appear in his hand.

"This is really cool."

He uses perfume like his dad had do it. What means he closed his eyes and holding a hand before it to not getting something in his eyes.

"Yuck. I can't understand why mum like this stuff when dad use this when they're on a date. Anyways, time to greet my date."

Lincoln left his room and is heading to the living room where The Darkness is waiting for him.

She looks surprised at him. "Lincoln. Why these fine clothing?"

"As I said last time. I have something in mind. I want to go on a date with you."

"Oh, Lincoln. You're such a charmer. All right, just let us change our dress for it."

And with a snap, her dress changes into a very elegant dress. It lays tightly at her body. What gave Lincoln the chance to have a better look at her body. Especially her slightly trained abdominal and her very noticeable chest.

Lincoln got a red face what makes her giggle. "Do you like what you see?"

"You, you are gorgeous," Lincoln says light nervously.

"Thank you, sweetheart. So, where do we go?"

"I have the right place here in my head," Lincoln tells her while tipping at his head.

Then he clapped and at the same time pictures the place. And it worked well.

Both are standing in a noble-looking restaurant.

"Oh, Linky. You don't have to do that for us," she says touched by his effort for her.

"I know that I don't have to. But I want to. You're my girlfriend and I want to give you what you deserve."

"What a gentleman."

Lincoln takes her hand and leads her to one of the tables. And as a real gentleman, he offers her a seat.

"Lincoln. This truly is so wonderful and sweet from you. Never believe that you aren't good enough or worthless. You have so many good and great features."

"Thank you. You and the others are right. I know that. But this voice in my head is so loud. It screams all those bad things to me. It is hard to ignore it."

"Oh. Don't worry. We can be very loud too," she says seductively with a wink.

"Eh, okay. I don't get it."

"My god. You're too pure and innocent to understand what we where meaning. Then forget about it."

"All right," Lincoln says slowly and puzzled. Then he shakes his head and clapped his hands.

A waiter comes to them. "Welcome to our établissement, madame et monsieur," he greeted both with a french accent.

"French, huh? It's a bit of a cliche but we admire your efforts," The Darkness says.

The waiter tells them what they have. Lincoln takes a steak and his companion the escargot.

"I will never understand how someone can eat snails. I also believe Lana would be traumatized if she ever finds out what escargot means," Lincoln says with a light chuckle.

"We believe so too. But she has a great brother and boyfriend who will help her when this day comes."

"I always will be there for them."

"Good. Stick to that promise."

"I give my best. I don't want to hurt them again. Or you."

The Darkness lays her arm on the table to grab Lincoln's hand. "When you need someone to talk with, you know where to find us."

"I'm glad to have you. Thanks to you I feel whole again. I'm feeling complete."

"Oh, Lincoln. You're such a sweet-talker."

Both are looking deep and lovingly into each other's eyes.

After they had finished their meals, Lincoln clapped in his hands again and both were on a small hill. The stars shining above them.

"Lincoln. What a beautiful view," she said awestruck.

"I know. And this place isn't that bad either," he gave back with a wink.

She chuckles slightly about his response. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Of course, is it a well-fitting combination of all of his sister's laughter.

Lincoln stretches his arm out to the sky and takes one of the stars. He gives it to her.

"I'll bring you the stars from the sky."

"Oh, wow. That was corny, even for you, Linky."

He laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.

"You're such a dork. But that is what we and your sisters love so much on you."

With a last view at each other both falling into each other's arms and then kisses.

* * *

 **I had said I'll make it up to Lucy again. Hope the Lucy fan-base is satisfied so far. But don't worry. That wasn't all for it. There is more for the future. But next chapter the twins will get her time. I don't know if I'll give each of them their own date with Lincoln or if they will get one big date together. But before that, he has to confess to them about him and Lucy. And we can imagine how Lola will react.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	29. Date time Part 2

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. I had visited a friend of mine, so I couldn't write the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Date time Part 2

Lincoln wakes up with a satisfied smile. Looks like the date was a complete success.

"What a beautiful morning to start the day," he yawns while stretching his arms.

He gets out of bed, changes his clothe, and go out of his room to take place in the line for the bathroom.

"Hey, little dude. Looks like someone had a good sleep last night," Luna greets him. She sounds still tired.

"Good morning, rocker girl. Yeah, I had a great night, thanks to someone special. But looks like you hadn't."

"Yeah," she yawns. "Stood up for too long. Got some sick lyrics in my head."

"Sounds cool. Maybe you can let me hear them later," Lincoln says excitedly.

"You can bet on it that I'll do."

Then Lola and Lana comes out of their room and takes place behind Lincoln.

"Oh, good morning, Linky," "Morning, big guy," greets both.

Lincoln turns around. "Morning you two. How had you slept?"

"I had slept like a baby," says Lola.

"And I like a rock," adds Lana.

"Oh yeah. You truly had slept like a rock. I nearly couldn't manage to wake you," Lola said in a huff.

"I never had asked you to wake me up."

"Girls, please don't fight so early in the morning," Lincoln pleads his two sisters.

"We're sorry, Lincoln," say both. Then they turn and apologizes to each other.

Lincoln was surprised by that. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"Except that specific moment," Lola whispers. "We had a big talk after you were gone. We want to try to get better along with each other. For you."

"Aw, that is nice of you. I love you two," he says to them knowing that Luna would just think he means it in the normal sibling relationship way. And then he gives both a kiss on their foreheads. "I also have to say something about it to you two. Can we talk about it after breakfast in your room?"

"Sure. We will wait for you."

* * *

Lola and Lana are waiting for Lincoln. Both were a bit nervous.

"What do you think he wants to talk about? He doesn't want to break up with us again because we're his sisters, or will he?" Lana asks her twin concerned.

"No, no. He never would break up with us," she answers without hesitation.

"How can you be so sure about it?"

She wasn't. Even she thought that he may break up with them. But she doesn't want to believe it. After all, he was her shiny prince. He never would hurt her. Would he?

Before Lola could say something the door opens and Lincoln enters the room.

"Sorry that I had let you waiting," he apologizes with a nervous laugh. He knows how furious Lola can be if you let her waiting.

"It's okay, darling. So what is it you want to talk?" Lola said what surprises Lincoln.

He shakes his head. "Right. I..." He gulps heavily because he could imagine what will happen next. "I had cheated on you two."

"You what?" both are saying in a high pitched tone.

Lola looks angry at him.

"Lola. Please let me first explain before you shred me into tiny, my little pieces. Okay?" Lincoln pleads her and holds his hands in front of him to defends himself.

"You got two minutes!" she said in a threatening tone.

"All right. Look. Last night was Lucy in my room and she—"

"Lucy? What did she want from you? Is she the one which who you head cheated on us?" Lola was really angry at this point.

Lana, on the other hand, didn't know what to do or to say. Yes, she was angry too. But she wanted to hear his side first before she kicks his butt.

"Please let me finish. She was in my room to tell me that she also is in love with me. She knows about me and Lola but also wanted to try her luck. I have talked with her about it and the sharing thing."

"And then you two had done it in your bed?"

"What are you tal—Oh god, no! How came you to this conclusion? I had kissed her. I'm not ready for this step and you shouldn't even know about stuff like this until your older."

"Don't try to change directions. So you have said to her that she can be your girlfriend too and kissed her?"

"Y-yeah. And we were also on a small date at night."

"You had gone with her on a date? And that while you're in a relationship with us?"

"Please don't be too loud. If someone hears you."

"I don't care! Had you at any second thought how we will feel about it?"

"I am sorry. I know I should have first talked with you two about it. But it was in the middle of the night. You two had already been sleeping and you know how I can be when I see one of my sisters hurt."

Lola was crossing her arms and looked away from Lincoln as he was explaining. But now she looked slightly at him. "H-hurt?" She asks worriedly.

Lincoln takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Like you two, she also has some worries in her head. Slowly I believe everyone in this house has some bad thoughts."

"What bad thoughts?"

"She—"

Lincoln was interrupted by a sound from the vents. Then it opened and Lucy came out of it.

"I think that I am not interesting enough for any mortal being and that I will end up being lonely," Lucy tells her younger sister.

"You should really stop with that," Lola says.

She then looks at her and Lincoln.

"Look. I'm really sorry about that. I don't want to hurt anyone of you." Lincoln apologizes again.

Lana is going to him. "Which one of us do you prefer?"

Lincoln was baffled by this question. "Lana. You know I'll never have a favorite. I love you all equally."

"So, when the others say that they love you too you will end up in a relationship with them too?"

"Eh, uh." That got him off guard.

Then she goes to Lucy. First, she looks just at her. Then she takes her in a hug.

"Eh, Lana. What are you doing?" Lucy asks surprised.

"You never will end up being lonely. We are family, we will always be there for you."

Lucy was so surprised by that, that she couldn't find her words. Instead, she just shared the hug with Lana.

After they separated again Lana looks back at Lincoln. "I'm okay with it. Not only with Lucy but with everyone else. I know you love us all the same, no matter what."

"T-thank you, Lana," Lincoln says touched by her words. "And what is with you, Lola?" Lincoln goes to her and got on his knees in front of her. "Can you forgive this dumb boy?"

Lola still acted angrily at him and tried to not look at him. But after a while, she holds her hand in front of him.

He takes her hand and gave it a kiss.

"I will forgive you. This time. But only if you will make up for it again," Lola says like she was still angry at him. But in reality, she never could be angry at him. Well, at least not for long.

"I promise, you two will get a date you'll never forget," Lincoln tells both.

"I hope so, for you, my dear."

"You don't have to go to a nice place with me," Lana declares. "You know I'm an average girl. I'm already happy that you're going with me on a date. So I'm fine with a place like Burpin' Burger."

"Hm. I wanted to give you a nice treatment but you're right. You can find enjoyment in the simplest things."

"Hey, and what about me?" Lola asks loudly.

"What do you mean, Lola?" Lincoln asks confused.

"I want to go to a fancy place and not a simple burger shack."

"Huh? I thought to go on separated dates with you and not to have one date with both of you."

"Oh," says Lola embarrassed.

"Oh, don't cry. You like Burpin' Burger as much as I do," Lana says annoyed.

"I do. But I want... I want to feel special."

"But Lola. You are special," Lincoln declares to her.

"Yeah, Lincoln is right. You're a Loud. It can't be cooler than that," Lana added.

"You know what? I have an idea," Lincoln says with a smile on his face. "You two get dressed while I make the preparations."

Both looking at each other not knowing what their brother is planning.

* * *

Lincoln had talked to Lori that he is going with the twins to make up for good again that he had shouted at Lola.

She gave her okay and also wanted to give him some money. But he will not take it since he wants to take his sisters to a secret date. And for that, he has to pay with his own money.

As the twins were ready they came down where Lincoln already was waiting for them.

Lola wears her finest dress and Lana her lucky charm overalls.

Lincoln was wearing his typical orange shirt and blue jeans.

"I thought you will be dressed nicely," Lola was wondering.

"Well, I thought it would be nice for you to go out with the Lincoln you two fell in love with and not the newer version of me. Plus, it shouldn't be that obvious that we are on a date," Lincoln explained to her.

"All right. Good point."

"It's fine by me," Lana gave back with a shrug.

So, the three left the house. Since Lincoln has made the plan he is the one who leads the way.

* * *

Lana's eyes got big as she sees that they are going to Burpin' Burger.

"You really take us at Burpin'? I thought you have an idea," Lola said slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry, my little princess. This is only our first stop. I have more for you," Lincoln explained confidently.

"Really?" said both in unison, happy to hear that there is more.

Lincoln pays for the biggest menu they have. For him and his sisters.

The three are joking, laughing, and enjoying their meals.

It was a good start for their date. Lana and Lola were already happy and full.

Lana let out a loud and satisfying belch true to the motto from Burpin' Burger. "That was the best meal I ever had. No place can keep up with Burpin' when it is about burgers."

"Well, I have to agree with you, dear sister," Lola said more politely. "But don't let dad hear that. All right, what comes next, oh dear brother?"

"I will not spoil it yet. You have to wait," Lincoln answers.

* * *

They were driving on the bus. And soon Lola should find out what the next place would be.

It was the mall. One of Lola's favorite places. Well, which girl who pays high attention at her looking doesn't like shopping?

Lincoln gave Lola all the time she wanted.

She was trying every single, cute, pink or fancy outfit she could find. Even tried some more permissive outfits what was a problem for Lincoln.

It had his effects on him. After all, he is just a boy. And puberty was just around the corner.

But it also was a problem for him as a brother. No one should think one of his sisters is a bitch or something like that. Especially one of the younger ones.

In the end, Lincoln had bought her a, for her standards more casual but still girlish, outfit.

Also, Lana got cool looking cargo pants with some extra pockets.

* * *

The last stop was the park.

"Cool. I wanted to look for some animals who maybe need some help," Lana said euphorically.

"You and your animals. We are here with our boyfriend," said Lola to her sister. The last part more in a whisper so no one else can hear it.

"I know. I just got—"

"It's okay, Lana. If you want to help some animals, then we can do it together," Lincoln told her what makes her very happy to hear.

"Too bad that we had already eaten at Burbin'. A nice, little picnic would be great," Lola mentioned.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. How about we make a picnic this Saturday with the whole family?"

Both girls get big, sparkling eyes. "Really? That would be awesome," squealed both with joy.

Lincoln smiles about their reaction. "Yeah. We haven't a family picnic this summer so far. Time to change this."

Both are still squealing and run around Lincoln. "We have the best, coolest and greatest brother in the whole, wide world," nearly screams both in unison.

 _And he also is my secret boyfriend which I love more than everything else in this world,_ thought Lola to herself.

"All right, girls. So do you want to play something or look for the animals?" Lincoln asks both.

They finally come to a halt.

"I want to look for the animals first. Lola, you can take a rest under some of the trees or on a bench. I know getting dirty isn't something for you," Lana says with a finger on her chin.

"Oh, nonsense. Even I can get dirty from time to time. Also, I know how much it means to you so I want to help too," gave Lola her lookalike back.

"Really? Oh, Lola. You're the best twin sister I can wish for," Lana says happily and take Lola in a big and loving hug which she gave back.

Lincoln looked at his two little sisters and secretly girlfriends with proud. _They are growing up so fast. And not only Lola and Lana. Lily also is more mature as you would think. All of my sisters are so wonderful._

So the three looked around the park if some animals could use the help.

And some animals needed it. Thanks to Lana's knowledge about the different animals, Lincoln's planing skills and Lola's way of acting nice to get what she wants they managed to help them.

"Thanks, you two. I couldn't make it without you," Lana praises her two helpers.

"No biggie. Also, you could have made it without us. Maybe it would have taken a little longer but you would have managed it on your own," Lincoln says to her.

"Look what a mess I am. I think my hair would be now a good place for the poor bird we had helped," Lola says jokingly about how she looks after all this.

First Lincoln and Lana were surprised that Lola took this so easy. Then all three are laughing about it.

"So, do you two want to play some games now?" Lincoln is asking them.

"I think we three can take a little break. Also, we can play with you all the time at home," Lana answers.

"Lana is right. Let us take a place under a tree and just enjoy our self," Lola says while pointing to a tree.

Lincoln nods and the three go to the tree. Lincoln sit down and leans against the tree while the twins lean also against him. He lays his arms around his two girlfriends and all three fall asleep because of exhaustion.

* * *

 **And so ends Lincoln's third date. Hope you all enjoyed it. After all the bad stuff I wanted to give Lincoln, his family and you, my dear readers a nice time to relax and get some air. Before it becomes turbulent again. Oh, did I spoil something here? Well, I will see you all next time.**

 **P.S. As a small apology for last week I will give you my One-shot. I try to post it tomorrow. Should I didn't make it in time then it will come in the next few days. So lookout for it.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	30. Two guys among themselves

**Well. A new apology for the delay. Last week was a bit too much for me so I couldn't finish it in time. But I hope the chapter itself makes up for it. I have nothing more to say so here it is. Have fun.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 28

Two guys among themselves

Lincoln wakes up as a sunbeam shines directly on his face. Left and right lay Lola and Lana what makes him smile.

Softly he strokes their heads and with quit murmuring, both are waking up.

"Morning, my sleeping beauties," says Lincoln with a warm voice.

Both are stretching and yawning.

"That was a nice nap," it comes from Lola while getting up.

"I wish we can stay like this forever," says Lana while snuggling even closer at her brother.

Lincoln let out a light chuckle, "Yeah, me too. But I think my secret girlfriend number three would miss me. Not to mention the rest would miss us three too."

"Well, for that we have the picnic at the weekend," says Lola. On her voice, Lincoln can already tell that she can't wait for it.

Lincoln takes his sisters slash secret girlfriends on each hand and together they go home.

"I have to say, this truly was a great date I'll never forget," Lola says to Lincoln.

"I agree. That was the best date ever," added Lana.

Lincoln looks at her. "Have you been on a date before, Lana?"

"Well, no. But it doesn't change that it was wonderful with you."

* * *

As they reach their home her parents also arrive from their work.

"Hey, kids. Where were you?" asks Lynn Sr. his children.

"Lincoln had taken us on a da—Eh, I mean he had taken us to a nice day as an apology to Lola for shouting at her," Lana nearly blurts out their little secret.

"Oh, how nice of you, sweetie," Rita praises him. "I hope you had a lovely day with your brother."

"Oh yeah, we totally had. Linky is the best brother in the world," tells Lola her parents.

Lynn approaches Lincoln, "I'm so proud of you, sport. Even with your problem you find time for your sisters and made up for good even you mustn't."

"Na, it's no big deal. A brother has always to be there for his sisters and to make them happy," Lincoln says.

"Don't make yourself smaller as you are, my son. For your young age, you are very mature. I mean, you could be way more selfish. And in your actual situation, no one would even complain about it. But you aren't selfish," his dad tells him.

Lincoln sighs and looks up to his father. "You are right, dad. I do what I can to be the Lincoln Loud that I was before this. It isn't easy but I want it. For myself and all of you guys."

Lynn looks proud at his only son and gets on his knee. "Hey, what would you say when we two go fishing tomorrow? Just you and your old man? Would you like that?"

Lincoln wasn't much for fishing. But the last time he had spent time with his dad was long ago. But something wonders him. "Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Don't worry. I asked Sergei if I could have a day off. And he said yes."

"That's cool. I would love to spent time with you, dad. I just have to tell the others because of their schedule."

"What schedule?" asks Rita.

Lincoln, Lola, and Lana explain their parents the schedule Lori had made and the rules to not go on Lincoln's nerves again.

"Hm, I understand. That is very smart from Lori," Lynn says to that.

"We have so thoughtful children, haven't we?" adds Rita.

Lynn agreed with her and then all five are going in the house and making ready for dinner.

At the table were Lori asking the twins how their day with Lincoln was and both praises him to the skies. Knowing that he had made both so happy gave him a very good and warm feeling in his chest. And this would give him a well-deserved rest in the night.

* * *

At the next morning, Lincoln was woken by his dad.

"Morning, son. Breakfast is ready and after that, we can go," Lynn Sr. says softly but still excited.

Lincoln was still a bit tired but seeing his dad like this conjures him a smile on his face.

He got up, changes his clothes, and eating his breakfast. And then as said both were driving to the place where they would fishing.

"I'm glad that we can spend some time together, son," Lynn says happily.

"Me too, dad. It has been a while since we had done something together without the rest," Lincoln honestly gave back.

"Yeah, with a family as big as our it is hard to find time for everyone. I'm really impressed that you somehow always manage that."

"What should I say? I don't know it differently," Lincoln says with a shrug.

"But still, I feel sorry. I'm your dad, I should do that as well. I have to give you more attention."

"Dad. You don't have to feel sorry for it. You do what you can do to give us all a home and to eat. We can't have that much but still even that you and mom manage to give us something we want. And even more important, you two give us all so much love. I don't want to have people other than my parents."

Those words manage to bring Lynn Loud Sr. to tears. Well, it isn't that hard since he is an emotional person. Yet, it does fill him with so much pride and happiness to hear this from his son.

"All 'sniff' right, sport. Here 'sniff' we are. Will you help me getting everything out of the van?"

"Will do that, dad."

As Lynn had parked Vanzilla, both getting out of it and getting their stuff.

They were at an idyllic lake near Royal Woods.

"Wow, what a breathtaking view," says Lincoln impressed at the place.

"Yeah, it truly is a little piece of heaven," his father says as he walks at his side.

"And it is so quiet too."

"I thought it would be good for you to get out of all the tumult your sisters can make," Lynn says with a heartfelt laugh.

Lincoln starts to laugh with his dad. "I love my sisters. I love them all from my deepest of my heart. But yeah, it is nice to get away from all the noise from time to time."

Not knowing how deep Lincoln's love for his sisters truly goes, Lynn Sr. looks happily to his son.

"All right, sport. Let us get the rods and catch some fish. I show you how to do it."

They packed everything out and made themselves comfortable.

Lynn had brought two folding chairs and a small table plus everything they need for fishing.

Lincoln still wasn't much for fishing because he was sorry for the poor fish. But he also knows that the meat they eat was an animal once too.

His father showed him how to throw the line right in the water and it doesn't take too long for Lincoln to catch his first fish. But the fish was still too small so they let him in a net in the water so they wouldn't catch him again.

After some more time, they had caught a lot of smaller fishes and only a handful of fish which was big enough.

"You're a really fast learner, my son," says Lynn after a while of silence.

"Well, since I live with ten sisters my entire life I have to learn fast to 'catch' up with them," he chuckles about the little pun he had made.

Lynn also chuckles about it. "Sounds like Luan is rubbing up on you. I'm happy some of my children got my humor."

"Oh, so we owe it to you that Luan is making everyone groan nearly twenty-four-seven," he says mockingly to his dad.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the rest of you got the humor from your mom," Lynn gave in the same mockingly way back. "Say, son. How do you feel? I mean how are you doing so far?"

Lincoln looks out at the lake and thought about it. "I think I'm doing good. It is hard and there are still times where I think you all would be better without me."

"I can ensure you we wouldn't. No matter what, we will always love you. And all of us would be sad if you're gone."

"Thanks. I know that. I know that you, mom, and my sisters will always be there for me. I keep telling me that every day when I got out of bed. But this voice in my head is still there and it is extremely hard to ignore."

"I understand. If you need someone to talk to, your old man is always there for you. I mean, with all the girls around you it is also good to get some advice from someone with the same gender."

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah. Glad to be not the only man in the family."

"Well, in hindsight on your age you aren't technically a man yet. But seeing how you act, so mature and so. I would say you already are a man."

"Thanks, dad."

"But don't think that will give you permission to drink, to smoke, and drive a car, young man." The family patriarch tries to sound stern but after it breaks out in laughter.

Lincoln laughs with him. "Don't worry dad. I will not take a drink until I'm old enough. And smoking isn't that cool like others think it is. But my own car, that would be pretty cool."

"Patient, son. The time will come when you can make your license. Right now you still are twelve. And I would like to not see you grow too fast."

"As long as I grow larger then Lynn. She still loves to rub it in my face that she is a bit taller than me."

"You know how she is. I'm still surprised that she hadn't made sleeping to a competitive challenge yet."

"Oh, she had. That one weekend where you two were on your class reunion."

"Really? Man, that girl," Lynn laughs.

"I know. But I know for sure she will one day be the greatest athlete in human history. I'll bet my ass for it."

"Pay attention to your choice of words, young man. Your mother isn't around so I will make an exception, this time."

"Sorry, sir."

"But yeah, you're right. She definitively will make it to the Olympics and win all the gold."

"Yeah. And the rest of them too. All will become someone great and awesome. Luna will travel around the world with her band. Lucy will be a well-known poet and wright many cool novels. Luan becomes the second Will Robinson. Leni will show the world her creation on all the fashion-shows. Well, and we all know how far Lisa will come with her science."

Lincoln's father was listening all the time to how he was saying this all about his sisters. He also saw the shining in his eyes as he talks.

"Lincoln. I know that you love your sisters dearly. But that much? You may not have noticed it right now. But the way you talk about them, even this big sparkle in your eyes. It shows me that you love them over everything."

 _You don't know how much I love them. And you should never know it,_ Lincoln thought to himself.

"They are my hold in this world. My rock which gives me ground and safety. Because of my depression, I have shouted at them, insulted them. But are they angry at me? Do they hold it against me? No. They are still there for me. Helping me without me asking for it. I wouldn't trade them for all the money on this world. And you and mom as well. Words can't describe how thankful I am to have this wonderful family."

"Oh, Lincoln," Lynn says with tears in his eyes as he leans over and takes his son in a fatherly embrace.

Lincoln hugs his dad back and chuckles slightly. "You always was the emotional type of man. But I'm proud to call you my dad. I hope I will become also such a great and awesome dad like you."

"I'm also proud to call you my son." He ends the hug but let his hands still rest on his son's shoulders. "And I'm assured that you will. We Loud men are famous for becoming awesome dads," he tells his son with all the confidence he has.

"Really? I thought we are famous for being easily scared," he mockingly jokes.

"Well, that part comes more from my mom. But—Oh, Lincoln. Look your fishing rod."

His father points at the twitching rod. As fast as Lincoln can, he reaches for the rod and try to pull in the fish.

Lynn sees that Lincoln has problems to catch the fish. "Hold on. I'll help you, sport." He grabs the rod and together they gave everything they have. "Oh boy. That's a big one."

"Oh yeah. You can say 'the force is strong with this one'," Lincoln jokes.

After some more fighting with the fish, they finally have pulled him out.

"Wow, what a whopper. This would make a fine meal for our family," Lynn says astonished about the size of the fish.

"And we have caught him together as father and son," Lincoln stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, we have. We two are a great team," says Lynn. Which confirms Lincoln with a nod. "All right. I think this is enough fishing for a day. Let us pack together and drive home again."

They gather everything together, putt it in the car and take their seats.

"Thanks, dad. It was nice to spend time with you and to talk."

"You know you can come to me as well as to your mom if something bothers you. We love you and want just the best for you."

"I know. Thanks. And love you two too."

* * *

 **Very important disclaimer for this chapter: no real fish was hurt while doing this chapter.**

 **Okay, jokes aside. Hope you all enjoyed it. I had mostly focused on Lincoln and his sisters. But their parents are also part of the Louds so I wanted to give them also some time to shine. That means Rita will also get a chapter but it will not be the next one.**

 **Also, to those who hadn't seen it yet. I have posted a One-shot about Lola and Lana. If you haven't read it yet, it's still here. It is called 'Why all the fighting?' But enough with the self-promotion.**

 ** **Stay tuned and have a great day.****


	31. Awkward conversations

****To the person who said the last chapter was too sappy. I can understand that for some readers it was a bit too much. I try my best to not make this mistake again.****

 **I also want to thank all the new ones who have given me and my story a fav or like. It's still overwhelming how many like this even it is my first fanfic. You all are so awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Awkward conversations

Everyone was making big eyes as Lincoln and his father brings in a large fish.

"Looks like your little trip to the lake was a success," Rita says.

"I don't know, mom. Something about that looks fishy to me. Get it?" jokes Luan followed by loud laughter.

Everyone else was just groaning as usually except for Lynn Sr. and even Lincoln who laugh with her.

"Well, look at this. You can laugh at my jokes again. Then it 'reel'ly was a successful trip," Luan jokes while making a gesture like she reel in the line.

"Dad. Hurry to make the fish or I will shove the whole thing in her big mouth," it comes from Lynn.

"Oh, please. You're not capable of doing something like that to me," Luan gave back to her younger sister with a wink.

First, Lynn wanted to ask what she was meaning with that. After it hit her she got red like her shorts and groaned.

"Be careful, young lady. No jokes of that kind in range of your younger sisters," Lynn Sr. whispers to Luan. "All right. Now get out of the kitchen so I can start making something delicious out of this big guy here."

Luan gasps, "You want to cook Lincoln?" Then she starts to snickers.

* * *

Lincoln was going to his room as the door to his right opens.

"Oh. Greetings, dear brother. Exactly the homo sapiens I was looking for," a young, female voice with a noticeable lisp greeted him.

"Hey, Lisa. What can I do for you?" the young boy with hair as white as snow asks.

"Well, it is more what I can do for you. But please come in."

Lisa steps aside so that Lincoln can enter what he does next.

Lincoln takes a look at Lisa's monitor and saw that she was searching for information about the human mind. To be more precise about the mind of one with depression.

"I see you try to go more into psychology. I appreciate your attempt to help me, Lisa."

"Eh, yes. I thought that is the best way I can help you. Because 'bonding' isn't my strong suit," Lisa explain while making quotation marks in the air.

"It doesn't have to. I know you love me like the rest of them. That's everything I need," tells Lincoln the young genius like he has the feeling to make clear that she doesn't need to do more for him.

Lisa clears her throat, "Well, yes. Or no. I 'love' you like most of our family members. But not as much as some particular ones of them."

Lincoln suddenly get very tense. "W-what do you mean by that?" _Does she know about me, the twins, and Lucy?_

"I want to inform you that I know about your secret relationship with three of our female siblings. If you want to know how. I have hacked Luan's cameras."

That let Lincoln getting stiff like a corpse. _Luan's cams. I have completely forgotten. Oh god. Does she know as well?_

"Don't worry. I have deleted every prove of your forbidden relationship before someone else was able to see it. But next time be a bit more careful. I don't want to think about what will happen if our parental units find out about it."

 _Seriously. Can she read my mind?_

"No I can't," Lisa says in her typical deadpan demeanor.

Lincoln turn around to face his younger sister. "Good. For a second I thought—Wait, what?"

"I was making a hoax. I can't read your mind but it is easy for me to read you like an open book. It was clear what you will think after the words I have spoken," Lisa explains like it was totally obvious.

"O-okay. But how comes you're so cool with it? I mean the thing with Lola, Lana, and Lucy. You have said it yourself. It is forbidden."

"You know that many of my inventions would never have been made if I strictly followed the rules. Also, besides me and Lily are you the smartest in this house. So I believe you already know why something like this is forbidden."

"Yeah. Because of the children who can become unhealthy."

"This is correct. Well, this all is a bit more complex as you think. Like everything that has to do with the human gene. But this all can bring some serious damage. Maybe not to your offsprings but to theirs. Or to our entire family if this is going public."

Lincoln gulps about that thought. "That sounds horrific. But I haven't even started to think about doing this kind of things you have to do to get children. And even less to do it with them. They're still too young for these things."

"I'm glad to hear that. I knew it should be okay since you are intelligent enough to know the consequences. And also being mature enough to not go that step with the younger ones."

"Thank you for your trust, Lisa."

"It is your own merit to have my trust. But this isn't everything I wanted to tell you. I also have seen you taking the knife."

Again Lincoln become stiff. All his little hairs on his body are upright. "Lisa, I... It... I'm sorry."

"You better should be sorry!" Lisa shouted at him. She was really angry with him. "How can you do something like that to us!? Not only once but twice! Everyone is trying their best to help you to become better again! And that is the thank for it!?"

"Lisa..." Lincoln didn't know what to say. He had often seen her getting mad because someone had interrupted her research or one of her experiments gone wrong. But this was a new angry Lisa.

"I dare you to do something this stupid ever again! Did you have any idea how I had felt as I had seen the videos!? To think that maybe you are gone and I was not able to stop you because I saw it too late! As I saw it I ran directly in your room to see if you were there or not!"

Now Lincoln saw something that was extremely rare in this household. Tears falling down Lisa's face.

Lincoln goes to her and takes her in his arms. "I'm so, so sorry, Lisa. I was so selfish. I hadn't thought a single second how all of you would feel if I'm gone. I promise I never will do this again. Next time these bad thoughts come to me I searching help by one of you or all if I have to."

"If you break your promise I will clone you to kill you," Lisa threatening her big brother.

"All right, my little genius. Do you feel better now?"

Lisa nodded and wipes of the tears. "If you tell anyone about this I also will kill you and replace you with a clone."

"I don't want to ask if you already are capable of cloning someone," he jokes with a slightly nervous laugh.

"That will be my little secret," Lisa answers.

The way she said it, he wasn't sure if she is joking too or not.

After that Lincoln goes to his room and lays on his bed. He was thinking about the talk with Lisa and his dad. His family loves him, all questions aside. He has to become rid of his depression. One way or another.

* * *

At dinner told Lincoln everyone of his idea about a family picnic on Saturday. All his sisters were totally in it and the parents also thought it was a lovely idea.

So this being saddled, the next day was taken to buy everything they needed. Lori had driven Lincoln, Luan, and Lynn to the mall. And after they had everything they needed they drove home again.

Back home didn't Lincoln know what to do with the rest of the Friday so he decided to use Lori's schedule. It was Leni's day so he decided to spend time with her.

* * *

"It is tots nice from you to spent time with me, Linky," Leni says while switching through the TV channels.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to spend time with one of you and since I can't make a choice I used Lori's schedule. It really is helpful," Lincoln explains.

"Which schedule? Have the school started again?" she asks confused.

Lincoln chuckles slightly. Not about his older sister and her ditziness but how cute and innocent she can be. He thought how easy it would be to fall in love with her. Maybe he already is in love with her too.

"No, Leni," he says softly. "Lori had made a schedule for all of you so no one is fighting again about who is spending time with me." Lincoln always had the patience for Leni and her problem with following the thoughts of the others.

"Oh, right. I remember. It is to not make you mad at us again. I'm sorry for making you mad at me," Leni says and let her head hang downwards.

"Leni. I could never be mad at you. Or the others. I will love all of you for eternity."

Leni looks up at her little brother. "You really mean that? Because eternity was very long if I remember Lisa's lessons right."

"It is even very, very long. And yes. I mean it. With all of my heart," he says and lays his hand on his chest where his heart is.

Leni smiles at him and lays her hand on his. "That makes me tots happy, Linky. You are the kindest boy I know."

Lincoln becomes a little red. "Thank you, Leni. You're also the kindest and most beautiful woman I ever know."

"Oh, Linky. You're embarrassing me. I'm still not a woman yet and Lori is far more beautiful than me."

 _Waite a minute. Has Leni told me right now that she still is a..._ Lincoln shakes his head. "I would say, you two are equally beautiful. All of my sisters are beautiful in their own wonderful ways."

"You really are literally a gentleman. This was a very politely answer. And you didn't even know that I could hear you," says a female voice from behind the couch.

Both are turning around to see who was talking to them.

"Oh. Hey, Lori. Well, I just said what I truly think about all of you. Every one of you is beautiful. From your lookings to your character. I also have to admit it is quite a shame to be your little brother."

"Why is it a shame?" Leni asks sadly.

"So, I never get the change of dating one of you," he answers with as much confidence as he can find in him right at this moment. But he also wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea.

But both are looking surprised at him and getting a slight blush.

"Wow. I never had thought to hear something like this from our little baby brother. You haven't something for your own sisters, or have you?" Lori asks mockingly.

"N-no. O-of course not. That would be strange as f," he chuckles nervously.

"Language, twerp. But no need to getting all nervous. It wouldn't be that surprising if you have it for us. We are breathtaking after all," Lori says while stretching her chest slightly out and going with her fingers through her hair.

Lincoln gulps about that view. _Calm down, Lincoln. She is just teasing you._

"But, Lori. Hadn't you said to me that brother and sister can't be together?" Leni asks her sister. Misunderstanding what Lori was doing.

"What?" Lincoln says shocked about that. His eyes jumping fast between his two oldest sisters.

 _Shoot. I got carried away. What now? Think, Lori. Think._ Lori has to think fast before this all backfires even more.

"W-why do you have to say something like this to her?" Lincoln asks curiously.

"Eh, it is because of..." Nervously Lori scanned her surroundings to get an idea. Then she saw the TV. "Right. It was because of a movie we saw a few days before," she answers quickly.

"Really? I can't remember seeing a movie this week," Leni wonders.

"Can you remember what you had for breakfast today?"

"Of course. I had a giant banana-split," Leni says one hundred percent sure about it.

"No, Leni. That was in your dream. You had eggs and bacon like the rest of us."

"All right, all right. I got it. Better change the topic before it becomes even more awkward," Lincoln says to Lori. _Great. Now I'm completely clueless if Lori and Leni have a thing for me or not._

Lori than also sits down on the couch. Now Lincoln was between his two eldest sisters what made him a bit nervous.

* * *

As the night was coming everyone was making themselves ready for bed. Lincoln decided to sleep with one of his sisters again. After Lily hat heard that, she wanted so badly to share her bed with him.

"All right, all right," laughed Lincoln. "I come to you, my sweet, little angel. Well then, everyone. I wish you all a good night."

All his sisters wished him also a good night and so the loud family of Royal Woods is going to bed.

* * *

 **Little fun fact. This chapter wasn't planned. Actually, I wanted to go directly to the picnic. But then I thought some readers may get angry that I skipped Leni. And I think would I be a reader of this story, would I be one of them. So this chapter happened. But I hope it is entertaining you all anyway. And next weekend we'll come to the picnic, which I think will get a bit interesting and finally will start something important.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	32. An eventful picnic Part 1

**Guest: I apologize for letting Luna not be a bigger part yet. With ten sisters it is not easy to keep track of everyone. But I promise there will be a lot of Luna. Just be patient.**

 **This chapter got longer as I had expected. But I didn't want to make too many parts of the picnic. I wanted to give every sister some time here but I'm not sure if I can manage it. But I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 30

An eventful picnic Part 1

Lincoln woke up in the morning and wanted to get up. But he wasn't able to do so. Something heavy was on his chest which made it impossible for him. As he looked down he remembered again where he was.

He has slept in the bed of the little angel of the family to avoid feeling lonely in his little room again. So was the weight on his chest said sister who lay on him like a little kitten.

"My god. It always surprises me how you manage it to be even more adorable every day," Lincoln says quietly about the view.

Softly he strokes her hair and after a while, she wakes up too.

"Good morning, little kitten," Lincoln greeted Lily.

As soon as her still sleepy eyes saw her big brother she smiled warmly. "Good morning to you too, Linky. How had you slept?"

"I had slept peacefully, thanks to my sweet, little kitten," he tells her with a slight snickering.

Now Lily get her head up and looks confused at him. "Why do you call me that?"

"Well, cause of the way you lay on me."

Lily looks down and saw it. She got a little blush on her face but then lays her head on his chest again. "I have to say you make a good pillow, Linky."

"I'm glad to hear that. But don't you want to get up so we can make us ready for today?"

"Just give me five minutes. You are too comfy and your heartbeat is too relaxing," Lily says while she lay one ear on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

Now Lincoln got a small blush and his heartbeat becomes a bit faster.

Lily noticed the latter and smiled about it.

* * *

After Lily finally broke away from Lincoln both could start the day.

It was the typical morning routing without any considerable events. The only different thing was that everyone was excited about the picnic.

No one could wait till it was finally noon so they would go to the park.

Lincoln saw this in everyone's eyes and that made him happy cause it was his idea after all.

Making everyone in his family happy was the best thing he knows and loved to do. So, he kicked himself mentally in the butt for trying to commit suicide two times.

As it was finally noon Lori wanted to blow her whistle so everyone took a line in front of the front door.

But to her surprise was everyone coming down the stairs and taking a line without it.

"Huh, wished it would be every day like this," Lori says satisfied about her siblings.

"Looks like you have everything under control, Lori," the patriarch says as he and his queen comes out of their room.

"Well, what should I say? I'm born to be a leader," she says proudly about herself, even if she has nothing to do with it this time.

"All right, kids. Hop in Vanzilla and please no fighting about who sits where. Lori, can you help put the stuff in the van?"

"I can do that, dad. It still was my idea so I also should do something for it," Lincoln says.

"Thank you, Lincoln. All right, then make sure everyone is in the van and strapped, Lori."

She nodded and goes with her sisters to the old family van. Lincoln, on the other hand, helps his father to put everything in the van and checks again that they haven't forgotten anything.

* * *

As they arrived at the park most of the sisters were ready to jump out of the van even it hadn't completely stopped.

Lynn Sr. took his time to park the van slowly just to tease his ten daughters.

"Aw, come on, dad. Don't be such a slowpoke for Pete's sake," Lola says annoyed.

"Sorry, girls. Couldn't resist," her father laughs and finally brings the van at the halt.

One after another jumps out, excited about the schemes they can do.

Lincoln, again helps his dad and soon they have found a nice spot for their picnic.

Lynn Sr., his wife Rita, and Lincoln take places on the blanket while the rest is running around. Lincoln watches his sisters and is smiling.

"Don't you want to join them?" his mother asks him.

"Later," he answers. "Right now I just want to enjoy the view of them having fun."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Well, there is a lot with all the things that had happened. But right now, I can forget about this all for a moment."

"I see. Well then, if you need something we are right here."

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

From time to time one or two of the sisters had come to Lincoln and ask if he wants to play with them. And every time his answer was the same.

He wants to relax but will give everyone their Lincoln-time after they had eaten.

And after an hour all come together to take their meal.

They had everything that belongs to a good picnic. Sandwiches, pickles, tomatoes, orange juice, a pie which to everyone's relief wasn't one of Luan's throwing pies.

"Lincoln? Hey, little fella," a young man's voice calls for him.

As Lincoln looks who it was he was pretty surprised. "Isaac? What are you doing here outside in bright daylight?"

"I'm not a vampire, so I don't become dust. I just got bored at home," Isaac says nonchalantly.

The young man with his red hair was sticking out of the mass way more than Lincoln with his white hair. What mostly comes from his choice of clothes what looks way to warm for the sunny weather.

"Oh, hello. Are you a friend of Lincoln?" Rita asks the new guest.

"Oh. Eh, sorry. Yeah, he is a new friend I made a month ago. His name is Isaac," Lincoln answers his mom.

"Nice ta meet ya all. I thought he was joking but he really has a lot of sisters. But Lincoln? I thought you said you have ten and not eleven."

Rita giggles about that. "Oh my. I'm his mother. It is nice to meet you too."

With exception of Lily looks all the sisters and her father more skeptical at Isaac.

"Let me introduce my lovely family to you," Lincoln says not noticing the look of his sisters. "This is my great dad."

"Nice to meet you, young man," Lynn Sr. says politely.

"My two oldest sisters Lori and Leni."

"Hello," says Lori dry.

"It is nice to meet Lincoln's new friend," it comes from Leni with a typical wide grin.

"This one is Luna and to my right is Luan," Lincoln continues.

"What's up, mate?" greets Luna him with her British accent.

"Nice to 'meat' you," Luan jokes while waving with her sandwich.

"We finish my older sisters with Lynn. And you already know Lucy."

Lynn just scans him up and down before saying anything. "Hey," it comes ice cold from her.

"Hello, Isaac," Lucy says as politely as she could. She still thought he is suspicious.

"This two are our twins Lana and Lola."

"Hey, big guy. Cool hair," Lana says honestly.

"Yeah, hello," gave Lola disinterest back.

"And last but not least. Lisa and Lily," Lincoln finished the introduction.

"Greetings, fellow human being," Lisa says while studying some ants.

"Hello, mister. Any friend of Linky is also my friend," smiles Lily friendly at Isaac.

"Well, well, well. What a big and colorful family. I bet your life is never boring," Isaac says to Lincoln.

"I can't remember a single day where nothing crazy had happened," he gave back with a chuckle.

"It was nice to finally meet ya all, but I don't want to interrupt your family picnic. I'll see you certainly in the cafe again sooner or later."

"Waite." Lincoln stopped him before he can go. Then he turned to his parents. "Eh, would it be okay if he stays for a while?"

"Hm, I don't know. We just met him now and I thought this would be a family picnic," Lynn Sr. says.

"Well, so you have the chance to get to know him."

"Are you sure about that, little fella?" Isaac asks.

Lincoln nods and whispers to him, "It was your idea of becoming real friends and we have to start at some point."

"But we had made food for thirteen and not fourteen people," Mr. Loud pointed out.

"Oh, no worry I had eaten at home," the young man explains.

"Well then, make yourself comfortable," Rita tells him and he does so.

"Tell me, Isaac. How comes it that my son is friends with someone who I would guess is five years older than him?" Lynn Sr. asks Isaac.

"Dad," says Lincoln embarrassed.

"It's okay, Lincoln. Yeah, I'm older than Lincoln. And your guess is right, I'm seventeen. But have he to be friends only with people around his own age?"

"No, he can be friends with everyone he wants. As long as they aren't criminal or troublemakers," Lincoln's dad says.

"I understand that you are just carefully, sir."

 _Sir? Wow, he really is trying to make a good first impression,_ Lincoln thought to himself.

"And I know that I can look like someone who means trouble to some people. I cannot demand that you'll believe me that I mean no harm to Lincoln. I only can ask for a chance to prove myself."

The family-patriarch looks at the young man with a frown. Then his look softens. "That was a very polite answer. All right, I'll give you a chance to prove that you are no troublemaker. But to be clear. If something happens to my son and I'll find out that you have to do with it I give you the beat down of your life."

"I'm sure you will do so, sir," Isaac says. But from everyone unnoticed, he smirks about it.

"But you still haven't told how you two had become friends," Lynn points out annoyed. It was clear that she, like her roommate, doesn't like Isaac.

"I think I can explain it better," Lincoln says. "As you all know had Lucy firstly thought that the change in my demeanor was the sign that I become a goth, like her. I trusted—I trust her judgment," he corrected himself and looks at his dark sister.

She looks back at him and gives him a small nod to say thanks that he still trusts her.

Lincoln continued, "She had brought me to a small cafe for the dark scene in Royal Woods and Isaac is working there as a waiter. After one of my outbursts, I was there and he offered to listen to my sorrows. And after that, he helped me more and well, the friendship somehow started."

"So, you work in summer vacation?" Rita asks curios.

"Yeah, I'm old enough to earn my own money," Isaac explains. "And that in an honest way of course," he added while looking to Lynn Sr.

"All right, enough with the survey. I'm full, so time to burn the calories again," Lincoln says while getting up.

Before someone could say something Lily already jumps up. "Do you want to take some pictures of the birds here with me?"

Lincoln chuckles about how eager she was. "Well, you are the photographer from us. But I love to keep you company. Is it okay for you when Isaac comes with us?"

"Yeah. You can join us if you want, Mr. Isaac."

"You can call me Isaac, little one. And making pictures sounds like fun to me."

So the three go to look for some birds or other animals. Lily jumps happily around Lincoln.

"Is she every time like this?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah, she always is full of energy and joy. We call her the little angel of our family," Lincoln laughs.

"Angel, huh? Better let her not be near me," Isaac mumbles quietly.

"What had you said?"

"Nothing. Hey look, there are some nice looking birds," he points at a tree.

"Aw, a little bird family. That would be a cute picture," Lily says and making her camera ready.

Lily try to find a good angle to take the pictures. "What's wrong, little one?" Isaac asks.

"I'm too small to make a good picture from them," Lily answers slightly frustrated about her height.

"Lincoln, help us out, please."

Lincoln just looks confused at Isaac but after he crouches down Lincoln understand.

He takes Lily and helps her on Isaac's shoulders. Then he stands up again and Lily was able to get a much better view of the birds.

"Thank you, Isaac," she says and takes the birds in her camera focus.

But before she can take a picture some small stones come flying by and scares the birds away.

"Hey! What the?" Lily says as angrily as she can. Which wasn't that much, cause of her happy and friendly nature.

As the three looks from where the stones came, they see some kids which threw them at the birds.

"How can they be so mean at those poor birds? They haven't done anything wrong," Lily says, now more unbelieving what the kids are doing.

"Someone has to teach those boys a lesson," Isaac says while putting Lily back on the ground beside her big brother.

"Isaac, what will you do?" asks Lincoln unsure if this might a good idea.

"Do me a favor and cover your sister's ears," Isaac just tells him while going to the kids.

Lincoln didn't know what comes next but he did what he was told.

"Hey, friends. Do you like to torture little creatures?"

"What do you want, freak? Come closer and we will scream that a pervert is trying to kidnap us," one of the boys, clearly the leader, says to Isaac.

"As if some pedophiles would take you. Just listen, you little shit. It isn't nice to throw stones at others who can't fight back. Also, that little girl beside the white-haired boy. She wanted to take pictures of the birds and you ruined it and with that making her sad."

The boys just laugh about it. "Aw, is she about to cry?"

"I give you only this one chance. Go and never do this again or—"

"Or what? Will you punch a kid in front of all those peoples? You will go to jail for it."

Isaac laughs. He laughs like some kind of villain or psycho. The boys didn't get scared by it but somehow they felt a shiver go down their spine.

"Listen up, maggot. And listen closely. I can make your life a living hell. I guarantee you that you will never get peace again. Everyone in your school, all of your friends, every kid in your neighborhood will turn against you. They will humiliate you, make fun of you, laugh at you. Day after day." The whole time Isaac talks to the boy he looked him deep in the eyes.

"Y-you d-don't scare m-me. Y-you're just a crazy freak!"

Now Isaac gives him a big toothy grin. "Than why are you stuttering so? I mean, you can do it again and look if I'm just bluffing or not. But don't forget. What has been done can't be made undone again. If I'm not bluffing you have to live with the consequences for the rest of your life."

Before the boy can say something to him Isaac is going back to Lincoln and Lily. The boy wasn't sure what to do. He still had a stone nearly as big as his fist in his now shaking hand. He lifted his hand, ready to throw the stone at Isaac.

After a quiet thud from the stone falling on the ground, the boy walks away and his friends are going with him.

Lily wasn't able of hearing anything thanks to Lincoln but he, on the other hand, had heard everything.

"All right. Now we can look for other birds in peace," Isaac tells Lily after Lincoln had taken his hands from her ears.

Lily pulls at Isaac's hoodie what makes him looking at her. "Had you said something bad to those boys?" she asks him worriedly.

Isaac crouches down to be on eye level with Lily. "I..." He looked her in the eyes and whatever he wanted to say was gone. "Yes, I have used some bad words you shouldn't hear. Lincoln would surely be mad at me then," he slightly chuckles.

"Why have you done it?"

These question really takes Isaac by surprise. "Well, I didn't know it better. I'm not that good with words to make them overthink their doings without using bad words. But some people are just bad and only understand it in this way."

"I don't believe that. If you would have been nicer maybe they would have understood it too. But it was nice of you to do something to stop them. They could have hurt some animals."

"To be honest, I didn't really know why I have done it. Normally I'm not like these."

"Maybe you just wanted to help. To help those who needed help and couldn't fight for themselves. Like Ace," Lily says excitedly.

Isaac began to laugh. "Oh, believe me, little one. I'm not a hero like Ace Savvy. Man, I wouldn't have guessed that you're a comic fan."

"Wait. You know Ace?" Lincoln asks surprised.

"Hey, just cause I look like an undertaker didn't mean that I'm not enjoying the fine art of hand-drawn stories of epic adventures."

Lily gasps happily, "That means you're a fan of him too? Linky had shown him to me one day. He is the coolest and most awesome hero ever."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, little one. But I'm not really a fan of him. I'm more into anti-heroes," Isaac explains to her what makes her looking disappointed because she thought she had found another Ace fan.

After that, they go through the park and Lily was able to take many pictures from birds and squirrels.

"Thank you for all your help, Isaac," Lily says. "You're really nice and I find your hair looks funny."

"Funny, huh? That's a new one for me. But I'm not complaining about it. It was nice to hang out with you, little one," Isaac says.

Lily goes back to her parents to show them all the pictures she had made.

"You know, I can understand why you call her the little angel of your family," Isaac says to Lincoln.

"Yeah, she is very special. But she isn't our only angel. Leni is the big angel of the family," Lincoln give back.

"I hope Lily wasn't too much for you two," a feminine voice comes from behind the boys.

Both turn around. "Oh. Hey, Lynn," Lincoln says and looks at the soccer ball she hold in her hands. "I assume you want us to play soccer with you."

"Yep, you're right, 'little' brother," Lynn gives back with emphasis that she was still a bit taller than Lincoln. "I want to see what the new guy is capable of. I hope you know how to play soccer."

"Well, I'm not that much into sports. But if this is the way you want to test me I don't say no," Isaac answers her.

"Good. You don't run away from a challenge. I respect that."

"Em, don't you want to ask one of the others to play with us too?" Lincoln asks Lynn.

"Nah, you know me. I can handle you two, even with just one of my legs," Lynn answers self-confident.

"Hey, little fella. Is she always like this?" Isaac wants to know from Lincoln.

"Yeah, she can be very competitive and likes to rub it directly in your face that she is better than you," he answers Isaac's question.

"I understand. Then let us get serious."

"Oh, before I forgot it. Let us make it a bit more interesting," tells Lynn them before the game begins.

"All right. And how?"

"Well, if I beat you two you will tell us absolutely everything about you. No secrets, no lies. We get every little detail," tells Lynn them while pointing at Isaac.

Lincoln looks shocked at his sister, "What the heck, Lynn? You can't—"

Isaac lifts his hand to stop Lincoln. "It's all right," he says to Lincoln. "Man, you only know me for some minutes and already want to get closer to me so badly. I mean, I know I look good."

"What? No, I... Argh." Lynn was clearly annoyed by Isaac's little tease.

All three hears loud laughter and as they look who it was they see Luan.

Beside the young comedian was the darkest of the Louds. They wanted to watch them. And especial Lucy was eager to see her roommate win.

"Okay. But what if we win?" Isaac asks Lynn.

"Eh." She hadn't really thought about that because she was one hundred percent sure that she would win.

"How about you will become Lincoln's slave for a week if we win?"

"What?" Not only Lynn said it in shock but Lincoln and their audience too.

"What's up? Are you too afraid?"

"I'm never afraid. It doesn't matter what my bet is, I never lose."

"Good. Since that is saddled, let us play."

Since there were only three they couldn't play soccer how it usually is played. So the rules were changed a bit. Isaac stands in the goal while Lynn has to come past Lincoln first.

"Hey, new guy. I hope you aren't a total 'soccer' on this one. Get it?" Luan shouted at Isaac.

"Argh. Can you please not bring your stupid puns to my games!" Lynn shouted annoyed back at her sisters.

After that, she starts her first attack at the goal. Like always it was easy for her to get past Lincoln and charges to the goal. Lynn makes her shot and Isaac stands just there while the ball passes him.

Lynn cheers herself and Luan and Lucy also cheer her sister.

"Hey, you know that you are supposed to stop the ball, right?" Lynn says mockingly.

"Maybe he was too busy with his own balls. Get it?" Luan jokes again and was the only one who laughs about it.

"For Pete's sake, just shut up, Luan," Lynn hissed at her.

Then her next attack starts and it was the same like before. Isaac just stood there moving not a single muscle.

"Isaac, what are you doing? Do you want to lose?" Lincoln asks.

"Don't worry, little fella. Next time you are the one who makes the goal," Isaac assures him.

"Do you have seen how easy she passes me?"

"Yes, I did. Next time do like before. Run directly to her and when I say left or right you run in the direction. I guarantee you, you will get the ball from her feet."

Lincoln wasn't really sure about it but he nodded.

Lynn began to dribble and wants to pass Lincoln on his right.

"Right!" Isaac shouts at Lincoln and he did as he was told.

And to everyone's surprise, especially Lynn's, he manages it to get the ball. Lynn was too surprised to react fast enough to stop Lincoln from making his first goal.

"Well, looks like we are in the game again," Isaac says with a smug face to Lynn.

"Just luck, that's all," Lynn growls at him back.

But it doesn't look like it was pure luck. Because it happens again. Isaac shouted to Lincoln "Left!" and again he did so and was able to make the second goal for them.

 _What the heck!? This guy must cheat. But how is he doing it?_ Lynn thought to herself.

No one is better in sport as Lynn and she was ready to prove it. Again she charges and after Isaac shouts again she just stops and manages so to pass Lincoln again.

Confident of victory she shoots but Isaac was able to hold it this time.

He throws the ball above her head and to Lincoln. But Lynn runs after him to take the ball back.

"Come on, Lynn. Look's like they get the upper 'foot' here. Get it?" Luan shouts and Lynn again was annoyed from it.

It also distracted her so much that Lincoln had made the third goal.

Now Lynn was very angry and didn't hold back anymore.

One goal after another was made. Some times from Lynn, some times from Lincoln. In the end, it was a tie.

It looked like it would go on forever so they decided to make penalty kicks.

"All right. We finish this now. Lincoln get five shots. If he manages to make at least two goals I give up," Lynn explains.

Lincoln goes in position and makes the first shot. Of curse, Lynn was able to hold it easily.

"Do the same shot again, just try to shoot a little lower this time," Isaac says quietly to Lincoln.

He does so and managed to make the first of two goals.

"Nice one. Now try the left lower corner."

Lincoln nodded and shoots. But Lynn catches this one.

"Shoot," Lincoln says.

"Don't worry, try the right lower corner this time."

But again. Lynn got the ball with ease.

 _He thinks he is quiet enough but I can hear what tips he is giving Lincoln,_ Lynn thought.

"Let's try the left corner again. Looks like she has more problems with that."

"You are sure, Isaac? This is the last shot."

Isaac lays his hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Don't worry too much. I'm not mad if you cannot do it. Just shoot in the left corner and then it is over."

Lincoln nods and makes himself ready. He takes a deep breath and kicks the ball.

* * *

 **Will Lincoln make the shot or will Lynn catch this one too? All bets are open. Also, what questions should Lynn ask Isaac? If she would win. Or if you think Linc will make it. What should he order from his little 'slave'? I'm curious about all of your ideas.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	33. An eventful picnic Part 2

**NoSoul01: Dude, you really made my day with that comment. So, thank you for that. But of course, I don't say why exactly.**

 **Guest: Yeah, Isaac could lie but Lynn would be smart enough to take Lisa's help. I bet she has a liar detector. But that only will matter if Lynn can catch the last shot. So let us see how Lincoln is doing, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 31

An eventful picnic Part 2

Lynn stands in the goal, ready to show Lincoln and Isaac that you shouldn't mess with her. And to make Isaac tell them absolutely everything about him.

Isaac tells Lincoln quietly that he has to shoot in the left lower corner. But he wasn't quiet enough. Lynn hears him and made a step to her right so it would be easier for her to catch the ball.

Lincoln nods and makes himself ready. He takes a deep breath and then kicks the ball.

Lynn goes more to her right but as she sees how the ball flies to the goal her eyes go wide.

Like in slow motion the ball flies not to the left but to the right corner. As Lynn realizes it she stops and jumps at the other direction to catch the ball.

Gently the ball brushes her fingertips but she wasn't able to stop it from flying into the goal.

As she hit the ground it was Lincoln's eyes which go wide. And after he realizes that he had made it he raises his arms in the air and cheers himself.

Isaac and Luan do the same and also Lucy gave her brother applause.

She wanted to see Lynn win, so they finally would find out who exactly Isaac is and what his true goal is. But seeing Lynn beaten in a sport and that from Lincoln was something she also could enjoy.

"Stop that cheering!" Lynn growls angrily. "You has cheated. There is no way I would lose against you two."

All are looking at her and Isaac gives her a mocking smile. "And how should we have done it? With magic?"

Lynn looks to Lucy but she just shakes her head. "I am sorry, but I have not detected any kind of magic."

Then she looks back at Isaac. "I don't know how but you have cheated!"

"Whoa. Relax, sis." Luan tries to calm Lynn down. "We all know what a sour loser you can be. But seriously, calling them cheater is a bit harsh."

"He had told Lincoln to shoot in the left corner but he instead shoots in the right. That wasn't fair."

"Oh, good. So you have heard me," Isaac says pleased.

"What?" Lynn didn't know what was going on.

"I wanted you to hear it."

"But how did Lincoln know that?"

"Well," says Lincoln. "As Isaac had laid his hand on my shoulder he had given me a sign. While he said I should shoot left he strokes with his finger to my right. First, I was confused but after I had seen that you were more on the left side instead of the center, I got it."

"That isn't fair!" Lynn cries angrily at Lincoln.

"First, giving your teammates tips isn't unfair. And second, eavesdropping isn't nice," Isaac tells her.

"Even if I am not on his side, I have to say that he is right. What he has done was not against the rules," says Lucy as she got to them.

"Yep, we have watched the entire time and he hadn't done anything which looked like cheating," added Luan.

Lynn was still angry and wanted to say something. But in the end, she decided to just go.

"Don't forget, from tomorrow you're supposed to do whatever Lincoln wants from you for an entire week," Isaac says to her.

Lynn just flips the finger to him and is still going.

"Hm, looks like she doesn't like me," Isaac says like it is something good.

"I can not imagine why," Lucy says sarcastically. But because of her monotone voice, it doesn't sound so.

"Aw, did you try to be sarcastic?" Luan asks a bit proudly. "Well anyway. That was cool to see her getting her butt kicked. Get it?"

"Yeah. I thought we would lose but you were awesome," Lincoln praises Isaac.

"It was nothing. Just pure luck, that's all," Isaac explains.

"You don't beat Lynn-sanity with pure luck. But whatever. I think we should go to her to getting sure she doesn't destroy the park in her rage. See you, Isaac," Luan says her goodbye and follows Lynn with Lucy.

"I have to agree with my siblings. What you have done was astonishing," a girls voice says behind Isaac and Lincoln.

Lincoln screams frightened and jumps in the air. He lands in Isaac's arms and gave an embarrassed and nervous laugh.

"I apologize for scaring you, dear brother," Lisa says.

"How long have you been here?" asks Lincoln her.

"I have observed your entire activity. And I believe I know how your new companion was able to defeat our athletic sister."

"What do you mean, Lisa?"

"Now I'm curious. What do you think you have found out?" Isaac says curiously.

"The answer is easy. Eidetic memory," Lisa explains like it was obvious to everyone.

"Eidic what kind of memory?" Lincoln asks confused.

Lisa frowns about her older brother being a neanderthal like their sisters.

As she wanted to explain, Isaac cut her off, "You mean something like a photographic memory, right?"

Lisa was surprised that someone who looks like he was skipping school a lot knows that. "Eh, that is correct. But besides from photographic memory where is no proof that it exists, eidetic memory is a real thing."

"All right. And what has it to do with all that?" Lincoln wanted to know.

"Let me explain," says Lisa while arranging her glasses. "The first two times he hasn't moved. That was because he was observing our sister and her movement. I presume he wanted to see a pattern to be able to say how she wanted to go past you and in which direction she wanted to shoot the spherical sports device."

"You mean ball, right?" says Isaac ironically.

"You can do that?" Lincoln asks the young man at his side.

"To a specific degree, yeah. You can say, I can read her movements through her muscles," he answers.

Suddenly there was a sparkle in Lincoln's eyes. "Wow. That is so cool."

Isaac chuckles about it. "But I can't remember it forever. After some minutes the 'pictures' in my head are gone and I have to watch her again."

"But it is still cool. It sounds like the power of a superhero."

"I have said I'm not the type for heroes."

Lisa coughs to get the attention back, "It still is impressive that you can somehow read the movements of others and that for an also impressive long time. I would love to run some tests on you and your eidetic memory."

Lincoln suddenly looks scared at that and tries to give Isaac a signal to say no to her.

"Why not? As long as you let me in one piece," Isaac says to Lisa.

"Hm, that would make it less easy. But what says the average men? Better than nothing."

Both shake their hands to seal the deal and with that Lisa goes again to check the habits of some local animals.

"Why have you said yes? You have no idea what you have done," Lincoln tells Isaac about the situation which he got himself into.

"Relax. It can't be that bad. She is what? Eight?"

"Yes, and she has already some science awards and contacts to NASA."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. She is a real genius and is already smarter than most of the adults I know."

"Well, it's already too late anyway," shrugs Isaac it off.

Both walking a bit through the park. They didn't talk to each other, just enjoying the peace between them.

Isaac noticed a spot where a bunch of people stands. "Hm, I wonder what's going on there."

Lincoln hear some music and can already guess what it is. "I believe it is Luna."

"You mean the punk?"

"Hey! She isn't a pu—Oh, you didn't mean it that way. No, she is the rocker of the family. But she also hears punk music too."

"Hey, I would never say something bad about your family. I just thought she is punk because of the way she dresses. But yeah, her look also fits to rock as well. Should we go to her?"

"Yeah, why not? I bet you will love her music."

Lincoln was right. It was Luna who plays her acoustic guitar and sings some nice songs. That had dragged the other people in the park to her to listen.

Luna was so deep in her music that she didn't notice that all those peoples and now also Isaac and her brother were listening.

"Man, she really is good. How long is she playing guitar?" Isaac asks.

"If I remember correctly she is playing it for six years. But she can play more than just guitar," Lincoln explains proudly.

"Wow. I have to say she is very impressive. And good looking too."

"Isaac. She's my sister," Lincoln says slightly offended. Maybe a bit jealous too.

"What? I just said that she looks nice. You have some beautiful sisters."

"All right. I just not like it when one of my friends try to hit on one of my sisters."

"Don't worry. I'm not one of those guys and I also don't be interested in a relationship. You have to put too much work in it."

"You don't want a relationship?" Lincoln asks in disbelieve.

"Yeah. I'm a free-bird, a lonesome wolf. You know, all this 'I like to be on myself' stuff."

Lincoln thought about it. Since he has started to be interested in girls he wanted a girlfriend in his life. So he hadn't thought about it that there are people who don't want this.

"Oh hey, you two. How comes it is so crowded here?" asks Luna them both.

After Luna has stopped playing the crowd has dissolved.

"Hadn't you noticed it that those peoples were listening to you?" Lincoln asks bewildered.

She chuckles, "No. Looks like I was carried away too much from my playing, mate."

Now Isaac chuckles, "Yeah. We could see it. By the way, that was some nice songs."

"Thanks. So how is your day in the park so far?"

"Oh Luna. You should have seen us. We have beaten Lynn in soccer. She was beside herself," Lincoln tells her with big excitement.

"Whoa, whoa. You two? Beaten our sporty sister?"

"Ask Luan and Lucy when you don't believe me. They were there."

Luna laughs, "Man, I wish I had seen it. Poor guy, who comes in her way."

"Luan and Lucy were right behind her to calm her down again. Well, I hope that is what Luan is doing."

"Don't worry, dude. I don't think you will be the one to have to face her anger. Your friend here, on the other hand," Luna says while pointing with her thumb at Isaac.

"I can handle it. I'm not going down that easy," he says like Lynn would be nothing for him.

"Well, if you say so, mate."

"Here you literally are, Lincoln," Lori says as she and Leni come to them. "Dad says we will go in literally an hour back home and Lola and Lana want to play with you. So how about you go to them and while that we have a little chat with your friend?"

"Em, okay. I mean when this is okay for you, Isaac."

"Don't worry. They just want to talk and not to rip me apart," Isaac assures him.

Lincoln is going to Lola and Lana to give them some time too.

Meanwhile, Isaac was surrounded by Lori, Leni, and Luna.

"All right, ladies. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, it is nothing. We just want literally to know our little brother's new friend a bit better," Lori tells him.

"You all are very eager to get to know me better. First Lynn and now you three," Isaac jokes as usual. "Well, okay. Lori it was, right? I can understand that you all are worried about Lincoln. I mean heck, he had tried to, well you know. And I look extremely suspicious. I get it. But believe me. I had a lot of chances to hurt him if I really wanted to do that. But he is fine. Well, as fine as someone with depression can be. I have no problem with it when no one of you is trusting me. But don't you trust your own brother? Don't you trust him enough that he's knowing what he is doing?"

Lori was thinking. He wasn't wrong. Lincoln might be still a kid but he also can be very grown-up. Just in the last days, he had proven it more than just once.

Lori looks Isaac deep in the eyes. "I trust Lincoln literally without a doubt. But I'm also the oldest so it is my literally duty to protect all of my siblings no matter what. So I'll let you go. But should something happen to him while you two are hanging out together, I swear to god, you will never be happy again."

"All right. First, you have very beautiful eyes," Isaac says like he wasn't intimidated a bit. Lori, on the other hand, blushed a bit. "And second." Isaac holds softly her hand. "I promise you and the rest of your sisters that I keep Lincoln safe and not doing anything bad to him."

Lori was surprised and speechless. But after Luna's cough, she got herself back together.

"Well, good. That's all I wanted. If no one else has something to say."

Leni raises her arm but Lori already can guess what is on her mind so she ignores it.

Luna wasn't sure what to say. She was surprised that Lori letting him off the hook so easily.

"Okay. So we are going. Wish you a nice day."

All three says their goodbyes and so did Isaac.

The latter is then looking for Lincoln again.

It wasn't hard to find a boy in this park whose hair is white as snow.

He was playing with the twins. All three are just running through the park and laughing. Till Lana nearly run into Isaac.

"Hey ya there. You're Lana, right?" the tall, young man clothed in black asks.

She nodded. Lana was a bit intimidated by him as she saw him now from so close.

"Hey, Isaac. Hope my sisters weren't too hard on you," Lincoln slightly chuckles.

"Nah. They were really nice."

"Hey, you two. I thought we were playing here," Lola says annoyed that Lincoln and Lana wasn't running with her anymore.

"Oh. Sorry, Lola. Hey, Isaac. Do you wanna play with us?"

Lola looks baffled at her brother unbelieving that he was inviting Isaac to there playtime.

"Thanks, but I need a break. I'm not used to dealing with so many, nearly at the same time. I have to say I'm very impressed that you can still keep up with them."

"It's so natural to me."

"Lincoln Loud. Would you kindly come here and play with your adorable sisters?" Lola says. That she uses his full name made it clear that she was angry.

A shiver goes down his spine as he hears her. "I'm coming, my princess." And with those words spoken he jogs to her.

"Good boy," she praises him.

"Man. Am I lucky to be an only child," Isaac says with a chuckle.

"You have no idea how it can be with her being part of your entire life," Lana, who still stood beside Isaac, says.

"Whoa. Haven't noticed that you still are here," Isaac says slightly startled.

"Sorry, didn't want to scare you, big boy. Just want to know what kind of person is hanging out with my brother."

"You too?" Isaac sighs. "I already told three of your sisters that I—"

"Oh, no, no. It isn't that I don't trust you. Lincoln trust you and I trust him so I also trust you too."

"That's... very mature. Well, slowly nothing surprises me anymore with this family."

"I also think you look pretty cool. I don't know what the others have."

"Thanks. You're looking cool too. At least it isn't so much pink like with your sister."

Lana laughs, "Yeah. It is way too much. But well, that's who she is. And if it is too much you can still go to Lucy."

"Yeah, your family is colorful. I think that will all be very interesting."

"Huh? What are you meaning by that?" Lana asks with a big question mark over her head.

"Just thinking aloud. Anyways, I think I head home. Say Lincoln and the rest of your sisters, bye for me."

"Okay, will do that."

Isaac is leaving the park and Lana was running after Lincoln and Lola.

After the hour the Louds packed everything together and also drove home.

"That was a nice picnic. I hope everyone had fun today," Lynn Sr. says.

Everyone told how much fun they had and thanked Lincoln for the idea.

What Lincoln doesn't know was that his sisters have a sister meeting convened after they'll arrive at home.

The topic. Isaac.

* * *

 **So Lincoln had won. I don't believe that it was that big of a surprise. Poor Lynn has now to be his slave. I think that will be fun. Also, we got some info about Isaac. But his motives are still in the dark. But maybe with him being a bigger part now, we will find out. But first, what have Lincoln's sisters still to discuss about him?**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	34. It's all about Isaac

**Well, I have nothing to say this time so let us jump right into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 32

It's all about Isaac

Soon after the Louds where back home all the girls had found their way into Lori and Leni's room.

"All right, everyone. I hereby declare the meeting open," Lori tell everyone. "So, we finally have met this Isaac. Each of us had the opportunity to make his own picture of him. So how do you think about him?"

Everyone is talking so Lori couldn't understand a single word.

"Silence!" Lori barged. "Only one at a time."

Lily was waving her arms in the air and jumping.

Lori points at Lily, "All right. Lily, what do you have to say about him?"

Lily stops and starts to tell everyone what she is thinking about. "I think he is cool and nice like Linky. He has helped me with my pictures and also protected some birds from three boys who were throwing stones at them. I like him."

Lori nods. "Okay. That is very interesting. Who wants to tell next?"

Lynn stands up and you can already read it in her face that she has nothing nice to say. "I tried to get some information about him. I thought to challenge him would be easy. But somehow he and Lincoln had... they had..." Lynn couldn't say it out loud.

"Well, she got beaten in soccer. It was really funny to watch," Luan tells everyone what grants her a nasty look from Lynn.

"This Isaac dude hat clearly cheated. There is no way that he can beat me fairly. I mean, look at him. He clearly doesn't look like someone who is making sport every week. Heck, I bet he doesn't even do it every month."

"Luan, have you seen anything that can prove Lynn's allegation?" Lori asks.

"Nope, there was nothing. Lucy hadn't seen anything too."

"I also have not detected any kind of magic he may has used to cheat. So far it looks like both had won fair and honest," Lucy tells her sisters.

"There is no way that he hadn't cheated," Lynn still insists on it.

Lori ignored that because she knows how less Lynn would accept that someone has beaten her. "And what did you two think about him?"

"Well, he is laughing at my jokes. Someone with humor can't be bad. And he had also had delivered some nice once at Lynn. So, I like him too. I don't see any danger from him," Luan explains.

"I still do not know much about him. He is a big mystery and that bothers me. He does not look like a danger yet. But he still can be one," Lucy says thoughtfully in her monotone voice.

Lori takes every word in. She really wants to know everyone's thoughts about Isaac. "Okay. Who's next? Luna?"

"Huh? Oh, eh, sorry. I don't know. He does look like a nice bloke to me. But I'm still not sure. I'm just worried about Lincoln."

Everyone is nodding to that. Everyone was just worried about their little slash big brother.

"What about you, Lisa?" Lori asks the young genius.

"As you all know I just judge on hard and irrefutable facts and nothing else," she says but everyone is just rolling their eyes. "So far he is an interesting example of our human species. But I don't see a threat in him."

Lana goes to Lily and lays an arm around her neck. "Well, I agree with Lily. He looks cool. I think it would be really fun to hang out with him."

"I couldn't agree less with Lana. I don't like him and I believe he will be a problem," Lola says uninterested.

"What!? You haven't even given him a chance. You have already judged him the moment you have seen him," Lana argues with her lookalike.

"I don't have to get closer to someone like him to already know that he is dangerous."

Before a fight between those two starts again the others stop it right at the beginning and separated both.

"All right, all right," Luna says. "But what is with you, Lori? What do you think of him?"

"After hearing this all I have a better understanding. I wasn't sure in the first place. What he had said was very politely. And he also knows how to handle a lady. But after what Lily had said he also reminds me of Linky. They don't seem to be that different."

"So we just let them hang out with each other and stopping having an eye at them?" Luna asks worriedly.

"I trust Lincoln that he knows what he is doing," Lori answers.

"Oh no, sister," says Lynn angrily. "He doesn't get off the hook that easily. I'm still at him and whoever is with me comes to Leni's part of the room."

Lynn goes to Leni's side of the room. Lori looks very unpleasant about it but then Lola, Lucy, Luna, and also Leni goes to Lynn too.

"Leni. Just because it is your side of the room didn't mean that you—" was Lori to say but then is cut off from her closest sister.

"I also don't like him," Leni declared. All were looking in surprise at her.

"What? Why? You haven't even talked to him."

"Wearing those clothes at such a warm and sunny day. And also everything in black. Even Lucy wears more colors than him. I can not—I repeat, I can not tolerate something like that."

Lori smacks her hand against her forehead. "I can't believe it," she mumbles.

"Do I have to spy on Linky and Isaac too?" Lily asks sadly.

"No, little dudette. You don't have to if you don't want to. But please do me the favor and don't tell them, okay?" Luna says to the youngest Loud.

"I don't like that. But I don't tell them."

"Thank you."

Lori sighs. "All right. Looks like that is all. The meeting is officially over."

* * *

Lincoln was lying on his bed.

"It was really fun to spend time with Isaac. It also looks like some of my sisters like him. Well, the rest will get warm with him too, sooner or later," he thought out loud.

Then he stands up and walks to his collection of Ace Savvy comics.

"Hadn't thought that he likes comics too. Maybe I can get him to like Ace as well. I wonder what comics he is reading."

He thought for a while and then began to strip down to his underwear, take the comic on top of the pile and lays back on his bed.

* * *

Everyone was back in their own rooms.

Luna sits on her bean-bag and is staring at the ceiling.

 _I can't believe it. Lori let him that quick from the hook? How Lucy had said we know nothing about him. Yeah, he looks kinda cool and had made a nice first impression. But still. I thought I'm the carefree person here. She let herself wrapped around his little finger very easily._

In her bed was Luan. And it was clear that she wasn't that happy.

It was one thing, that Lynn had her problem with Isaac because she had lost against him. But it was a completely different thing that her roommate was on Lynn's side instead of hers.

* * *

The same goes for the twins. Lana was noticeably disappointed in her sister.

Judging someone just because of the way he looks. Lana knows how much something like that can hurt.

But also with Lori and Leni, there was a tension in the air between them.

The only roommates who were agreeing with each other were Lynn and Lucy. And also Lily and Lisa.

Just that the first two were against their brother's new friend and the latter two not.

It was clear that this would lead to a big clash in the end. Unfortunately, Lincoln didn't know what was to come.

* * *

At night everyone was in their beds and slept. Everyone except Lincoln.

The voice in his head was back, trying to make him think he was worthless.

He wasn't able to ignore it so easily so he decided to take a little walk in the hope of getting rid of it.

Before he leaves the house he looks at the direction of one of Luan's hidden cameras he knows was there.

He whispers to the cam, "Hey, Lisa. Don't worry I just want to take a walk to get my head clear. I don't go far away and be right back soon. I promise."

With that, he leaves and walks down the street.

"I wonder if Isaac is still awake. He doesn't live far from here so I can give it a try."

And so he walks to his destination. Isaac's home.

"I'm glad that the nights are still so nice. Not too warm and not cold either," Lincoln talks with himself.

"It's funny how often we come across each other," a masculine voice says behind Lincoln.

He jumps in fright as he hears the voice. "Wh-who's there?" he asks into the night.

"Relax, it's just me," Damien says as he steps into the light of a street lamp.

"Man, you have scared me to near death. What are you doing out here?"

"I like to take a walk in the middle of the night. It is so peacefully and deserted. I like that. And what are you doing? Don't tell me you're want to try it again."

"No, no, no. I'm also just taking a walk."

"No backpack, no sad face. I believe you. But there is something on your mind. Am I right?"

"Well... yeah... A lot to be exactly. I was on the way to Isaac to talk with him. If he is still awake."

"Wait. You know where he lives?" Damien asks very surprised.

"Yeah. He had brought me to his home and then had driven with me to Benny's grave."

Damien clenches his fist. It looks like it makes him angry that they were there.

"Is, is everything all right, Damien?" Lincoln asks.

"Tell me. Why do you want to talk to him? You have my phone number. So you had could call me."

"Eh, yeah. Um, no offense but Isaac and me, we are becoming good friends, so..."

"You know, I find that very strange."

"Why?"

"Isaac isn't the type who is really looking for friends. No one in the group knows that much about him or have to do with him outside of it. The only person he tried to be friends with was Benny. And now you. But first, after he had heard about your depression."

"I thought you didn't believe that he has something to do with Benny."

"I don't say that he has. But it still is too strange for a coincident that he tries to be friends with the people in our group that have depression. Oh, and while we're at it. The group doesn't exist anymore."

"What? Why?"

"For that, you have to ask Isaac. Last night he had said that he is dissolving the group. He hadn't told us why."

"So what are you all doing now without the group?"

"We all are going our own ways again. I know that some had seen me as Isaac's right-hand man. But I'm not good at organizing."

"Oh man. What a bummer," Lincoln says. He thought about it and then nods, "I'll talk with him about it."

"You don't have to. He was absolutely serious about it. I don't believe he will change his mind."

"It is worth a try. And don't worry. I'm really sure that he isn't responsible for Benny and also don't want to hurt me."

"Well, if you say so. But still be careful, okay?"

Lincoln nods and both are giving their goodbyes.

Instead of going to Isaac, Lincoln walks home again. He thought it would be better to talk to him at day and maybe also with some help of one of his sisters.

* * *

 **So first of, we now have an image of Damien. Had forgotten all the other times. And secondly, looks like we have a little Civil War scenario here. Hope it will not be that bad. For Lincoln's sake.**

 **On whose side would you be?**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	35. The Loud: Sister War Part 1

****NoSoul01: You are right. Something big is coming. And that right now.****

 ** **As everyone can see this is a bigger chapter what means we are at the beginning of the end of phase 2 or season or ark or however you want to call it. That's one of the reasons for the delay. Normally I would post it on Saturday, but the next chapter will also take more time, so I give this to you now instead of next weekend. Please enjoy it.****

 ** **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.****

 ** **You're the inspiration belongs to Chicago****

* * *

Chapter 33

The Loud: Sister War Part 1

Like every Sunday, everyone sleeps longer.

After the children of the Loud family woke up, one after another takes their place in the line in front of the bathroom.

And so Lincoln too. He was the last one in line since he had slept a bit longer thanks to his little walk in the night.

"I wish you a good morning, dear male sibling," Lisa greeted him.

Lincoln gave a big yawn, before greeting her too, "Good morning to you too, my little genius." Lincoln strokes her through her wig.

"Could you please stop this sign of brotherly affection?"

"I could, but I won't. It makes me feel good, to show my sisters, how much I love and appreciate them. In a brotherly way, of course."

"Well, when it helps you, then... g-go on," Lisa says with a slight blush.

"Thank you." Lincoln gives her a small peck at her forehead.

"I, I would also like to inform you, that I have received your message. Thank you, for telling me, where you were going. It calmed me down, as I saw you leaving again in the night."

"I don't want to scare you like that again. I'm still sorry about that."

"It is okay, dear brother. Just come to one of us next time."

Lincoln nods and then the day goes on as usual.

* * *

Lincoln had called Isaac, to ask if, he wants to hang out with him again. And he said yes.

The only boy of the family walks to the garage, where he can already hear the loud music.

Luna plays on her guitar and rocks her soul out. Lincoln was waiting until she finished her song.

"Knock, knock," says Lincoln, to get Luna's attention.

"Not now, Luan," Luna answers without looking. Misjudging her brother's 'greeting' as one of her roommates jokes.

"I know, puberty hasn't made my voice more manly yet. But do I sound really like our jokester?" Lincoln laughs lightly.

"Oh, sorry, dude. Just had heard those words and thought, it was her making a joke again. Is there something you need?"

"Funny, that you ask. Isaac comes to us and I thought, maybe you want to hang out with us too."

Luna raises an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, that one day you had said that you find him cute and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horses right there. First off, I said he looks kinda cute and second, that means nothing. Don't try to hook me up with one of your friends."

"Oh, but you can hook me up with Tabby, without asking me?" Lincoln says slightly angry.

"That was—Okay, that wasn't okay from me. But when you know how something like that can stink than you shouldn't do it yourself."

"I just thought it would be fun to spend time with him and one of my sisters," Lincoln explains.

"And why me then?"

"Look, he has this logo on his gloves and it looks like from a band. So I thought you two would get along well."

"He has? Huh, hadn't looked at them so I haven't noticed it. What band is it?"

"I don't know. The logo looked like a skull with wings or something like that."

"So far I only know two bands with a skull with bat wings as their logo. So, big chance that it is one of them."

"Cool. So you two have something in common."

Luna wanted to say something but was already cut off as Isaac arrives.

"Hey, little fella. Hello, miss rock queen," the young man greets both.

"Hey, Isaac. I hope it is okay for you when Luna is also hanging out with us," Lincoln tells his guest.

"I haven't a problem with that. So, you playing again. You really love music a lot."

"Music and especially rock is my life," Luna explains.

"One day she will become a great rock star and tours around the whole world," Lincoln says excited and full of proud.

Luna becomes red because of his strong faith in her. She looks at him and her heart begins to beat faster. Like the time she had this little crush on him.

Isaac laughs, "Well, I only had heard you play this one time. But if that was only a small taste on what you have on it then I definitively will bet my ass that you will make it."

"Th-thanks. I always had dreamed about it to become a real rock star like Mic Swagger," she told him with a bright and happy smile. But then it changes into a frown.

"Is everything alright, Luna?" Lincoln asks worriedly his older sister.

"It's just... When I become a rock star and go on tour I'm separated from the only thing that is even more important to me than music."

"Let me guess. Your family," Isaac assumes and Luna nods to confirm it. "Yeah, I can imagine that right now it is even scarier. I mean with Lincoln's..."

"Depression," Lincoln says while looking at the ground. Then he raises his head and looks at Isaac. "Just say it. We all know that I have it. It... It stinks that everyone is avoiding this word."

"Lincoln..." Luna says softly.

"I don't want to stay in your way. You shouldn't hold back just because of me."

"I couldn't be traveling around the world right now. I would properly call you every five seconds to check that you're okay."

Isaac smiles about this. "You know. As you had told me that you have depression I got worried. You know why. But seeing you with your sisters shows me I don't have to. You are in best hands."

Lincoln nods, "Yeah. My family is the best. I can always count on every one of them. And on Clyde. Oh, right. You two haven't met each other yet. You two have to meet. He is my best friend in the whole world."

"Well, you know how I am. Wouldn't be that surprised when he doesn't like me. But when it makes you happy then I'm okay with it."

Meanwhile, Luna took the opportunity to check Isaac's gloves. It was a skull with bat wings and one word above and under it that was the name of the band.

"Yo, dude. Nice music taste by the way," she says to him.

Isaac looks confused but after she points at his glove he understands. "Yeah, they're pretty cool."

Lincoln looks closer and reads the name. "I had never heard from this band."

"Well, I don't hear many mainstream bands. So most of my liking you wouldn't know."

"Oh, don't say that. Thanks to Lunes I know a lot of bands."

"Yeah, don't believe I only hear mainstream stuff," Luna says slightly offended.

"Well, you know this band so you're right. Sorry about that. Hey, how about you show a bit more of your skills on the guitar?" Isaac says.

"All right. Better grab your butt because this will blast you away."

Luna makes herself ready and plays the first song which comes in her mind.

* * *

Luna plays some songs and the boys are praising her every time.

"You know what? When you keep up this pace I totally will buy all your CDs," Isaac says to Luna.

"I told you that she is the best," Lincoln says in the typical 'I told you' tone.

"Thanks, guys. All right, I have one last song," Luna tells them.

As she starts to play it was clear that it will be a different song type.

Lincoln knows that she isn't playing only typical rock so he wasn't surprised as she sang a love rock song.

 **You're the meaning in my life**

 **You're the inspiration**

 **You bring feeling to my life**

 **You're the inspiration**

 **Want to have you near me**

 **I want to have you hear me saying**

 **No one needs you more than I need you**

While Luna sings the song, her eyes didn't budge away from Lincoln.

As she finished Lincoln applauds her eagerly.

"This isn't my type of music but you have given a great performance. You are truly talented. I think I'll become a fan of you sooner or later," Isaac winks.

"Thanks, you two. It was fun but now I'm exhausted. I'll take a break. If you excuse me." And with those words, Luna leaves the garage in a hurry.

"And she is gone. So what do you wanna do now, little fella?"

"Eh, Isaac. Can I ask you something?" Lincoln asks Isaac with his back to him.

"Sure, shoot."

"Is it true that you have dissolved the group?"

Isaac looks surprised at Lincoln. "How did you? Wait, Damien has told you, right?"

"I have met him last night." Lincoln turns around to face Isaac. "So it is true. Tell me, Isaac. Tell me why you have done that."

"You aren't part of it anymore. So it isn't one of your business. But it doesn't matter. What is more important is, when exactly have you met him?"

"Don't change the topic. I want to know. I was a part of it. I have a right to know!"

"I only can tell you that I have my reasons. And now answer my question. When do you two have met each other in the night?"

There was clear tension in the air between both.

Lincoln looks slightly angry but then sighs. "I don't know. Haven't looked at the clo—Wait, Lisa has the records, she can tell us the time."

"Then let us go and ask her."

Lincoln nods and both are going to Lisa's room.

* * *

Luna enters her and Luan's room and nearly slams the door in her hurry.

Luan takes her eyes away from her ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts and both are looking at Luna.

"What's up, sis? You look like you have seen dad being all over romantically again," Luan giggles.

But Luna didn't react to her. She is just leaning against the door like she wants no one to come in.

"Eh, Luna? Is everything okay? Please say something, you start do scare me. And that not in a funny way."

"Huh? Oh, eh, s-sorry, Luan. I, eh. I..."

Luan blinks a few times and then stands up from her bed. "Luna, what had happened? Please don't tell me something is with Lincoln."

"No, no. He is fine. There is nothing with..."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Luna takes a very deep breath to calm her nerves and then run her hand through her short hair. "I don't know if I should."

"Hey, hey. It is me, Luna. Your sister in crime. It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea."

"Then give me an idea. Come on, let us take a seat and talk about it."

"All right." Both sit down on the lower part of the bed. "I... I think I have a crush on Lincoln again," Luna tells her sister.

Luan gasps heavily, "AGAIN?"

"Yeah, I know, I know. I shouldn't have a crush on him. We are siblings."

"No, no. What I was meaning was 'again'? I thought you never had stopped having a crush on him," Luan jokes.

Luna gave her an angry glare. "I should have never told you it in the first place. Man, I was just thirteen at the time."

"All right, all right. Sorry. I'll take it seriously, I swear. So you sure you have a crush on him again?"

"Dude, just a minute before, I have played 'You're the inspiration' in front of him. I couldn't stop looking at him and my heart was racing like crazy."

"Wow. You mean you have told him right in the face how you feel? Have he noticed it?"

"I don't think so. God, I hope he hadn't noticed it."

"Hey, don't worry. We're talking about Lincoln. You know how blunt he can be by such things. And even if he has, I don't believe he would hate you for it."

"You, you're right. It is Lincoln after all. Thanks, dudette."

Both gave each other a hug.

"Any time, sister."

* * *

Lincoln knocks at the door to Lisa and Lily's room, but there comes no response. Lincoln knocks again and then lays his ear at the door.

He can hear that someone is in there. So he opens the door.

"Hey, Lisa. We need your help real qui—aaaahhhh," Lincoln screams scared by what he sees.

"Oh, excuse me, dear brother. I had tried to make a mixture which should help to see in the dark. But instead, it had made my eyes glow," Lisa explains.

What sounded like nothing doesn't look like nothing. Her complete eyes glow red like she is possessed by a demon or something like that.

"Ooh, cool. Can I have a bit of this mixture?" Isaac says while poking his head from the side of the door frame.

"Isaac, please focus. Eh, L-Lisa. We want to know at which time I was gone last night," Lincoln explains his young, creepy sister.

"Yes, I can help you with that. Just give me a minute." Lisa looks through the records of last night and after a while turns back to her brother. "You had gone out two minutes before twelve A.M. and has returned after forty-eight minutes and thirty-three seconds."

"Thank you. Eh, and turn your eyes back to normal quickly before Lily sees you and is scares for the rest of her life."

Lincoln closes the door again.

"All right. So, a bit after midnight you had met him," Isaac murmurs to himself.

"Why is this so important?"

"Lincoln, I want you to stay away from Damien from now on."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Something isn't right. I first have to figure out what it is. In the meantime, you shouldn't be with him or talk to him."

"That is ridiculous. Why do you have always to be so mysterious? Just tell me what is going on."

"Lincoln. I told you that I can't."

"Are you scared that I become better friends with him as with you or what?"

"That is bullshit."

"Than what? Do you want no one in your way? Is it that? Like with Benny."

Isaac looks shocked and angry at Lincoln. "What are you trying to implicate with that? Do you believe I have something to do with him?"

"So far he was the only one besides me you have tried to become friends with. And both of us has depression. It is a strange coincidence. And now you even say I should stay away from Damien? I don't know what I should think anymore."

"Fine, if this is how you see it then I leave you." Isaac turns around to step down the stairs.

Lincoln wanted to say something and stretches his arm out but then takes it back and just go in his room.

Both hadn't noticed that all the sisters had noticed this fight.

* * *

Soon after it, all sisters had come together again for a sister meeting.

"All right, all right. We all had seen what happened between Lincoln and Isaac," Lori says.

"I told you he is trouble. How can he act so harsh at Lincoln when he knows that he has, well, you know," Lynn declares angrily.

"Depression," Luna says to Lynn.

"Huh?"

"Lincoln doesn't like it how we all sneaking around this word."

"So he wants us to speak it out loud?"

Luna nods.

"All right. First off, we all calm down, okay?" Lori says to everyone who was arguing against each other.

"What we have seen was just a fight. I and Lola do it all the time. It's nothing," Lana pointed out.

"Nothing?" Lucy asks monotonously behind Lana what scares her and make her jump in Lola's arms. "Lincoln has depression and he knows that. So he can at least be a bit more careful with Lincoln."

"Our spooky queen is right," Lola says as she let her twin fall to the ground.

"Oh, come on. You act like he had given him a beat down or something like that. Sometimes you just have your difference. Soon he will apologize to Linky and everything is fine again," Luan explains.

"Fine? Fine!? Nothing is fine! Our brother had tried to kill himself!" Luna nearly shouted.

All are looking at her. The reminding of that fact was like a dagger in everyone's heart.

"Luna. We all know that. It is for all of us a hard time," Lori says to calm Luna again.

"Oh, you have no idea how hard. He had tried it as I was supposed to watch them. It is my fault! And you? You let yourself wrapped around Isaac's little finger very easily."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Lori asks shocked.

"He is a sweet-talker. He tells you exactly what you want to hear. And don't believe I hadn't seen how flustered you were as he had grabbed your hand. What will Bobby say to this?"

"Hey, let my Boo Boo Bear out of it!" Lori hissed at Luna.

Both looking angry at each other. Ready to jump at each other.

Luan quickly understands the situation and runs between them with stretched arms and shouted, "Sister fight protocol!"

Normally it is the only thing that helps with two sisters fighting that hard. But in this situation, it was a bad idea. Because it wasn't just Lori and Luna.

There were two fronts. On the one side who was against Issac was Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, and Lola. And on the other side was Lori, Lana, Lisa, and Lily.

Luan sighs heavily, "I should have stayed in bed."

* * *

For the rest of the day, the tension in the Loud residence was more than just thick and all over the place.

Since the 'sister fight protocol' has to work somehow the sisters had switched their sleeping places.

The twins sleep together with Lincoln in his room, since he is the one who can stop their fighting easily. And with them both being in a relationship with him it was even much easier for him now.

And Leni has switched with Luan what means Leni is in Luna's room and Luan in Lori's.

The only ones who haven't to switch are Lucy, Lynn and Lisa, Lily.

Of course, was Lily not happy with all that and Lisa just cares about her research and Lincoln's safety.

* * *

Luan throws herself into Leni's bed and huffs, "Can you believe that? Normally she would want to hang out with someone like Isaac. And now?"

"I know what you literally mean. And then what she literally had said to me too. He hadn't wrapped me around his finger. Who does she think I am? I would literally never betray my Boo Boo Bear," Lori says.

"That's crazy. And I know what I'm talking about."

"What does she even mean with it was her fault?"

"Oh... that," Luan says sadly. Even with the fight protocol, it hurts her that Luna still thinks that it is her fault what had happened that day.

"You know something, didn't you?"

Luan nods. "The day... The day where Lincoln nearly had committed..." Tears start to form in her eyes. But then Lori comes to her and takes her in the arms.

"It's okay, Luan. He hasn't done it. Only that matters."

She hugs her big sisters back and takes her time to calm down. Then she starts talking again. "That day, you have put Luna in charge but she had gone to her friend. She thought Lincoln and Lynn could handle everything themselves. After she heard what happened she started to think that she was too careless. I have tried to talk to her, that it wasn't her fault. But she still thinks that way."

"It's all right. No one is giving her the fault. We will talk with her about it when this all is over."

* * *

The days go by and since no one is watching that the two fronts didn't meet here and there every now and then there are fights in the house.

Arguing between the twins what was a bit more aggressive than usual when Lincoln wasn't around them.

Balls who sometimes hit the back of someone's head.

Flying pies in everyone's faces.

Or very, very, very loud shouting at each other.

Luna had it the worst since she is fighting especially with Lori and Luan.

Luna still was thinking that Lori let herself wrapping around Isaac's little finger and was too careless this time.

And with Luan, it was because both were so close but have a completely different look of the whole situation.

But Lincoln hadn't it easy too. Every night he has to stop Lola and Lana's fighting before going to bed. And then, both clinking at their boyfriend like the other will take him away.

And the fight with Isaac also was still on his mind. Not to mention the situations where he was between two fighting sisters.

After a week, nothing had changed. Both sides are still fighting. And Lincoln is still between both sides.

He always tries to end the fight but it wasn't easy for him since no one really told him why they were fighting.

The climax of it all was on Friday as most of them wanted to watch TV. Of course, a big fight started about the remote.

"Lynn, that is ridiculous. No one—absolutely no one wants to literally see your stupid sports show. The Dream Boat is about to start soon," Lori says angrily to the sports.

"I have to know how the last game has ended. My life depends on it," Lynn explains.

"No one cares, sis," Luan says while pushing Lynn aside. "Dave Church's new show comes right now."

Lola walks between her sisters and just takes the remote. "This second class comedian wannabe? Forget it, psycho. Even when Lori and I haven't the same view on the important things, I'm on her side. Dream Boat is more important than your stupid and boring shows."

While everyone is still fighting, Lincoln couldn't handle it anymore. Without anyone noticing it he leaves the house annoyed.

Well, someone has noticed it. Lucy was on the upper end of the stairs and had seen him go.

After that, she goes into his room. Thanks to all the fighting she hadn't that much time spend with him.

She lays on his bed and was enjoying his scent in the bedsheets.

"Sigh. Now I finally have found my soulmate and then I can not be with him. Just because of Isaac. Sigh," Lucy thinks out loud.

A sound interrupts her thoughts and after looking around from where it comes she finds Lincoln's phone.

"I should not do that," was what she was saying but after seeing who was calling she changed her mind.

With a tap of her thumb, she answers the call.

"Hello," Lucy greets the person on the other end with her monotone voice.

"I remember that lifeless voice. You're Lincoln's little sister who was with him the day he had left," a young man says.

"That is correct. And I remember you too. You were strongly against it that my brother left your group."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I was just... Well, I thought we shouldn't let him go so soon since he just started to be a part of The Darkness. I was very surprised that day and also angry at Isaac."

"If you want to talk to my brother. He is not at home right now. And I do not know when he is returning back."

"All right. But can you tell him that I had called? I have to show him something very important. I think he is in danger."

Lucy's eyes widened as she hears that. "What do you mean, he is in danger?"

"I think Isaac is not who he claims to be. He is dangerous and I have a proof for that. Lincoln has to see that."

"All-all right. I will tell him. Is it possible that I also can see this proof?"

"Of course. Meet me at the junkyard. There I can show it to you and then you can tell Lincoln about it."

"Good. I am on my way." Lucy hangs up and was now leaving the house too.

She grabbed a bike from the garage and made her way to the junkyard.

* * *

 ** **Surprising, how it only needs one guy, to make war where was peace. But what will Damien reveal to Lucy? What dark secret is it he will show her? Is Isaac really a threat to Lincoln?****

 ** **We will see in the next chapter. After that, we get a new talk with Dr. Lopez and then the beginning of phase 3.****

 ** **Stay tuned and have a great day.****


	36. The Loud: Sister War Part 2

**Boy, had this chapter taken its time. But I have finally finished it. I don't want to hold you any longer, have fun with the final chapter of phase two.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 34

The Loud: Sister War Part 2

Lincoln steps into his home and closes the front door behind him. Hearing the chaos again he just rolls with his eyes.

 _Are they fighting again or haven't they even stopped in the time I was gone?_ Lincoln wonders in his head.

"You still know nothing about him and yet you let him be!? Since when had you become the careless sister!?" Luna shouts at Lori.

"At least I'm not obsessed with him!" Lori barks back.

"Just because he dresses differently doesn't mean he is bad!" added Luan.

"Shut up, Luan! You just like him because he laughs about your stupid jokes! But you know what? He just pretends to. Because THEY ARN'T FUNNY AT ALL!" screams Lynn at Luan.

Everyone is gasping heavily about that. You can see how much that had hurt Luan and with tears, she run away.

"Are you nuts?! That was far beyond bad!" shouts Luna.

"I... It... I didn't want to..." Lynn doesn't know what to say. She knows she had gone too far.

Now everyone is just ranting at her.

Lincoln lost all his patience at this moment and stamps with all his strength on the ground. "ENOUGH!"

All his sisters were quiet.

"L-Lincoln," Lori says slightly shocked.

"L-Lincoln. I, I'm sorry. I, I didn't want to s-say that," Lynn sobs slightly.

For a second he wanted to just look as angry as the rest at her. But he knows that she didn't want to hurt Luan.

He takes a very deep breath to calm down first. Then he lays his hands on her shoulder and looks her in the eyes.

"Lynn," he says as softly as he can, with all the anger deep in his stomach. "I know that you didn't mean what you had said. So let us both go to her and then you can apologize to her. Okay?"

Lynn only nods. She was happy that he was so understanding, but she also had seen this small glimpse of anger in his eyes. She knows that he was holding back.

That made her feel worse. Knowing that she had made him angry at her. But it also made her happy because he tries his hardest to be there for her as the old Lincoln.

Before both go up the stairs he turns around. "And when I'm back you'll tell me why you all are fighting. Understand?" The last part more in a threatening tone.

All are nodding and then he and Lynn go up.

"T-thank you, Linky," says Lynn quietly.

"For what?"

"For being there for me instead of shouting at me like the rest. I know I shouldn't have said that."

Lincoln massage the bridge of his nose. "You all are way too tense at the moment. And they just know your tough side. They don't know what I know."

"And I would like to keep it that way. Even if it had changed something down there, but I still have a reputation to hold."

"All right. And now." Lincoln knocks at Luan's door. "Luan? It's me."

"C-come, come in," Luan still sobs.

Lincoln opens the door and gives Lynn the sign that she should wait there for a moment.

"Hey, Luan. That was very intense down there," he says softly to her.

Luan was in her bed and under her blanket, her face buried in her pillow.

"Luan. You know that Lynn doesn't really mean what she had said to you, right?"

There was no answer, just sobbing.

"I know that you right now don't want to see her. But I think the sooner she apologizes to you the faster you feel better again. And that is what I want right at this moment. That you feel better again. So, can she come in?"

It took a while and Lynn looks through the door. Lincoln sent her out again. He already had noticed that Luan's sobbing becomes quieter.

And as she finally stops she looks up at him. He just sits there, patiently waiting and smiling at her.

She gave him a slight smile back and then nods.

Lincoln waves Lynn in.

"H-hey, Luan. Look, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Your... your jokes are funny, sometimes. It had just come over me," Lynn apologizes to Luan.

"Why did the golfer wear two pairs of pants?" Luan asks.

"W-what?" Lynn asks irritated.

"Why did the golfer wear two pairs of pants?" Luan repeats the question.

"Oh please no," Lynn says slightly annoyed, but Lincoln gives her a signal to ask why. She sighs in defeat. "Okay. Why did the golfer wear two pairs of pants?"

"In case he got a hole in one," Luan laughs.

Lincoln also laughs. He was happy to see how fast his sister has recovered.

Lynn gives a very slight snort, "Okay, that actually was a bit funny. So we cool again?"

"Well, if I were you, I would watch my back for a while. I still have some pies ready."

"I don't want to say it but it still is better than that you hate me."

"All right, you two. Now let us go down. I want some answers," Lincoln says.

* * *

Back in the living room, no one dares to say something.

"I know that normally I should stay away from when the sister fight protocol is at use. But this is ridiculous. It can't work when every one of you is fighting. So, now I want to know what the reason for all this is. Do we have a volunteer?" Lincoln says with his hands behind his back.

No one really wants to tell him why, but then Lily jumps up.

"I can't hold it anymore. They all are fighting because of Isaac. Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, and Lola think that he may be a threat or at least a bad influence on you."

"What? That is the reason? Do you have no trust in me? It is my life and my decision with whom I become friends with. If you don't like him, fine. But then let it be my problem and not yours."

All five looking down on the ground with shame. Especially Luna and Lynn.

Lincoln huffs, "You know what? I think you all need a little time-out."

"What?" say the five in unison.

"Oh, I don't just mean you five. Lori, Luan, and Lana too."

The three also were shocked.

"And what about Lisa and Lily?" Lola says.

"I hadn't seen them fighting. So they are free. But you eigh—Waite. Where is Lucy?"

"She is right here," Lori says, but then notices that she isn't with them anymore.

"Lucy?" Lincoln shouts through the house. "Strange. Well, I will tell her when I find her. But all of you are going now into your rooms and think about this whole thing."

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Lori says with her hands at her hips.

"The voice of reason," he states. "And now do as I said or I start to get angry again."

Lori was angry for getting bossing around. But she didn't want to be responsible for another outburst from Lincoln.

While everyone is going into their rooms, Lincoln looks around to find Lucy.

He then goes into his own room to look if she was there or in the vents again. But no Lucy.

"Where can she be? Had she left to escape from all that too? Or to search for me?" Lincoln wonders out loud.

Then he sees his phone on his pillow and that he had gotten a message.

He opened it. It was a text and a picture and what he was seeing let his blood freeze.

* * *

Some time ago.

Lucy comes to the junkyard. She gets down from the bike and walks through the piles of all the things no one wanted anymore, on the search for Damien.

In the center of the junkyard was he sitting on an old rusty car.

"Hey, good to see you," Damien greets her.

"Where is the proof?" asks Lucy. She was at a point where she didn't care if she was politely or not.

"You are very eager. Well, I think I would be too if it would be about someone I care so much."

"You said Isaac is a threat to my brother. I do everything to protect my family. So, I will ask you again. Where is this proof?"

"You know how hard it is to find out something about Isaac? He makes sure that no one—absolutely no one—is finding out stuff about him. Nothing about his family, his past, where he had lived before Royal Woods."

"Yes, I know how mysterious he can be. And that makes it clear that he has something to hide. Something, that may be a threat to everyone."

Damien laughs, "He isn't a villain from a comic or so. But yeah, he is very mysterious. Even for us, his former group and 'friends'." Damien makes quotation-marks in the air at the word friends.

Lucy lays her head to the side. "Former group?"

"Yes, he dissolved the group last week. We don't know why."

"That is strange even for him," Lucy mumbles to herself with her hand at her chin.

* * *

Lincoln sends on the message he has received and then runs down, out of the house and to the garage.

He grabs his bike and makes himself on the way as fast as he can.

* * *

Isaac notices his phone vibrating. He wonders who would send him a message while he is at work.

Since there weren't that many costumers in the cafe at the moment he looks at it and sees that it is from Lincoln.

"Ah, finally the little fella will apologize. Well, you have taken your time my frie—"

Isaac's face becomes as white as a ghost as he sees the message and the picture.

"B-boss. I need to end my shift right now. I-its an emergency," he says while grabbing his stuff.

"Did something happen, Isaac?" the owner asks worriedly.

"Not yet, but I believe it will. And it is very bad. I'll do overtime for it. I promise."

Isaac storms out of the cafe and to his car.

* * *

"Tell me, how is it to live with someone who has depression?" Damien asks curiously.

Lucy looks at him. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm just curious, is all."

"Sigh. Enough with the small talk. Where is this proof or have you lied?"

"Well, I already told you. It is very hard to find out something about Isaac."

"So you have no proof for it. Then why this charade?"

"I was bored to death," Damien shrugs.

Lucy turns her back at him to leave, "Than I have no more business with you. If you excuse me—"

* * *

Lincoln arrives at the junkyard and carefully he looks around for Damien and Lucy.

"You know, you're very fast when it is about each other," Damien says as he comes out of his hide-spot.

"Damien! Where is Lucy!? What have you done with her!?" Lincoln asks angrily.

"I have done nothing to her. She is just fine. I swear."

"Is this all just a bad joke or what!? Bring her to me, right now!"

"Ooh, how threatening. You have to force me to bring you to her. Come on, snow-white. Show me what you got!"

With a loud cry, Lincoln charges at Damien and tackles him to the ground.

* * *

"I... I'm sorry. Lori is right. I'm so obsessed with Isaac. And now Lincoln is angry at us," says Luna ashamed.

"Hey. We are all in the same boat. I can understand you. You are still worried that you are too careless and with that, something may happen to Lincoln again," Luan tries to calm her sister.

"I was careless. If I would be there that day..."

"I thought we had already clarified that. It wasn't your fault. No one is giving you the fault for what happened."

"But I do. Just because I am so for Sa—I mean, just because I wanted to make my own thing instead of taking responsibility for our family, Lincoln had nearly killed himself."

"Luna. I have told you before and I say it again. You aren't Lori. She is the one who likes to play boss, who likes to have all the responsibility."

"She can have it. Even when I try to be more careful I make everything wrong. I should have stopped Lynn instead of being on her side. Heck, I and Isaac have something in common. I should have tried to be friends with him like Lincoln. In this way I had could keep an easier eye on him," Luna says while tearing her hair.

* * *

"Man, this time we have really overdone it. Have you seen how angry he was at us?" Lana says to Lola while lying on her bed.

"Yeah I have," answers Lola sadly.

"Hey, cheer up, sis. It's Lincoln we're talking about. He will forgive us and then everything is okay again. He wouldn't break up with us because of that."

"You, you're right." Lola climbs out of her bed. "But that doesn't mean that we can't do something nice to our boyfriend as an apology."

"You're right, Lols. But what can we do?"

"Oh, I already have some ideas. Trust me. After that, he will love us even more than before."

* * *

"Where can she be? Man, I could have needed her support back down there," Lynn wonders while tossing a baseball in the air to catch it again.

"Maybe she is in Lincoln's room? Or is she hiding in the vents because of our fighting? Was it too much for her? She always is the more sensitive one."

Lynn begins to memories back to some moments with her gloomy sister with a big smile on her face.

"What would I do without you, Lucy? I always have your back and you mine. Hope you aren't that angry at me for going so overboard."

* * *

"Do you think we should have done something?" Lily asks Lisa.

"What do you mean?" she asks back while reading a book.

Lily wanted something to drink and so both are sitting in the kitchen.

"I mean had we should do something about the fight between our sisters."

Lisa looks up from her book and inspects the smallest of the Louds.

Then she turns back to her book. "And what do you think we could have done?"

"I... I don't know. Don't you have a robot or something that could have intervened?"

Lisa rolls with her eyes. "If I would have a robot—what I haven't—I wouldn't use him for something that mundane. Sooner or later our sister always ends their fights on their own," Lisa explains.

"I know that. Don't forget I live my entire life here with all of you. But you have seen how much it has stressed Lincoln."

"Hm." Lisa now closes her book and lays it to the side. "Unfortunately you're right. I was so occupied to not get dragged into the fight, I have forgotten our precious and most loved brother."

"And now he is mad at them all," says Lily sadly like he was also angry at her.

"He isn't mad at you. But you are worried about the others. How much you care for others always surprises me, little sister. But there is a reason we call you our little angel after all."

Lily smiles at Lisa. "And there also is a reason you're the little genius."

Lisa slightly smiles back.

* * *

"Leni, please explain it to me again. You don't like Isaac just because of the way he dresses?" asks Lori her roommate.

Said one lays her hands offended on her hips. "Of course not. Who do you think I am?"

"So there is more behind it. But what? Why do you have a problem with him?"

"He has completely ignored me. He had talked with Luna and you, but he hadn't even looked at me. Also, he has held your hand like he wanted to propose to you. You don't do something like that to someone who already has a boyfriend."

"Th-that's it? Leni, he just wanted to assure me that he means no harm to Lincoln. He wasn't hitting on me or something like that. He also couldn't know that I have a boyfriend."

"Okay, but he still had ignored me."

"That's... Okay, he has. That was rude of him. But it isn't a reason to say he is a threat to Lincoln and that they don't let them two be friends."

"I never had said that. I'm happy for Linky when he finds new friends."

"But that was the whole point. That was what Lynn and Luna had meant."

"Oooohhhh," Leni says as she finally gets it.

Lori only groans about it but then begins to giggle. That's how her sister is after all and she loves her for it even it can sometimes annoy you.

Both hear a ringing coming from the lower part of the house.

"Must be the phone. I'll answer it!" Lori shouted to let everyone know.

* * *

Isaac drives as fast as he can to the junkyard.

He looks at his phone which lays in the passenger seat. It still shows the picture of Lucy. Tied up and unconscious.

The text under it says, 'Come to the junkyard. Alone.' And under it another text. 'Got it from Damien'.

"Heck. I should have seen that coming. I'm a big, fat idiot. Please, Lincoln. Don't go to the junkyard. Or at least wait for me."

As he arrives there he grabs his phone and runs for Lucy and maybe Lincoln, if he got there before him.

Before he could see someone he hears a loud cry from a girl.

"LINCOLN!"

 _Shit,_ Isaac thought and runs faster. The scenery before him let him stop. With a shock, he is looking at a crying Lucy, who bents over a bleeding Lincoln.

"No. Please no. No, no, no, NO, NO! Lincoln!" Isaac shouts and runs to them but stops soon as he hears a laugh.

"Of course he had called you," Damien says still with a burst of laughter.

"W-what have you done? What have you done to Lincoln, you psychopath!?"

"He is mine and mine only! Stay away from him! I will not let you get in my way again!"

"DAMIEN!" Isaac screams and runs to him.

This time Damien wouldn't allow getting on the ground that easily. He made himself ready to kick Isaac but he just grabs his leg and throws him to the ground.

Than Isaac sits on top of Damien and starts to punch him. Right, left, right, left. Without mercy, Isaac's fists collide with Damien's face. Again and again.

Isaac didn't stop. Like a berserker, he hit the meanwhile unconscious Damien.

"STOP! It is enough. Lincoln needs help. Please stop and help Lincoln," Lucy cries and pleads to Isaac.

And finally, he stops. Isaac was completely breathless and looks over his shoulder to Lucy and Lincoln.

He looks again at Damien and then stands up.

"Catch." He throws his keys to Lucy. "Go to my car, open the back seat door and take a seat. I bring Lincoln to it. You can watch him while I drive him to the nearest hospital."

Lucy nods and runs to the car. _Please don't die, Lincoln. Please._

Isaac takes Lincoln carefully and carries him. "I'm so sorry, little Fella. I should have told you. I should have said something. This is all my fault."

In the car, Lucy was sitting and waiting as Isaac comes. Carefully he lays Lincoln on the seat and his head on Lucy's lap. Then he rips a part of his shirt off and lays it on Lincoln's wound.

"Press hard on it. It should stop his bleeding," Isaac explains.

Lucy nods and lays her shaking hands on Isaac's. "Please, save him."

"I will."

Isaac takes his place in the driver's seat and after Lucy gave him back the keys they drive off.

* * *

Isaac was focused as he drives. With nearly inhuman skills he drives pass all the other cars. He was fast, but not too fast.

It wouldn't help Lincoln should the police stop them or he crashes into another car.

Lucy was astonished by how well he drives in this hurry. _Maybe this is how he got the money for such an expensive car. Illegal street races._ Lucy thought to herself.

If you would see someone drive like this, you will think he is a complete lunatic. But if you look closer, you will see that there is a method behind it.

Finally, they arrive at the hospital. Isaac jumps out of the car and carefully drag Lincoln in it with Lucy following him.

"Please, we need help. Hurry!" Isaac shouts.

"Quiet, please. This is a hospi—Oh my god. What happened?" asks a doctor.

"He, he got stabbed. Pl-please, help my brother," Lucy sobs.

"Quick. We need a stretcher!"

A nurse is running and comes back with a paramedic and a stretcher.

Isaac lays Lincoln carefully on it and the doctor looks if Lincoln is stable or not.

"That looks bad. We have to hurry. Quick to the operating room!" the doctor says and with Lincoln, they make their way.

"Can I come with them?" Lucy asks.

"My dear, it would be better if you wait here with your other brother," another nurse says. "But what is with your parents?"

"I'll call them," Isaac says as he grabs his phone.

He asks Lucy for her phone and then is going out so he doesn't disturb the other in the entrance hall. Lucy meanwhile takes a seat and still cries, but the nurse tries to calm her down.

Isaac takes a deep breath. He knows how hard something like that can be. The phone gave its signal and after a while, someone picks up.

"Hello?" Lori answers the call.

"Lori? Hey, it's me Isaac."

"Oh hey, Isaac. I call Lincoln for you."

 _What? She doesn't know that he isn't home?_ "Eh, wait. I call because of him. He, he got hurt. We're at the hospital," he explains her.

Lori lost all her color in her face. "W-what? I-Isaac. That isn't funny."

"I'm sorry. I have promised that nothing would happen to him and I have failed."

"WHAT HAPPENED? HAD HE TRIED TO... to... to do it again?" Lori couldn't nearly bear it.

"No. Someone attacked him. He got stabbed. Lori, I, I am so sor—"

* * *

Lori had hung up. She held her hand before her mouth to not let out a loud sobbing.

She doesn't want the others to hear it. But she has to pull herself together.

She calls her parents and told them about Lincoln. Then she calls Luna down.

"Yo, sis. What is it? Eh, is something wrong?" Luna asks worriedly.

"I have to drive, eh, I have to drive to a friend of mine. Please take care of the others for me, will you?" Lori explains.

"Lori, tell me what is wrong. You look even wurst than as the day they have nearly canceled The Dream Boat."

"It, it is nothing. Pl-please let it, let it be."

"Eh, okay," Luna says not sure if she should. But then Lori bursts out in tears and falls on her knees. "Whoa, Lori!"

"It is Lincoln he got stabbed and is in the hospital," Lori cries.

"WHAT?" Luna asks shocked and soon the others come too.

"What had Lori said? Linky got what?" Luan asks.

Luna looks up to them. First, she wanted to send them all back into their rooms. But she knows that wasn't possible anymore. "Guys. Please go into Vanzilla. No questions, no arguing."

Everyone looks worried at each other and then nods to Luna. And how they were told, they go into the family van.

Luna helps Lori up and in the van too. And then drives herself to take their parents and then to the hospital.

On the way, Lori explains as good as she can through her crying what Isaac had told her.

* * *

As the family arrives at the hospital they are looking for Isaac.

"Moooom," Lucy cries as she sees her family and runs to her.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Lynn Sr. asks.

Lucy couldn't say a word through her crying and sobbing.

"She was there as Lincoln..." Isaac tells them as he is going to them.

"What have you done to my brother, you psycho!?" Lynn Jr. asks angrily and grabs Isaac.

"Lynn, dear. Please. We're in a hospital," Rita tells her hot-headed daughter.

"Yeah, do it outside," her husband added what brings him an angry glare from Rita.

"Where is Linky?" asks Lori.

"He is—" starts Issac but was cut off.

"I assume you're the family of young Lincoln," a doctor says as he comes to them.

"Yes, doctor. Where is he? Is he okay? Can we see him?" Lynn Sr. asks extremely worried.

"Don't worry, he is a tough one. He is already in his room. But he still is sleeping. A nurse will bring you to him. But please not all at once. He needs rest."

"Thank you, doctor."

As said brings a nurse the family to Lincoln's room. Quietly they enter it.

After a while, he finally awakes. Slowly his eyes open and as he could see he saw his entire family with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad to see that you're okay," his father says.

"Wha... what happened? Why are you all..." Lincoln says slowly. But then he bolts upright, "Lucy!"

"I'm... I am here, Lincoln. I am safe." Lucy stands at the side of the bed and hadn't left her brother's side since they were there.

"Oh thank goodness. Why am I in a—Is this a hospital?"

"You, you got stabbed by Damien."

Lincoln's eyes become wide in shock. "I... I remember. Where is he? What happened after that?"

Lucy begins to cry again and only could say one word or name to be more precisely. "Isaac."

"We also want to know what exactly happened. But so far she wasn't able to tell us," Lori explains.

Lincoln strokes through her black hair. "It's okay, Lucy. I'm here and alive. Haven't I promise something to all of you?" Lincoln looks around and wonders. "Where is Isaac anyway?"

"This young man had caused enough trouble. First, he drags you into his strange group with your depression and now this," his father says sternly.

While they all had waited, Isaac had tried to apologies to them. But no one wanted to hear him or to let him come close to Lincoln. Everyone was angry at him at this point and he didn't mind them.

But one of them had this odd feeling. Luna left quietly the room and looks for Isaac.

He was sitting on the ground, his head resting on his hands. He looks desperate.

Luna wasn't sure if he really was it or just pretend to be. But she goes to him.

"All right. So what's up with you?" she asks bluntly.

He looks up at her and she can see it in his eyes. Regret. But there was also something else. It was... fear?

"It is all my fault. If I had just told him, that would not have happened. I should had be more careful. I wanted to make it right. Please, not again," he says with trembling voice like Luna would beat him near death for it.

Luna's face changed. She knows how it is when you had made a mistake because of being too careless. She goes down on her knees to be on eye level with him.

"Hey. Look at me. You couldn't know that this would happen. And we also have made mistakes. This all had happened while I and my sisters were fighting. We haven't noticed that he or Lucy was gone."

"I have promised to look after him. That nothing would happen to him again. He is my friend and I wasn't there soon enough."

"Isaac. Listen to me. We are just humans. We make mistakes. It isn't important to not make them but to learn from them. And to make it better next time. And there is a next time. Lincoln lives and so far I had understood it right, it is thanks to you."

Isaac looks into Luna's eyes. Those understanding eyes. He slowly calms down. "Th-thank you."

"So, and now we go in there and you explain to us what had happened. Okay?"

Isaac nods and both standing up.

Back in the room, everyone looks at them. Angry at Isaac and shocked at Luna.

"What is he doing here!?" asks Lynn Jr. furiously.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. And without him, Lincoln could be dead. Or have I understand something wrong, Lucy?" Luna explains and looks at Lucy.

The young girl was shaking her head. "He, he had stopped Damien and brought, brought us here in time."

"Okay, so what exactly had happened?" the father asks.

"We would also like to know that," a manly voice says from the door.

Everyone looks in the direction to see the doctor and two police officers.

"Well, it's quite a bit full in here," the doctor says.

"Eh, what can we do for you, officers?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"We were called by a young man named Isaac," one of the officers explains.

"That's me," Isaac states.

The doctor gives some coughs to remind everyone of his statement.

The patriarch looks at his daughters. "Luan, Lynn. Can you two take your younger sisters out? Please?"

"What? Not fair. I also want to know what happened," Lynn huffs while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't worry, sis. I bet the others will tell us afterward," Luan says to her.

Lynn was still offended but got out of the room with Luan, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily.

As Lucy also wanted to go her father held her back. "I think it would better to have you here to hear the full story. If you can do it, of course."

Lucy nods and returns back to her mother and to the side of Lincoln's bed.

"All right. So, we got called because of a Lincoln was stabbed. I assume that must to be you, young man," the officers explain.

"Yes, sir. I was attacked by Damien," Lincoln tells the officer.

It took a while to explain everything that had happened. After several questions, shocked reactions and tears everything was clear so far.

"I hope that psycho gets what he deserves," Isaac thought out loud.

"Well, I have to disappoint you. Our colleagues were at the junkyard and it was no one there. Just some blood on the ground," one of the officers tells him.

"What? No way. You can't tell me that he has managed to escape before the police were there," Isaac says stunned.

The rest of the Louds also were shocked by that.

"You mean this young man who tried to kill my poor boy is still out there?" Rita says in disbelieve.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am. But we can make a composite sketch and search for him. We can also send a car to your home to look that everything is okay."

"I don't think that this is a good idea," Isaac points out.

"And why so?"

"So far, Damien doesn't know where exactly Lincoln lives. With a police car in front of it, it's like putting a target on Lincoln's chest."

The two police officers look and whispers to each other.

"We could send someone in plainclothes."

"I think I would feel safer to know that a police officer is around. Thank you," Lynn Sr. says.

"Good. But there is one very specific detail I have to point out," the doctor says. "I have the assumption that the culprit didn't want to kill poor Lincoln."

"What do you mean, doctor?" asks one of the officers.

"Well, the wound was very clean and thin. He wasn't stabbed with a normal knife. More like with some sort of a scalpel, just longer."

"You mean he has used a custom made knife?"

"As an example, yes."

"But what let you think he didn't want to kill him?"

"I have seen a lot of stab wounds. Most people's hands are shaking when, well, they stabbing someone. But looking at the position, the angle, and the wound itself the culprit had a very steady hand. Also, no inner organ or blood vessel was injured. It still is just an assumption, but it doesn't look like it was pure luck."

"But that would mean he just wanted to hurt him. Why?"

Isaac and Lincoln start to think about it and both eyes widened as a frightening thought popped in their heads.

"Well, whatever his reason for it is, I think we should go. And as soon as you can come to the office as sooner we can make the sketch," the officer says to Isaac.

"I'll come right with you," Isaac says to the officer. Then he looks to the white-haired boy, "Lincoln, I'm sorry for all that."

"Don't sweat it. You have saved me and Lucy. Thank you, friend," Lincoln says with a small smile.

Isaac smiles back and then leave with the officers.

* * *

Lincoln had to stay in the hospital for the week and was finally back home on Friday.

He sighs as he looks at the calendar. "Only one week left. Well, at least the doc had given me the next week free since I had to stay in the hospital for the last week of summer vacation."

* * *

 **So, this was it. The second phase. And now Lincoln not only has his depression. No, he also is in a relationship with his own sisters and The Darkness and now we also have an antagonist in this story. That means when Damien is coming back. Maybe he is smart enough and goes into another state.**

 **I hope you have liked this chapter. If so or not please tell me why. I'm always curious about your thoughts. I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Oh, before I forget it. The next chapter is again with Dr. Lopez. Those chapters always come after the end of a phase to serve as a little recap and to answer some still open questions. So if there is still something unclear for you, you can ask in the review section or per pm.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	37. The talk II

**I have to apologize to all of you. You had to wait for this chapter and then it is just the recap. Like with Lincoln in my story, my head wasn't really nice to me in the last weeks. So there wasn't that much motivation and I didn't want to give you a chapter that was just there to be there. So I'm taking a break for an indefinite time. And this time for real.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 34.5

The talk II

"Hello, Lincoln," Dr. Lopez greets him. "I'm glad to see you back on your feet again. After I had heard what had happened I was shocked."

"Everyone was," answers Lincoln. "I never had seen Clyde that pale."

"Yes, I can imagine how that was for him to hear."

Lincoln was used to the visits to Dr. Lopez by now. He knows the routine and talked mostly on its own about his days and how he feels without her asking for it.

But she noticed that it was different this time. Well, it isn't that surprising. Lincoln was attacked and stabbed, that's nothing that just goes by without leaving a mark.

"Do you want to talk about that?" she asks carefully.

Lincoln first, looks down. Then he sighs and looks back at his therapist.

"I am just happy that Lucy isn't hurt. She only had a bump on the back of her head," Lincoln begins to tell.

"That is good to hear. But how looks it in the inside? She had seen you getting stabbed."

Lincoln closed his eyes. The thought that she saw that and even after she had to see how he had tried to kill himself. She has to go through so much.

"The last days she is very clingy. I don't mind it. I can understand why. She is afraid to lose me forever. She also sleeps in my bed since I'm back home."

Dr. Lopez giggles softly, "That must be a very cute picture. Two siblings together, supporting each other in these rough times."

Lincoln began to think. _We aren't just siblings anymore. I couldn't count how often she has kissed me and told me how much she loves me when we were going to bed. Should I tell her about it?_

As a doctor, she has given an oath to not speak with others about what her patients tell her. But it is one thing to tell her that you have depression but a complete another thing to call your own sisters your lover. And he wasn't not only together with Lucy but with Lana and Lola too. And those two are just ten. Lincoln, on the other hand, will turn thirteen next year.

"Lincoln?" Dr. Lopez calls for him after he hadn't said anything.

Lincoln was torn from his thoughts and looks at her. "The worst thing was just yesterday."

"What was yesterday?"

"The school had begun again. I can still stay at home this week. But it is hard for her to go back and be separated from me."

"Poor one. And how is the rest of your family doing?"

"The rest is a bit tougher, but you can see that they also are afraid. Mom stayed at home this week as well so that I'm not alone at home."

"All right. But you hadn't told me yet how you feel."

Lincoln takes a deep breath. "It stinks. My body now has a scar on him. A constant reminder for what 'he' had done."

"I can understand that this is a problem. But at least you're still alive."

"Yeah. You're right. And in some way, I have to thank Damien for it."

Dr. Lopez looks confused at Lincoln. "Why do you have to thank him?"

"As I laid there on the ground, thinking that it was over for me... I... I was very afraid. You would think that someone with depression and who had tried to kill himself would be glad at that point. But I wasn't. I had only thought about my family. That they have to live without me. And that made me extremely afraid."

"So, instead of being happy to 'finally die' you wanted to live."

Lincoln nods. "Even if it's all bad, it also has a good side."

"It's good to see it also that way. Have the police found him by now?"

"Unfortunately, no. They still are searching for him. I have given them his phone number, but it looks that he has changed it."

"You have given me a new number. So you have changed it too. That is good."

"Yeah. Isaac had said it would be better."

"Hm, when we are already by him. Do you want to tell me a bit more about your friendship with him?"

"There isn't that much to tell now. After that day he had visited me once and since then I haven't seen him. I think he is also searching for Damien."

"Are you worried about him?"

"A bit yes. I know he can take care of himself. But Damien is dangerous. At least I know that Isaac is still okay. When I call him he always picks up. He always tells me that he is busy and can't talk. But so I know he is okay."

"That is good. Good friends look out for each other."

"Yeah. Too bad that I haven't the number from Ellie."

"You have mentioned her before. She was one of this group, right?" Lincoln nods to confirm it. "Why do you want her number?"

"Well, after the doc has explained that it looks like Damien didn't want to kill me but just to hurt me. Or how Isaac said he had marked me as his property. We think that he has done the same to Benny."

"Benny? Who is he?" asks Dr. Lopez curiously.

"He was a former member of Isaac's group but had killed himself. And he is Ellie's older brother. Isaac believes that Damien brought Benny to do it himself. After all, it looks as if he had tried it with me too."

"What do you mean he had tried it with you too?"

"I hadn't noticed it in the first place. But now after thinking more about it, I remember that Damien had said a lot of stuff to me. He had fueled my depression, my bad thoughts of being not worth any effort and so," Lincoln explains to her.

"And no one has noticed it?"

"He was extremely subtle with it. Dropping specific words now and then. He never had said something directly. I mean even I hadn't noticed it and I was the one he had talked with."

"That sounds frightening."

"Yeah. Isaac and I assume that he has done the same with Benny. That he has broken him till the point where he had killed himself. But then there is something odd with this theory."

"What do you mean?"

Lincoln sighs heavily. "I... I had tried to kill myself a second time. I had taken the biggest and sharpest knife we have and was going outside to find a place where no one would find me. I had come across Damien and he noticed what I wanted to do and had said to me that every life has value and that it becomes more important with every person who cares for you."

"So you think when he is responsible for what happened with this Benny it makes no sense that he had held you back from killing yourself that day. But he still had attacked you and had given you that scar."

"I don't know why he was doing this.

"Let us hope the police will find him soon."

"Yeah. And that before Isaac does."

"But now tell me, why did you want to kill yourself again."

Lincoln can't tell her that it was because he had fallen for his sisters and that he thought he had become a monster and have to protect them from himself.

"I... it's because of..." Lincoln didn't know what he should tell her.

"Don't worry, Lincoln. Everything you tell me remains only between us," she assured him.

"I wanted to protect my family from myself. I was afraid I'll have an outburst and would hurt my family again. I thought I have become a monster."

"That isn't true. You are the most caring boy I know. Besides Clyde, of course. You always think of your sisters first."

"As always, you are right, doc."

"Okay. Is there something else you want to talk about?" she asks, to get this thick air away.

Lincoln thought again if he should tell her about his relationship with his sisters or about The Darkness. Dr. Lopez is a very nice person and wasn't judging him so far. But with this maybe even she would call him crazy.

"How do you feel about the thought of going back to school?" she asks him since he hadn't said anything.

He looks at her. "Well, like any kid I wish the vacation will go longer," he chuckles. "But I'm also happy to see the others again. But I'm also afraid how they will react when I tell them."

"That is normal. So you don't want to keep it a secret?"

"At least not to my friends. They deserve to know about it."

"Don't worry. When they are good friends everything will be okay."

"Yeah, you properly are right."

Dr. Lopez' clock gave several beeps. "Oh, look at the time. Our session is already over. All right, I see you next week again."

Lincoln says goodbye and leaves. His mother and Lucy had waited outside and together they are going home.

* * *

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	38. School day

**Sorry for letting you all waiting for so long. It all had taken more time than I thought. But finally, I can continue my story. I also was able to overwork my first chapters so that they match with the rest. But enough from it. You had to wait long enough, so have fun.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 35

School day

"Okay, Lincoln. Are you ready? Do you feel like you can do it?" asks Lori her younger brother.

"Y-yeah. I can do that," he answers her. He wants to sound confident but in the end, it sounded more like he was unsure about it.

Slowly he steps out of Vanzilla, followed by Lynn.

"All right. We'll see you guys back home then. Bye, have a great day," Lori says. Also, Leni, Luna, and Luan say their goodbyes and waves at them as she drives away.

"How do you feel? After all, this is your first day here," asks Lynn.

Lincoln looks at the letters on the building, which reads Middle School. "To be honest. I'm very nervous."

"Don't worry, bro. If you need something or is someone bullying you, just come to me. I'm there for you."

"Thanks, Lynn. But luckily I'm not alone. There is someone who is very eager to see me," chuckles Lincoln, pointing to a group of boys.

One of them, an Afro-American boy, jumps and waves like crazy.

"All right. Then I let you with your friends. Good luck when you tell them about your depression," says Lynn after seeing Clyde.

"Thanks. Well, I see you later in the cafeteria."

Both separate and goes to their own group of friends.

Lincoln waves to his friends, "Hey guys—"

"Oh my god, Lincoln. I'm so happy to see you back. I was so worried," says Clyde, after he had nearly jumped at Lincoln.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm still alive and I don't plan to change that," soothes Lincoln him.

"Good to see you back on your feet, man. Clyde had told us that you nearly got killed. What exactly had happened?" asks Rusty

He was the tallest of the group. But also thin as a branch. He has curly and orange hair. His face was full of freckles and he has buck teeth. His attire is a light green T-shirt, blue baggy pants, and white shoes.

"I'll explain everything in the lunch break, okay? I don't want to come too late on my first day here."

But before the boys can go the voice of two girls interrupts them.

"Lincoln," one of the girls calls for him.

He turns around to see Girl Jordan and Stella. "Hey, girl—ouch. What was that for?"

As Girl Jordan arrived him she punched him at the shoulder. "This is for making us worried sick about you, idiot. We have heard from Clyde that someone had attacked you."

The girl with the light brown hair, which is tied into a braid, wears a yellow elbow-sleeve T-shirt, a blue pleated skirt, and sandals with tall socks. She also has a small, blue bow in her hair.

"You two were worried about me?"

"Of course. You're our friend, Lincoln," says Stella.

Stella is a tall slender girl, with tan skin, freckles, and black hair that curls up at the back end. Since she is of Filipino descent she has noticeably slanted eyes. She wears a white short-sleeved sweater, with a red star in the middle, a red collar, and red sleeve edges, a knee-long black skirt, white knee-high socks with a red and blue stripe at the top, and green sneakers.

"Sorry, with all that what had happened it looks like I have forgotten," he explains with a slightly sad undertone.

"Forgotten? Do we mean so little to you?" Girl Jordan asks offended.

"It's not that." The school bell rings and all the kids that were still outside are going inside. "I'll explain it later to all of you. I promise."

They all look to Clyde. "Trust him, guys. It isn't that easy, so give him the time," he only says.

"All right," Girl Jordan says and goes with Stella into the school.

Then the rest of the boys goes in as well.

* * *

The classes were as they always were. Lincoln hadn't that much of a problem to come up with the lessons. He also was very soon familiar with the new environment and teachers.

His class was mostly the same as in elementary school. That means that he still was with his friends. What surprised him was that there also were two new but familiar faces. Haiku and Tabby were now in the same class as him. But that also wasn't that bad in his opinion.

In the lunch break then he sits with his friends at a table.

"So, Lincoln. What exactly hat happened to you? Why were you attacked by someone?" Rusty asks curiously.

"Well, for that I have to start somewhere else. I have to tell you something about me that could shock you," Lincoln begins to explain. He had made himself ready through the entire day for this.

"All right. Then say it already," Zach says impatiently.

Zach or Zachary was the smallest of the group. He has freckles and buck teeth too and glasses. His hair was red. And he was clothed in a white and blue striped polo shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"It's that I have—"

"Hey, mate. Long time no see. I was surprised as I had heard that we are in the same class," the voice of a girl interrupts him.

It was Tabby who had come to them and takes her seat right next to Lincoln.

She was one of Luna's friends so like her she wears a rocking style. She has black hair, with purple highlights, gelled upwards, a gap between her front teeth, and pink eye shadow. She wears an aubergine jacket, a mini t-shirt with horizontal stripes, a pink checkered skirt, and white platform boots.

"Excuse us? We are in the middle of something," Girl Jordan says to her.

"Oh, sorry. I was just too surprised that Lincoln and I are in the same class."

"It's okay. I also am surprised about it. Haven't seen you since the dance," Lincoln says happily.

"Yeah, it is a while. How have you been? Why weren't you here last week? Were you been sick?"

"He was about to tell us that right now. He was attacked by some guy and was in the hospital," Liam tells her.

The last boy of the group has also freckles on his cheeks and two buck teeth. He has orange hair styled into a bowl cut. His clothes are a light and dark green striped t-shirt, brown shorts, white sneakers with green stripes, and white socks with red and blue stripes.

She looks shocked at him and then to Lincoln. "Is that true?"

"Sadly, yes. As I was saying. There is something about me you all have to know," Lincoln began again. And this time he was able to tell them that he has depression and how he ended up getting stabbed by Damien.

All were shocked about it.

"This is terrible. And you still have depression?" Stella asks worriedly.

"Yeah. But my family does everything to help me. And I also have Clyde on my side and I go to a therapist every week."

"I still can't understand how you can think so bad about yourself?" Rusty says.

"Well, as someone who hasn't depression it is hard to understand," Girl Jordan says to him.

"No, I mean Lincoln always was so confident. You're the man with the plan. I thought there is nothing that could take you down."

"Well, looks like there is something that can do that. But I give everything to not let it happen again."

"And this young man, Damien was his name? Has the police finally captured him?" Haiku asks.

"He still is out there. Or maybe he has already left Royal Woods. I hope so. I'm afraid that he could hurt one of my sisters again. Or worse."

All shivers about the thought that someone like Damien is still out somewhere in Royal Woods.

"This is a creepy thought. That this guy is out there. Waiting for his next victim," Stella says.

"I don't think that he is searching for a new victim. He probably is still after me. I don't know why or what exactly he plans. But there is a big chance that he will finish what he had begun."

"What let you think that?" Tabby asks.

"I'm not his first victim. Well, I haven't any proof yet. But I think he got a guy named Benny to commit suicide. He also was one of this group I had told you."

Again all where shocked. But for Lincoln, it had become nearly a normal topic. Self-loathing, suicide, death. It becomes more and more normal for him. And that made him afraid.

In the end, he had told them everything and they all assure him that they will help him too as his friends. Also Tabby wants to help him.

Lincoln was happy that they all were so understanding. After all, this isn't something you get confronted with every day. But they are there for him.

* * *

"Again. I can't thank you all enough for it," Lincoln says to his friends as they made their way out of the school building.

"Nah, it is no big deal, my friend," Rusty tells him.

"Rusty is right. You have helped us so often. It is time that we pay you back," Zach adds.

"Well, all right then. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hey, nerd club. How's it going?" Lynn says as she comes to the group of boys.

"Hey, Lynn. Wouldn't you have training now?" Lincoln asks his sporty sister.

"I have asked the coach if I can go now since I have something important to do for a family member," she answers him.

He raises an eyebrow, "What do you have to do?"

"To bring you home, of course. I don't let you go alone when some maniac is out there who is hunting you."

"Hey, I'm not a little kid! I can look for myse—" he says angrily at her. Again, his depression gets the better of him. "I'm sorry, Lynn. Thanks that you skip your training for me."

His friends were very surprised about this little outburst.

"Have you seen that? That wasn't the Lincoln we know," Liam whispers.

"Yeah. And he had even worse once than this. We should be very careful with him," Rusty adds and the others nod.

"All right, guys. I see you tomorrow," Lincoln says his goodbye.

"Get home safely," they say and waves him their goodbyes.

"And? How was your first day in the new school?" Lynn asks curiously as they walk home.

"It was pretty okay. Thanks to the guys, I know where everything is and know already most of the teachers we have," he answers her.

"That's good. Hey, how about you sign up for the training too? It would be good for your body and stamina."

"No thanks. I think I'm good with the stuff you put me through," he laughs.

"Hm, okay. If you say so." Lincoln can hear a slight disappointment in her voice.

"Lynn, I can understand that you wish that I would train with you in school. And you're right, it would be good for me. But at the moment I don't feel like it. Maybe when the depression isn't that bad anymore and I know that Damien is gone. But not right now."

"I understand. It was just an idea. But you're right. You need a clear head for sport. And there is still a lot on your mind. But I will remind you, when this all is better, that you said you will come."

"I said maybe. By the way, how was your day?"

"As always. Boring till we had sports."

"You know, when your grades get lousy, Lisa will make you learn like crazy with one of her machines again," Lincoln reminds his sister, what makes her shiver.

* * *

The two Loud kids arrive at home and Lincoln already reaches for the doorknob to enter the house.

"Hey, Lincoln?"

He stops and turns his head to his sister. Her tone was a bit off at that moment what made him wonder.

"Yeah, Lynn?"

"Tell me. Would you have a problem when I... when... when I look a bit more out for you?"

Lincoln look at her with a puzzled face, "Huh?"

"Please don't make me speak it out loud. I hate to show this side of me."

Now he turns his whole body to her and walks to her. As he stands in front of her, he looks to the sides if someone is watching them. As he doesn't see someone he lays his hands on her shoulders.

She looks at him. He has a soft and warm expression on his face. "Lynn. I know you like to play the tough and rough sister. But there is nothing wrong with being also soft and caring from time to time. That will never change the way how I see you. I know your soft side but you're also still Lynn-sanity. No matter what."

"Man, Lori is right. You know how to talk with girls."

"It is helpful to live with ten sisters," he smirks.

"Okay. But this stays just between the two of us. After you got attacked, I was scared like never before. The thought of losing you is way too much, even for me. So I would feel better when I can look out for you, to know that you're okay."

"I understand that. I'm sorry for making you all so worried about me. When it makes you feel better than you can do that. As long as you don't overdo it."

Lynn nods. "I promise you, you wouldn't notice that I'm there. Just call me Ninja Lynn."

"Better not. I don't need paranoia too. It's already enough with Lucy popping up out of nowhere. And I know how far sometimes you can go and how blunt you sometimes can be. I wouldn't feel comfortable when I go into the bathroom."

"Nothing I hadn't seen by now," she says nonchalantly.

"Lynn!" Lincoln's face was all red.

But she gave him just a big grin and walks in the house.

* * *

 **Again, I'm finally back. I have missed the writing. But as I said. This all had taken more time than expected. Life can be a pain in the ass. But I was able to use the time to overwork my chapters too. There aren't that many changes. The biggest so far is just that Ellie now wasn't just a week before Lincoln in Isaac's group but half of a year. Also, she got a description too. I'll give you the description of all three of my Ocs here so you don't have to go back and search the right chapter for it. That's all so far. I'll see you next week.**

 **Isaac: Hair, red as fire, combed back, but still with some loose strands and a length that grows beyond his shoulder plates. His face is pretty normal. He wears a black zip-hoodie, black fingerless gloves with something that looked like a band-logo, black jeans, and also black steel cap boots.**

 **Damien: Very tall guy. Nearly 6 feet and 5 inches. Also very skinny. He also has a long and a bit of a sunken face. In the center was a long, thin nose with a big hump. His hair was short and brown. He wears a long-sleeve shirt. These and his pants have straps on it. All in black.**

 **Ellie: Bob cut, the right side in black the other in blue. Her eyes are green. An upturned nose and soft-looking lips. Her choice of clothes was a red leather jacket with a white tank top under it, black leather pants, and biker boots.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	39. Wet dreams are made of this

**Tristen: Thank you, my friend. It is good to be back. And yeah, I'm always ready for Christmas. Hope you too.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 36

Wet dreams are made of this

Lincoln lies on his bed. His first school day had dragged a lot of energy out of him. But it was nice to see his friends again.

He also was happy that Haiku also was now in his class. And Tabby too.

 _Both look great. And Girl Jordan and Stella also look amazing,_ he thought to himself.

But then he shakes his head. "What am I thinking? They are my friends and not some girls I can hit on. Also, I already have Lola, Lana, Lucy, and the Darkness. If this goes on I'll have a harem. Hm, at how many girls can you actually call it a harem?"

While he was wondering about the 'important' questions of his situation, a knocking disturbs the silence in his room.

"Yes?" he asks, to find out who was at his door.

The door opens and it was the twins. "Hey, Linky. Can we come in?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

Both are entering his domain and then closing the door. "Actually we want something to do for you," Lola says.

"Em, okay. What and why?"

"Can't we do something for our boyfriend?"

"Yes, sorry. Somehow I'm not used to be in a relationship and getting this kind of attention."

"Then you should," Lana says. "Because you deserve this. You're always there for us, helping us wherever you can, and make us feel special. We want to do the same for you."

Lincoln smiles at Lana. "You're right. Okay, so what do you want to do for me, my little sweethearts?"

Lola gets instant a blush. "W-we have brought you the new Ace Savvy comic."

She holds the said comic in front of her big brother. "Oh wow. Thank you, you two. I have it totally forgotten. This is very sweet of you." As a thank you, he gives both of them a kiss.

"We thought also that it would probably make you happy when we stay with you and read it together."

Lincoln looks at Lola. "Really? That... wow, I don't know what to say. Wait, you're not only doing this because of the big fight two weeks ago, or do you?"

"Maybe. I know you don't want that we gave us the fault for it. But it had made you angry and we want to apologies for it."

Lincoln sighs. "All right. If you two feel better then I'll take your apology. Then let make us comfortable."

Lincoln takes place on his bed but Lola looks at him.

"Don't you want to read it in your undies as usual?"

"I thought you don't like it when I do that in front of you."

"Forget it. I'm your girlfriend. I have no problem with you in your undies in front of me."

"Me too," adds Lana.

"All right. But I think it is a bit different when you want to read the comic with me."

"Don't worry. We will do the same. It's only fair."

"What? Oh no. We can't do that. What if someone comes in?"

"Don't worry. Most of our sisters are out and the rest is occupied with there own doings. Come on, Linky. Just enjoy your two cute girlfriends."

 _Please don't phrase it like this._ "O-okay. I can't stop you anyway when you have made up your mind."

And with this, they strip down to their underwear. Lana was a bit shy about to undress in front of her boyfriend.

There they stand now. Lola in her simple, pink sports top and fitting panties. And Lana wears the same just in blue.

Lincoln couldn't help but have to look at them.

"D-do you like it, Lincoln?" asks Lana shyly.

"You two are breathtaking. Come on, let us read this comic." He, again, takes place onto his bed and then the twins cuddle up to him. It was still strange for him that they were just in underwear but it also was nice too.

 _Please, body. So far I haven't any sign of puberty, so please don't start now with it,_ Lincoln hoped in his head.

Luckily for him, reading the comic and telling his two little girlfriends all about his favorite superhero, like his backstory, his skills to fight crime, and his way of justice, made him distracted enough about the fact that they were just in underwear.

After some time it felt just normally and so nothing happens between them. Just more brother sister and secret couple bonding.

"Thanks, you two. It was really nice to read the comic with you," Lincoln says as he gets dressed again.

"Every time, my love. I also have enjoyed it. I have to admit, it is very comfortable to do it in undies," says Lola to him.

"Yeah, and Ace Savvy is the coolest guy ever. After you, of course, Lincoln," adds Lana.

"Thank you." Lincoln gives both a last kiss and then they leave the room.

The girls go back in their own room and Lincoln makes his way to the bathroom.

He swings the door wide open. "What the?" Lori says as she turns around.

Lincoln's eyes nearly popped out of his head and quickly he holds them closed with his hands. "I'm sorry. I should have checked first if someone is in."

Before Lori could say something to her younger brother, he was running quickly back in his room.

 _I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I checked if someone is in there before? Oh man, she will turn me into a human pretzel,_ Lincoln panicked in his head.

After a while, someone is knocking at his door. Doubtless, it is Lori. Lincoln gulps heavily and makes himself ready for his punishment. Then he opens the door.

And he was right. It was Lori who stands in front of it. "Lori, it... I... I'm sor—"

"Lincoln. It's okay. I'm not mad at you. Something like this can literally happen in our chaotic household. It isn't the literally first time that you burst in the bathroom while I wanted to take a shower."

"Yeah, but back then you still had your clothes on. I didn't know that you were in there."

"Relax. I know that you aren't a perv. You didn't want to literally peek at me."

"Y-you really aren't mad at me? I mean I have seen your... I didn't mean to."

"I know. And I don't have a problem with it that you have literally seen my breasts. It's like Leni said it that one day. We all trust you so much."

"Th-thank you, Lori. I promise that this will not happen again."

"Well, I don't mind it," she says nonchalantly but quickly put her hands on her mouth.

"Wait, what?" Lincoln asks slightly confused and shocked.

"Nothing. Forget what I've said. Just don't beat yourself up so much because of this. I still love you, Lincoln. Okay?" He nods to her. "Good. So I think I should let you literally go first in the bathroom before I go to take finally my shower," she giggles and gives him a small peck on his cheek.

He goes to answer the call of nature while Lori stands in his room.

"What was I thinking? I can't say to my own brother that I don't mind when he sees me naked. Especially after I had said to Leni that she couldn't let him see her naked. Also, I have my Boo Boo Bear."

Lori was confused and worried.

* * *

After Lincoln was back from the bath he has lied on his bed to take a little nap.

So he was back to meet his fourth girlfriend. She was laying on the couch in the living room.

"Hello, Linky. We must say, your couch is very comfortable," she greets him.

He smiles at her, "Yeah, it is. How are you, D?"

She looks confused at him, "D?"

"Yeah. You call me by my nickname my sisters always give me so I just call you D. It's simpler than always calling you Darkness."

"Hm. Yes, it seems fair to us. And to your question. We are doing great, now that you are here with us."

"I'm glad to have such an effect on you. Do you think there is also some space for me?" he asks jokingly.

"We have a better idea." She claps in her hand and now they are in Lincoln's room.

Now he was laying on his bed and the Darkness stands in front of it with her back at him.

"Don't you want to come in here too?"

"Just let make us ready for you, our sweetheart," she says seductively and starts to change her form. After it, she turns around.

She has shapeshifted into Lori like Lincoln has seen her before. Just in her light blue slip.

"Eh, D. What's that supposed to be?" he asks her slightly worried.

She lays herself beside him. "We thought that you may want to do something new. We know what you have witnessed and we also know that you have liked what you have seen."

"And that's the reason you turn into Lori? I... Okay. I know you just do what my heart desires most. And that you have changed into her, nearly naked, shows that I really have liked to see her like that. I know I have a thing for my sisters. But I can't do that."

"But why? We had said to you that you shouldn't deny who you are."

"I know. I don't try to deny it. It's just... I can't do things with 'her' without her permission. I can't use her as a ma-ma-masturbation template. I can't do this kind of stuff to her in my fantasy without her being okay with it."

"Oh, Linky," the Darkness says lovingly. "You're still such a gentleman. And that is one reason that you can do that."

"Huh?" he looks confused at her.

"There is nothing wrong about fantasizing about someone you like or find attractive. And since you are such a gentleman, you wouldn't look at her with lust after it. You still respect her and so you wouldn't act differently with her. Also, who says that she has a problem with you fantasizing about her?"

"W-what did you mean?"

"Just think about it. She wasn't angry at you. Quite the opposite of it. She also has teased you that one day. What if, she has it for you too? We believe she would love to know that you find her so sexy that you want to fantasize about her."

"D-do you really think so? I mean, she has Bobby and I am her brother."

"Exactly. Like you before, she thinks that she can't be with you so she has chosen someone else to love."

"But I don't want to be between those two. They are happy and a great couple. It was those two who made me still believe in love," Lincoln explains. There was a little bit of jealousy in his voice but he still meant what he said.

"Then just enjoy the fantasies you can have with her. Let us feel your love, Linky," she whispers seductively in his ear.

He becomes goosebumps all over his body. Then he looks her deep in her eyes and caressing her cheek. "All right. I'll show you all my love I have deep inside of me."

He kisses her softly and lovingly. Slowly she let herself fall backward while still kissing him.

Tenderly he lays his hand on one of her breasts that raises up and down through her breathing.

As the Darkness feels his hand on her bust, she softly moans into their kiss.

Lincoln feels how this all arouses him. He also feels, for the first time in his life, how his pants become a bit tighter.

Now she lays her hand on the small bulge in his pants and gently strokes it. That makes him moan. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before.

She opens her mouth a bit more and slowly makes her way with her tongue to his.

First, Lincoln was surprised by it. As soon as he felt her tongue touching his, his eyes popped wide open. But just a few seconds later he closed them again and he gives himself into the tongue play.

Both are going on with it. Their kiss becomes more and more passionate, he massages her breasts, and she has opened his pants to rub his erection through his underwear.

Lincoln gave himself into pleasure. Without a word from his partner he goes down to her bosom and kisses her shapely breasts.

"Oh, Linky. That felt so nice. Please keep going," moans she softly.

He smiles and then takes her nipple into his mouth to tenderly suck on it.

There they both are. Moaning because of their pleasure they gave to each other. She stroking his hardened penis and he sucking and licking her nipples.

"D. I... I can feel it. If you keep... keep going I, I'll..." he moans.

But she didn't stop. She thought his moaning was too cute. So, she couldn't stop here. She wanted to give him this releasing feeling. So she continues until he climaxes for the first time in his young life.

"Well, how was it?" she asks him happily.

His eyes are closed but he smiles as happy as she was.

"It was amazing, D. Thank you..." he says as he opens his eyes.

He was alone in his bed. Then he hears his mother, "Dinner is ready." was she calling all from down the stairs.

"Wow, had I slept that long?"

Lincoln stands up and feels some wetness in his pants. Confused he opens it to look at what it was.

"Oh, shoot. Well thanks, D," he says slightly ironically but still smiles.

* * *

 **There you have it. The first dirty chapter. For a long time, I hadn't really an idea of how to come up with the dirty stuff. I also wasn't sure if there would be any of it in here at all. But at always, the idea had come to me while writing the chapter before. Now I'm really—and I mean really—curious what you all think about it.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	40. The ball is starting to roll

**Happy new year to you all. I hope you all had a great start.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay. Christmas had taken me more in as I thought. But now I'm back and pumped to continue my story. Mostly because its first anniversary is near. I'm excited and nervous as heck. Anyway, let us go on with Lincoln's life full of darkness and also hopefully light.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 37

The ball is starting to roll

Quickly, Lincoln changes his underwear and jeans, thanks to the Darkness and her seductiveness.

After he had changed, he goes down to the dining room. He was the last one there.

"Sorry, I had taken a little nap," he apologizes as he takes his seat.

"I hope you aren't too rested. It wouldn't be good when you can't sleep. You shouldn't be too late on your second day in school," his mother says.

"Don't worry, mom. If I can't fall asleep, Lynn can chase me for some rounds in the backyard," he gave jokingly back.

"If I were you, I would be careful about what I say out loud. You know I would gladly do that," Lynn says beside him.

He laughs nervously about her response, but soon his laugh got stuck in his throat as he sees Lori and the memories of his dream washes over him.

"Well, now that everyone is at the table, let us eat," Lynn Sr. says.

All the girls are lively as always while eating. Also, their parents were chatting with them. Only Lincoln was quiet. From time to time he looks to Lori and every time she is looking in his direction he is looking away.

"Is anything all right, dear brother?" Lucy asks him, what nearly made him jump out of his seat.

"Eh, of, of course, is everything all right. Wh-why shouldn't it be?" he answers nervously.

Of course, this wasn't unnoticed by some of his sisters, but they decided to let it be.

Since he was focusing on Lucy, to hopefully calm down again, he noticed that she noticed. So he thought it was quite odd that she doesn't ask.

* * *

After the dinner, Lincoln was back in his room to make himself ready for bed, like everyone else.

He was still thinking about all that had happened that day. So he casually let the person who knocked at his door in, even he still was changing his clothes.

"Hello, my lo—" Lucy stopped to say after she saw Lincoln just with his pajama pants on.

He turns around, "Oh, hey, my sweet queen of the dark. What is it? Eh, is something wrong?" he asks her after noticing how stiff she was.

"N-nothing. I, I just was w-wondering..."

Lincoln looks down at himself, "It isn't the first time that you see me without a shirt."

"I, I know. But it is somehow different now that we are a cou-couple."

"Well, when it makes you feel uncomfortable then let me quickly put this on and—"

"NO. I, I mean, no. It does not make me uncomfortable. It just got me by surprise, that's all. P-please just don't cover your mortal vessel. It, it is so..."

He smiles at her. He thinks she is cute when she is like that. He grabs and drags her close to his body.

"Please satisfy my curiosity about what is on your mind. My black heart will never judge you, my beautiful vampire queen."

With the way he speaks to her and how close she was to his naked upper body, her face was as red as never before. She wasn't able to say anything. She just wished that this moment will never end.

But she knows that sooner or later someone would intrude her private moment and then questions will be asked.

"I, I would not say that I am a queen. Merely just a little, insignificant vampire princess, if any."

"For me, it does not matter if you are still a princess or a queen. I will always love you and lend you my body, blood, and soul."

"Oh, Lincoln. You do not know what you are doing to me right now."

"As long it is something good I see no reason to stop," he smirks.

"I would never want you to stop that. And for your curiosity, your body is making my mind going blank. You look too good to be true."

"Thank you, Lucy. I wouldn't say I'm such a good looking. I mean, I can do a bit more for my body. Maybe I should train more with Lynn."

"For me, you are perfect the way you are."

Lincoln comes closer with his head and whispers into her ear, "You too, my sweet, beautiful soulmate."

That sends shivers down her spine and giving her goosebumps all over her body.

"I want to be like this for eternity but Lynn would be suspicious when I'm gone for too long."

"Also Lola could be really jealous about you," Lincoln jokes.

Both separated again and Lincoln put on the top of his pajama.

"Sigh, there goes the view of my dreams I did not know that I have."

"Don't worry. We live in the same house. There will be plenty of opportunities for you to see me like this again," he winks at her.

"I hope so. But I had come to you for another reason. I could not avoid noticing that you were quieter than usual at the table. And your strange behavior against Lori."

"That's... It's..." Lincoln sighs. "There was a little incident with her. I had blasted into the bathroom as she was changing."

"And? It was not the first time that something like this had happened."

"She was only wearing her panties and nothing else."

"Oh. OH."

"Exactly. It was so... it was..."

"But you did not look like she had punished you for that."

N-no. She was very chill about it. But the thing is that..."

"That what? Do not tell me that she had a crush on you too."

"I don't know. Maybe. But this isn't what I was saying. It is that I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yeah. A wet dream."

Lucy, first, looks puzzled but then her face becomes red again. "Oh. Th-that is co-completely normal for a boy of your age."

"I never had one of these before. It was mostly because of D's doing."

"D?"

"Well, I think I should tell you. I think you would not think that I'm crazy."

Lincoln tells her about the Darkness which is a part of him since the day he had joint Isaac's group, that she looks like a combination of most of his sisters, and that he also has a relationship with her too.

"That is very interesting. I never had heard before of someone who has a relationship with the Darkness itself. And she is responsible for your... ahem wet dream?"

"Yes. She has taken the form of Lori and then, well, we had you know. First, I was against it because I thought it is wrong to fantasies about someone who didn't know that. But she has convinced me and then we became intimate."

"I, I, I sh- shouldn't hear, hear that. That is, is some-something between you and h-her," Lucy says embarrassed.

"Sorry. I hope you aren't angry that I haven't told you about her."

"N-no. It is fine. I can un-understand that, that..." Lucy takes a deep breath to calm her nerves again. "I can understand that you did not have told me about it. Other people would say you are just crazy. But you know I would never call you that."

"Thank you, Luce."

A small smile is forming on Lucy's face, "You know. Maybe next time she chooses to take my form instead."

"Lucy!" Lincoln says slightly shocked and surprised.

"A dark, forbidding union between you and me. That sounds dreamlike."

"You are still too young for that."

"I am only a year younger than you."

"Yeah, and that is still too young. This all just starts now with me and even I feel too young for it."

Lucy let hang her head. "I am sorry, dear brother. I just got carried away again. I..."

Lincoln sighs, "I know you just love me and want to be as close to me as possible. But please let us take the time for this all. Just a step at the time, okay?"

Lucy looks back at him and nods.

"Well then, I wish you a good night, my love," Lincoln says and kisses her gently on her lips.

"Good night to you too, love of my eternity." Lucy leaves his room and Lincoln jumps right in his bed.

"Everything is allowed in your fantasy. And we can give her an elder form if you wish for it."

Lincoln quickly roses up again and looks around. "What the? D?"

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter as usual. But this is because I want to make the next chapter longer to celebrate its first anniversary. And for that, I, of course, need more time to make it in time.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	41. A full week

**Happy greetings to all of you, my dear readers. I want to apologize to you for the delay. As I had said, the first anniversary was close. So, I wanted to make an extra-large chapter. But I haven't thought that it will become that big. The name for this chapter says it pretty well. We get nearly a full week in the story and I have written it in a full week. And because of that, I'm exhausted. I will take a little break. That means that in the upcoming weekend will be no new chapter. But I promise that in the weekend after that it will continue.**

 **I will talk more at the end of the chapter. For now, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **Quicksand belongs to Viza**

 **Coma belongs to Viza**

 **Never Feel belongs to Viza**

 **Alchemy Alice belongs to Rishloo**

 **Hurra - Wir leben noch belongs to Megaherz**

* * *

Chapter 38

A full week

Lincoln stands in front of his drawer and thought about what he should wear for the day. The first time in his life that he had really to thought about it, since his election of clothes isn't anymore just an orange shirt and blue jeans.

Meanwhile, outside his room, his sisters are fighting for space in front of the mirror to make themselves ready.

So, taking just one or two minutes more doesn't hurt.

After everyone was ready and sits in Vanzilla, they can make their way to school.

* * *

At the middle school, Lincoln and Lynn are jumping out of the car and are going to their friends.

As Lynn had told her brother, she was looking after him from time to time to be sure everything is fine with him.

Rusty, Liam, Zach, Girl Jordan, and Stella were surprised to see Lincoln in his goth attire. Clyde was used to that now. He was already wondering when he would come to the school like this.

"Whoa, Lincoln. What has happened to you?" Rusty asks, not believing what he is seeing.

"I had told you. Before we found out what was really going on with me, Lucy thought I was going to becoming a goth, like her. So we had bought some clothes for myself. I like to wear them from time to time."

"Lincoln, I have to say I'm surprised about it. It is quite unusual to see you completely in black. But when it makes you feel better, then it's fine by me," Girl Jordan says to him.

"Thanks."

"Besides, it doesn't even look that bad on you," added Stella.

"The only thing missing is that you dye your hair black," says Zach.

"I had them dyed black for a while. Maybe I do it again. The stuff I had brought was easy to wash out again."

The bell rings and all are going in to start school.

* * *

Lincoln and his friends are heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

Haiku was happy to see Lincoln again in black and also Tabby had said Lincoln that he totally rocked his outfit. That had given him a big goofy smile. Every time the girls are complimenting him he felt very happy about it.

In the cafeteria, they had crabbed their lunch and then sat down.

They talked about this and those, those and this. But after a while, someone is approaching them.

"Well, look who we have here. Still trying to impress your freaky emo sister, eh?"

Lincoln turns around. It was a well-known bully from his old school. It looks like he also has made the jump to the next class. Surprisingly, considering his participation in class.

"What do you want? So far it has been a good day. So, just buzz off, man," Lincoln says annoyed to him.

"So, you have still a big mouth, eh, Loud? Well, then you deserve the double of a beat down.

"H-hey. L-leave our f-friend alone!" stammers Rusty in fear.

"Oh, do you want some too, pipsqueak?"

"Touch my friends and I promise you, you will regret it!" threatened Lincoln the bully.

"Oh, I'm so scared. The white-haired freak had found his balls. Looks like I have to show you who is in charge here," the bully says while smacking his fist into his palm.

"Ahem," it came from behind the bully. "That would be me, pal!"

"What?" He turns around to see Lynn. "What do you want from me bitch!?"

Lynn got furious as she heard that but before she can make clear that he should indeed fear her, the guy goes down with a painful grunt.

Everyone in the cafeteria, including Lynn, was surprised.

With a strong kick in the side of the bully, Lincoln had knocked him out.

Unfortunately had a teacher entered the cafeteria right at this moment. So Lincoln and Lynn were sent to the principal.

* * *

"Mr. Loud. This is your second day in this facility and you already are in trouble. You can't just kick the other students or start any kind of fight with them," Principal Ramirez says to Lincoln, who was sent first in his office.

"I am sorry, Mr. Ramirez. I didn't want to do that. But it had just come over me as he had called my sister a bitch."

"I already know that you Louds have a strong bond. But this isn't an excuse to do something like that. I have thought you are better. What I know from you through your sisters you normally are a nice kid. I wouldn't even have thought of your sister Lynn that she would do something like that."

"Wait, wait, wait! Lynn has nothing to do with that. It was alone my fault. I have kicked him. She just was there. She had nothing done wrong," Lincoln says hastily to protect his sister for any trouble.

"I will decide about that 'after' I have heard her version of the story too."

"Please no. I know that she would take all the blame on her own to get me out of trouble."

"And who says you're not doing the same thing right now?"

That was a good point. To the teacher, it looked like it was both of them.

"In the cafeteria were enough other kids who can tell that it was only me who had attacked him."

"All right. But I still don't get it. Why does a nice young man like you send a student to the infirmary? It can't be just because he has insulted your sister. I mean, she could have defended herself and that even without hurting him."

Lincoln look down on the ground. He debated in his had if he should or should not tell him.

"Mr. Loud. Lincoln," Principal Ramirez says softly.

Lincoln sighs heavily and looks back at him. "I have some problems with myself. It is that I have... I, I have depression. It started at the beginning of the summer vacation. I go to a therapist but it isn't easy. Sometimes there is this enormous anger in me that wants to break out. Most of the time I manage to hold it back but in moments like these. It just overwhelms me and then I snap."

The older man looks at Lincoln without saying any word. It felt like hours and he wasn't sure if the man on the other side of the desk is trying to figure out if he is just lying or if he is just judging him right now.

Then, finally, he begins to speak again. "Does your family know about this?"

Lincoln was surprised but he nods. "I have told them everything. Even about my attempt to..."

Principal Ramirez holds his breath for a second. "You have... It is that bad?"

He nods again.

The principal of Lincoln's new school looks at a picture on his desk. "I'll still talk with your sister. As the principal of this school I have to know all the perspectives of such an event. I also will talk with her about what you have told me right now to be sure that you aren't lying. This is still no excuse to do what you want. So I hope there will be no next time. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Good. You can return to your class now."

Lincoln leaves the office and sends Lynn in. She confirms Lincoln's story of him having depression and that he was the one who had kicked him. She had pleaded the principal do not punish him for it since it was the first time.

He told her that he still has to hear the version from the bully before he can decide if someone gets punished. He also says to her that she should look out that this doesn't happen a second time.

After she leaves his office too, Principal Ramirez looks out of his window.

"Poor boy. So young and have already to deal with such a horrible thing." He looks up to the sky, "I hope he manages to overcome it. His family shouldn't have to go through this as we had."

* * *

Lincoln was on his way home as Lynn calls out for him. He slows down so that she can catch up to him.

"Finally. Linc, please speak to me. What was that in the cafeteria?" She asks him.

"You have seen what it was. Heck, nearly the whole school had seen it."

"You can't just kick someone like this, Linc."

"Oh but you can? How many guys have you hit just last year?"

"Only when they have tried to hit me first. I know how I can be but even I wouldn't punch someone first."

Lincoln stopped in his track. "They have tried to hit you?" he asks unbelieving.

Lynn sighs, "Yeah. Most guys can't handle it that a girl is better as them. But you know that I am capable of defending myself."

"I... I know. But at that moment I just have lost control. It had made me angry like nothing before that this asshole has called you a bitch."

Lynn was speechless for a moment. Her little, innocent brother just wanted to defend her honor. Old school, yeah. But also some kind of sweet from him.

"Thank you, Lincoln. It means a lot to me that you are standing up for me. But let me handle it next time, okay?"

"I hope I can. Lynn, I'm scared. What if I lost control again? I have sent him to the infirmary. I must have kicked him with all my strength without wanting it."

Lynn can hear his fear about himself in his voice. Without hesitating, she grabbed and hugs him. "I don't let this happen, okay? I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to stop this from happening again."

Lincoln was surprised by Lynn's reaction. She never showed her emotions in a way like this. Especially not in the public. But Lincoln hugs her too.

"I thank you, Lynn. I love you."

For some reason, Lynn felt absolutely happy. Like when she wins a game. Maybe even happier then there.

But soon she separated from her brother again. "Whoa, dude. No need to get fully emotional."

Lincoln chuckles about it. "What is? Too embarrassed to admit that you love your brother too?"

 _You wish,_ a voice in Lincoln's head says.

Lynn gives a sarcastic "Ha. You wish, little brother."

Lincoln smirks. "Maybe," he gives nonchalantly back.

Lynn didn't know what to answer to that and so both going home in silence.

* * *

A little while before dinner in the Loud house.

The parents had gotten a call from Principal Ramirez who had told them what had happened. So they called Lincoln down into the living room and send the girls into their rooms.

Nervously Lincoln sits on the couch and both of his parents stand in front of him.

"Do you know why we have called you, young man?" his father says sternly.

"Because of school, Sir?" he answers ashamed.

"That's right. Your principal has called us. You have hurt another student?" asks Rita not believing.

"I'm sorry. I had lost control. It was too much stress. He is a bully and wanted to pick on me. Then he also said something about Lucy that made me angrier. And as Lynn wanted to help me he had called her a bitch and there I lost it."

"That is..." Lynn Sr. begins. "Well, I find it good that you want to stand up for your sisters and that you don't let a bully pick on you. But you are better than that. There are other ways to handle those kinds of situations."

"I'm no better. I have lost control over my own body and have hurt someone. Bully or not. I am a threat to others!"

"What are you saying? You aren't a threat. Stop believing something like that," his mother says to him.

"I am! I am just a mon—I... I'm sorry, mom. It was all too much for me today."

"It is okay, dear. We are there for you," Rita says while kneeling down and embracing her son.

"Principal Ramirez had told us that it would have no consequences for you. This time," his father tells him.

"And what is with Lynn? She had nothing done wrong."

"We know. She also gets not punished. But from now on, she has to be at your side whenever she can at school. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now go, dinner is ready in half an hour."

Lincoln climbs the first three steps as his father speaks again. "Lincoln, we still love you, my son. We always will, no matter what."

Lincoln turns his head and smiles at them. "The same goes for me, dad, mom."

The two adults smile back at him and then he continuous his walk up the stairs.

Lincoln knows that he has deserved the speak with his parents. What he has done was wrong. But he hasn't done it because he wanted to hurt this guy. It was because of his depression.

It wasn't easy for his parents. They have to be delicately with him because of it and at the same time still sternly when he does something wrong.

Like he was just a small, fragile egg.

He remembers the school project Mrs. Johnson has assigned him and Ronnie Anne in. They had to take care of an egg and he thought that she would be too reckless with it.

Yeah, she can be pretty rough and tough. But she also has a very caring side. That was one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her.

But he still wasn't enough man for her. He let hang his head sadly.

"It isn't you, who is the problem here. It is her. For your sisters you are more than enough man," a voice says.

"Huh? What?" Lincoln looks around but no one was there. He stands right in the middle of the upper floor, alone.

"Hey, Linc," someone quietly calls out for him.

As he looks in the direction he sees Lynn sticking out her head of her room.

"Oh. Hey, Lynn."

"Have they... I mean, was the talk about what had happened in school today?" she asks quietly as she goes to him.

"Yeah," Lincoln answers her also quietly.

"And? Don't tell me you get grounded for it."

"No, since I have explained Mr. Ramirez about my condition he makes an excuse for me. This time."

"Man, what a relief. I was very surprised that you have told him about it."

"I didn't really want to. But I had no other choice."

"And what is with me? Have they said if I'll get punished?"

"Don't worry. Since you haven't done anything you don't get punished. But you have to be at my side in the pauses from now on."

"Well, when it is just that, I'm okay with it. And I am sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I totally forgot the bullies from your old school."

"What do you mean?" he asks her confused.

She laughs nervously, "Well. I..." She sighs, "Before the summer vacation, I have threatened all the bullies that when they try to pick on you, I'll give them the beat down of their lives."

"You, what? Why?"

"Because I hate it when someone is picking on my siblings. And you aren't a fighter like me. Well, okay. It looks like you are. I have to say it was very impressive how easily you have sent him to the ground."

"But I didn't want it. It even wasn't because he was picking on me. Instead, it was because of what he had said to you."

"What? Do you want to be my shiny knight or so?" Lynn laughs.

Lincoln also laughs about it. "Yeah, and you're the damsel in distress."

Now Lynn is laughing out loud. "Sure, I'm the cute little princess who needs to be rescued. As if I would wear a dress."

Also, Lincoln's laugh starts to become louder. "Could you imagine yourself in one of Lola's pink dresses?"

"Not in a billion years will I wear something like that. Before that happens I'll be naked instead."

Lincoln stops to laugh. _Lynn naked. That sounds interesting._ He shook his head violently to get that thought out of his head again.

"W-well. I wouldn't say that it wouldn't look good on you. I mean some a bit more feminine clothes."

Now Lynn also stops. "W-what?"

"I don't mean a pink dress of course. More something modernly. You still are a girl and a really pretty one, if I can say that. Also when you wear your hair open it looks pretty amazing on you."

Lynn doesn't know what to say and just stared at him, which makes him nervous.

"I, I mean, I don't want to change you in any kind of way. I just wanted to say that you would look great with a different style too," he tells her with a nervously laugh while scratching the back of his head. "I know that you aren't for this and that's cool. I mean, think about it. Ronnie Anne is the same and I had it for her. So it is clear that I don't want you to change, okay?"

"Lincoln?" she said softly.

"Y-yeah?"

She gave him one of her typical punches on his shoulder. "You're such a doofus, you know that?"

He laughs slightly. "Yeah, but that's why you love me like that," he jokes. She just shacks her head with a smile. "Anyway, dinner is ready soon."

Lynn nods to him and then he goes to his room.

"Oh, and I have meant it what I have said to you on our way home. I love you, Lynn."

Before she could say anything he had disappeared behind his door.

She stood there for a minute before her brain starts to work again.

 _This Lincoln. He should be more careful with his words. Someone could think he just said that he is in love with me. With me, could you imagine this? Even if I wouldn't be his sister, I'm not his type. He has it more for girls like... like Ronnie Anne... Girls that are rough... and tough._

Her eyes become wide as dinner plates. _Oh my god. I AM his type. No that can't be. He doesn't mean it this way, or does he? No, no, no. We are siblings. He can't... or is he using me as a replacement for her?_

* * *

At the table, it was nearly as yesterday. Everyone was chatting with each other. Even Lincoln was more talkative again. But still, every time his and Lori's eyes made contact he looked quickly away.

Also, Lynn was unusually quiet. Her eyes were focused on the only boy at the table.

 _Does he look at me the same way he had looked at her? Does he sees me like this or still as his sister? Am I desirable for him? And why the freaking heck was I so happy as he had said that he loves me?_

No one really noticed that she was staring at him. And Lincoln itself was to occupied with not looking at Lori. He was afraid his brain would do a trick to him and imagine her without her top and bra. He didn't want to give her a lustful look. He thought that was disrespectful to her.

"Lincoln?" Lori says.

That startles him. "Eh, y-yeah, Lori?"

"Can I have literally a talk with you after dinner in your room?"

"Eh, s-sure. Why do you want to talk?"

"It is something that literally should be between the two of us."

"O-okay."

* * *

After dinner, Lincoln had returned to his room and was waiting nervously for Lori.

 _What does she want to talk about? Has she noticed it? Have I looked at her like a pervert without noticing it? Oh god, please not. I couldn't bear it when one of my sisters is disgusted by me._

A knocking at his door took him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he answers nervously.

Lori enters his room and closes the door behind her again.

"Hey, Linc. How do you feel?"

"I, I'm good. Thanks. A-and you?"

"Me too. I have literally noticed that you have avoided me at the table."

"Oh."

"Is it because of the little 'incident' between us? Or is there literally more?"

"W-what do you mean?" he asks nervously.

Lori sighs and sits on the edge of his bed. "Lincoln. It is my turn to make the laundry."

Lincoln didn't really get it what she is saying with this.

She sighs again. "I literally had seen what 'happened' to your underwear. And I'm old enough to know what that means."

In a single second, he becomes as red as a tomato. "I, I, I, I ca-can ex-explain that," it burst out of him.

"Lincoln, relax. I can understand that. Stuff like this literally happens in your age."

"Oh god. That is so embarrassing," he says while trying to hide under his pillow.

She gently caresses his back. "I know how you feel. This is a bit awkward for me too. I mean it is literally the first time that I have seen the 'traces' on your underwear instead of our sisters."

He looks out from under his pillow, "What?"

"Yeah, we girls can also literally make a mess on our undies. When we start to bloom."

Slowly he comes out under his useless cover. "You can? I didn't know that."

"There is a lot you don't know. What I literally want to say is that it is normal to have wet dreams."

With the way she said it it sounded more like she was asking if it really was a wet dream he had. Was she curious?

"I don't believe that it is so normal."

"You can tell me. This will stay between the two of us. No one will know, I promise."

"I, I can't."

"Than I say it. You literally had a wet dream about me, right? And now you feel ashamed about it."

"Of course I feel ashamed! I shouldn't fantasies about you! You're my sister," he says slightly angry. Not because of her but because of himself.

Lori was surprised. _So he really had dreamed about me._ Her heartbeat starts to get faster.

"Lincoln. You are right. We are siblings. This shouldn't be happening. But it isn't that surprising. You literally have seen me nearly complete naked. Your subconscious literally used me to release the tension that this view had building up deep within you. It wasn't you who had, well, take things in your own hand." Seconds after she had spoken her words out she smacked her hand at her forehead. "Oh god, that sounded like one of Luan's dirty jokes."

"A-aren't you disgusted that I had a wet dream about you?"

"No, of course not. How could I? You're literally my beloved, little brother. I would never be disgusted by you. I'll literally just take it as a compliment that your subconscious had chosen me for your first wet dream. It was your first, or was it?"

"It, it was my first." Lincoln still was red but it wasn't as much as before.

"I can understand that this still is embarrassing for you. But please, don't avoid me because of it. It hurts me when you do that."

"I... I didn't know. I don't want to hurt you, Lori. I am so sorry. I just... I felt so dirty to use you for my own desire. You are more than just a pair of breasts."

"Lincoln. It is okay. I know that you aren't like this. You literally are a man who treads a woman right, respects her, and loves her from the deepest of your heart. Every woman would be literally happy to call you her man." Lori really emphasized the word man.

 _All except for Ronnie. No, she is past. I have to look forward. I have Lucy, Lola, and Lana. And maybe..._ "You're a woman," he says softly.

Lori was surprised. "Well, yeah. You literally know that now for sure," she nervously laughed. "Maybe, if we weren't siblings and I hadn't my Boo Boo Bear." _What am I saying there?_

"Thanks, Lori. After all that with Ronnie Anne, I thought I am not enough. That I'm not a man and will never be one. But thanks to your words I feel better. When a beautiful woman like you think about me like that, then there is still hope for me finding the right one."

"Lincoln. You definitively are enough man. And that already with twelve years, what literally is quite impressive." Lori hugs her little brother.

As he comes close to her bosom he becomes a bit excited again.

"So, from now on just talk with me about it, okay?" Lori says to him. "And next time try to hide your little 'accident' a bit better. Who knows what our other sisters would say to it," Lori says to Lincoln with a small laugh.

He laughs nervously back, "All right, Lori. And thanks again."

She leaves his room. He sits alone on his bed. "What a day," he says as he let himself fall backward.

* * *

The next school day was pretty normal and quiet. Except for the whispering between some of the students when they saw Lincoln.

He just thought, _let them be. When their lives are so boring that they have to talk about someone else, I can just pity them._

But it wasn't the only difference today. As he wanted to go home with Lynn, Stella and Girl Jordan comes in the school building again.

"Oh good, Lincoln. I think you shouldn't go that way," Girl Jordan says.

"Huh? Why not?" he asks confused

"Out there is a strange looking guy. And it looks like he is looking for someone," Stella explains to him.

Lincoln got worried. Had Damien found out where he goes to school? Is he still in town?

"Just let me handle this. If it is truly that psychopath I will make him suffer for what he had done with Lincoln!" Lynn says furiously.

"WAIT! You can't go to him. What if he has a knife with him again? I don't want him to hurt you too. Stella, Girl Jordan. Are you two sure that it is him?"

"Well, the guy looks suspicious as heck to me. But if it is really your attacker I don't know."

"You have to be suspicious with hair like this."

"Hair like this? What do you mean, Jordan?"

"Huh? I haven't said anything," says a boy who was passing by.

"I haven't talked to you, Boy Jordan. I had spoken with Girl Jordan," says Lincoln annoyed.

"Than say that." The boy continued his way.

"What I mean is," Girl Jordan starts. "His hair is so showy like yours. It is hart to not noticing him."

"Wait a minute. Is his hair red?"

"Yeah, it is. So it is him?"

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief. Lynn, on the other hand, was not so pleased with that.

"No. That is Isaac. The guy who rescued me. Come I can introduce you."

The four children go through the door as the rest of Lincoln's friends come to him.

"Linc, man. You have to run. That guy, he found you," Rusty says in his high pitch, squeaky voice.

"Relax, guys. That is not him. Its Isaac," he explains again.

And indeed. It was him. He was on the other side of the street, leaning against his car.

"Hey, Isaac. What are you doing here?" Lincoln greeted him.

"Sup, little fella. Whoa, you have a little fan club?" Isaac jokes.

Lincoln laughs. Lynn just rolls her eyes.

"No. These are my friends." Lincoln introduce them all. Especially Clyde, of course.

"Ah, that is the famous Clyde I had heard from. Nice to meet ya, buddy."

"Eh, same. Thanks for saving my best friend's life."

"Isn't that it was his fault in the first place that this psycho had known Lincoln," Lynn mumble quietly.

"Lynn."

"No, she is right. It was my fault. But we can't change it. The damage is made. I wanted to look if everything is still okay. The police haven't found him but no one else had seen nor heard something from him," Isaac explains.

"Maybe he has left the town. You... you aren't hunting him, or do you?"

"What? Are you nuts? This guy is dangerous. I am sorry for what happened. But I'm not crazy and hunt him down. We have the police for that."

"Then why were you so busy the last days?"

"Hm, it isn't finished yet. But I think I can show you. Hop in and I drive us to the cafe."

"Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen," Lynn interrupts. "We have homework to do."

"Lynn, please. I can speak for myself. But she is right, Isaac. First, I have to make my homework."

"Aight. Then you can come to it after you're finished. Do you want me to drive you home? Or has Miss sour loser also something against that?"

Lincoln's friends look surprised. "Miss sour loser?"

"Don't listen to that guy. He is bad, he cheats and lies," Lynn says angrily.

Before Lincoln could say that she shouldn't overreact so much, she dragged him to their way home. Isaac just chuckles about it and says bye to Lincoln's friends.

* * *

"What was that?" Lincoln asks his sporty sister.

"What was what?" she asks back like she didn't know what he means, but she knows pretty well.

"The thing with Isaac. I know you don't like him but call him bad and a cheater? Because of this attitude, this all had happened."

Lynn stops in her tracks. Lincoln turns around to her but couldn't really see her face since she looked down on her feet. He wasn't sure if he had made her sorry or angry but he was worried none the less.

He steps to her and takes her in an embrace.

She was surprised and wanted to push him away. Not because she was ashamed that someone might see them like this, but because she wasn't sure what his true feelings were for her.

At the same time, she also wanted to hug him. So she let him do it but did nothing herself.

"I am sorry for making you remember this horrible moment again," Lincoln began. "I understand that you are just worried about me. After you had nearly lost me once you just want to protect me. But because of that, you can't see everyone as a threat." He ends his hug but holds her at her shoulders and looks deep in her eyes.

He didn't notice it but Lynn was admiring his clear blue eyes.

"Lincoln, I... I can't. This psycho had tried to kill you. What if this Isaac is no different? What do you really know about him? Just answer me this question. How many friends has he? I mean real friends and not just the people from his little club."

Lincoln thought about it. And of course, he had no idea. Did he have real friends besides Lincoln?

"See? That is what I mean. Why is he wanting to become friends with you? He isn't the type for it. He is a lonesome wolf. Who can assure you that he isn't up to something too?"

Lynn's fears were not without foundation. But for some reason, Lincoln knows that there is nothing to worry about.

"Lynn. I can understand you. Would it be one of you, I probably wouldn't act any different than you. I tell you something. As he had come to me that first time he told me that, for a reason he didn't know, he had this feeling that I will do something very important. First I didn't believe him. But now I understand it a bit. I also have this feeling that I can trust him. I don't know why but something tells me that he is no threat to me or my family. I'm not asking you for trusting him. What I'm asking you is that you trust me. And not the me that has depression and think that he is worth- and useless. But the me that believes in you."

She looks at him was a raised eyebrow. "Is this one of those anime things again?"

"Maybe. But I mean it. Please trust me. I know what I do."

She sighs, "All right, little brother. You're a big, fat dork. But I trust you. And now let us go home, all right?"

He smiles at her and nods.

* * *

After Lincoln had made his homework he had asked Lucy if she wants to come with him to the cafe.

She wasn't there since the attack so she said yes.

As they arrived there, they saw Isaac coming out of an alley.

"Hey, little fella. Ah, I already thought that you will bring your sister with you. Sup, little one."

"Greetings, Isaac," she says in her typical monotone and emotionless voice.

"Whoa. A normal greeting from you? I'm positively surprised."

"I still do not trust you fully. But you have saved my brother. And for that I am grateful."

"Of course I saved him. He is my friend after all. Oh, by the way, Lincoln. I have heard you have sent a bully to the infirmary?"

Lincoln let his head hang. "Please don't remind me of that. I didn't want to. He had called Lynn a..." he waves Isaac to him to whisper it into his ear. He didn't want Lucy to hear that word.

"I understand. You got pi—very angry because of that and then your body had moved on his own, right?"

Lincoln nods. "I'm not like that. I never had a fight with someone nor send him to the infirmary."

"I would say it is because you're bottling up your anger too much. You need a way to let it out. Without hurting anyone of course."

"Maybe you're right. By the way. What have you done in that alley?" Lincoln asks curios.

"I just have taken a smoke. It's my break after all."

Lucy looked at him. If her bangs weren't in the way, he could see that she had a judging look at him. "You smoke? Did you have not to be twenty-one to buy cigarettes?"

"That's the reason why I was in the alley. It is easy to get them but less easy to smoke in peace. Anyway, let us go in, I will show you something really cool. Oh, your friend is also here."

"You mean Haiku?" Lincoln asks.

"Fancy nickname. Well, I guess it suits her kind."

"It is her real name," Lucy says.

"For real?"

"Yes. And she is very proud of it."

"Whatever. Come in."

Together they enter the cafe. The bell rings and gives everyone in it the signal of the arrival of new guests.

"Ah, it is nice to see you again, young man. I am glad that you are fine again," the owner of the cafe greets him.

"Oh, eh, thank you, Sir," Lincoln says surprised about it.

"Isaac had told me what had happened."

"I had to explain why I had run out in my shift, after all," Isaac explains.

"Ah, I understand. Well, again, thank you. I'm glad too that it wasn't that bad. Thanks to Isaac."

"Lincoln, Lucy. It is nice to see you here again," Haiku greets them both.

"Hello, Haiku. I am sorry that I had not come more often here in the last days," Lucy greets her back.

"It is understandable with what had happened. So I assume your friend here wants to show you the—"

Isaac interrupts her, "Be quiet. Don't ruin the surprise. I want to show it."

She looks a bit annoyed at him but then smiles. "I have to say. I am surprised to see you that eager about something that has nothing to do with yourself."

Lincoln and Lucy are looking puzzled at her.

"Come, I show you," Isaac says and together they go to the back end of the cafe. There was a big double door that wasn't there before. The wall around it looked a bit strange. "This," he says as he opened the door.

Behind it was another big room. In the room were tables, chairs, and tools that show that there was worked before. There was also a big stage.

"What is this place?" Lincoln asks awestruck.

"It looks like this building used to be a hiding place for smugglers or something. The door was hidden behind a fake wall. I accidentally had found it just two days after you were attacked. And since it belongs to the rest of this building too the owner can use it however he wants."

"That is cool. A hidden room right here and no one of us had noticed it."

"I had the idea of making a stage and giving shows at the weekend here. You know, live-bands or so."

"And while listening to it you can have a nice warm cup of coffee," Haiku adds.

"That is a nice idea. Maybe you also can hold some goth mic nights too," Lucy says.

"I doubt that he will let us have it. He clearly is not for the fine art of the spoken word," Haiku says.

"Hm, why not? Every Friday there can be a goth mic night and Saturday a band can perform here," Isaac thought out loud.

Haiku was surprised that he had given to Lucy's idea so easily.

"Hey, maybe Luna can play here with her friends," Lincoln says excitedly.

"That would be sick. She is awesome. But don't forget that the audience here is very special in their taste."

"Oh, do not worry. Luna is also capable to play tunes of our liking," Lucy assure him.

"Neeto. But we have already three bands for the first night. But you can ask her if she wants to play here on some other days. I go to the owner to talk with him about the mic night idea."

And with that Isaac goes to talk to him.

* * *

The rest of the week was more peaceful. The only noteworthy event was as the bully had come to Lincoln again.

"What do you want this time? Come too close to my brother and I'm the one who will send you to infirmary next!" Lynn threatened the bully.

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry. DO YOU HEAR? I AM SORRY," the bully says loud so everyone can hear him, but in such a strange way that Lincoln raises his eyebrow.

"I can hear you loud and clear. No need to scream," Lincoln says to him.

"Okay. So everything is fine again between us? No hard feelings?"

Lincoln took a few seconds. It was still strange. "Yeah. As long as you let me be, we're fine."

"THAT IS GREAT I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU FORGIVE ME," he shouted again like he wanted someone else to hear that.

"Eh, yeah. Whatever. Can we eat now in pea—"

Before Lincoln can end his sentence the bully walks fast away from them. Lincoln looked at Lynn. Maybe she had something to do with it but she just shrugged.

For the rest of the week, he hadn't come close to Lincoln again.

* * *

"Isn't that cool? Now you can perform in the cafe every Friday night. You can show them all what a great poet you are," says Lincoln excited to his sister.

Both were on their way to the cafe. He has dressed his finest, black clothes to fit the occasion.

"I share your excitement for this evening. But I believe there are others way better than me," the young ravenette says.

"Are you joking? My girlfriend is one of the best and will become one of the greatest ever. Your name will stand aside Poe and all the others."

Lucy becomes extremely red because of the praises her brother slash boyfriend gives her. "Thank you, my love. You do not know how much this means to me."

They finally arrive at the cafe. Haiku already had waited for them outside.

"Greetings to you two. I hope you are ready for tonight, my dear friend?" Haiku asks Lucy.

"Greetings to you too, Haiku. I am, but I am also still a bit nervous," the smaller goth says.

"Every artist is nervous when he performs in front of others. And how are you doing, Lincoln?"

"I'm—I am very excited to see Lucy perform and show how delightful her poems are," he says while trying to sound more like Lucy instead of his typical happy self.

"Not bad. It still lacks in being real emotionless. But we can help you with that. If you really want to sound like us. But for now, let us go in."

All three entering the cafe and were greeted by a female waiter.

In the room where the mic night will be performed were already some people, talking and drinking presumably coffee or tea.

"Hey there, you three," Isaac greets them. "Come I bring you to a free table."

"Hey, Isaac. Thank you," Lincoln says.

"What happened to you? You are suddenly so nice and friendly," Haiku says nearly not believing, that it was him in front of them.

"I just hope you will give me a nice tip, that's all," he answers nonchalantly as always.

"You are still working here? I thought it was just for the summer vacation," Lucy asks him.

"Don't be too surprised but I kinda like it here. And the payment isn't that bad either."

"How do you manage it to work here and still going to school?" Lincoln asks curios.

"That's, again, one of my many secrets. Anyway, do you want anything to drink?"

Like always are all three ordering tea.

After ten to fifteen minutes the owner of the cafe walks up the stage.

"I warmly welcome you all to our first goth mic night. I know there are other places where you also can have something like that and that with more professionalism. So I thank you all for coming here to us."

"The other places haven't this warm and nice atmosphere!" one of the guests says loudly.

"Also, this place has the best coffee in the whole town!" another one added what makes the owner smile warmly.

"I thank you for your kind words. Especially about our coffee. I am very proud of it."

Isaac, who had brought Lincoln and his companions their tea laughs slightly. "Oh yeah. He really is proud of his coffee. Never ask him about it or he will talk for hours about it."

After the owner had finished his speech he called the first one on stage to perform.

One after another comes up and recite their poems. Between the different people had Isaac come up to introduce the next one on the list of those who had themselves signed up for the mic night.

"All right. Another great applause for Haiku," Isaac says into the microphone. "We have only two left. The next one is the little sister of my best friend. Show us what you got, Lucy Loud."

Nervously she gets up to the stage. It was strange. Yeah, she gets nervous when she has to perform in front of others. But this time it was different. Maybe because one of the persons down there is her beloved boyfriend.

She takes two deep breathes and clears her throat to make herself ready and then begins.

"I was born into darkness,

I have lived in the darkness,

I have never known it differently,

there was always darkness around me,

but then, a bright light had shown itself in my dark world,

it was far, far away from me,

but it had pierced through the darkness with ease,

I was afraid of the light,

it was new to me,

I was not used to it,

but the light was persistent,

it had engulfed me,

and for the first time in my life,

there was something,

something that gave me feelings,

feelings I did not know I had,

I was born into darkness,

but now I live in the light."

Lucy bows down and all where applauding. Especially Lincoln since he understands what she was referring to it.

As Isaac goes on the stage again he also was applauding. He hadn't applauded for the others.

"Wow, that was something, eh? Good. It is time to end this. The last one for today's mic night might be a big surprise to all of you. It's me, your favorite worker in this cafe. But don't worry, it is a once in a lifetime thing."

All were truly surprised. He, reciting a poem? Can he even come up with a good one?

"Little guy,

I see you every day,

you are nice to everyone,

you are polite, honest and kind,

you do everything they tell you,

you give everything to make everyone happy,

when I see you with your friends, you behave as friendly as ever,

but they do not pay you back with kindness,

when you go through the streets, you make room for the others,

but they push you roughly aside without apologizing,

little guy,

why are you still so friendly and polite?

how can you stay so calm?

little guy,

I saw you in the night,

you are nice to everyone,"

Isaac's eyes were closed all the time, as he speaks. But then he opens his eyes. They were aimed at Lincoln. And he moved his right hand to his left arm.

"Except,"

He mimicked a movement like he is cutting his arm with a razor blade.

"Your,"

He moved his hand again, just a bit lower on his arm.

"Self,"

And again. This time just a few inches above his wrist.

He still stands there with a serious expression on his face. Not saying anything. Lincoln gulps about it.

Then he switched back to his normal demeanor.

It has taken its time till the first one starts to clap. They all were still surprised that he can come up with something like that.

Isaac bows down. "Thank you. I hope you all had enjoyed the first goth mic night in The Black Coffee. And don't forget. Tomorrow we have a live-band here. Have a good night and get home safe."

"I am surprised, Isaac. That was not that bad as I had thought in the first place," says Haiku as he comes to them.

"Yes. It had come very unexpectedly from you but still enjoyable. And your movement at the end had given it a strong impact," tells Lucy him.

"I thank you two. And what do you think, Lincoln?" Isaac asks the white-haired boy.

"It was definitively something. I got goosebumps everywhere. What was your inspiration?"

"Eh, maybe you can guess it already. Anyway. When you will wait, I can drive you all home after we close the cafe."

"Thank you for your kind offer. But I would love to enjoy the beautiful night out there," Haiku says.

"Well, when she wants to walk in the night I should go with her to make clear that she comes home safely," Lincoln explains.

"My, my, my. What a gentleman. All right. But be careful. We still don't know if he is in town or not," Isaac says to him.

"Don't worry. Should I see something suspicious I'll call you."

"All righty then. Have fun and don't overdo it with the ladies," Isaac winks.

Lincoln got red and laughed slightly nervous.

* * *

As Lincoln had said, he had brought Haiku home.

"I thank you two for accompanying me home, even it was not really necessary," Haiku says.

"Nah, it is no big of a deal. Also, a lady shouldn't be traveling alone so late," Lincoln gave back.

"Well. Isaac was right with it. You are a true gentleman. I have appreciated it." She gives Lincoln a slight kiss on his cheek. "I wish you a good night. And to you too, my dear friend."

"Good night, Haiku. I assume we will see you tomorrow," Lucy says as her goodbye.

Haiku nods and then goes into her house.

First, it was quiet between them on their way home.

"Not bad, my dark brother. If you keep going, maybe Haiku will fall for you too," Lucy says out of nowhere.

"Lucy, please. Don't you think I have already enough girlfriends? Also, I don't think she would find it so good that I am in a relationship with my own sisters," Lincoln tells her.

"I do not know. It still is just a construction build by humanity itself. Maybe she thinks also like me and has no problem with it."

"Maybe. But then she also shouldn't have a problem with sharing her boyfriend with four others."

"Sigh. You have a point. But just know that I have no problem with it should Haiku become also your girlfriend. I think you two fit perfectly."

"At least with her, it would be a more 'normal' relationship."

* * *

The next evening was Lincoln with Lucy and Haiku again in The Black Coffee.

He had also asked Luna if she would come, but she already had plans for Sam and the others.

"Who do you think will play tonight?" Lincoln asks Lucy.

"I do not know. I am have not so a bright knowledge about music and bands like Luna. And even she had not known of a band from Royal Woods who is performing tonight.," she answers him.

"Do you have an idea, Haiku?"

"I also have no idea. But we will soon find out," she states as a matter of fact.

"Also, where is Isaac? I have not seen him so far. Is he not working tonight?"

"Well, look who we have here," a female voice says. "Mister left us without saying goodbye."

"Huh?" Lincoln turns to see who's talking to him. When he sees the girl with the two-tone bob cut he is obviously surprised. "Ellie," he says happily.

"Who?" says Lucy and Haiku in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asks her as he stands up to greet her properly.

"Long time no see, Lincoln," a guy says, who was directly behind Ellie.

And another one was also there with them and greets Lincoln just with a hand gesture.

"Whoa, hey guys. Did I have missed something?" Lincoln asks dumbfounded about it that three people of Isaac's old group were there.

"Hadn't Isaac told you? We're playing here tonight," Ellie explains.

"Really? That's cool. I didn't know that you can play an instrument."

"Well, you never had asked," she says and sticking out her tongue.

Haiku and Lucy were taken by surprise first. But soon they are looking the girl, which Lincoln was happy to see, up and down. To their taste, she was a bit too showing with her clothing style.

Haiku cleared her throat to remind Lincoln that they were still there.

"Oh, right," he laughs nervously. "Guys. That is my little sister Lucy and her best friend Haiku. Haiku, Lucy. These are some of Isaac's old group, which I was a part of for a while."

All shared their greetings with each other.

"Man. I already was wondering what you all were doing after Isaac had disbanded the group."

"Isaac really hadn't told you anything."

"What do you mean?"

"The group is back, man. We are partying again in the woods. Well, when we aren't playing here, of course," one of the guys tells Lincoln.

"Really? That is great. But why had he disbanded it in the first place?"

"If you really want to know, it was because of Damien," Isaac says as he comes up to the group.

"Okay, now you really have to explain it to me, Isaac. There were enough secrets for my taste," Lincoln says slightly annoyed but also very curious.

"You are right. But first, let us take a seat." All are seating down at two tables. "Okay. After you had told me that you had bumped into Damien I got suspicious. He had told me before that he was somewhere else. He had lied to me. And that two times. So I thought it would be best to let you stay away from him. I also have disbanded the group so no one will come near him again. I hadn't said it because I wanted to be absolutely sure if he was up to something or not."

"And he was," Ellie says angrily. Her fist trembling as she speaks. "Lincoln. I am sorry for what he has done to you. I hope he will pay for it."

"He will. The police are still on the search for him," Isaac explains. He let out a sigh that rivals those from Lucy. "Can you make everything ready? We should start in ten minutes."

"Of course you let us make all the work. Well, okay. It was nice to see you again, Linky. I hope you will cheer for me," Ellie says with a seductive wink.

"Sure, will do," Lincoln says with a goofy grin on his face.

"Wait, are you playing tonight too, Isaac?" Lucy asks him.

"Yep. Ellie and I had played together before but just for fun. This is the first time we play together as a real band."

"Well, you are full of surprises," Haiku says.

"Hey, Lincoln? Can you do me a favor?"

"Huh?" Lincoln got pulled out of his thoughts while he had looked after Ellie. "Sure, what is it?"

"I haven't told Ellie about our theory about Benny yet. So please don't say anything about that when she is near. Okay? The last I want is that she is going after Damien."

"Oh. Yeah, I understand. I wouldn't want that to happen either."

"Thanks, dude. Well, we speak after the show."

With those words, Isaac stands up and goes to his band to help them.

"Who is Benny?" asks Lucy curios.

Lincoln wasn't sure if he should tell her about that. But he decided to tell them at least a bit.

"How terrible. This Damien truly is a dangerous person," Haiku says after Lincoln had finished telling them about Benny.

"Yeah, he is. But we still have no proof that he is responsible for him. But enough bad thoughts. Let us enjoy the music tonight."

Both girls are nodding and they turn their attention to the stage.

They still are preparing their instruments but soon they were ready.

"All right, everyone. Tonight, in the first time of the history of The Black Coffee. The band night is open," Isaac announced. "We will be the first band for tonight. We are the Sinners of Saints. We hope you all will enjoy our performance."

After that, they begin to play. Isaac was the lead singer and also plays the bass and Ellie was on the guitar.

 **Something tells me I'm not here.**

 **Something tells me she's not near.**

 **Something tells me I'm not home.**

 **Crippled down to the bone.**

 **Something grabs me by my hand.**

 **Something tells me don't look back.**

 **Something's moving round my bed.**

 **Am I alive or am I dead?**

 **Just sleep.**

 **Never walk.**

 **I'm here with my thoughts.**

 **Just sleep.**

 **Never talk.**

 **I'm here with your thoughts.**

 **Something whispers in my ear.**

 **Something terrible my dear.**

 **Something tells me I'm alone even though my mother**

 **crows.**

 **Something shivers down my neck.**

 **Something kisses me so sad.**

 **Something is moving round my bed.**

 **Am I alive or am I dead?**

 **Just sleep.**

 **Never walk.**

 **I'm here with your thoughts.**

 **Just sleep.**

 **Never talk.**

 **I'm here with my thoughts.**

 **Just sleep.**

 **Just sleep.**

 **Just sleep.**

 **Just sleep.**

 **Just sleep.**

Lincoln was surprised to see him playing so good. He already knows that he wasn't a bad singer. But playing bass so good? He could compete Luna with that.

He applauds them like the rest of the guests of the cafe.

Then the next song begins. This time it was more rocking than the song before.

 **All the same.**

 **I chased the Cheshire looked for all the same relief.**

 **And further more.**

 **I dug in further more than you can bury deep, it's so.**

 **Sad to see.**

 **So glad you found your own way out.**

 **Arraign your head with crowns invisible, high.**

 **Remember why you're here, is to inspire.**

 **For what it's worth.**

 **It's hollow pantomiming what's it worth to you.**

 **To be sure.**

 **Lick the needle to be sure you're truly through, it's so.**

 **Sad to see.**

 **So glad you found your own way out.**

 **Arraign your head with crowns invisible, high.**

 **Remember why you're here, is to conspire.**

 **Apart from all of these still waves.**

 **The fissures open to align.**

 **Have some water, friend, you're looking pale.**

 **This wasn't part of the design.**

 **Beware the storm, avoid the frozen rain.**

 **Ash the passing dusty collar.**

 **Inserting spikes for their embrace.**

 **Forgetting why you're here, is to inspire.**

 **Bleeding, it's how they found us,**

 **so responsive, draining out across the floor.**

 **Seeping through the chasm,**

 **frail and wanting, needing nothing less than more.**

 **Curtain, vague illusions from the sideshow to dispel the fantasy.**

 **Bleeding, ever bleeding, always bleeding 'till the vein runs dry.**

 **Here, take this nail and push it inside in fuckin' hatter.**

 **You'll feel so much better as this nerve dies.**

 **In true Alice fashion.**

 **Drive out the centering.**

Again, all were clapping.

Lucy was astonished by how much Isaac had put in the song. Especially at the end. She thought that those are some interesting lyrics.

 **She swims across her sea of casualties.**

 **I crawl across her fields so frantically.**

 **Until her fire consumes my numbing heart.**

 **Until the choir serenades me through the dark.**

 **Never feel and never love.**

 **Never love and never fear.**

 **Forever torn, now I know I'll never feel.**

 **She sways across her winds of majesty.**

 **I wait along her cherub balcony.**

 **Until her fire consumes my numbing heart.**

 **Until the choir serenades me through the dark.**

 **Never feel and never love.**

 **Never love and never fear.**

 **Forever torn, now I know I'll never feel.**

 **Never feel and never love.**

 **Never feel and never love.**

 **Forever torn, now I know I'll never feel.**

 **Until her fire consumes my numbing heart.**

 **Until the choir serenades me through the dark, the dark.**

 **Never feel and never love.**

 **Never love and never fear.**

 **Forever torn, now I know I'll never feel.**

 **Never feel and never love.**

 **Never feel and never love.**

 **Forever torn, now I know I'll never feel.**

Lincoln was still awestruck about Isaac's skills with the bass. But Ellie always found her way into Lincoln's field of view.

Back then he had already that feeling that she has a specific aura. But now he understood it. It was a very sexy and seductive aura.

He gulped whenever she gave him a wink. It looked like she wanted that Lincoln give his attention only to her.

Lucy, on the other hand, noticed something interesting. Since she is more for the lyrics as the music itself, she had seen something in it. Isaac was giving more emphasizes on specific parts of the songs it looks like he was telling a story. But whose story?

 **Quicksand is right before me.**

 **Quicksand is hiding out like a mural in the darkest night I immerse my own light.**

 **Quicksand is rising quickly.**

 **Quicksand is reaching out like a plague that's falling from the sky. My condition's baptized.**

 **Final.**

 **Is this final?**

 **Are we finally damned?**

 **Am I finally dead?**

 **Final.**

 **Is this final?**

 **Are we finally damned?**

 **Am I finally dead?**

 **Quicksand is whispering to me.**

 **Quicksand is hiding out like a burial in the dead of night I confess to my lies.**

 **Quicksand is rising quickly.**

 **Quicksand is reaching out with the hands of God I'm held inside. My emotions enshrined.**

 **Final.**

 **Is this final?**

 **Are we finally damned?**

 **Am I finally dead?**

 **Final.**

 **Is this final?**

 **Are we finally damned?**

 **Am I finally dead?**

 **Rise up, the time has come to test me. We're getting close and now I've gotta break free. Lights out and I could sleep the night away.**

 **Quicksand is right before me.**

 **It drags you down but I won't let it take me. The time is up and now I've gotta break free. Lights out and I can sleep the night away.**

 **Quicksand is whispering to me.**

 **Final.**

 **Is this final?**

 **Are we finally damned?**

 **Am I finally dead?**

 **Final.**

 **Is this final?**

 **We are finally damned?**

 **I am finally dead!**

 **Final.**

 **Is this final?**

 **Are we finally damned?**

 **Am I finally dead?**

 **Final.**

 **Is this final?**

 **Are we finally damned?**

 **Am I finally dead?**

Again. There is definitively a pattern, thought Lucy. But it would be no use to ask him about it. Isaac would probably say that she just imagine things or at least say that there is a secret that he wouldn't tell.

"All right. We come to our last song for today. It was great to play here for all of you," Isaac announced.

 **Hör auf dich zu beschwern.**

 **Mir auf den Sack zu gehn.**

 **Hör auf dir leid zu tun.**

 **Und alles schwarz zu sehn.**

 **Ich weiß es ist nicht leicht.**

 **Und daß es oft nicht reicht.**

 **Doch all den andern hier.**

 **Geht es genau wie dir.**

 **Wer glaubst do wer do bist.**

 **Was glaubst do was das ist.**

 **Es geht mal auf mal ab.**

 **Und do machst jetzt schon schlapp.**

 **Komm gib dir einen Ruck.**

 **Befrei dich von dem Druck.**

 **Der dich in Ketten legt.**

 **Dich von den Füssen fegt.**

 **Das Leben auf Erden.**

 **Ist ein gemeiner Krieg.**

 **Wir spielen wir kämpfen.**

 **Wir setzen alles auf Sieg.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Wer hätte das gedacht.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Wir hatten wieder mal Glück.**

 **Wir sind immer noch da.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Wir haben's wieder mal geschafft.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Jetzt erst recht.**

 **Unser Leben ist echt.**

 **Du weißt nicht was do willst.**

 **Du weißt nicht was do hast.**

 **Bald weißt do wie es ist.**

 **Wenn man den Zug verpaßt.**

 **Du stellst dir selbst ein Bein.**

 **Du sagst zu allem nein.**

 **Wink dein Leben nach.**

 **Du holst es nicht mehr ein.**

 **Wer glaubst du wer du bist.**

 **Was glaubst du was das ist.**

 **Wer weiß ob es sich lohnt.**

 **Wenn dich der Teufel schont.**

 **Gib zu es ist verrückt.**

 **Daß du nach etwas suchst.**

 **Daß du dein Leben liebst.**

 **Obwohl du es verfluchst.**

 **Das Leben auf Erden.**

 **Ist ein gemeiner Krieg.**

 **Wir spielen wir kämpfen.**

 **Wir setzen alles auf Sieg.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Wer hätte das gedacht.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Wir hatten wieder mal Glück.**

 **Wir sind immer noch da.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Wir haben's wieder mal geschafft.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Jetzt erst recht.**

 **Unser Leben ist echt.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Wer hätte das gedacht.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Wir hatten wieder mal Glück.**

 **Wir sind immer noch da.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Wir haben's wieder mal geschafft.**

 **Hurra wir leben noch.**

 **Jetzt erst recht.**

 **Unser Leben ist echt.**

Everyone was surprised as he sings in a different language. Even his own band members looked surprised about it.

After they finished their last song, all four are bowing down and then left the stage for the next band.

"Whoa. That was awesome. You all were great up there," Lincoln praised them all.

"Hehehe. Thanks, Lincoln. I was a bit nervous. It was our first time after all," one guy says.

"And how had you liked my performance, Linky?" Ellie asks temptingly.

"It, it was also very great, Ellie," he answers her bashful.

"I did not know that you knew German," says Haiku.

Lincoln and Lucy are looking at her. "That was German? How do you know that?"

"Please. Do not forget that I am a person of the word. I am capable of at least knowing the differences in some of the languages of our mortal realm," she explains.

"Yeah, man. We were really surprised as you had started to sing in a different language," Ellie says.

"I had found the song on the internet and thought it sounded good. It also is something our little Lincoln here should listen more often too," he explains.

"What do you mean by that? I couldn't understand what you have sung there," Lincoln tells his red-haired friend.

"No worries. I have the translation right here."

Isaac gives Lincoln a piece of paper and there stood the lyrics for the song. But in English.

Quit complaining.

And getting on my nerves.

Quit feeling sorry for yourself.

And looking at the dark side of everything.

I know it's not easy.

And that there's often not enough.

But everyone else here.

Is going through the same thing as you.

Who do you think you are?

What do you think this is?

Sometimes it's better, sometimes it's worse.

And you're already giving up.

Come on, pull yourself together.

Free yourself from the force.

That lays you in chains.

That sweeps you off your feet.

Life on Earth.

Is a low-down, dirty war.

We gamble, we fight.

We risk everything for victory.

Hurrah! We're still alive.

Who would have thought.

Hurrah! We're still alive.

We got lucky again.

We're still here.

Hurrah! We're still alive.

We made it again.

Hurrah! We're still alive.

Now more than ever.

We're really alive.

You don't know what you want.

You don't know what you have.

Soon you'll know what it's like.

To miss the boat.

You trip yourself up.

You say no to everything.

Wave goodbye to your life.

You'll never catch up with it now.

Who do you think you are.

What do you think this is.

Who knows if it's even worth anything.

If the devil passes you by.

Admit it, it's crazy.

that you seek something.

that you love your life.

even though it curses you.

Hurrah! We're still alive.

Who would have thought.

Hurrah! We're still alive.

We got lucky again.

We're still here.

Hurrah! We're still alive.

We made it again.

Hurrah! We're still alive.

Now more than ever.

We're really alive.

Lincoln looked at Isaac without speaking a single word. But he could see in his eyes what Lincoln thought.

Everyone was confused but shrugged it off.

The rest of the night they listen to the other two bands and chatting a bit more.

At some point had Isaac to go to the bathrooms.

"I'm still surprised that the group is back," Lincoln says to Ellie.

"Yeah, I was surprised too as Isaac had called me. But it is good that we are back. I really had missed it. I still miss you with us," Ellie tells him.

He laughs slightly embarrassed, "Maybe I come back now and then. It was already fun, after all. By the way, how is it with your parents?"

"Oh, that is a really funny story. After Isaac had brought the old group back, he had changed the rule that we shouldn't ask why the others were there. I decided to tell them about my problem then."

"Wow, really? What have the others said to that?"

"Believe it or not. But Isaac had become really angry. He was really pissed about that and had ranted nearly the whole night about them." Ellie laughs as she tells Lincoln that.

"Next you tell us that he had come to you home to punch your dad," Haiku says. It wasn't believable for her that Isaac would care for someone other than himself.

"Well, he had come to my home. But he hadn't punched my dad. Instead, he had said to them that they are bad parents for ignoring me and so on. My dad got furious because of that and kicked him out of the house. It was hilarious."

"He really did? Isaac? Since when is he so caring?" Lucy asks.

"Oh, don't judge him so easily. He has a nice caring side. He can be a really nice, big, fluffy teddy bear," Ellie says with a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?" Isaac asks as he comes back.

"We were just talking about how you have stood up for Ellie, you fluffy teddy bear," Lucy answers with a wide grin.

"Great. There goes my reputation."

"Don't be so grumpy. Thanks to you everything is all right again with my parents."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that," says Lincoln.

"Yeah. After what had happened to Benny they somehow lost me out of their eyes. But I also had never spoken to them how I felt about it. Thanks to Isaac's action they had talked with me about it."

"And she still comes to us. It looks like if there still is one or two problems," Isaac pointed out.

"Is there other stuff that bothers you, Ellie?" Lincoln asks her worriedly.

"God. Stop being so cute, you little goofball. I'm fine. Don't be worried about me. Let us have fun tonight, okay?"

After everything was over Isaac had driven Haiku home and after that, Lincoln and Lucy.

* * *

 ** **My first anniversary here on . It is so cool to me, writing this story for so long by now. And it still goes on. We aren't close to the end.**** **Maybe we're not even halfway there.**

 ** **When I first started it, I never had thought that it will go for a full year. And here we are. And you all are a part of it. Reading it, writing me PMs, giving your thoughts in the review section.****

 ** **I could talk about this for hours, but then no one would ever read my stories again, so I better stop that.****

 ** **Anyway. In this chapter happens a lot. Lincoln sending a bully to the infirmary is definitively something. And Principal Ramirez. I thought it would be good for Lincoln to have another one who maybe can help him. I thought it would be an interesting idea to give the principal a backstory where someone from his family had gone to something similar. But who?****

 ** **Also, the group is back. And with that, Ellie too. It looks like she has it for our little, white-haired protagonist. How would this go on?****

 ** **Lynn also seems to develop feelings for her brother. The harem is growing.****

 ** **What do you all think about that all? Let me know it.****

 ** **P.S.**** **If you are wondering why I have put Lyrics in it that you can't really understand. It is just because I wanted to show you a bit about my language. You also have the translation for it too.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	42. A good night

**Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 39

A good night

The black Impala stops at 1216 Franklin Avenue. The two boys in the car share a very happy look.

"I thank you for that night, Isaac. I had a lot of fun. It was really cool," the one with the white hair says.

"I'm glad that you had such a good time. And what about you, Miss moody?" Isaac asks her with an attempt to annoy her a little bit.

But Lucy chooses to ignore the nickname she was given by the older boy. "I have to say, it was indeed a great night. Your performance was not that bad as I thought it would be."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. I wish you two a good night. We will write later than, Lincoln."

He nods and together with his sister they get out of the car. Lincoln waves Isaac a last goodbye and then he drives away.

Lincoln opens the front door and lets Lucy with the words "Lady's first," in.

She gives him a bow and enters their home. And then he enters it too.

"Hey, look who is finally home," says Luna from the couch in the living room.

"Oh please, Luna. You just had come literally five minutes before them home," notes Lori, who was sitting also on the couch, while rolling her eyes.

"But that still means that I'm not the last one who is coming home. So, guys? How was it?"

"Oh, Luna you should have come with us. It was awesome," explains Lincoln excited.

"Were the bands that good?" she asks curiously.

"Yeah, especially Isaac's band was rocking," he tells her and makes the devil's horns.

All in the living room look surprised.

"He has a band?" Luan asks.

"Yeah, they just had formed by now. It was their first performance but they were really good. How was their name again? Holly Sinners?"

"They called themselves the Sinners of Saints. I have to say, it is a fitting name for them. Especially to Isaac," helps Lucy her brother with the band name.

"Yeah right," Lincoln says as he remembers the name again.

"And had Isaac played an instrument or did he just sing?"

"He is the lead singer and plays the bass."

"Lead singer and plays bass? That is rare. Mostly they play guitar or no instrument. And he is good with it? Maybe I should come with you next time."

"The lyrics of their songs were very interesting. I think he was trying to tell us something with them. But I do not know what," Lucy says while rubbing her chin.

"Really? I haven't noticed that," says Lincoln.

"Of course you have not noticed it. All your attention was clued to this Ellie," Lucy says. The others weren't able to notice it but Lincoln does notices that there was a slight hint of jealousy in her monotone voice.

All girls were all ears now and coming closer to ask in unison, "Who is Ellie?"

"Eh, she is just one from Isaac's group. She had played the guitar," Lincoln tried to calm the situations down. He knows how his sisters can be by the mention of a girl.

"He had mostly looked at her all the time. But that is not surprising. She knows how to use her feminine parts and her..." Lucy clears her throat, "Her 'sex appeal'."

"Sounds like our little brother becomes a man," Lynn says mockingly.

"Well, every guy gets googly eyes when it comes to the two, big bs. You will understand it someday too," Luan jokes.

"Shut up! You have a flat ch—"

"Lynn!" Lori interrupts her. "Not literally in front of the younger ones," she whispers to her.

"What? Why me? Luan had started it."

"What are you? Six? Anyway. What is important is that our brother had a good time. You have deserved it."

"It really was." Lincoln let out a big yawn. "Man, am I tired. I go to bed. Good night, girls."

"Good night, Linky," says all his sisters. But soon they also go into their rooms and in their beds.

* * *

"All right. Tell me," Lynn says to her roommate as they are making themselves ready for bed.

"Tell you what?" she asks confused.

"You had said that Isaac was telling something through his songs. I know that you know how to read the stories behind lyrics."

"Why are you so curious about it? Is it that you still are against him?"

Lynn, first very eager to hear about Isaac, was now quiet and let her head hang.

Lucy wanted to ask her if anything is okay but then Lynn looks back at her and starts to speak.

"I know that it was mostly my fault. I have started this whole 'all against him' thing. And because of that, no one noticed that you and Lincoln were gone. Because of my paranoia, you got hurt and he nearly got killed."

"Lynn. It is not your fault. At least not yours alone. I had taken your side too instead of trying to end this all. Also, no one would have noticed that I was gone. Even if you were not all fighting," Lucy explains to her.

"What?! Of course, we would have noticed it."

"How often have no one noticed that I am in the same room till I start to speak and with that scare you all?"

Lynn wanted to say something but sees what she means. They all take not that much notice of Lucy and that even when she isn't trying to be unnoticed to scare them.

"I'm sorry, sis. I should look more out for you. You are my little sister and roommate. Heck, you're also like my best friend. We two were so inseparable as we were younger. What had happened?"

"We get older. That is the passage of time. The course of things. We can't do anything against it," Lucy explains like she already has accepted that things can't be changed.

"That isn't true! We can do something," Lynn protests.

"And what? You know that I avoid sunlight and physical activities. And you are not for the dark and macabre things I love."

Lynn would never accept to be defeated. "I'll figure something out. I will never accept that we are separating from each other. We are family!" she declared loudly.

Lucy shows no sign of it but she was touched by her sister's attempt to not let them go separated ways and to lose each other out of sight.

Then, she shows her sister a little smile. "All right. If someone finds a way, it is you."

It was not much. But it was enough to fill Lynn with determination. A lot of it.

Lynn chuckles confidently, "You can count on me, Luce. But now back at the other topic. Isaac."

"I thought you—"

"I'm sorry for what had happened. But I still want to have an eye on him. I don't ask you or the others to watch him. I'm just... Okay. I'll be honest with you. I am afraid that something happens to Linc again. I prefer to be paranoid and be prepared if he tries to hurt our brother too. Or, in the end, be the one who's wrong about him."

"I understand you. We all are worried about Lincoln. And it is still not easy to trust Isaac. But I am ready to give him a chance. It also should be easier to look after him when he and I are friends too. If I should see or find something that is alarming, you are the first one I will tell."

"Thanks, sis," Lynn says with a nod.

"And about his songs. I think it was about suicide. Or at least, it was a big influence on the lyrics. But I am not sure if he was telling a story about Lincoln or someone else."

"What do you mean with someone else? How many people also have to deal with it?"

"Lincoln had told me that this Ellie had a brother."

"Waite. Had?" asks Lynn worriedly.

"Yes. Her brother, a boy as old as Isaac had killed himself. I do not know the details. But maybe the songs were about him."

"And what if they are about Isaac himself?"

"That could be a possibility. But he does not look like he is someone who had tried to end his own life. Also, there was this poem he had recites last night."

"What? He also is a poet? What can't he not?"

"He had said that it was a once in a lifetime thing. It was probably his first and only poem. But it was not that bad. I kinda like it."

"So it was a dark and edgy one, right?"

"It was probably about Lincoln who is too kind to the world who doesn't appreciate his kindness."

"Well, he isn't that wrong with it. Sometimes Lincoln is too nice. But I'm happy that he is this way."

Lucy tildes her head to the side. _Is she in love with Lincoln too?_

"Anyway. I wish you a good night."

"A good night and rest well too."

* * *

Before Lincoln was going to sleep he had sent Ellie a message. He had asked her for her number so they can be in contact.

She had sent him a message too where she had said that she was happy to saw him again and had a great night too.

Lincoln was happy about that and sleeps with a big smile on his face.

"We love to see you that happy, our love," the Darkness greets him as always in his dreams.

"Hey, D—aw, seriously?" he says as he sees her.

"What? Do you not like it?"

"You want to tell me that I now have fallen for Ellie too?"

The Darkness looked like always. The Somehow fitting combination of his sisters. But this time, the color of her hair had changed. One-half black and the other blue.

"We just can show you what—"

"What my hearts desire. Yeah, yeah. I know." Lincoln let out a big sigh. "She is beautiful, I admit that. And it is fun to hang out with her. But I do not know that much about her."

"You have her number. You can learn more about her as much as you like. And haven't you act with her as a brother? You really have a kink for that kind of stuff."

Lincoln thinks about it and she was right. As he was part of Isaac's group, he had treated her like she was one of his sisters. Had he really a sister fetish?

"Am I really like this? Had I it in me the whole time?"

"You always had loved your sisters and had held them very, very close to your heart. Maybe it wasn't this kind of love in the first place. But there is something in you that drives you to them. Girls that you feel so close to. Girls you want to protect.

"I am a strange boy. Pretty messed up."

"Don't say that, our love. You are wonderful the way you are. Isn't the love that your sisters give you the proof for it?"

"Maybe you are right. But I still hope that we all end up in a normal relationship after the time. It would be better for all of us."

"Maybe. But we know what is good four you right now," she winked at him.

Lincoln got red but shrugs. "Eh, why not. But don't mess up my underwear again," he says while jumping with her in his bed again.

* * *

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	43. Lincoln's sisters Part 1

**Hey, everyone. How you can see on the title, I will take the sisters a bit more in the focus. We will see the insights of some characters and in the next part get a bit dirty again. Also, the next part confirms a ship in this story that was implied in an older chapter. Maybe you can already guess which one it is.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 40

Lincoln's sisters Part 1

Lincoln woke up this Sunday and his underwear was wet again. "Damn. D is really good with her feet. I have to get rid of it. I don't want to explain this to one of my sisters again."

* * *

At breakfast, the typical chitchat was at every side of the table.

"Hey, Linky? Do you want to do something with me and Lana today?" asks Lola him with a subtle amorous look.

"Oh, eh. Sorry, Lola. But I'll meet Ellie later," he answers her.

His parents stop their talking with their kids to look at Lincoln.

"Who is Ellie?" ask both in unison.

"She is a friend I have met while I was in Isaac's group. She is part of his band who had played yesterday, too."

"Well, okay. But don't overdo it on your first date, sport," his dad says with a wide grin.

"Dad! That isn't a date. We're just friends who want to hang out a bit."

"Don't let your father teas you. I wish you much fun with your little friend," Rita says to him.

"Thanks, mom. But she isn't little. She is sixteen."

"Oh. Oh, my. Well, as long as she is a nice girl."

"Mom, I said it isn't a date. So no worry. Also, she is nice."

"Anyone else who is going out today?" the patriarch asks.

"Yeah, I also meet a friend at the park," Luan says.

"Okay. Don't forget, kids. Tomorrow is school again. So don't come home too late."

Both are nodding and continue their meal.

Lola was still looking at Lincoln. She was a bit disappointed that her boyfriend wanted to spend time with another girl instead of her.

* * *

Back in their room, Lola immediately starts to rant about Lincoln. "Can you believe it? He would rather hang out with this Ellie instead of his two adorable girlfriends!"

"Lols, not too loud. The others shouldn't know that he is in a relationship with us. At least not till we know that they have no problems with it or are for him too," Lana explains quietly to her lookalike.

"Are you not furious about that? Are you not hurt?"

"I'm a bit disappointed, yeah. But it still is his life. He can hang out with whoever he wants. And he said it himself. She is just a friend."

"Ronnie Anne was also 'just a friend' and we all know how bad he had it for her."

"That is different. Back then, he wasn't already in a relationship. But now he is and you know that he never would hurt us."

"I know. I know."

"Also, we can see him all day. We live in the same house. It's just that your pride is hurt, that's all."

"At least I have some. Not like others, mud runner!" Lola said while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey, I also have pride. You're just jealous at this Ellie. No reason to let it out on me."

With stomping feet, Lola is leaving their room.

"Where do you go?" Lana asks her.

"I go to Lucy. She had seen this Ellie. She can tell me something about her."

She continues her walk and Lana is following her.

Lucy was on her bed. Reading a book as Lola is knocking at the open door.

She looks up and sees the two blond girls. "Hello, my sisters. What can I do for you?"

"We want to know something about this Ellie," Lola says directly.

"She is jealous," says Lana bluntly what brought her a glare from Lola.

"I already had thought that this will happen. I can understand you, Lola."

"Ha. See?" Lola says triumphantly to Lana and sticks out her tongue.

"But we also should respect the freedom of our boyfriend. If we forbid him to meet other girls, we would not be good girlfriends. And with that, just push him away from us," the goth explains to the beauty queen.

"Ha," replies Lana to Lola.

"Okay, okay," says Lola defeated. "I just want to know what kind of girl she is. She is not his sister, so should she has it for our precious boyfriend, we may have a hart time to come up against her. She is older and with that is way more developed than us. And maybe Linky would choose a normal relationship instead of us."

"Don't you have trust in Lincoln?" Lana asks not believing what her twin sister had said.

"She is not that wrong, Lana. We do not know if he is thinking that a normal relationship would be better for him. At least he can have kids with her instead of us. But when this is what he is wishing for his life, I am not the one who will stand in his way. I love him more as you can love someone. And that is the reason I want him to be happy. Even if that means I have to let him go," explains Lucy.

"But weren't you afraid that you would end up being alone?"

"I still am. But others also wish to be at my side. Like you two or Lynn."

Lana goes to Lucy and holds her fist to her. "No matter what. I'll remain part of your life. We are a family. Nothing will change that."

Lucy smiles slightly. She nods and bumps her fist softly at Lana's.

Lola sighs, "As if I could get away from you. Even if I actually want it. Lana here is sticking at me like gum. But what is now with that Ellie?"

"Lincoln had said it at the table. She is a nice person. I can not deny that. But I think she is showing her 'goods' a bit too much for my taste."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The way she dresses shows very well how womanly her body is shaped. And it looked like she enjoys the looks of others at her a bit too much. I do not know her well enough to say something like that. And I do not want to talk bad about her without knowing her better. But it looks like she is a so-called 'easy girl'."

"What is an easy girl?"

"You will know that when you become older."

"You aren't that old yourself. Don't act like you know everything already," Lola huffed.

* * *

After breakfast, Lincoln decided to watch some TV. Leni was already on the couch and is switching through the programs.

Lincoln takes place beside his second oldest sister. "Hey, Leni. What are you watching?"

"Oh. Hey, Linky. I want to watch The Dreamboat but I couldn't find it," she says while still switching from channel to channel.

"Eh, Leni. The Dreamboat doesn't run on Sundays."

"Oh, right. Silly me," she said in her typical happy demeanor while smacking her palm softly against her forehead.

Lincoln chuckles about it. "Please never change, Leni."

"Huh? Why would I change? I had already chosen my clothes for today," she says not getting what he was meaning.

"I mean, your character. Remain the person you are. Because I really love you the way you are." Lincoln takes her into a loving hug.

But instead of hugging him back, Leni hesitates. As Lincoln looks why, he was surprised. Leni was close to crying.

"Leni? Is every—"

Suddenly she breaks out of his hug and goes upstairs. Lincoln didn't what was going on. He was going after her but just faced a closed door with a not responding Leni behind it.

He couldn't do anything so he decided to go back down. But he was worried about his big angel.

* * *

Sometime later were Lincoln and Luan on their way. Half on, they separated since Lincoln's destination wasn't the park.

Ellie had send him a message where she had asked him if he has time because she wanted to hang out with him.

Lincoln was a bit surprised. It sounded like she wanted to see him pretty badly. It also is that she has to come from Huntington Oaks to Royal Woods. It isn't that far, but still. What does she want from Lincoln?

Lincoln had come to the edge of the woods where Isaac's group normally had their meetings. Ellie was already there.

Ellie stands up from the stump, she was sitting on, to greet Lincoln. "Hey, Lincoln. Thanks that you have taken the time for me. I bet you're really busy with all your sisters."

"Hey, Ellie. Yeah, they know how to keep me busy. So it is nice to get away from all the chaos from time to time. And how are you doing?" he greeted her back.

"Fine. I'll be doing fine. The show, we have given, had made me really nervous. But it was fun too and also it was nice to get cheered by you," winks Ellie at him, what makes him blush.

He laughs slightly embarrassed, "Well, you were pretty good there. Of course, I would cheer for you."

"Was I as good as your sister? Isaac had told me that one of your sisters is a rocker herself and should be pretty good. But he must have exaggerated."

"Luna is one of the best. She is awesome and knows how to play her instruments. But you're also pretty good with your guitar. I think you two would be good friends," Lincoln explains passionately.

"Maybe. You know, I don't get along with other girls that good."

"What? Why?"

"Eh, they just get jealous or are pissed when their boyfriends look more at me instead of them."

"Did this happen often? I mean, you look good. No question. But I don't think that all guys are like this, that they are looking after another girl when they have a girlfriend."

"Maybe. I don't want to lie to you. I provoke it a bit."

"Why are you doing that when you know that they have girlfriends?" Lincoln asks her.

"I..." Ellie shacks her head. "No. You just would think bad of me when I tell you."

"I would never think bad of you, no matter what."

"This is really nice of you but I think that will change your mind."

"Okay, I swear by all my Ace Savvy comics that I'll not think differently about you as I think now," he says while holding his left hand up and his right on his heart.

"You're really sweet, Lincoln. Do you know that? I wish you would be a bit older. Maybe things would be different then."

"You make me pretty curious. So come on, what is it?"

"Okay. I am a girl that likes to fool around. I had sex with a lot of guys without getting serious."

Lincoln was taken aback as he hears that.

"See? I've told you that you would think bad of me," she says sadly.

"No, no, no. It isn't that. I don't think bad about you. I'm just surprised."

"Lincoln. You can be honest with me. Everyone thinks that I'm a bitch. And I don't even blame them. They're probably right."

"Than why are you still doing it?"

Ellie looks into the distance. "Benny. This all had begun as we have lost him. We were really close, you know? He was like my best friend. I could talk with him about everything. But after he was gone... There was this hole in me. I had felt so empty. So I have searched for something to fill it again. And so, one thing came to another and I ended up having sex with some strange guys. I had at least felt something, so I continued."

"I... I'm sorry for your loss. What had happened to him is terrible."

"Then tell me, Lincoln. Tell me how you could do something like that to your sisters?"

Lincoln was taken aback again. Not only because of this question but also because of Ellie. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Do you not love them? Do you not care for them?" she continued.

Lincoln was hurt. Not because of her words. But from the fact that he once, had stopped believing that his family really loved him. That he had stopped caring for them.

But not anymore. He knows that they love him. Some of them more than he had ever thought.

He looks at Ellie, "I love my sisters. All of them. From the deepest of the deepest part of my heart. I had denied it for a while that they truly love me too. I still feel ashamed of it. But they have shown me more than once that their love for me is real and pure. And so is mine. Depression is a big, fat asshole and it tries everything to drag you down."

"What had made you thinking that they didn't love you back?" she asks curiously.

"All my sisters are very talented at something. As said before, Luna is good with any instrument and also is a great singer. Lola wins one beauty pageant after another. Leni makes the best dresses. Lynn is an awesome athlete. And so on. I'm a bit skilled in all that stuff but not as much as them and I haven't find my special skill by now. So I felt overshadowed by them. My depression began and that voice in my head had let me think all this. Also, there was Da—that damn thing with Ronnie Anne." Lincoln thought it would be better when she doesn't know about the talks with Damien.

"Who is Ronnie Anne?"

Lincoln sighs and tells her everything.

"Man, that is hard. I still know how it had felt as my first crush had rejected me," Ellie says after Lincoln has finished.

"It wasn't funny, that's for sure."

"There is one thing I wonder."

"Eh, what is it?"

Ellie looks at Lincoln with a serious look, "What had Damien said to you when you were with us?"

Lincoln got pale in just a second. "W-what do you mean? We just had talked with each other."

"Yeah. And then out of the blue, he attacks you and stabs you with a knife. Lincoln. I want you to be absolutely honest with me. Had he said something to you that had made you even more depressed? Does he have anything to do with Benny?"

Lincoln gulps a big log down his throat. What should he do? If he tells her about Isaac's and his theory she would maybe go after Damien herself. But he hates it to lie his friends directly in the face.

He sighs heavily, "Okay, Ellie. He had told me stuff that had fueled my depression. But he was so subtle that even I didn't notice it. Isaac and I think he may have done the same to your brother but we have no proof to that."

Lincoln could see how anger grew in Ellie. How the hatred of Damien becomes bigger and bigger.

So he jumps up and grabs her at her shoulders, "Ellie, listen to me. I know that you want nothing more to make him pay for it. I can understand you. But it doesn't bring Benny back. I also want to see that Damien gets what he deserves. But I don't want to see how you go after him and maybe get hurt or even worse, get killed in the process. So, please. Please promise me that you will not do anything stupid. I beg you as your friend."

Her anger fades slightly away as she looks into Lincoln's eyes. He truly was worried about her. Ellie let hang her head but before Lincoln could say something again she laid her hands on his.

"Okay. I promise you that I will not go to get Damien. But for that, you have to promise me something too."

"Everything," he says without hesitation.

She looks up again. "Be my brother."

Lincoln was surprised by that. "W-what?"

"Back there as you were with us, you had treated me like a sister. Don't think that I haven't noticed it. It had felt nice. Maybe things will change when I have a brother like you at my side."

Lincoln laughs quietly, "Okay, Ellie. From now on, you're one of my sisters. You can always count on me. I not only promise you that, but I also guarantee it."

Both were sitting in front of the woods for a while longer and just enjoying the nice view and company.

* * *

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	44. Lincoln's sisters Part 2

**I'm sorry for the delay. Unfortunately, my Hard Drive decided to nearly die on me the last week. So I had do get a new one to save all my stuff, especially this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 41

Lincoln's sisters Part 2

Luna plays her acoustic-guitar in her room.

Since Luan was out with a friend, she could play without any pun or prank that disturbs her.

She nearly lays in her beanbag, eyes closed while her fingers play some melodies on her instrument.

It wasn't her typical rock songs she was playing. It was more emotionally love-songs.

Pictures are forming in her head and soon those pictures began to move.

For everyone outside of her head, it would look like she was thinking of someone very special.

And that was it. At least at the beginning. First, it was her chosen one. But was then switched with a white-haired boy, without Luna noticing it. But the emotions and the romance between those twos didn't change in the process.

They were holding hands, hugging each other tightly, caressing softly their partners face, and kissing passionately.

But then Luna's eyes shot wide open. "Not again!" she said frustrated. "God, I go bonkers when this goes on like this. He is my brother, for crying out loud. I can't be with him. I shouldn't wish for it."

Luna sighs and tries to get back to her former fantasies. But to no use. Lincoln was all over in her head.

* * *

In another room of the house was another sister, which also was thinking about the only boy of all the siblings.

Leni lays on her bed. Her face buried in her pillow. Back in the living room, she didn't want to act like this. But her little brother, showing his affection for her, was too much.

"Why? Why has it to be like this? What have I done wrong to deserve to be punished? My heart wants my little Linky so badly. But I don't want to hurt 'him'," Leni mumbles into her pillow.

But she gets dragged out of her thoughts as someone is trying to enter the room and then knocking at the door as it doesn't open.

"Leni? Have you literally accidentally locked the door again?" Lori says from behind the door.

Leni gets up and walks to the door. She swipes off the last tears and then opens the door for her roommate. "I'm sorry, Lori. Must have confused the key with the doorknob again," she apologized with a lie.

Lori enters her room and looks suspicious at her sister. "Is everything all right? You literally look like you had cried."

"Of course I'm okay. Why should I cry?"

"Leni. You literally know that you are bad at lying, right?" Lori says with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't lie. I just... I... uh."

"Leni, please tell me what's wrong."

Leni looks sadly at the ground and sits down on her bed. "I know you had told me that I shouldn't and so. But I can't help myself. I want him so badly."

"W-whom?" asks Lori worried about whose name she would say.

"Linky. My heart feels so nice and happy when he is around me. I would trust him with absolutely everything. I had dreamed to become his wife for so many nights by now. But I know that it can't be. No matter how much I wish for it."

Lori was at a loss for words. On one side, she wanted to get these thoughts out of Leni's head as quickly as possible. But on the other side, she hasn't really been better than her lately.

She sits down beside her sister and lays an arm around her. "Leni. I'm sorry that you can't literally be with the boy you truly love. But unfortunately, this great guy is literally your little brother. We can't be with him. It's literally against every law and all common sense."

Leni looks to her sister. "We? Do you feel the same for him as I do?"

"What? No, of course not. That is literally ridiculous. I literally have Bobby."

"But it is possible to have feelings for someone else, even you have already a boyfriend, right?"

"Y-yeah. This can happen. But it is wrong. When you already have someone you shouldn't literally think about another one."

"Oh," Leni says sadly and let her head hang again.

* * *

In the garage was another sister with Lincoln on her mind too.

Lynn was punching her punching bag like crazy to get Lincoln out of her head.

It still concerned her that there was some similarity with her and Ronnie Anne. Was Lincoln really into those kinds of girls? The rough and tough tomboys that also are caring and protective?

"Why can't I get him out of my head? Even when he is into me, I just could ignore it. Sooner or later he would look for another girl. One that isn't his own sister," she grunted while rapidly forcing her fists to collide with the punching bag.

"If I have luck then there is something between him and this Ellie chick. But then, why do I feel so jealous by this thought? It is impossible that I..." Lynn stops punching.

She looks at her hands that are already numb from it. "It just can't be!"

Lynn throws a last powerful punch at the bag, which swings back and then against the unprepared Lynn what knocks her of her feet.

* * *

"This all starts to take some alarming dimensions. When this goes on like that, all of us will fall for him," mumbles Lisa with her typical lisp.

She sits at her computer and watches over the recordings of Luan's hidden cameras.

"Fall for whom?" asks Lily from behind and then suddenly gasps. "Does our sisters have a crush on someone? Do they have a crush for some boy? Is it Isaac?"

Lisa, who was bombarded with questions doesn't really take note of her younger sister. "No, no. They all have or are developing feelings for Lincoln. This might become a big problem. Maybe I should have stopped it from the beginning. Wait!"

Lisa turns around and faces Lily with shock. Right now, she has nonchalantly revealed something very big to the youngest of them. Something that should be covered under a blanket of silence.

"Our sisters have a crush on Linky? Wooow. I hope they don't fight again because of that," Lily says with big eyes.

"Lily. This is... It... You shouldn't know this. It has to be a secret!"

"But if one of them is dating him the others will know it anyway."

"This isn't the point. It is... complicated. There are reasons for a relationship between siblings being forbidden," tries Lisa to explain. She doesn't want to go too much into detail.

"It is forbidden? Why? Isn't it great when two people fall in love with each other?"

"As I said. It is complicated and you're still too young for stuff like this."

"Oh come on. Every time I'm too young. That isn't fair," the young Loud complains.

"Please, Lily. Just forget about it. And no word to anyone about this."

Lily sighs. "About what?"

"Thank you, Lily."

"But I have one question. After that, I leave you alone with it."

Lisa was not sure if she should, but she always was happy when her roommate had asks questions to understand the things around her.

"All right. What aroused your curiosity?"

"You had said 'all of us'. So do you have a crush on Linky too?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I have no time for such nonsense as emotionally bonding. I'm a person of science."

"But wasn't even Norbert Zweistein married? So you can be a good scientist 'and' have a relationship with someone."

"Well, he was married. Not only once but twice. Also was his second wife his own cousin. But anyway, I'm not him. I don't need someone in my life," says Lisa while crossing her arms. "Except my family, of course."

Lily smirks, "Computer, how many times had Lisa watched the records of Lincoln's room?"

After several bleeps and bloops, the computer answers with an electronic voice. "Lisa Loud had watched the recordings of the room of the inhabitant Lincoln Loud for thirty-six times in the last twenty-four hours. Should I replay the footage?"

"No!" screams Lisa but Lily's "Yes!" was a bit louder.

The screen shows a sleeping Lincoln. Well, that is what was to be seen first. But then he becomes restless and starts to moan.

"Stop the record!" Lisa orders with a red face.

Lily wasn't sure what that means but she knows that she got her sister red-handed.

* * *

The sun was going down as Lincoln and Luan had come home again.

The boy was already in his room as the harlequin of the family knocks at his door.

"Hey, Luan. What's up? How was your day at the park?" he asks her as she enters his personal space of privacy.

"It was... interesting," she answers and sits down on his bed.

Lincoln looks at her, "Did something happen there?"

"Lincoln. We need to talk."

He was surprised. She sounded so serious, what was really rare.

"O-okay."

"I... It's... You know..." she tried to say but didn't really know how to start. Then she let out a quiet scream of frustration. "I think it is better to tell you what had happened. Then you will understand."

And so Luan begins to tell him her day in the park.

* * *

Luan had arrived at the park a bit early and so she had to wait.

She sits down on a park bench and enjoys the view. The park was already a beautiful place but what it made even more beautiful to her was all the happy faces.

Luan had always loved to see faces who were full of joy and happiness. That's one of the reasons she had become a comedian.

But after a while, her peace was interrupted by the voice of a boy.

"Oh, look. It is Miss Stupid. Do you want to make everyone here laugh about your dumb face?" the boy says to her.

Luan let out an annoyed sigh. "What do you want? Isn't it enough that you mock me in school? Now you even do it outside of it?"

"Hey, it isn't my fault that you look so stupid. Also, everyone is making fun of you. Or do you really believe that they are laughing about your lame jokes?"

"Well, at least I deliver the jokes and aren't one, get it?" she says to him and giggles.

"Watch your mouth, bitch. Or I'll punch yours stupid, ugly teeth out," he threatens her with his raised fist.

Luan was afraid that he truly would hit her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Next time let your ugly face home where no one can see it—ouch. What the fuck?!" the boy says angrily after something had hit the backside of his head.

As he looked around there was a guy in black. He was tossing a rock in the air and catches it again.

"What the? Are you nuts?!"

Isaac comes closer. "Maybe, maybe not. But I think you are nuts. I mean, it looks like you have a death wish."

Luan was surprised to see him here. "Isaac?"

"Oh, of course, you know that frea—Wait. Isaac? Red hair? Black clothes?" says the boy suddenly frightened.

"Good. You have heard of me," says Issac with a big smirk. "Makes things easier. Listen. All of the Louds are friends of mine. So, whoever bullies them in any way, I'll make them suffer. But if you think that I'm just bluffing, go on with your mockery. But then, I will fucking murder you."

Isaac said the last part in such a way that even Luan was believing him that he would do it. Right there in front of all those peoples.

The boy looks at the rock, which was still in Isaac's hand. It wasn't a small one. That definitively would leave a scar. He gulped heavily and then goes without a word.

"Wise choice, wise choice," Isaac says quietly. Then he sits down beside Luan.

"Eh, th-thank you," says Luan. She was intimidated by him. _What's wrong? I thought he is a nice guy. He had laughed at my jokes. How can someone be like this?_

"No problem. I mean, Lincoln would be angry if I just watched or left without helping you."

"But he wouldn't have known that you were here."

"But you could have said it to him. You had already seen me, right?"

"Eh, no. Hadn't noticed that you were here."

"For real? Oh, man. Well, anyways. What wanted that guy from you?"

"He mocks me every day in school. Says stuff like I'm dumb and ugly and so on."

Isaac looks at her from the corner of his eye. "And you believe him?"

"No... maybe. When you get that said over and over again, you start to believe that yourself. What if he is right? What if everyone is just laughing at me and not because of my jokes?"

Isaac sighs. "Aren't your sisters or Lincoln telling you that you're funny and that you look great or stuff like that?"

"They are my family. Of course, they would say something like that. They have to."

"Nope. They don't have to. Don't believe that just because they're your family, they have to be nice to you. Also, you know Lincoln. He is too honest to just pretend to like your jokes."

"But it doesn't change my stupid face. Why do I have those dumb teeth?"

"How many of your siblings have the same teeth as you?"

"Huh? Only Lincoln has buck teeth too," Luan answers this, in her opinion, strange question.

"And would you say that he looks dumb or is ugly?"

"NO! Never would I say something like that. His face is adorable. Eh, I mean..." Luan got red as she realized what she had said.

"So, why is he 'adorable' and you ugly? Think about it. Your the only one of your sisters who share this trait with him. Isn't that something you should be proud of?"

Luan opens her mouth but then thinks about it a bit more.

Isaac continues, "I know, it doesn't mean much when it comes from a guy like me. I haven't much to do with girls and relationships. But when you ask me, I think you're looking good."

"Eh, th-thank you," she said a bit shyly.

"I think you should talk with your brother about it. If someone can help you, to feel better about yourself, it is him. Not that you also get depressed."

Before Luan was able to say something to him another voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Luan. Sorry to keep you waiting. Eh, what is he doing here? Is he bothering you?" Maggie says as she comes to them.

Luan stands up happily and walks to her. "No, he... We just had bumped into each other. We had talked a bit while I was waiting."

"Okay. Since when do you hang out with douches?"

"He isn't that bad. Also, he is more a friend of my brother than mine. But he likes my jokes so I have no problem with him around mine."

Now Isaac stands up too. "Luan's jokes are the best," he winks at her.

Maggie glares at him. "Whatever. Let us go somewhere else where no one can disturb us."

"Ooh, now I get it. You two are together. What a surprise."

"We aren't a couple, dumbass. We just enjoy the company of each other," Maggie growls at him.

Luan gets closer to him. "Can you please not tell this to anyone? I don't know how my folks would react when they find out that I'm... playing for both teams. I, I hope you haven't a problem with something like that."

"Of course not. I may be a jerk. But I'm not a fucking asshole. Straight or not straight. It's all the same. And I have seen nothing," he winks at her again.

"Thank you, Isaac. You truly are a good friend for Lincoln."

"And to you. Anyways, I have to go. Have fun you two."

* * *

Lincoln was surprised to hear that. Well, the part with the bully and Isaac helping her. She may have left out the part with Maggie.

She still wasn't sure if she should tell him that. She wasn't sure if she really was interested in girls and even less sure what that between her and Maggie is.

"Do, do you really think that you're ugly and stupid? And that your jokes aren't funny?" Lincoln asks her.

"It's like I said to Isaac. When you hear it day after day..."

Lincoln jumps from his bed and looks at his sister dead in the eye. "This is the biggest crap I have ever heard. You are beautiful in all meanings. I would never change a bit of you. Also, your jokes are the best I know. I may not laugh about all of them, but this is just because most of them I had heard already. You deliver one punchline after another so it isn't that special anymore."

Luan doesn't know what to say. Hearing those words from him just makes her happy. Her heart was jumping like crazy in her chest.

"Did I have told you why I love to tell jokes so much?"

"Eh, no. Not really. Well, not that I remember."

"It was when you were just four or maybe even five, I think. You had cried for some reason. All had tried their best to cheer you up again. But to no use. At some point had even Lynn started to cry because of it."

"Lynn? Crying? Is that even possible?" he jokes.

Luan laughs with her brother about that. "Well, she was five or six herself at the time. Back then she wasn't that tough yet. Anyway, I had thought pretty hard to find a way to cheer you up too. Then I come up with a really lame joke but thought I could give it a try."

"And that lame joke had made everything even more worst than before, right?"

"Hardy har har. No. It made you stop crying. And after a while, I suppose you thought about what I told you, you started laughing."

"Really? Sounds like the joke wasn't that lame after all."

"Nah. I bet you didn't even have understood the punchline. But it doesn't matter. You nearly had laughed your ass off. You have laughed so much that even Lynn was laughing and then the rest too. But for me, it was your laughter that I liked the most. I thought it was the most adorable thing I had ever heard. So I wanted to hear it more often. You understand? It was you. Your laughter that had made me the person I am now."

"That is... Wow. I don't know what to say. I'm happy that I had such an influence on you back there."

"You still have. You're the one to which I mostly go first to look if my new jokes are good or not. You always give me this comfortable feeling. You make me feel so special. I want to thank you for that."

"Hey, that is for what a brother is there for."

"No. Not all brothers are like you. You do more for us as you have to. Maybe we should have made that more clear to you."

"You still can. I'm right here," Lincoln says while stretching out his arms. Luan understood and embraced her brother. "And next time you start to think you're dumb, just come to me and I proof you that you're not."

"Thank you, Linky. Seriously, all jokes aside. You're the best brother I can wish for."

"Always a pleasure. And I meant what I said. You're absolutely beautiful. Like all of my sisters. If I weren't your brother I would definitely date you."

Luan got red, "Stop. I'm not that beautiful. The others are way more beautiful. I mean, look just at Luna. She is stunning."

"Yeah, she is. But you too. You all are."

"Okay, little Don Juan. You should really stop or I might get start thinking that you're hitting on me."

"Right," he laughs nervously. "Sorry, Luan."

"Nah. It's fine. I feel flattered. Thank you for the talk." Luan gives him a peck on his cheek and leaves his room.

After she closes the door she takes a moment. _What the heck was that? Why is my heart racing like crazy? Man, I even had just for a moment, wished that he really is hitting on me. I can't fall in love with him. Not only because he is my brother but also because of Luna. I can't do that to her._

After some deep breathes she becomes more relaxed and starts to go to her room. Then a big grin appears at her face. "Luna will love to hear that."

Luan enters her room and Luna was in it. Her hair was wet. So, she must have been under the shower and got in here just a view seconds before.

"Hey, Luan. Where were you been?" Luna asks her.

"I had a talk with Lincoln. And I guess you had a splashing time," she winks.

"Let us not talk about it. What did you have to talk with the little dude?"

 _Strange. Usually, she's not that shy when she had fun under the shower,_ Luan thought. If she knew why she would understand.

* * *

After trying the fifth time to get Lincoln out of her head, Luna decided to take off some steam.

She lefts her room and head right into the bathroom.

Luna closes the door and then she took off her ripped shirt, exposing her well-toned and freckled body. Next, her skirt fell to the ground followed by her slip.

She bents down to grab her clothes. If someone came in right now, he or she would have a great view of her freckled butt. But the person would also notice that Luna was already wet.

A look at her chest makes her sigh. "Still don't really need a bra. I mean, less stuff in the way, but is this really enough? Would this make someone truly excited?"

Softly, Luna squeezes her breasts. She wasn't sure if you really can call them that. But it sent her a shiver down her spine.

"So small but also so sensitive." She sighs again, "Enough self-pity. Time for some relief."

Luna puts her clothes away and goes under the shower. She let the warm water run down her body. Then she leans against the wall, closes her eyes, and begins to touch herself while thinking of how her special someone is entering the shower too.

"Oh yeah. That's right," she quietly says while her fingers are running her wet body up and down.

While in Luna's fantasy, her companion is going down to pleasure her already dripping pussy. In reality, her fingers are running down her abdomen, around her belly button, and between her legs.

She moans as her finger slides over her clit. Her legs become shaky and Luna has to bit her lower lip to not cry out loud in pleasure.

"Oh god, yes. Keep going. Eat me, baby. Eat me all up."

"I'll gladly obey you, love," says Lincoln as he raises up from between her legs.

Luna opens her eyes widely. "Oh, please not again. I can't do it while thinking of him.

Again, she closes her eyes and tries to ignore the short change of her lover in her fantasy.

"Come on, come on. Get back in the mood," she said while playing with her body.

An annoyed grunt echo through the bathroom. She looks around. She was still alone and her lust was so immense. She needed it so badly.

A heavy sigh later, she accepts that she can't change it. Eyes closed and now it was Lincoln she fantasized.

He kisses her body from down where he was before, up to her breasts.

He licks her nipples and softly sucks on them. That gave her the right drive again.

With one hand she was pleasuring her hot vagina and with the other, she massages her tiny breasts while pinching her nipples.

It felt so incredibly good, like nothing before. But it wasn't still enough.

She had to feel him in her. So he positioned the tip of his cock and with one push, he entered her innermost part.

This time, she wasn't able to hold herself back and let out a loud moaning as two of her fingers gliding through her wet lips.

That was it. The feeling of her 'brother's penis' inside of her and his 'sucking' on her sensitive nipples brought her to an orgasm she never had before.

Slowly she stops. Out of breath, she looks at her dripping fingers. "Oh, man. I couldn't believe I had masturbated to my little brother."

* * *

"Just a typical brother-sister talk. Nothing special," Luan tells her roommate.

"All right. If you say so," Luna shrugs it off.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way. I think you would love to hear that. Lincoln thinks that you're stunning and beautiful."

Luna got red and looks at Luan. "W-what? Why does he say something like that?"

"Well, actually he said that he finds all of us beautiful. But that still includes you. He also said that he would date us if he wasn't our brother. So maybe you have a chance with him."

"Luan. We're siblings. We can't do that."

"Since when are rockers so uptight? Just be happy about him thinking you're beautiful."

Luna looks embarrassed to the side, "I, I am."

"If you two should really end up together. I will absolutely support you."

"You're crazy. But... thanks. It means a lot to me to have your back. Also, he finds you attractive too. So if you should have some interests too, I wouldn't complain to share him with my great mate," says Luna to her with a tempting wink.

That made Luan speechless.

* * *

 **Welp, that chapter got a bit larger as expected. But as I started it, I came to the conclusion that all sisters should be part of these two chapters and not just a few of them. Also, we got another sexy time. In the reviews, someone had said there was too little Luna. I hope he is satisfied now.  
I bet you all already had known that the ship I was referring to in the last chapter was Luan and Maggie. I know it is not canon, but with the change in age for the younger sisters and Lincoln it is an AU right from the beginning. Also, thanks to all the fan-arts this ship had become one of my most favorite ones. So I had to put it in here. Well, there is something between them but it is still unclear to them what exactly. Where will all this lead? We will see sooner or later.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	45. Leni's secret Part 1

**Sorry, guys. This chapter will be a bit shorter than usual. But I have to split it or there will no chapter for this week. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 42

Leni's secret Part 1

"This is really odd, don't you think so too?" says Luna to Lori while they're sitting in the cafeteria of their school.

"I literally know what you mean. We have asked absolutely everyone here in school. But no one has seen Isaac in here," answers Lori, her sister.

"Maybe he doesn't go to our school. What if, he is from one of the neighboring cities and is going still to the school there?" suspects Luan.

"That might be a possibility, but wouldn't it be easier to go to school in the town you live in?"

All three girls are thinking about it.

After school had begun again they hadn't seen Isaac there. So, they wondered where he is going to school.

While Luan was still thinking, she saw a familiar face. "Hey, girls. Give me a minute. I might have a clue."

She stands up and walks to the boy which had bullied her just yesterday.

"Hey. Hey, you. I want to ask you something," Luan calls out to the boy.

"Huh? Oh, fuck no!" he says and tries to walk away from her.

"Wait, man. I just want to ask you something."

"Please. I'm sorry, okay? I'll never bother you again. But please, let me be."

The boy really was frightened. Is this because she knows Isaac?

"Look. I just want to ask you something about Isaac and then I'm gone again," she explains to him.

"Y-you want to know something about him? Aren't you friends?"

"It's a bit complicated. I just want to know why he isn't here. It had looked like you have heard about him. I want to know what you know."

The boy looked dumbfounded at her. "Do you know anything about him at all?"

"Well, I know that his name is Isaac and that he lives in Royal woods. And he loves my jokes."

"Yeah, sure."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he says hastily. "Look, I don't know that much either. I only have heard from some other guys, that there is this guy with red hair and black clothes, which is a real psycho. Just last week he had threatened this bully in middle school."

"What do you mean, with threatened him?"

"He just had approached him and told him stuff that he knows about him. It looks like as he knows the right people to find out everything he wants about you. No matter which school you go to. And he knows how to make your life miserable. This guy means trouble."

"So that's the reason your so afraid of me."

"Please don't tell him I had done something to you again. I promise I will never come near to you again."

"You haven't done something to me by now. Why should I lie?"

"I don't know. Revenge?"

"I'm not this kind of person. Is this all you know about him? Or heard?"

"I don't know more about him. I'm happy that he doesn't come to this school. So can I go now?"

Luan nods and with that, the boy walks quickly away from her.

"What was that? Another victim of one of your cruel pranks?" says Lori to Luan, after she comes back to her two sisters.

"Hey! My pranks aren't that cruel... mostly."

"So? Do you got some useful information?" asks Luna.

"Not really. It looks like he is definitively not going into this school. But he had told me that Isaac had threatened a bully from the middle school."

"Why should he do that?" wonders Lori.

"Hadn't Lincoln some trouble because of a bully? Lynn had told me that this dude had acted really weird after that," mentioned Luna.

"Isaac seems to know some people who can tell him about this stuff. And then he goes after them," Luan says while rubbing her chin.

"So he is some kind of a vengeful hero which hunts those who terrorize others?"

"Nah. It's just us who he is protecting."

"And from where do you know that?"

Luan tells her sisters a very shorten version of yesterday's event.

"So, that means, whoever is bothering us had to deal with him? Interesting, very interesting," says Lori in a near supervillain way.

"I don't like where this is going. And I know what I'm talking about. Lori, we can't use him for our advantage"

"You think about that Carol girl, right?" suspects Luna.

"No. We're on good terms now, remember? But it is good to know that there is someone who is looking out for Lincoln. Besides us, of course."

"By the way. Where is Leni? I haven't seen her in the cafeteria since we're here," pointed Luan out.

"Hm. You're right. Where is she?"

"Hey, everyone," says Leni as she comes to them."

"Well, speaking of the devil."

"The devil? Where?" she screams and tries to hide behind Lori.

"Leni. That was just an idiom."

"Hey. Just because the devil is mean it doesn't mean to call him an idiot."

"Leni, I..." Lori sighs, "Forget about it. Where have you been?"

"Oh, eh. I, I just had to help some-someone with her clothes. You know I, I can't look away when someone wears shoes that don't fit her dress."

All three looking at her, not buying anything she says.

"Leni," Lori says to remind her of her lack of lying skills.

"Oh, look at the time. Lunchtime is nearly over. I shouldn't be too late for class. Bye, see you at home," says Leni quickly as she walks away.

"What to the headless, in circles running chicken was that?" says Luan.

Lori and Luna are looking baffled at Luan.

Then shakes Lori her head. "Whatever. I don't know what that was but Leni is hiding something from us."

* * *

The next day wasn't that different.

Leni wasn't seen most of the time from her sisters in school. And when she was asked, where she was, she gave just simple excuses that were obviously lies.

Luan didn't really want to snoop around Leni. But it was strange that she lied so much, and with that, she was worried about her like Luna and Lori.

So she asked Lincoln for Isaac's number.

"Who's there?" came it rude from the phone.

"Charming as always, Isaac," answers Luan.

"Luan? Is that you?"

"Yep. I have asked Lincoln if he can give me your number."

"All right. What can I do for you? Is this guy picking on you again?"

"No, no. He is leaving me in peace, thanks to you. So no reason to murder him. I'm calling you for another reason. I wanted to ask you about a little favor."

"A favor? You know, my services come at a price," he says imitating a Mafia Don.

Luan chuckles. "Ah, you mean the good ol' 'quid pro quo'."

"Yes. I do something for you and in exchange, I get something from your sweet and soft Lips. Like..."

Silence. Isaac doesn't finish his sentence and Luan was speechless with a very red face.

Then, the silence was ended as Isaac speaks the words on his lips out. "A good joke. But I already got a great one. I can imagine your perplexed face right now," he laughs through the phone.

Luan let out a sigh of relief. For a few seconds, she thought he wanted her to pleasure him. "Wow," laughs Luan slightly embarrassed. "You really got me good with that one."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"And I thought for a second, since when are you into cute, bucktoothed girls, like me."

"Well, well, well. Look who got more confidence about herself. So you had talked with Lincoln about that."

"Yeah. He really knows how to make you feel good."

Isaac let out a small laugh. "Neat."

Luan got red again. "I mean, he knows how to make you feel good about yourself."

She hears loud laughter through her phone. _Great. You have made a fool out of yourself._

"Man, you're one funny girl." Isaac calms down again and stops laughing. "Okay, so what is it you need help with?"

Luan explains to him about Leni's strange behavior and that she and her sisters are worried about her.

Isaac takes all in before answering her. "All right. So you want me to spy on her?"

"Not directly. But maybe she's more likely to tell you something than us. We just want to know if there is something that we should worry about or not."

"I understand. Okay. I can look if there is something. But, you definitively owe me for that. If there should be something I need help with, I'm coming to you."

Luan gave him her okay and with that, things were settled.

* * *

Leni was very careful as she sneaks through the school.

While most of the students made their way to the cafeteria, she headed to another destination. But without others noticing it. She didn't want her sisters to find out.

After a bit more sneaking, she finally approaches a group of guys. It was the football-team of Royal Woods' highschool.

"Ah there you are, babe," one of them says as he sees Leni and gave her a slap on her butt.

Leni let out a little squeak and then rubs her buttocks while fake-laughing about it.

"How is my big boy doing?" she asks him.

"Great as always. Now come here and give me a kiss."

He grabs and drags her close to him to kiss her.

You would expect that a girl like Leni would do this love-movie thing and raise her leg while kissing. But no leg is going up.

What Leni didn't know is that even with her sneaking very carefully, someone had seen and followed her.

* * *

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	46. Leni's secret Part 2

**I apologize for the, again, slightly shorter chapter and the delay. My motivation is a bit down lately. I also have to plan a bit for some upcoming events in my story. So it can happen that chapters will take a bit more time.**

 **To the guest: Yeah, Leni has a crush on Lincoln. But there can be many reasons why she has a boyfriend. For example, the Darkness suggested that Lori has Bobby to get away from her feelings for Lincoln. For Leni, it can be the same reason. What really is the reason for this and how it will continue will be revealed at some point.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 43

Leni's secret Part 2

"Leni has a boyfriend?" shout Lori, Luna, and Luan in surprise.

"Yeah. That's what was told me," explains Isaac.

The four were in the living-room. Isaac had come to tell them what he had found out so far.

"But why didn't she literally tell us? Why didn't she literally tell me? Why does she make such a big secret out of it?"

"I don't know. If you want I can talk to her and see if I can find out more."

"I'm not sure if she will literally tell you something that she wouldn't tell us. But it is worth a try. You can tell her that you literally want to apologize to her."

"Apologize? Why?"

"Do you remember our picnic in the park? We had spoken literally with you but you hadn't spoken with Leni. She got literally the feeling that you had literally ignored her."

"I understand. Yeah, it is a good disguise. But I understand also that you want me to truly apologize to her."

"That would be nice of you," says Lori in a warm voice.

Isaac nods and after Lori tells him which one is her room, he goes upstairs.

He knocks at the door and Leni calls him in.

"Oh, Isaac? What are you doing here? Linky's room is on the other side of the floor. Or am I in the wrong room again? But it looks like mine," says Leni as she sees Isaac enter her room.

"I'm actually here because of you. I heard that I had hurt your feelings that one day," explains Isaac to her.

"You have? Well, that isn't really nice of you."

"It isn't. So, I want to apologize to you for ignoring you in the park as you had your family picnic."

Leni tries to remember it. She was thinking really hard and then a light bulb pops up above her head. "Oh, right. Yeah, I felt hurt that day. But it is nice of you to come to apologize. I forgive you."

"Thanks." _That was easy._ "What are you doing there?" asks Isaac her as he comes closer.

"I, uh..." Leni patched up the slightly ripped part of a jersey.

"You don't look like the person who plays football. And it's too big for your sister Lynn"

"Well, maybe I do, like, enjoy playing football. How would you know? You haven't talked to me," Leni says offended.

"Okay, you're right. But it also looks too big for you. Also, it has Taylor written on it. Is he your boyfriend?"

Leni tries quickly to cover his mouth, but her arms aren't long enough to reach him. "Don't say something like that out loud in this house."

"Why?"

Leni sighs. "When my sisters hear just the mentioning of a possible boyfriend, they immediately want to meddle in."

 _So that's the reason she didn't tell them._ "I understand. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you. Believe me, it is better when they didn't know about Taylor."

"All right. How is he?"

"Oh, he is... he is, like, very nice and charming. He is totes the best boyfriend, like, ever."

"Well, good to hear that you're happy."

"Yeah... good," says Leni. But Isaac could already hear the sadness in her voice.

"You are happy, right?"

She looks up to him in surprise. "Of course. Just look how happy I am." She shows him a big smile.

"Okay. Good, I'll go now and see what Lincoln is doing."

"Wait!"

Isaac just had turned around as Leni shouted at him. So, he turns back again, "Yeah? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"It's... I just wanted to say, it's nice that Linky has such a good friend who is so kind. He really can need someone like you with all this pressure thing."

"I think you mean depression."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Believe me. I'm not that kind. Some of your sisters already have seen that. But I really want help Lincoln," explains Isaac to her.

"To me, you're really kind. Just like Linky. I hope you can distract him from his bad thoughts and the memories of Ronnie Anne."

"I have heard that name before. Can you tell me the story with her and Lincoln?"

"They were best friends and Linky had a big crush on her. They would have been the totes cutest couple. At the start of summer vacation, he tried to ask her out but it doesn't end well. Well, that is what Luna had told us about what Lincoln had told her."

"Ouch. That must have hurt. But so far I can say, he looks pretty confident with the ladies. He will find someone new in no time."

"Yeah, you're definitely right. He is the totes best boy I know. I would be his gi—I mean, I would bet he already have someone new."

"Don't be worried about him. I keep an eye out for him. But I also am there for all of you guys. So if you need some help, ask Lincoln about my number. I help you out too."

"Thanks, Isaac. You are kind."

"Well, if you think so."

Isaac says goodbye and leaves her room. After closing the door there was an odd feeling in him. She doesn't want her sisters to know about her new relationship, but they already know thanks to Isaac. He had lied to her right in the face.

"This girl is really strange. Since when had I become so soft?"

He shakes his head and walks down the stairs again.

The three girls were still waiting in the living-room.

"And? Have you find something out?" asks Lori.

"Looks like—" there is this feeling again. Is this guilt? Does he feel guilty for telling them even he had promised her that he will keep her secret safe?

"Looks like what? Come on, man. Spill it out," says Luna impatiently.

"There is nothing you have to be worried about. It's nothing. But if you feel better I can snoop around a little bit more. But I don't think that I'll find anything."

"What does that have to mean? Does she have a boyfriend or not?"

"She hasn't told me anything about a boyfriend. I think you should stop focusing on the life of one of your sisters and focus more on your own."

"What? Don't tell me what I have to do and what not!" says Lori angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, sis. Let me handle the rest," says Luna to her blond sister. Then she faces Isaac. "Look, I understand that it isn't okay to snoop around into another one's life. But Leni can be a bit..."

"No, I understand. I have seen how she is. She has a naive side, I get it. But I think she is smart enough to know what she is doing. But if you really want to know, then I look if I can find out something. If there is something, at all."

"Thanks, we owe you."

Isaac looks to Luan after Luna said that, and she got a bit red.

Then he says goodbye to the three. But instead of going home, he is going right up to Lynn, which is training in the garage again.

"'Sup," he greets her, but she just ignores him.

She was already punching her punching back like crazy again. But now with Isaac near her, she was even more violently.

Isaac shrugs, "Still don't like me, eh? It's okay, can live with that. But right now I could need your help."

"As if I would help you," says Lynn through closed teeth.

"I just want to know if you know something about a guy named Taylor which is in the football team of the high-school."

She stops and looks at Isaac. "Why do you want to know anything about him?"

"So you know him. He may or may not have something to do with one of your sisters."

Lynn raises an eyebrow, "What has this meathead to do with my family? And which of my sisters?"

"I can't say too much, yet. But it sounds like he is exactly what I have thought about him."

"Yeah, he is a prime example for the typical high-school footballer. A womanizer with not much in his head. The complete opposite of Lincoln. Don't tell me he is hitting one of my sisters. Wait, it's Leni, right? When this neanderthal comes close to her I—"

"Whoa, chill, girl. I don't think one of your sisters is stupid enough do fall for someone like him."

"Than why are you asking?"

"Let this be my problem. I know you don't trust me and that's totally okay. But you all should focus on someone else instead of just a walking pile of muscles or me."

"And who would that be?" asks Lynn.

"Lincoln. I still try my best to help him. But the one that can help him the most is his family. Let everything else up to me."

Lynn remembers back to her brother's words. She doesn't have to trust Isaac, but Lincoln, who is trusting him.

"Okay. I let you handle that. But that doesn't mean that I start to trust you."

Isaac shrugs again, "Fine by me."

He let Lynn punch her punching back again and leaves.

* * *

"You know, this is really creepy when you thought about it," thinks Luna out loud.

"What do you mean?" asks Lori.

"We know that Isaac doesn't go to our school and yet he found out that Leni may have a secret boyfriend."

"Lincoln had said that he is leading a group. So maybe someone in his group is friends with someone from school or have siblings there," speculates Luan while tipping at her chin.

"With that, it doesn't sound that unbelievable for him to find out what is going on in the other schools. And maybe what is going on on the streets. Yeah, that sounds creepy but it also is a bigger help for Lincoln," thinks Lori about this all.

"A bigger help?" asking both brunette sisters in unison.

"When there are people that telling him what's up it would be easier for him to protect Linky from this guy which had attacked him."

"I see. Yeah, on this sight it makes sense," says Luna.

The door opens and Lincoln enters his home.

"Hey, girls. What's up?"

* * *

 **I want to apologize again. I'm not happy to let you all wait and give you chapters that maybe aren't as good as the rest. But as I said, my motivation is not that high as I wish it would be. And I don't mean my motivation to write. I mean my motivation in general. Like Lincoln here, I have to deal with depression and it has its ups and downs. And right now I'm in a down phase. Things will get better again and I don't let this story die because of this. I hope you all understand and if so, thanks for your patience with me.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	47. Facing your demons

**Last time I was whining about that the chapter was too short and now I got it back to a nice length. Also, the next chapter will get a bit more intense again. But also this chapter has it in him. So I'll give a little warning here. This chapter contains a brutal and maybe disturbing scenery.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 44

Facing your demons

Lincoln enters his home and finds three of his sisters in the living room.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" He greets Lori, Luna, and Luan.

"Hey, Linky. Did you literally have a nice day?" asks Lori.

"Yeah, Clyde and I had a great time in the arcades. Thanks again for the money. I promise to pay it back to you."

"No need to. You already are paying it back literally every single day."

Lincoln tilts his head to the side. "I do?"

"Yeah, of course. With your literally kindness and being the most adorable and best brother in the world," she tells him while taking him in a loving hug.

Lincoln's entire head becomes red because she was pressing him into her bosom. He had to fight the urge to caress her well-formed breasts.

But it looks like he wasn't the only one which got a little bit excited about that. He could see that his big sister got pointy nipples.

 _Is she... Had she... Does she love me the way I love her?_ Wonders Lincoln.

"Eh, Lori? C-can you let me d-down? I. I have to g-go... well, you know," he says to her.

"Oh, sorry." She let him slightly embarrassed down and so he goes up into the bathroom.

"Jo, sis. I hope the little dude hadn't noticed that you had forgotten to wear a bra," says Luna to Lori while pointing at the little bulges.

"Oh. Eh, it's literally a little chilly in here. I, eh... I better go and grab a bra."

* * *

Lincoln was in the bathroom. But not because he had to pee.

"Goddammit, Lori. You can't drag me into your breasts like that. Your wonderful, round, and soft breasts."

He shakes violently his head. "No. I can't think about her like that. She is more than a nice pair of breasts."

But a look down at the now noticeable bulge in his pants mad one thing more than clear. He liked Lori's Breasts.

He let out a loud sigh and then locked the door.

The toilet seat goes up and Lincoln's pants and undies down.

With closed eyes, he grabs his hard dick. A little drop of pre-cum was already on the tip.

Slowly, he moves his hand back and forth. "Oh yeah. That feels so good. Oh, Lori. Your so wonderful, your breasts are stunning," moans the white-haired boy while he was jerking off.

It doesn't take long until he feels his climax coming. And with a releasing moan, a load of sperm erupts out of his cock.

"Oh god, I really needed that."

"Lori's body always gives you this tingly feeling. We can feel it too," says a voice to him. But as he looks scared around, there was no one with him in the bathroom.

"All right. That's enough. D? How... how is it possible that I can hear her? Am I going crazy now?"

There was no answer to his questions. After a while, he cleaned himself. Flushed the proof of his puberty away and goes back to his room.

* * *

As Lincoln opens his door he was surprised to see his sister Luna standing in there.

"Hey, Luna. What are you doing here?" he asks her.

"Oh, hey dude," she answers and puts one of his model spaceships back where it belongs. "I just wanted to take a closer look at your room."

"My room? What is so special about it?"

"It's your room, silly. It shows your personality. Taking a closer look at it means taking a closer look at you as a person."

"Luna. We are siblings. I think you get plenty of close looks at me."

Luna laughs. "Yeah, that's true. But your room doesn't lie. It doesn't hide anything. It shows me who you really are."

Lincoln looks slightly puzzled and with a raised eyebrow to her.

She clears her throat and continues. "In the last days, I got this feeling that I didn't know that much about my own siblings. Or at least, about some of them. I'm just afraid that I could lose sight of you guys."

"I'm sorry about all of that. This whole depression thing affects all of you and not just me. I'm a burden for others."

Luna was angry to hear him saying that. But not only angry but hurt too. So she snaps and slaps him.

Shocked he looks at her.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. But say something like that never ever again! You aren't a burden. To none of us. I would give my guitar if it means that you will still be at my side. I can't imagine life without you."

Lincoln caresses his cheek. It hurts, but not as much as the look in Luna's eyes. "Sorry, Luna. I... I needed that. It is good to have you and I'll never leave you. I promise."

"I'll take you by your word, dude. Come here, let me see your cheek." He takes his hand away and Luna gives him a gentle kiss on it. "Better now?"

He blushes and giggles slightly. "Y-yeah. Thanks. So what had my room showed you about me?"

She looks around the room one last time to take everything in. "It shows me that you're a total nerd," she answers jokingly. "But I love my nerdy brother."

"Good to hear that. And I love my rock'n'roll sister."

Then both were quiet. No one of them did know what to say next. It was clear that something was in the air but neither of them was able to say what it was.

"Eh, well. I think I go back to my room now and strumming a bit of my guitar," breaks Luna the silence then.

"All right. I'm still here if you want something else."

Luna nods and goes then.

* * *

Back in her room, Luna closes her door and then sinks to the ground.

"I just wanted to take a closer look at your room. What was I thinking?" Luna smacks her palm against her forehead. "I'm such a coward. Why can't I just for once tell them my true feelings? I never had found the courage to tell Sam and now it is the same with Lincoln. Even after Luan had told me that he might have it for us, I just went off with my tail between my legs."

She sits there for several minutes until Luan wanted to enter her room too but couldn't.

Luna stands up and lets her sister in. "Sorry, Luan. I, eh... I was just changing."

"Sure. As if there is something I haven't seen by now, sis. What's really up? You can tell me."

"It's nothing. I just..." Luna sighs, "I just wanted to figure out if Lincoln really is interested in me. But instead, I just talked stuff with him."

"Wow," says Luan surprised. "The great Lulu is afraid of asking her wittle baby-brother out," she said mockingly to Luna.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make fun of me. As if you could do it so easily."

Luan gave her a very confident look. "If you want I can go to him and ask him if he would date you."

"Are you crazy? He would definitively be disturbed by that."

"How would you know that? You never had tried. You only will get an answer to that when you get some balls and ask him."

"Just because my chest is flat and I have short hair doesn't mean I'm a guy, dude. You know well enough that I'm a chick."

Luan laughs loudly. "Oh yeah. How could I ever forget that little incident."

Luna becomes red as the remembers that night again.

She got home pretty late from a concert. At that point, she was so tired that she just had taken off her clothes but forgot to change into her sleep attire. And as she tried to climb up on the upper part of the bunk bed, she fell butt first on the floor. That woke Luan up and she saw her sister in front of the bed. Naked and with legs spread wide.

"You promised to never mention that again," says Luna embarrassed.

"Relax, sis. It wasn't that bad. At least I had a nice view." laughs Luan again.

"Yeah, really funny."

But what Luna didn't know was that her sister meant it. After that incident, Luan had an interesting dream with her.

* * *

It was quiet in the otherwise loud house of the Louds. That's because it was already night time and everyone was sleeping.

But young Lincoln was restless. He tosses around in his bed. Left and right. Right and left. Sweat drops, as big as pearls running down from his forehead.

He must have a nightmare again.

* * *

It was dark. So dark that Lincoln could barely see. But what he could see terrified him.

He was strapped onto a bench in the middle of a room. The walls were solid concrete. And nowhere was a door or another exit to be seen. At least not in the places where the light came.

"W-where am I?" asks the frightened Lincoln into the dark. "H-hello. Is anyone there?"

His call was heard. A pair of two red glowing eyes appear in the dark.

Lincoln let out a not all too manly squeak. "HELP. PLEASE, SOMEONE. HELP ME!"

But nobody came.

The glowing eyes come closer and closer until a large figure comes out of the dark.

When the light shows the creature, Lincoln was speechless.

It was very bulky. It looked like some kind of orc or bridge troll. Or more like a combination of both. It was terrifying.

But the worst was the orange cloth it wears, the white hair on its head, and the very prominent, chipped bucktooth.

It was a monstrous version of Lincoln himself.

And now he saw everything from the view of this... this thing.

It gets closer to the small body and inspects it. The monster Lincoln looks the body up and down and smells on it.

And then, without a warning, he punched Lincoln right in the face.

Lincoln felt the pain. But he also felt the anger in this creature.

He was both, himself and the monster at the same time.

He grabs the small head and punches again. And again. And again.

After the last punch, Lincoln's bucktooth flies in a large bow out of his mouth and into a dark corner.

The next thing, monster Lincoln does is to take one arm in both hands.

Lincoln already knows what his other version is up to. "Oh no. No, no, no, aaaaaahhhhh." He screams in pain as his arm breaks like a twig.

Then comes the other arm. And his legs. One bone after another gets broken. And that not only once. After a while, his bones were only small pieces in his body.

Only his skull and spine were untouched. But he was sure that this wouldn't be for much longer.

And he was right.

Now he was hanging upright on his broken arms. His legs were also fixed. As if he could still move with his crushed body.

His other him was behind him, grabbing his hair and pulling.

"Can't you just finish it? Just end me you ugly motherfucker!" he shouts. But the creature made him understand what this was all about.

He was Lincoln's self-loathing. And this was to fix all the things he hated about himself.

Before Lincoln could say something again, his hair and scalp were torn off.

Again he let out a shattering scream that echoed through the room.

There he hangs. Bleeding, panting, and crying. "Wh-what comes next? D-do you want to... to skin me? Forcing your thumbs in my eyes?"

He was wondering how he still wasn't unconscious at this point.

His other me was still behind him and grabbed him at his shoulder.

And with a strong thrust, he pushes his hand into the small, broken body to grab his spine.

Lincoln gargles as his lungs fill with blood.

Than the orc-troll pulls. But he wasn't pulling the spine out of the body. No, he tried to straighten it.

And still, Lincoln was fully conscious. The pain was beyond anything he was ever going through. Even being stabbed hadn't hurt that much.

Now monster Lincoln stands in front of him and starts to scratch the skin off the body.

He tries to scream but it wasn't easy with all the blood in his mouth.

* * *

Finally, Lincoln awakes out of his sleep and screams everything he has in him out of his lungs.

That, of course, wakes all his sisters and parents too. But also the neighbors.

The old Mr. Grouse was shouting through his window because of the noise.

Lynn and Rita have their hands full to explain to the neighbors what that was.

Mr. Grouse thought they were slaughtering their kids.

Meanwhile, where all the sisters stormed into Lincoln's room.

"Linky? Is everything all right? What hap—" Lori said as she enters the room. But quickly after that Lincoln jumped at her and clings at her as his whole life depends on it.

He is shaking like crazy. Softly Lori takes him in an embrace and all the others too.

All except Leni. Normally she would be the first one to help her little Linky to calm down again. But now she was the last one that joints the group hug. She was afraid that she couldn't hold back anymore. It is wrong to love someone else when you already have someone.

"It, it was terrible. Pure horror. It was the worst nightmare I ever had," he cries.

"It's okay. Everything is fine now. The nightmare is over and we are all here. If you want you can sleep with me aga—" Lori says softly to him to calm him down.

"Eh, Lori. Would it be okay when he sleeps with, with me?" asks Luna slightly nervous.

Lori knows that her rock sister had a crush for Lincoln. Had. That is past tense. That means she hasn't a crush anymore on him.

 _She hasn't, or did she?_ Lori thought to herself. "Well, that depends on what Linky says to it."

He raises slowly his head. His eyes are completely red from crying. He looks to Luna and slowly nods.

"All right. Come here, big guy," she says and takes him. He felt again like a little baby but he doesn't care this time. It felt nice that his sisters cares so much about him and also didn't laughing at him.

Luna goes with Lincoln in her arms into her room and helps him up into her bed.

All the others wish Lincoln a good night and hope that Luna helps to keep the nightmares away from him.

Luna lays herself behind her brother as the big spoon and soon he falls asleep again.

She, on the other hand, not. It was hard for her to sleep when the guy she loves is right there, into her arms.

Again was she frustrated that she hadn't found the courage to tell him the truth.

We all have to face our demons. But sometimes you still can lose.

* * *

 **What do you think about this nightmare? For this, I didn't need to use my fantasy. Because my head gives me this very so often. A picture of how my own self-loathing is overgrowing everything. If you start to hate yourself things can become really bad really quickly. And because of the self-loathing, you don't do anything about it. Why should you? You deserve it, right? Well, that's a little insight into how I think about myself sometimes. I don't want to get pitied. I just want to show how bad this stuff can get. So, please. Give yourself the love all of you deserve. And when you can't, then take the love from your friends and family. No one deserves to go through something like that.**

 **Oh, and Lincoln in the bathroom. That was something. Since Lori was going for a bra she got close to the bathroom door. Do you think she had heard him doing it?**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	48. An old friend Part 1

**A shorter chapter again. I had to split it because it got too long and I want to finish it in time. So the shortness of this chapter is because of the nice cliffhanger I can give you. But so I can finish the next part pretty fast and there will be no delay next week.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 45

An old friend Part 1

Lincoln sits on the couch in the living room. But he already knows that he wasn't in his real home. It was way too quiet for that, considering that the sun was shining through the window.

Slowly someone approaches him. "We are so sorry, Lincoln," D says to him while gently stretching her arm out to him.

"Where have you been? I could have needed your help there." Lincoln was angry. He feels left in the lurch.

D pulls her arm back. "We have tried to help you. But you had blocked us."

"I? I have blocked you?"

"Well, to be more precise, it was your subconscious. It had blocked us because you thought that you have deserved what your self-loathing was doing to you."

Lincoln looks down on his hands. Was it really his own fault that his lover wasn't able to help him? Had he truly believed, or does he still believe that he deserves something like that?

He hasn't the answers to those questions. Typically. Lots and lots of questions but not one single answer.

"Can..." Lincoln starts and D was looking at him, wishing that he wasn't too angry at her. "Can you explain to me why I hear your voice when I'm not sleeping?"

Carefully she goes to him and sits beside him. "We are always talking with you, our love. But normally you weren't able to hear us. But we are one for such a long time by now that you begin to hear our voice even outside of this dreamworld."

"I wished I had known that earlier. It's kinda freaky when you hear a voice in your head but no one is there," he says in a more jokingly tone.

D was relieved that it looks like he wasn't holding a grudge on her. "We are sorry. We should have told you sooner that this can happen."

"Yeah, it would have been nice."

It was quiet between the two lovers. No one really knows what to say next.

"Can... can we do something for you to make you feel better?" says D finally.

Lincoln shakes softly his head. "No. Not now. I'm with Luna. It would be really strange when I, well, you know."

"Do you want to enjoy her comfort?"

Lincoln gives her a small smile. "You know me. I am in love with all my sisters. So yeah. I want to enjoy Luna for the rest of the night."

D gives him an understanding nod and leaves him to the warm and safe feeling of his sister, cuddling at his back.

* * *

Luckily the rest of the night was peaceful for Lincoln and also Luna got some sleep.

The next two days were pretty normal. Lincoln still was thinking about how he is seeing himself and if he is deserving all this or not.

But he didn't want dark clouds above his head so he made a decision.

* * *

It was eleven p.m.. The night from Friday to Saturday.

Lincoln, dressed in his goth attire, was sneaking out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Asks a monotone voice behind his door he was closing.

Lincoln jumped in fear and hold his mouth to not scream out loud. "Holly, freaking heck! Lucy! You nearly had given me a heart attack. What are you doing in my room and how did you—"

"Vents," she says bluntly. "I wanted to watch you sleep."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all."

"I was because so I could wake you up if you would have a nightmare again," she explains to him.

"Oh. Eh, thank you, Luce. That is nice of you. But you need sleep too. Especially in the week."

"You are way more important to me."

"Oh, Lucy," Lincoln sighs. He takes her in an embrace. "You're also very important to me. So please take more care of yourself. For me."

How could she say no to him?

"But back to my question. Where are you going at this time?" repeats Lucy her question.

"I'm going with Isaac. The group had really helped me forget my bad thoughts for a while. And now with Damien gone, I wouldn't get more depressed after it than before."

"I come with you."

"What? No!"

"Why not? And do not say I am too young. You are just one year older than me."

"Because I'm your big brother and I say no! When you go, I'll tell everyone about your love for unicorns. They still believe that the book was mine."

"Are you blackmailing your own girlfriend? Sigh. I have no choice. If you tell them about my secret I tell Luan how Mr. Coconuts hat lost his arm once."

"If you do that, I tell Luna who had taken all her mascara."

"Than I tell..."

It goes back and forth for quite a while. They finally got interrupted as Isaac had sent Lincoln a message that he would go without him if he doesn't come out in the next minute.

Both then were laughing quietly about how many secrets they know about the other one.

"You know, your really stubborn sometimes," Lincoln says in defeat. Lucy just smiles at him. "All right. Come on."

Both leaving the house and goes to Isaac's car.

As Lucy enters it, Isaac looked confused at Lincoln.

"Eh, did I miss something?" asks he.

"When I don't take her with me, I would properly get busted for the rest of my life. She has a lot against me," Lincoln explains.

"Well, after tonight it will be a bit more."

Lucy looked questioning to Isaac. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, hadn't Lincoln told you? In reality, we are a secret sex club, which celebrates wild orgies out in the woods in honor of our one and only lord. The flying macaroni monster."

"Sigh. And I have started to believe this would be an interesting night. But you were just joking again."

"Lucy?!" Lincoln says perplexed.

"What?" she returns as if she doesn't know what his problem is.

Even Isaac was a bit surprised. "Damn, girl. I know thanks to the internet that kids are growing much faster with these things. But that fast? Man, I start to feel old."

"No sex orgies for you 'till you're... No. No sex orgies for you at all."

"No worry, Linky. There is only one who is allowed to have my body."

Says Lucy in her typical monotone voice, but Lincoln was able to detect the seductive undertone.

"Oh, so you already have a boyfriend?" Isaac asks as he drives away from their home.

That made Lucy flinch a bit. "Eh, n-no. I, I mean I had a boyfriend, but it had not ended well. I was too spooky and morbid for him."

"Well, not everyone is like us. At least you have Lincoln."

"Eh, what did you say?"

"I mean he always is there for you and comforts you, right? You two can't go on a date or so but at least you don't feel lonely," explains Isaac to her.

"Oh, yes. R-right. He will always be there for all of us." Lucy looks to her brother and he is looking back. Both share a warm smile at each other.

* * *

They arrive at the entrance to the woods.

As they get out of the car, Isaac was looking around.

"Are we the first here? That is very odd," he says about the fact that his car is the only one there.

"Did you have forgotten to tell your 'club' that you are meeting again?" Lucy says to the tall guy.

"Nope. I had sent everyone a message. Let us go and look if someone is already at the place."

All three of them are going through the woods. And Isaac looked tense for the entire walk.

"Hey, guys," says a young man which is coming to them.

"Shawn? What are you doing here? Where are the others?" Isaac greets him.

"They're already at the place. Look, since we had heard that Lincoln is coming back we had the idea to surprise him. But Ellie thought it would properly startle him. You know, because of the stuff with Damien. So she had sent me to tell you about it so that he doesn't get a heart attack or so."

"Yeah, sounds like a bad idea. Good that at least someone had used her brain."

But as they arrived at their place, there was no sign that someone was there before.

"Shawn? What is going on? No one is here."

"Oh. I wouldn't say 'no one'," says a voice from behind the trees.

This voice made Lincoln's skin crawl. And Isaac got tenser than before in just a second.

And that because of a very good reason. A figure came out from behind the trees.

"Damien!" growls Isaac.

* * *

 **Damien is back. And I don't believe that he wants to apologize to Lincoln. How will this meeting of 'old friends' go? Will Lincoln get hurt again? Will we find out what Damien's motivation is? All this, next week at Is there light in the darkness?**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	49. An old friend Part 2

**GennaiArakida-XIV: Don't be sorry, dude. Me likes some good memes and since it's also a Star Wars reference, it's a double plus. So thanks for that.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 46

An old friend Part 2

"Long time no see, my old friend," Damien says with a big smile. "Also hello to you too, Lincoln. Oh, and you also brought Lucy with you. What a nice reunion."

Immediately, Lincoln steps in front of Lucy. "Come close to her and you will regret it!"

"The knight in shining armor. Or should I say, the big hero with a cape?"

"What are you doing here? Where are the others?" Isaac asks angrily.

"They're all at home, I guess. Shawn had sent them a message that you would have canceled today's meeting."

Baffled, Isaac looks at Shawn. "You have what? Are you nuts?! This guy is a fucking psychopath and you're on his side?"

"He has the better argument. And with that I mean money," Shawn explains bluntly to him.

"I should smack you into the ground!"

"It would be better to not overreact, Isaac. I don't believe you want her to get hurt." Damien snaps his fingers and another guy comes out.

"Ellie!" Lincoln shouts.

The guy was holding Ellie hostage. But so far, it looks like she isn't hurt.

"I'm sorry, Isaac. He had sneaked up on me," Ellie apologies.

"Idiot. Stop excusing. I get you out of this in a minute," Isaac says to her while clenching his fists.

"I would be very careful with what you say. Jim can be pretty rough with girls sometimes. Also, when you charge at me, like the last time, Lincoln and Lucy would be unprotected."

"What is wrong with you? What is your fucking problem? I just wanted a nice night where I can forget about my depression for a while and you have to ruin it!" Lincoln rants about Damien.

But he just laughs out loud. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. So you still have your bad thoughts. Good. It would be annoying to start from scratch again. But if you really wanna know why. Do you remember that talk we had? In the night where you tried to commit suicide a second time."

Isaac, Lucy, and Ellie's eyes got big as they heard that and looked right at Lincoln.

"You, you what?" says Isaac in disbelieve.

"L-Lincoln?" comes it from Lucy.

"He, he is lying. Please. Please tell me that he is lying," Ellie pleads him.

Damien laughs again. "You haven't told them? You still had kept it your little secret? Oh boy, that is good."

"SHUT UP! You fucking asshole has no idea how hard this all is! What I was going through on that day! I was a big idiot to even think about it. And it frustrates me that it was YOU. From all the people who could have stopped me, it had to be you. But why? Why stopping me there and later on attacking me?"

"Because I couldn't let you die, Lincoln. You belong to me. I couldn't let you take yourself away from me."

"All right. I think we need to have a serious talk about your stupid habit of trying to end your life, young man. After all of this," Isaac says sternly to Lincoln.

"Says the guy with the million secrets," counters Lincoln.

"Could you two, please, take this seriously?" comments Lucy.

"Sorry, Lucy. Okay, Damien. What is with the talk we had back there?"

"I have told you about my mom. Remember?" explains Damien and yes, Lincoln remembers. "You see, she didn't die because of an accident or so. She was very ill. It was a very slow and painful process. Every day she got weaker and weaker. She lost weight and everywhere on her body were abscesses. She looked like, as people like to say, a total wreck. But to me, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"My god. You truly are insane. You have lost your god damn mind," Isaac says truly shocked.

"When people are suffering they show their real face. They show the real beauty of this world. You have to see it for yourself to understand it. But unfortunately are people extremely weak. They can't handle being so beautiful. They always slip out of my hands."

"Th-they?" Lincoln asks worriedly but quickly regrets his words.

"Benny," was everything he gave as an answer. It was all he had to say so that they would all understand.

Ellie's eyes become wide as dinner plats, but her pupils got very small in contrast. With pure shock and disbelieve she looks at Damien.

"B-Benny? Wh-what... what have you done to him?"

"Damien, no!" Isaac shouts.

But he ignored his 'former leader' and looks back at Ellie with a big, toothy grin. And with a nearly whispering voice, he says, "I brought him to his mental state."

Isaac was now extremely pissed. His fists clenched and were shaking. He was ready to scream at his former right-hand man and to charge at him.

But the scream of someone else had dragged him out of his fury.

"DAMIEN!" Lincoln screams out of his lungs. And all eyes were locked at him. "Stop it! It is me you want! So let Ellie out of it!"

"Haven't you listen? I want to see their beauty when people are broken."

As Lincoln wants to charge at Damien he was held back by Shawn.

"Let me go, you fucking idiot!"

"Lincoln!" Lucy calls out for him but was also held back by Isaac.

"He will not hurt him. Damien wants him so he should be fine for now," he says to her. Then he got closer and whispered to her, "Run when I give you the signal."

Lucy was looking shocked at him and want to ask him if he is right in the head. But before she could he continues.

"The fewer people I have to protect the better I can handle the situation." He lets her go and stands up again. "All right, fuckface. Time to take the trash out of our place." He was cracking his knuckles and neck to make himself ready.

"Careful, Isaac. Jim could hurt little Ellie. That would be a shame." Damien turns his attention back to Ellie, while Jim held an eye on Isaac.

"I have talked a lot with Benny, you know? There was a lot on his mind. He thought he would never be good enough for this world. For the people around him." He got closer until he was direct beside her ear. "For you."

Lincoln looks at Damien. _Not enough for Ellie? Was he?_

"Wh-what do you mean?" asks Ellie, not understanding.

Damien laughs quietly. "He wanted to fuck his own sister. Still, waters run deep."

"That isn't true. You're lying!"

"I'm not. Why had you never seen him with other girls? He didn't want to hurt them because he wanted you more than anyone else."

"I... I don't care. Even if it is true. Even if he saw more in me as his sister. Even if he wanted to sleep with me. I'm not gonna hate him. He is still my beloved big brother."

"Oh. He knew that. It was clear to him that you would still love him. That was the worst part for him. Well, it got harder for him after all the talks we had. Just a simple word here, a short reminder there. It was easy to break him. Too easy. In the end, he had hung himself. What a shame. He looked so wonderful with all the bruises and cuts. All his thoughts carved into his flesh."

"W-what?"

No one had told Ellie about what Benny had done to himself. Not Isaac, not the police, not even her parents. The last time she saw his body, he already was prepared for the funeral.

"That's enough!" Isaac screams and attacks Damien.

To his luck was Jim a bit distracted about what Damien was telling. So he managed to punch Damien really hart in the face as he turned around.

That surprised Jim which than got Ellie's head right against his nose. With that she got free.

And also Lincoln was able to free himself as he had stepped on Shawn's foot.

Lucy, understanding the situation, takes Lincoln by his arm and runs with him away.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" the white-haired boy asks her.

"Isaac had said to me that we should run away. He can handle it alone. We are just in his way," Lucy explains to her brother.

Lincoln wasn't happy to let his friend back alone. But he couldn't to that much. Besides the kick at the bully some days ago, he wasn't a fighter like Lynn. So he truly would be just in the way.

"Ellie! You too! Run!" Isaac shouts at her after he had thrown Jim above his shoulder.

"And let you alone with these psychos? No way!" shouts Ellie back and gets in a fighting position herself. _Where had he learned to fight like that?_

"Tch. Crazy bitch. But don't cry when you broke a nail."

Shawn runs at Ellie but it was easy for her to dodge him and sweep him off his feet with a low kick.

"Did you say something?" she replies confidently to Isaac.

"You fucking idiots! Get them!" Damien says angrily.

Shawn and Jim stand up again. But also Damien joins the fight. He takes his knife out and as expected it was a costume-made knife that was kinda like a scalpel.

Jim and Damien attack Isaac but he can manage to dodge or block their attacks most of the time.

Ellie did also very fine with Shawn.

That means until Isaac got a strong hit against the chest and goes to the ground.

"Isaac!" she says and looks at his direction.

Shawn took his advantage and grabs Ellie.

"Now you will pay, stupid slut," Shawn says, ready to walk the talk.

Isaac got back on his feet. "Shit, girl. You have to learn how to DODGE!" he screams and Ellie got the hint.

She steps on Shawn's foot what made him loosen his grip.

"God damn it! Why always the same freaking foot?" he swears.

And then right in time she just rolled out of the way because Isaac was already running at them. With a dropkick at Shawn, he sends him flying back.

"And now go! I'll handle these three clowns alone," Isaac says to Ellie again.

"But—"

"Go or I slap your butt that hard you can't ever sit again!"

Reluctantly she goes and lets Isaac alone with the three attackers.

"Finally. Now we can stop playing and be serio—"

Isaac got off guard as Jim, who got up sooner than expected, and Shawn grabs his arms and held him in position.

"Handling all three of us alone? Don't make me laugh, Isaac. You may be strong and know how to fight. But you're still just a simple guy. But tell me. Since when had you become so selfless? Sending the others away and try to stop us alone. You aren't a hero."

Isaac just laughs. "No. You're right. I never was and never will be a hero. I'm not a protector or so. Just a guy which just thinks of himself. An egoist. But I'm not an idiot. I know when I should run away and when I can win a fight."

Now laugh Damien and his goons. A little distraction, but enough for Isaac.

What no one noticed was that Isaac had managed to come a bit closer to Damien through his wiggling.

And then, clonk. A very strong headbutt against Damien. And judging by the sound had he broken his nose.

The other two were surprised and shocked what made it easy for Isaac to get free again.

He shoved his elbow deep into the stomach of one and then grabs the other one at his head and pulled him down to his uprising knee.

Isaac turns to face the first one again, which had recovered again. But before he was able to do something he got kicked at the chest. Like in this one movie with the Spartans.

Isaac wants to make sure that he wouldn't get up this time and kicked him with his boots. Lights out for Jim.

Next, Shawn. He was running at Isaac but a simple roundhouse kick finished it.

"Now to you," Isaac says angrily.

Damien was getting up too. Still holding his broken nose and laughing. "Okay. I have to admit you're tougher as I thought. I never will underestimate you again."

Damien speared Isaac and both go to the ground. Then he starts to punch Isaac, which just can hold his arms in front of himself to block the punches.

He endures the punching to wait for a chance to counter Damien. After several punches, the time-space between them become bigger because of simple exhaustion.

Isaac grabs Damien's fists and throws him above him.

But both got up again. Damien was switching his eyes between Isaac and the ground to scan his surroundings for his knife.

Isaac was now the one trying to punch Damien, but he was also capable of blocking it.

"I have to admit, you aren't that bad at fighting, Damien. But it doesn't matter how good you are," Isaac says to him.

"Oh, and why so? Do you still believe you can take me down?" answers Damien mockingly.

"Nope. I don't have to. Just listen and you will understand."

After some seconds of silence, Damien hears people approaching.

And judging by the sound it was more than just three. So it wasn't Lincoln, Lucy, and Ellie who are coming back to help Isaac.

"It is over for you, Damien. Just give up."

* * *

 **Phew, that whole chapter is becoming longer and longer. But I do believe that part 3 will be the last part of this extremely ride. I mean, Jesus. Damien is responsible for poor Benny. That is a big bomb for Ellie. And now we know about Damien's reason for attacking Lincoln. But what do you think about his backstory? Too much? Not crazy enough? Or do you have a better idea for his motivation? Just let me know. And what about the fight scene? First time I did that. So, was it good?**

 **Also, I hope you all had the "I killed Mufasa!" scene from Lion King in mind as Damien told Ellie about her brother. Oh and if some may think that it was strange how Isaac said Ellie to dodge. It is a reference to TeamForeStar's DBZ Abridged series.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	50. An old friend Part 3

**RawToonage press: Of course, this isn't a story for everyone. But I thank you for liking and reading it even it contains stuff you don't like. Other stories from me will probably not contain Loudcest. But first, this story has to come to an end. And who knows how long that will take.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 47

An old friend Part 3

Lucy and Lincoln are running through the woods. And as she thought they gone far enough, she stops.

Lincoln has to take his breath and then speaks. "We have to call the police. We can't let Isaac and Ellie alone with them."

"Do not worry, my dear brother. It looks like Isaac thought ahead," explains Lucy to him.

Before he could ask her what that has do mean, she took a phone out of her pocket.

"Okay. Where is i—Ah, there it is. And now I send it to this number," Lucy mumbles to herself.

"What are you doing? There is no time for texting with your friends."

"I am not texting with my friends, Lincoln. This is Isaac's phone. He had given it to me as we were walking to the place and told me to send a specific message to specific num—" Lucy was cut off as someone was calling. It was the number to which she had sent the message. "Yes, hello?"

"Who is there? Where is Isaac? I got the message," the voice says through the phone.

"My name is Lucy. I am a friend of Isaac. He is in danger. Damien had ambushed us in the woods."

"He what? Shit! Okay, get away from him as far as you can. We are on our way."

Lucy wanted to ask who he was and what he meant with 'we are on our way'. But he had already hung up.

Lincoln gave her a questioning look, which was hard to see in the dark. But she knows her brother well enough to know what is on his mind. She just shrugs and then goes with him to the entrance of the woods.

* * *

Damien realizes his defeat. "I should have known there is way more behind you. You keep your whole life and past a secret for a good reason."

"Just look from the bright side. You get your own comfy room. With soft walls and a nice jacket."

"I don't think so," Damien says and throw dirt in Isaac's face.

A cheap trick but it helped Damien to escape.

"Shit. He got away again. Slippery eel."

As the people got closer they saw Isaac standing between an unconscious Jim and Shawn.

It was his group, together with Lincoln, Lucy, and Ellie.

"Quick! After him," a guy shouts as he sees a figure running through the trees.

"No! It's too dangerous," stops Isaac the others from chasing Damien.

The guy approaches Isaac, "What the fuck did happen here?"

"It was Damien. He had bribed Shawn and lured us in a trap. That freaking bastard! Look if someone has something to tie them up and then gather everyone here. I have to say something important."

The guy nods and does as he was told.

"Isaac," Lincoln and Ellie say.

"Are you hurt?" Lincoln asks worriedly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you there."

"Don't worry, little fella. I'm good. They have to do more than that to truly hurt me."

Ellie smacks him on the head. "Are you crazy!? One against three. You could have been killed."

"I'm way too smart to get killed."

"That was a good one. You're an absolute moron. Don't scare me like that ever again."

Even Lucy goes to him. "She is right. You have made all of us worried. Even me."

In an instant was Isaac's typical smile gone. Was he hearing her right?

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I promise to not make you worried about me again."

The guy comes back, "All right, Isaac. All are ready to hear what you have to say."

"Thanks, man." Isaac steps in front of everyone. "Listen, friends. Tonight, we got attacked. Yes, WE. Damien had again tried to hurt our friend Lincoln. But not only this. He also had hurt Ellie. He had admitted that he is responsible for Benny's death. He had fueled his depression and tried the same with Lincoln."

The crowd was shocked to hear that. They showed their anger about Damien and their compassion for Ellie.

"But not only that." Isaac looks to Shawn and Jim who were tied up with cable ties. "He had managed to turn Shawn against us. He has infiltrated us. That is a war declaration directly sent against us. He wants me to mistrust all of you. And yeah, I can't fully trust anyone of you at the moment. 'But' I will not turn my back at you again. Instead, I give all of you here and now the chance to get out of the group. If you don't believe what this group stands for, or if you have a problem with it that I don't fully trust you, you can go now. No hard feelings, I promise you that."

He waits for people to leave. But no one was making any step. All stand still there, facing Isaac.

He cranks up a smile. A thankful smile. "I thank all of you. Good. Now some important announcements. First off, and I think you all will like that. Lincoln is coming back to becoming a member of our group again."

All are cheering for that news. Ellie looked very pleased about that.

"Second, Mario here will be the new 'right-hand man'."

The guy that had led the group to the place before, who also is the guy Lucy had sent the message to, get cheered by the group too.

"Hehe. Thanks, guys. I promise to make a good job and being not a crazy traitor like my predecessor," Mario says to the crowd.

"All right. With that settled, there is one last thing. As said. Damien's action is a war declaration. So I hope all of you will hold an eye out for that bastard. But no one—I repeat—no one of you comes near him. If you see or hear something about him, tell me. No one is playing hero. You do not follow him nor try to stop him on your own. No matter how many you are at that moment. Is that clear?"

All are shouting, "Aye."

"Good, you all are dismissed now. Goes home. We'll celebrate Lincoln's return the next night."

Mario comes to Isaac. "And what do we do with those two?" He points out at Jim and Shawn.

"We should bring them to the police. But I don't think that they know something about Damien what will help to get this bastard."

Isaac goes to the two, who were awake again. "Even if we know something, we wouldn't tell anything. Damien would kill us."

"What will happen if he sees that neither of you has been arrested? He might think you spoke. Or he kills you two to make sure you're not talking."

Both become white like a ghost. It is possible that Damien would kill them anyway. They have heard how dangerous and crazy he is.

"P-please. Don't, don't let us get killed or be imprisoned."

"W-we promise to run away and never come back. We go to another state or country."

Both were pleading. They are definitively afraid of Damien. And of course the prison.

"Do you two know anything useful?"

"N-no. Please believe us. Damien doesn't have told us anything."

"We don't even know where he lives or is hiding."

"All right. If I see one of you ever again than I'm the one you have to fear. Understood?"

They both nod and Isaac cuts the cable ties with Damien's knife. He had lost it in battle and Isaac had taken it afterward.

Jim and Shawn make their way to their car and drives away. They would never be seen in Royal Woods again.

"Why do you let them go? Why don't you just call the police so they can take them with them?" Lincoln asks shocked.

"First off, I don't want the cops here. They would ask questions about why we were here and then snoop around here. And then we would probably have to look for a new place. And second, they know shit. Damien isn't an idiot and shows them where everyone can find him. They have no use for us and aren't a danger to him. He wouldn't kill them."

"But you said to them otherwise."

"Yeah, but they don't have to know about that. They believe he is going to kill them because they weren't arrested. That means we'll see those two never again."

"You evil genius," Lucy says about that.

"Thanks for the compliment. But let us all go now. That was enough stress for me."

"Eh, could you two go ahead? I, eh. I want to talk with Ellie," Lincoln says to Isaac and Lucy.

"Sure," he nods. He looks to Ellie, "That must have been a lot for you today. If you want to talk, I'm also there for you."

"Thank you, Issac," she responds quietly.

Isaac and Lucy go back to the car. "Do you think she will be fine? I mean, she has found out that Damien is... that he..." Lucy begins to say.

"Don't worry. She is pretty tough. Also, she has Lincoln. He knows how to comfort someone in a problematic situation, right?"

Lucy looks back to her brother and Ellie in the growing distance. Then she nods. But because she was facing backward she hadn't seen the root on the ground and falls.

"Lucy, is everything all right? Are you hurt?" Isaac asks worriedly. And not just like he is pretending. It sounded real.

"It is okay. I just had not looked where. I. Go..." she trails off.

Isaac was in front of her to help her up but gave her such a strange look. Then she realized it. Her bangs weren't at her typical place. Isaac can see her eyes.

She got completely red and hide her face. It was like he had seen her naked.

"O-oh. Eh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you. It is just that—"

"I know. Everyone gets freaked out when they see them."

"Freaked out? No! It... I... Y-your eyes... they... they are absolutely beautiful."

"Do not make fun of me again, Isaac."

"I, I don't make fun of you. I truly mean it. Could... could I see them again?"

"I swear, when you laugh I bury you right here and now," Lucy tries to threaten the older guy.

She takes her hands away and Isaac can see her eyes again. The moon shines slightly through the trees and because of the light, Lucy's eyes look nearly like big, silver pearls.

"Your eyes. They... they are the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

Lucy got even redder. "Do... do you really mean that?"

He nods to her. He can't take away his look from her eyes. But Lucy takes her bangs back in place.

"I... I do not like to show my eyes. Normally, people get somehow afraid of them. Not even Lincoln had seen them after my hair had grown like this. He always respected my wish that no one sees them," she explains.

"Somehow you have managed to let it sound like we had shared an intimate moment."

Lucy turns her head embarrassed to the side. "For me, it is a bit intimate. I always wanted that only the one I truly love sees them. Only Li..." Lucy quietly trails off again.

If Lincoln had asked her if she would show him her eyes, she wouldn't hesitate.

Even if Lucy hadn't ended her sentence and was very quiet at the end, Isaac was raising an eyebrow. _Was she going to say Lincoln? No. That would be... Or?_

Isaac sighs, "Lucy, I'm sorry for taking this away. I can imagine it is like stilling the first kiss or taking your virginity."

"It is okay. At least you have not given me the reaction I feared. It felt nice to get complimented about my eyes. So, thank you."

* * *

Lincoln wasn't really sure what to say. But he knows he had to say something. Ellie was probably hurt about that truth and need his support.

"Linc, I know what you want to say. But I'm okay. After you had told me that you thought it could be he I was preparing myself to find out the truth."

"Actually I want to let you know that I'm helping where I can to let him pay. He will get in jail for what he has done to Benny. We will get him and your brother will get justice."

She tries to stifle a chuckle but in the end, fails it. "Oh boy, Linky. You know how to lighten up the mood. That is really sweet of you," she says to him and ruffles his hair. "But don't put yourself in danger because of me. Okay?"

"I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't try to catch him myself. But don't forget, I have ten—eh, I mean eleven sisters. If one of us or our friends should see him we contact the police."

"Thank you. You're a great brother." Ellie gives him a small kiss on his cheek what makes him blush.

"I do my best. Eh, do, do you want to talk about the elephant in the room too?"

She looks puzzled at him.

"About Benny's feelings for you."

"Oh. Eh, that, that means nothing. He had probably lied about that. Benny was a good person."

"I don't think bad of him if he truly was in love with you."

"You, you don't? Why?"

"Why should I? There is nothing wrong with loving someone. Especially when that person is so stunning as you."

"Whoa there. Are you hitting on my? Do have it for your own sisters too?"

"W-what? N-no. That would be—"

"Hey, no reason to be so nervous all of a sudden. I keep it my secret, I promise."

Lincoln sighs, "Okay. Yeah. I... I am in love with my sisters too. So I can understand Benny. If he really was in love with you."

Ellie was very surprised. Three big bombshells in just one night.

"Do, do they know?"

"Lucy knows. And so Lola and Lana. They... We're in a relationship. I know we shouldn't but..."

"Wow. That is something. Maybe I should stop to flirt with you."

"Wait what? You, you had flirted with me?" Lincoln asks shocked.

"Really? You haven't noticed? I hadn't thought I was that subtle."

"Looks like I'm too blunt for that." Lincoln sighs again. "Let us go now. Before Isaac and Lucy wonders where we stay. We can talk about that the next time. Okay?"

Ellie nods and together they go.

Isaac drives everyone home and so this eventful night ends.

But the day is just on the rise. And who knows what it will hold in hand for them.

* * *

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	51. Can we talk?

**jasongd: I have to congratulate you. Your last review is the 100th. And also thank you for your support for every chapter. I have started to take your comments as approval that I had made it right.**

 **But also thank you to everyone else who has written a comment. I'm still thankful for every one of them. Stay safe and awesome. Also, I wish you all a happy Easter.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 48

Can we talk?

Lincoln opens the door and lets Lucy in. But inside was already someone waiting for them.

"Where had you two literally been?" Lori asks angrily.

Her posture also shows that she is angry. Arms crossed in front of her chest, a tapping foot, and a stern look.

Besides her was Luna. Also not very amused about the younger ones disappearing.

"Girls, plea—" Lincoln begins to say, but then Lucy puts herself in front of him.

"Please, dear sisters. We are sorry but can we talk about it in the morning? We do not want to wake mom and dad."

"You two just go out, literally in the middle of the night, while you know that there might be literally someone who wants to hurt Lincoln, without telling anyone of us. And now you want us to literally let it go?"

"No. We will tell you. But not now. It is not the right time for it. Please."

Luna places a hand on Lori's shoulder. "Let them be. It is ways too late to talk about this." Then she looks to her younger siblings. "But Lori is right. Next time, tell us when you go outside. We get that you were with Isaac. And we don't have a problem with that. Just let us know, all right?"

"We're sorry. I haven't thought about it. It was a bit too much for me and I just forgot that I can talk to you about this. I really, really promise to talk with all of you after breakfast," Lincoln says to them.

He was truly sorry, but right now he was too tired and there was also too much on his mind right now to deal with his sisters at the moment.

"All right. After breakfast we'll have a meeting in my room," Lori says after a while.

"Thanks. Oh, and it might be better to not invite the younger ones."

Lori and Luna looking confused at him. "Why?" Lori asks carefully. She wasn't sure if she wants to know.

"You will understand why. If it is okay, I would go to bed now."

She nods, still not sure why to let the younger sisters out of it.

* * *

Lincoln was, once again, surrounded by nothing than pure darkness. And he was floating around like he was in space.

He sighs, "Here we go again. D? D, where are you?" he calls into the endless void. But no answer. "D. Is it because of my nightmare? Come on. I'm not mad at you. D."

Then he feels gravitation pulling him down and he falls. He screams and closes his eyes.

But to his luck is his fall stopped by something soft and comfortable.

As he opens his eyes, he finds himself in the living-room and right on the couch.

"Phew. That was scary." Lincoln looks around and finally finds D standing in one of the corners. "D? Is... is everything all right?"

He stands up and walks to her. Slowly he stretches a hand out to her. "Hey, D. Are you still sorry for what had happened? I said I'm not mad—"

"We... We can't bear it any longer," she quietly says.

"Wha-what did you mean? Come on, D. Please look at me."

She turns around. There is sadness in her eyes. "We can't bear it to see how much you have to suffer. You have tried to take your own life. Two times. And then had Damien attacked you, also two times by now. And all those bad thoughts and nightmares you're going through. And we can nothing do for you."

"Hey, hey. That isn't true. You have done for me so much since you have become a part of me. I bet I would have way more nightmares without you. And you also have helped me to be more confident in myself and who I really am. Come. Let me show you how much I still appreciate you."

The Darkness leans down, so Lincoln can give her a kiss full of love for her.

After their lips separate again, she looks into his eyes and gives a slight chuckle. "You know, our dear. You could have instead made yourself taller so we don't have to go on our knees."

"Wait, I can? Oh, of course, I can. It's still my dream world," Lincoln slaps his palm to his forehead. "Okay, let me try it."

He takes a step back and closes his eyes. Slowly he draws an image of himself, as he thinks he would look like when he is seventeen, in front of his inner eye and then focuses on it.

His body begins to grow and he is as tall as Leni, his hair has become a little bit longer and he also has some facial hairs at his chin.

"Well, what do you think?" Lincoln asks her.

"We think that you should have made your clothes growing too," she giggles and points at his belly.

As he looks down he sees what she means. His shirt was now too short for him and his belly was exposed.

"Oh, eh. Ups," he chuckles slightly embarrassed while scratching the back of his head. "I'll fix that."

He claps his hands and his attire changes. His jeans are now fitting again and his shoes are now simple black and white chucks. His orange shirt is replaced by a long sleeve double layer polo shirt. The sleeves in white and the polo shirt in red with Ace Savvy's logo on it.

"That looks better. But we have enjoyed the view of your bared body."

"I bet. I hope I'll look kinda like this when I'm older. I think I look cool."

"You do, our love. But don't you think you would be a bit taller?"

"Maybe. But Leni is already pretty tall so I guess I may not be taller than her. Well as long as I finally get taller than Lynn, I'm happy."

"You know she will be mad at you when this happens."

They both laugh about that. "Yeah. She probably will. But maybe I'm stronger than too, so she can't hurt me."

"So, what do you want to do now, handsome?" she asks slightly seductive.

"I'll make sure that you're okay." He holds her hands and looks into her eyes. "D. I am sorry that I was angry at you because of my last nightmare. It wasn't your fault. I know that. And I understand that you're afraid that all this bad stuff would become too much for me. But never forget. I am Lincoln Loud. And we Louds live loud till the end. Also, I have a lot of people who are looking for me. Can't disappoint them."

"How do you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"To always find the right words to make all of us feel better."

She softly kisses him and he returns her kiss willingly.

"It always pays off to live with a bunch of girls. Come, my love. Let us have some nice time together."

Both go to the couch and snuggles into each other.

* * *

The morning was as usual. Fighting about space in the bathroom, loud chit chat at the table, some furtive looks between Lincoln and his secret girlfriends.

After all that, the meeting in Lori and Leni's room begins.

As discussed were only Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, and Lucy there.

"All right, everyone. This meeting now is because our two young siblings here were literally out last night. Without saying a word about it. And now we hope we get a literally good explanation," Lori opens the meeting.

"Waite a minute, they what?" Lynn says slightly shocked. "You know that there is still some crazy psycho out there, right?"

"That is what we had said to them last night," tells Luna.

"Girls, please. If you want an explanation then let me explain first before you start to come with the stuff I already know," Lincoln says a bit annoyed.

"Whoa, bro. No need to become all douchey, all right?"

"Sorry. As I said last night. It's all a bit much for me."

"What do you mean? What is too much for you, Linky?" asks Leni worriedly.

He sighs, "My thoughts are still not the best. The nightmares make it also hard to get a good rest. And then there is last night."

"What was last night? I thought you were with Isaac?" Luna asks confused.

"We were. Before I tell the whole thing. Promise me that you will not freak out. Well, at least not too much."

"Lincoln. Why do you think we would freak out? What exactly had happened last night?" asks Lori very concerned.

Lucy lays her hand on his shoulder to show him her support. He nods to her and then explains everything to them. The trap, that Damien had made for him. The fight between Damien and Isaac. And also everything about Ellie's brother Benny.

You can imagine the reaction everyone gives. They were shocked and scared.

Lynn was furious about Damien attacking Lincoln again and also about Isaac bringing him in danger. But she was a bit thankful that Isaac had protected Lincoln. But she wouldn't say that out loud, of course.

Leni, again, showed a big sadness. She wants to be there for her brother, to take him into a hug and say to him how happy she is that he isn't hurt. But she has a boyfriend now and she couldn't trust herself that she would hold herself back.

Luan tried to come up with a joke to lift the mood a bit but was too shocked to come up with a good one.

Lori and Luna are completely speechless.

Lucy steps in front of everyone again. "I know what is going through your minds right now. I was shocked too. But please don't let us overreact again." She looks to Lynn. "I can understand that you want to strangle Isaac for that. But no one could have seen that coming. We were not even sure if Damien was still in Royal Woods or not. And we cannot hold Lincoln captured in our own four walls."

Lynn was ready to burst out into a rant about this. But Lori stepped in and stopped it before there was no holding back anymore.

"We understand that we can't hold Lincoln in here, for no one knows how long, until this Damien is finally in jail. But going out in the night doesn't sound like a good idea at all."

"Lori, you have to understand. I needed that. Isaac's group helps me to loosen up some tensions. When I'm with them I forget about my thoughts. I know you all are doing what you can to help me too. And I'm thankful for that. But sometimes I need something else. Without him, I may have shouted at you all way more as I already had. And I don't want that this ever happens again."

Now it was Luna who was standing up. "I understand that this is a rough time for you, bro. But maybe tell me next time about it. Then I can come with you too."

"Thank you, Luna. But I can't bring my whole family with me there."

"Why not?" asks Leni.

"Isaac's car isn't big enough." he jokingly tells them.

"You literally know we have Vanzilla, right?"

"There. That's one of the reasons I haven't told you. You may not make me a prisoner of this house. But you make yourself my guards. I understand that you want to protect me. I would too if it is about one of you guys. But I'm twelve. How can I become an adult when I'm watched and protected all the time?"

"Eh, well, um." His sisters don't know what to say. He was still a kid but he wasn't also that wrong.

"Look. I have no problem if you want to come with me to Isaac's group. But not to just watch over me. It isn't that I'm completely defenseless. Issac is there. I trust him with all I have. So, there is no need for you to protect me there too. Okay?"

"Isaac has, by now, two times proven that he will and can protect our dearest brother," Lucy says to her sisters. She remembers back to the moment in the woods and blushes slightly. "I have started to trust him too. Not as much as Lincoln does, so far. But still. I am willing to trust him that he keep Lincoln—no—all of us safe."

"Wow. I didn't know. He'll love to hear that," Lincoln says to annoy her a little bit.

"Everything that is said in this meeting stays in this meeting," she answers him without a single sign of emotion.

 _Yikes, did I catch her on the wrong foot?_

Lori takes a very deep breath. "All right. Lucy is right. Isaac had literally protected you more than just once. But again, tell at least one of us when you go out. Okay?"

"Okay. I promise to tell you. I start right now. Because I go this night with him again to the woods."

"And I come with him," says Lucy.

"Can I come too?" asks Luna. "Of course not to watch you. Maybe I can get to know him better. You have said that we would get along well, after all."

"I don't think that he would have a problem with that. But I'll ask him, just to be sure."

"Good. Then I declare this meeting literally as over. But could you still stay here, Linky? There is literally another thing I want to talk with you. Alone." Lori gave a big emphasis on the last word so that all understand to leave the room now.

Luna nods to her and drags Leni out with her too since she hasn't got the hint.

"All right, Lori. What do you want to talk about?"

Lori was checking that her sisters really had gone away and weren't eavesdropping.

"Good. Well, Linky. I, eh. It's that... Okay, there is literally no way to not make you embarrassed, so I say it pretty straight forward. I had heard you in the bathroom."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I have heard that you were... ma-mastur..." Lori blushes and takes a deep breath. "I have heard you masturbating in the bathroom."

Lincoln becomes red as a tomato. _Oh my god. Oh shit. Oh please no. She has heard it? Is she angry? Disgusted? Will she jell at me for using her to let off some steam?_

"There... there is no need to be embarrassed about it. E-everyone is doing it. And your just in that age where it begins. It is com-completely normal. I hope you have locked the door."

"H-how m-many have you heard?" he asks her hesitantly.

She blushes a bit more now. "Just one or two moans. I'm literally old enough to know what that means. So I went away from the door to let you your privacy."

 _So she hasn't heard that... Oh good Lord, I'm safe. It's quite strange to thank god for not being caught when thinking about my own sister while masturbating._ "Eh, thank you for giving me privacy. I think next time I should be more quiet," he laughs sheepishly.

"Yeah. Believe me, you literally don't want Lola, Lana, or Lily asking you what that strange noises were."

"Eh, you, you said ev-everyone is doing it. So are, are you guys d-doing it too?"

Lori is visibly surprised by that question. "W-well. I, I know that some of us do it from time to time."

"Even you? I mean, you have Bobby."

"Eh, yeah, I have my Boo Boo Bear. But you know how far away he is. So when I feel the urge, I have literally to do it myself."

"So, does this also mean you and Bobby had, well you know. Done it?"

"This is literally a very private question. But yes. We had taken that step in our relationship. So, when you have someone special and think you two are ready for that too, you can come to me when you need some advice."

"Th-thank you, Lori. But I think that will still take its time. Is there another thing you want to talk with me?"

"No that's literally all. I just wanted to let you know that you should be quieter and never forget to lock the door."

"All right. Will remember that."

They gave each other a hug and then he goes back into his room.

But the next surprise was already waiting there.

"Luna? Have you been waiting for me in my room all the time?" Lincoln asks.

"Yeah. I also wanted to talk with you alone," Luna answers him.

Lincoln can already tell that there is something off.

"All right. What is it?" He closes the door so no one would hear there conversation.

"I... I had lied to you."

"Lied to me? When? And about what?"

"Two days ago, as I was in your room. Where I told you I wanted to know you better through looking at your room. That wasn't the reason I was in here."

"Okay. Then, what was the reason?"

"I..." Luna was shaking and Lincoln sees that.

He goes to her and holds her hands. "Luna. You know you can talk with me about anything. I will always love you and be there for you whenever I can."

That helped her to calm down a bit. "You know that you're one of the most awesome guys I have ever met, right?"

"I think you have mentioned something like that before. But it is nice to hear it more often," he snickers.

"I'm scared, Lincoln. I'm absolutely scared to tell you the truth because it may change how you would see or even feel about me. I'm scared of the consequences of this. But I'm way more scared to lose you forever because of some psycho and without ever telling you how I feel."

Lincoln looks puzzled at her. He can see that there is something that troubles her. And he knows this feeling too well.

"Luna. I don't know what makes you so scared. What you mean, you want to tell me. But let me say something to you that may help you to ease your nerves. I would never see you in a different light as I do right now. No matter what you will tell me, I promise you that I'll be at your side."

"Well, that is something you may not expect to hear, so make no promises you can't keep."

Lincoln looks Luna right in the Eyes. She stares right into his clear blue eyes. And he into her green-hazel eyes.

"I repeat myself. I 'promise' you to not look at you differently than before. No matter what you are telling me now."

Luna nearly lost herself in his eyes. But also his words made a good job.

She smiled at him, "All right, bro. But don't say I didn't warn ya. But first, I think you should take a seat because this might blow you out of your shoes and socks."

Lincoln sets himself down on his bed and was curious about what she will reveal to him.

Luna takes a deep breath. _All right, Lunes. That is your great moment. Tell him straight forward what you feel for him. It is now or never._ "All right, here goes nothing."

She looks at her little brother. The little boy, she had seen growing up from the beginning. The boy, she is thankful to have in her life.

"Lincoln. I... I... God, this is really hard, you know?"

"Take your time, Luna. I'll go nowhere until you have said what you want to say."

Another deep breath to steel her nerves. "Good. I may or may not have somehow, in a pretty funny way, developed feelings for you that could, under some circumstances, a bit problematic because it goes beyond sisterly feelings."

Lincoln blinks several times. His little smile still on his face. "Excuse me? You, eh, what?"

"I have fallen in love with you, okay? Here, I have said it. Are you happy now?" she huffs and turns her back to him.

"Well. I truly haven't expected that. But I have hoped for it."

"What?" Luna says as she turns back to him. Her face just baffled about that response.

"You know, Luna. I also have feelings that go beyond the simple feelings of a brother. But... that applies to each of my sisters."

Luna didn't know what to say. On the one hand, she was happy that Lincoln has also feelings for her. But on the other hand, it was a big bombshell to hear that he have feelings for the rest too.

"You?" Luna says while pointing at her brother. He nods. "All of us?" She now pointing at herself and waving her hand quickly. He nods again. "H-how long?"

"Probably since the beginning. But I've only been really certain since, I think, after the first quarter of summer vacation. Isaac had helped me to figure it out."

"Wait, wait, wait. So he knows that you?"

"Oh no. I don't think that he knows. At least he hadn't said anything about it. And I believe he would have joked about it if he knew."

"So, how had he helped you figuring that out?"

"Well. I had a dream about this girl. And that more than once. And he had given me the final clue why she was looked so familiar even I never had seen her before. She is a combination of you guys. He assumed it is so because I feel so safe with all of you. But soon after that, I understood that there was another reason."

"Wow, that's... Wow." Luna let this sink in but then a thought crosses her mind. "Luan had told me you had said to her that you think we all are beautiful and all that. Had you tried to flirt with her?"

"Eh, maybe a little bit. I mean, how would I find out if you have feelings for me too? It isn't always that easy like with the others."

"OTHERS?"

Lincoln laughs nervously. "Eh, yeah. Well, you see. Lola, Lana, and Lucy had already made their move."

"WHAT? Does that mean you're?"

"Yes. We are in a relationship and they all know about each other," he explains to her. "But so far we have only had held hands and kissed. They are still too young to go any further. And I'm also still too young, I think."

Luna looks at Lincoln. "What kind of kisses you four had?"

"Just normal and simple kisses like mom and dad have."

"Okay. Just thought you may have made out with them."

"What? No. Of course not. I wouldn't even know how to make out."

It looks like the shock was going away. On Luna's face appears a wicked smile. "Should I show you how?"

Lincoln's face becomes red and he looks down to his feet. "W-would you do it?" he asks her shyly.

Luna's heart skips one or two beats. _Damn, bro. How can you be so incredibly cute?_ "Do, do you really want me to show you?"

"I have told you, Luna. I love all of my sisters. And you're one of my sisters. Also, you love me too. I would be more than happy to return your feelings and make you so happy too. If you have no problem that I am in a relationship with the others."

"Sharing my boyfriend with my sisters. That is a bit strange." _On the other hand, I have told Luan that I wouldn't have a problem with sharing Linky with her._ "I wouldn't do it when it was some other guy. But with you. I know that you wouldn't prefer one of us, so I'm okay with it. But before we start our lesson in making out, I have to tell you something."

"Okay. I'm all ear."

"But this is just between the two of us, understood?" Lincoln nods. "Good. Do you remember that letter we had found? That was addressed to L.L.?"

"Oh, how could I ever forget that? Is it too much to just write 'to Lynn' on it? Jeez, thanks, mom."

Luna laughs about his mini-rant. "Well. As you probably also remember had we all sent a letter to our crushes. And, well, mine was—is—Sam."

"Yeah, I know you have said something about someone named Sam. How had he react to your letter?"

"That's the point. It's not he but she. It's my best friend Sam. You know her. Blond hair with a teal streak."

Lincoln's eyes become bigger and bigger. "Wait. You have a crush on your best female friend? Then you're—"

"Yeah. I'm bisexual. Do, do you have a problem with that?" she asks slightly worried.

"A pro—Luna. Why should I?"

"Well. There are people out there who think it is wrong to fall in love with someone of the same gender as you."

"Wro—" Lincoln couldn't believe what he is hearing. In his short life, he never had heard that people would think so. And why would they? Clyde has two dads and they are great parents and persons like Lincoln's own parents are.

"This world can sometimes be pretty fucked up, dude," Luna says sadly.

"Did, did someone offend you because of your sexuality?"

Luna shakes her head, "No. But it's just because I have kept it a secret so far. But thanks that you have no problem with it."

"I would never have any kind of problem with you and what you like or not. You're still my awesome rocker-queen sister Luna 'rock the house' Loud."

Luna takes Lincoln into a tight hug. "You're also awesome, dude."

"So does that mean I have to share you with Sam too?"

"Well," Luna scratches nervously the back of her head. "No. She doesn't know that the letter is from me. I couldn't bring up the courage to tell her how I feel."

"You totally should."

"But what if she is straight? Or just simply don't feel the same for me? What if she doesn't want to be my friend after I tell her? And what about you? Even when she returns my feelings. I can't tell her I'm also in love with my own brother."

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, Lunes. Look. I love you and what I want more than be in a relationship with you is that you're happy. And when that means that you're in a relationship with her instead of me, then I'm totally fine with that."

"You're way too good for this world. Thank you, man."

Luna sits beside Lincoln and both sit there for a while without saying anything.

After a while, Luna looks at Lincoln out of the corner of her eye. "Soooo. Do you still want to make out?"

Lincoln got red again but nods sheepishly.

Luna locks the door and then sits very close to Lincoln. She kisses him. First softly and then more and more intensely. She opens his and her mouth and her tongue make her way to his.

His first real-life french kiss. It felt so good, he couldn't describe it with words.

* * *

 **Boy, this chapter was going on forever. But I didn't want it to split, so I'm glad I made it in time.**

 **So, Luna is now also officially part of Lincoln's harem. Good for him. It was about time. But I couldn't help it to make her confess to him, in this chapter, long and a bit complicated.**

 **And yeah, Lori had heard him in the bath. But to his luck, it was not much. Or was it?**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	52. Lily's little adventure

**He23t: It's okay when you forget it. You have done it now and I'm so thankful that you love my story.**

 **Phillip Craig: I'm glad to hear that. I always think you might see the stuff coming from a mile. So I'm happy to still surprise you guys. Thanks.**

 **jasongd: The choice of sisters is still big. And so far it is still unclear if Lori and Leni will become part of his harem or not.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 49

Lily's little adventure

Isaac stands in the middle of their place in the woods. A half-empty bottle of beer in his hand. Through the speakers of his phone comes a melancholy song.

He looks up to the leaves of the trees. It hadn't happened at this place. It wasn't one of those trees. It wasn't even the same woods. But Isaac sees him there.

Benny hangs there with all his cuts and bruises. All those words, carved into his flesh.

Looser, failure, idiot, useless, monster.

Isaac sighs about the sight of the young man. "What had he said to you? What had he told you about yourself and your feelings? Would you have done it too if he hadn't fueled your bad thoughts?"

He drinks the last half of his beer in one go, throws the bottle into the grass and goes back home.

* * *

The Loud family had finished their breakfast and the older girls, together with Lincoln and Lucy were going upstairs.

Lily was going with her mother into the kitchen to help her with the dishes.

And while she dries the plates she asks her mother. "Mom? Can we go to the park today? I have read that there might be a very rare bird. I want to take some pictures of him. Pretty please?"

"I'm sorry, dear. But your father and I have some things to do. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

Lily wasn't happy about that. The bird can be gone again by tomorrow. She has to take her chance, now. Unfortunately, Lori and the rest were occupied with their sister's meeting. And strangely, Lincoln was part of it.

Since no one had time for her she decided to take actions in her own little hands. Normally she wouldn't disobey her parents. But it was important for her to take pictures of this rare bird.

So she packed everything she needed and tried to sneak out of the house.

With a smile and a lot of glee, she made her way to the park, alone. First, it wasn't that bad but soon she got a bit nervous that she was on her own. It wasn't that she was afraid of being lost. She had walked that way a lot with her family. So she was pretty confident in finding her way to the park. It just felt strange to not have Lincoln or one of her older sisters with her.

But after a while, she comes to the park. She takes her camera out of her backpack and makes herself ready to find that bird.

The people in the park didn't question that there was an eight-year-old girl completely on her own.

Lily was so captured into her search that she didn't notice that she was in the park for over an hour by now.

But she hadn't seen the bird yet. Frustrated she sits down on a bench and gets something to eat and to drink out of her backpack. She really was prepared.

"Hey, what are you doing here, little one? Where is your family?" asks a young man her.

Lily looks to her side and sees black clothes and red hair. "Isaac," she says happily.

He takes a seat next to her. "Are you alone?"

"I wanted to take pictures of this rare bird that was seen here. But no one had time for me so I decided to go alone."

"Isn't it a bit dangerous? Do your folks know that you're out on your own?"

Lily gets a bit red. "I... I have sneaked out," she says quietly.

"Oh, man. Didn't know that you can be rebellious. Did they have called you by now?"

"I have no phone. Since I'm normally not allowed to go out on my own, it wouldn't make sense to give me my own."

Isaac sighs. "All right. I call Lincoln so he can take you home." He grabs his phone to make the call but sees Lily's sad face.

"Too bad I haven't found that bird yet. I really wanted to make some good pictures of him."

He pauses for a moment. "Okay, look. I call Lincoln and tell him that you're here and that I'll take care of you."

Lily's face shines with pure joy. "Really? Will you help me find that bird too?"

Her joyfulness was infecting. Isaac smiles at her and laughs slightly. "When your parents say that it is okay, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Isaac. You're one of the bests," she says happily and gives him a hug what surprises him.

* * *

Lincoln's phone rings and he looks who it is.

"Hey, Isaac. Sorry I have no time right now. Lily is gone and my parents are going crazy," the white-haired boy says.

Lisa was the first one that noticed that Lily was gone and after telling that everyone, the chaos has begun.

"Well, that's the reason I'm calling. I have found her in the park," Isaac tells him.

"The park? What is she doing there?"

"Lincoln, we have no time," his mother says.

"Mom, it's Isaac. He says he had found Lily in the park."

"The park? Oh, of course. Why did I forget that? She had said something about a bird or so in the park. Come, dear," she says to her husband and both are going to the front door.

"Waite!" Isaac says quickly. "Lily wants to take pictures of some bird. Would it be okay when I take care of her? I promise I'll keep her safe."

Lincoln asks his parents about it.

"Hm, I'm not sure about that. We don't know that much about him," Rita says.

"And after what had happened to you I don't think it is a good idea to let him be alone with our youngest daughter," Lynn Sr. adds.

"Please. What happened back there wasn't his fault. I believe she couldn't be safer right now. He never would let anything happen to her."

"I don't know, sweetie."

"Mom, relax. We literally know where she is. And I also believe he will take good care of Lily," Lori tells her.

"Well, okay. But she has to be back home before lunch. And not a single minute later."

Lincoln nods and tells Isaac. Lily was happy to hear that.

* * *

"All right. I bring her home safely before lunch." Isaac ends the call and then starts the search with Lily. He had promised her after all.

"Let us go to this part. I haven't searched there yet."

Isaac nods and together they looked in the trees. "Can you give me a little description of that bird? I mean, they look all the same to me."

"That is bird racism," she says to the big guy beside her.

"Wait. You already know what racism is?"

"Not really. I have kinda heard that word in an internet video. It had something to do with that something or someone looking the same but didn't. Right?"

"There is a bit more behind it. But it isn't funny so don't think about it. You will probably find out when you get older."

Since he said that, whatever it is, isn't funny, she doesn't want to know more about it. She gave him a description of the bird so that he can help better.

They looked around a bit more but still no rare bird. Lily was losing her hope to get her pictures what made her sad.

Isaac, looking into those sad eyes, felt something down within him. "Don't give up so easily, little one. We still have some time."

"It's no use. The park is so big and the bird can be everywhere. If he even is here. Maybe it was just a lie. Lisa had told me I shouldn't believe everything that stands in there."

She sits down on the grass. She felt like crying but refused to because she doesn't want to bother the other people there.

"Wait here, okay? I'm right back." Isaac goes away.

She didn't even look where he is going. She was thankful for his attempt of helping her but she was too sad right now to show it.

After some minutes, maybe ten or fifteen, Isaac comes back. "Lily, make your camera ready. You gonna make that picture or I'll let your sister Leni put me into a dress."

"That is really nice of you to want to help me and lift up my mood. But how should we find him?"

"Well, just look for yourself."

Lily lifts her head and saw people walking, talking and searching around the park.

"What are they doing?"

"I have asked some people if they could help to find that bird for you."

She looks at Isaac with disbelieve. Are those people really helping her right now?

Then someone comes to them. "We might have found that bird you're searching."

"Finally. Come on, little one. Do you want this picture or not?"

Lily could still not believe what was happening. But the flame of hope was rekindled.

Isaac gave her a hand to stand up again and so they walked to the people who said they had seen the bird.

And as Lily locked eyes on the colorful animal in the tree her eyes got e spark that made everyone around them smile.

Thanks to all those people and Isaac she made some very good pictures of the beautiful creature.

Lily thanked all of them for there help before she made her way back home with Isaac.

Right now, she was the happiest, little girl in the world. And that even affected Isaac. He carried Lily piggyback. She was laughing and giggling all the way back home.

Then he let her down at the front door. "Thank you, Isaac. That was so amazing of you to get all those people to help. And the ride back was really funny."

"It was a pleasure for me. And we made it just in time."

He tried to use the doorbell but no sound.

"Oh, our doorbell is still broken."

He shrugs and knocks at the door. After a little while, Lori opened them.

"Hey, little Lily-bug. We were worried about you. Do not do that again, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Lori. Get I punished for it?"

"That is mom and dad's decision," she says and let her in. "Thank you, Isaac. I'm happy that I was right in trusting you."

"I do what I can. It is hard to say no to her."

"I literally know what you mean," she giggles.

"All right then. I'll go home. Say hi to Lincoln for me."

"Wait. Why don't you come in and have lunch with us?"

"Nah, its fi—" Isaac wanted to reject the offer but was interrupted by his loud growling stomach.

Lori gave him a slightly mocking look. "You sure you don't want anything?"

He looks down at the source of the sound, "Betrayal! All right. When your parents have no problem with it."

Lori let him in. "Hey, mom. Is it okay when Isaac stays for lunch?"

"He has brought my precious, little girl back. Of course, it is okay."

Lily was happy about that and wanted to sit beside him at the table.

While they were eating, she told everyone what Isaac had done for her.

"Why do you wanted to get some pictures of this bird in the first place? Couldn't you look for pictures on the internet?" Luna asks her.

"I have read about the bird in a block from the Royal Woods Birdwatcher Magazine. And they said, whoever is sending them pictures of the bird first is getting five-thousand dollars."

Everyone was looking at her with wide-open mouths.

"Did you said five-thousand dollars?"

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you with it.

* * *

 **Actually, I wanted to go right into the next night. But then I thought, why not giving us all a small break. So I had sent Lily on a little adventure. And it looks like Isaac isn't a complete douche. At least not to Lily. Well, who could be to that sweet, little angel?**

 **Little side-note: In my head is the song, that Isaac is listening at the beginning, I'll keep coming from Low Roar. What do I have to say? I'm a gamer guy. Praise Kojima. \\[T]/**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	53. Partey!

**I am so, so, so sorry for letting you all wait for so long. I can explain again why it has taken so much time, but you all know by now that I have to deal with my own problems from time to time. And this time it was a real hard one. As far as the chapter is concerned. I'm not totally happy with it. But I need it for an idea that I have for a long time now. I hope my next chapters will be better and also don't want to take that long again. To everyone who had patiently waited for this an extremely big thank you.**

 **He23t: Yeah. Lily is a sweet little angel. I'm glad no one thinks that she is a bit too nice so far.**

 **RawToonage press: Eh, Dude? You already had said that. I know that this isn't for everyone. But I don't change my story now just because of that.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 50

Partey!

"He always surprises me," says Luan while laying in her bed.

"Who?" asks Luna, who sits in her bean-bag and strums softly on her guitar.

"Isaac. I mean, when you see him you would think he is a mean guy. But from what Lily says has he treated her like Lincoln would do. Maybe even more than him."

"Well, we talk about Lily. Nobody melds your heart that easily like her. Not even Isaac can resist her," Luna chuckles.

Luan chuckles too, "True. But would you have guessed that he can be that nice? I have seen how he can be at some other people. It's like two different characters in one body. Like Dr. Jakall and Mr. Hyen."

Luna stops her strumming and lies the guitar to the side. "You mean that bully of yours?"

Luan flinches as she hears her sister say that. "W-what bully? I don't know w-what you mean."

"Lincoln had told me. Dude, why hadn't you said a word? You know I would have helped you with this asshole."

"Language, young girl!" their mother calls from downstairs.

Both girls look at their slightly open door in surprise.

"How is she doing that?" wonders Luna.

Luan shrugs to that question.

"But for real. You could have come to me or Lori for that. Why had you let this guy make fun of you?"

"I... I didn't just want to rely on you guys. I thought I should take care of my problems by myself. Also, he would probably make fun of me for that too."

Luna stands up and goes to her sister. "Seriously, girl? You know who your sisters are, right? No one of us can deal with their problems on their own. We'll always interfere in each other's problems."

Luan chuckles again. "Yeah, you're right. We always will. But it doesn't matter anymore. Thanks to Isaac and Lincoln." Luan smiles softly as she remembers the talk with her brother.

"You know, it's kinda strange with Isaac."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like he is always near one of us. Back at our picnic, as this guy had bullied you, and now with Lily. He pops up out of nowhere. Always at the right time."

Luan thinks about that. It is odd. But then she remembers. "He isn't always there at the right time. When Lincoln was attacked the first time, he wasn't near the junkyard. Unfortunately."

"Right. But after that he is. Maybe that had triggered some sort of protective instinct within him or so."

"Hm. Hadn't Leni said that Isaac reminds her of Lincoln? Maybe the two are very similar."

"Maybe. I can try to find it out tonight."

"Oh, right. The meeting with his group. A good thing that he is okay with you coming to that too."

As Isaac had lunch with the Louds, Lincoln had taken the opportunity to ask him directly if he could bring Luna with them too. And since he already had brought Lucy with them the night before Isaac had no problem with it. "The more the funnier it will be," he said.

* * *

The night has come and Lincoln, Luna, and Lucy are sneaking out of the house.

Isaac sits in his car, waiting for them.

Lincoln opens the backseat-door for Lucy. "Milady," he says and bows.

Lucy blushes a little bit. "Sigh, what a gentleman. Thank you, my good Sir."

"And who holds the door open for me?" Luna asks jokingly but was surprised as Isaac opens it from the inside.

"You're welcome," he says with a wink to her.

"Thank you," Luna says as she enters the car.

After everyone is in the car and buckled up Isaac drives them to the woods.

"Do you really think that this is a good idea?" Luna asks.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asks her back.

"Well, what is when this guy tries it a second time?"

"Don't worry," says Isaac to her. "I don't believe he would try the same thing again. He may be a psychopath but he isn't an idiot."

"But that's the point. You think he doesn't do it again. That gives him an advantage."

"Just because I think he wouldn't do it again. What is, by the way, the absolutely stupidest idea ever, to do the exact same thing right the next day. It doesn't mean that I don't have taken safety measures. We are prepared if he really would try it again."

"Don't worry, Luns. You can trust Isaac. He knows what he is doing," says Lincoln to ease Luna's nerves.

"I'm still surprised how you can trust me without questioning, little fella. Blind obedience isn't healthy."

"Something tells me that you are trustworthy. It's hard to describe."

"You don't have to. I know what you mean. Anyway. Tonight will be wild like never before. Everyone is so pumped up that you're coming back to us."

"Now, don't exaggerate. I'm not someone special."

Lucy gives him a little nudge because for her, he is special.

"Seriously, dude. Everyone is happy about that. You are the first one who comes back after leaving us."

"Had people left your group before?" asks Luna curious.

"Yeah. Some people have after the thing with Benny."

"Be—Oh, you mean the one who has—"

"Yup. Some thought I had something to do with that. Now in hindsight maybe Damien had spread that rumor so no one was suspecting him."

"I still can't believe what he had done to Benny."

"I can't believe he had tried the same shit with you, Lincoln," Luna replies angrily.

"Anyway," Isaac says to get the conversation into another direction. "All know why you have left us. I had to explain it to them. So of course they want to give you a great time tonight."

"But why? I can understand when you and Ellie want to do that. But I hadn't that many interactions with most of the others."

"True. But they have heard from others what a cool dude and great brother you are. Some of them have siblings too so they respect you for that. Also, I think they are afraid that you could become a Benny 2.0."

"It is nice from all of you to help Lincoln feel better about himself," says Lucy.

"I think so too," adds Luna.

"It still is strange that people that barely know me are doing this for me."

"I haven't known you too as I had brought you to us."

"And we all are still wondering about that."

"Oh, look. We're there," Isaac says to get away from that topic again.

All get out of the car and are walking to the usual place. They can already see the light from the fire and hear the loud music and all the laughter.

"Ah, that's how it supposed to be," says Isaac contentedly.

As they walk through the trees and entering the place everyone looks happy to see them.

"It's about time, man." "We thought you're going with Lincoln somewhere else and ditching us," some of them say.

"Sorry guys. But now that we are here let us celebrate Lincoln's return."

Everyone is cheering and raising their bottles.

Luna notices what they all have in their hands. "Are you drinking here? Did you give my young brother alcohol?"

"Whoa, chill, girl. Of course not. We have water with us too," tells Isaac her with his hands in front of him to defend himself.

"Ah, so that is what you meant last night," Lucy says as she remembers his words from last time.

"Girls, please don't tell anyone about that, okay? I swear I hadn't touched any alcohol as I was with them before," Lincoln says to calm his sisters.

"Do not worry, Lincoln. You know I trust you and what they are doing or drinking is not our concern."

"I thought as a rocker you already have tried that stuff secretly. But it looks like you are way too well-behaved for that," Isaac teasingly says to Luna with a shrug.

"You know nothing, dude. I'll drink you under the table," she replies with a competitive smirk.

Lincoln was surprised. "You drink, Luna?"

"Wha—No, of course not. I, eh..." Luna was trapped. She wants to rub Isaac's smug-grin out of his face. But she also wants to be a good role model for her younger siblings.

Isaac just laughs. "Relax. No one here has to drink. No one is making fun of you just because you don't want to drink. Just have fun. If you can excuse us. I think, everyone here wants a speech from little Lincoln."

"W-what? A speech from me?"

"When it's too much for you I can do it."

"N-no. I'll do it." Lincoln goes to the fire so everyone can see him properly. He lifts his hands and everyone gets quiet and makes the music out. "H-hey, guys." He scratches nervously the back of his head and laughs slightly. "I'm not used to hold a speech for so many people."

"Don't worry, buddy. You can do it." "Yeah, we believe in you." "Lincoln. Lincoln. Lincoln." Everyone is chanting his name.

"Thanks, guys. You all had welcomed me in this group with open arms and a friendly smile. And even after I have left you, you still are cheering for me. I feel good with you. Here I can forget my problems. Don't get me wrong. My family is helping me where they can and they do a great job. But sometimes it's a bit different. So I decided to come back. To have some variety. From now on, I'm a part of you again."

Everyone is cheering and soon the music becomes loud again.

"Not bad, Linky," Ellie says as she comes to him.

"Hey, Ellie. Here come and meet another one of my great sisters. That's Luna."

"Hey, nice to meet you. Linky had told me a lot about you."

"Nice da meet ya too, dude. I also have heard about you," Luna greets her back.

"Really? What do you have heard about me?"

"Lincoln had told us what a great guitarist you are. I'm also playing the guitar."

"Aw, how cute from you, my little Linky."

Luna gets a bit jealous of how flirty Ellie was with Lincoln. But of course, she couldn't show it to obvious.

"And so the little ladies man is surrounded by girls once again," Isaac says slightly sarcastically.

"Jealous, Isaac?" counters Ellie.

"As if," he shrugs back.

"I also have heard that you have, together with Isaac, kicked some asses last night," Luna tries again to get in a conversation with the young woman.

"Oh yeah. That's what you get for trying to mess with me."

"I hope we can talk about last night. That was a big bombshell. I hope you're still doing okay," Lincoln says concernedly to her.

"Big bombshell? Oh right. This Benny was your brother. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. And yes, Linky. I am doing well. I had a lot to talk with my folks after that all."

Isaac laughs slightly, "Oh, I can imagine how angry your dad is at Damien. He has a lot of enemies right now."

"Yeah. He'll definitively get his ass whooped. By the way, I never had heard anything about your parents. I know you love to be all mysterious and so. But not even saying something like how they had reacted to all this is just weird."

Isaac's face changes in an instant. "If you will excuse me. I have an important talk with Mario. Have fun you three."

He leaves them to go to Mario.

"That was strange," says Luna.

"When is he not strange? Just ignore him. He probably is just grumpy that Damien got away again. Come on, it's time to partey!"

Since Lucy and Luna didn't know anyone here besides Isaac, they were most of the time near Lincoln.

After a while got Luna more confident in the unknown surrounding and so she strolls around on her own to see how the others in Isaac's group are.

"Excuse me, dear brother. I want to discuss something with Isaac," Lucy says to Lincoln.

He nods and lets her go. Of course it was good for him. So he can talk with Ellie alone.

"Hey, Ellie?" he starts the conversation.

"Yeah, what do you want, my sweet, little Linky?" she answers in a slightly seductive tone.

Lincoln gulps and pulls at the collar of his shirt to let out some steam. "Have, have you told your parents about Benny's feelings for you?"

"No. I don't think they would take it so cool as you or Isaac."

"Right, Isaac had heard it too. Had you two talked about it?"

"Not really. He just said that he doesn't see Benny as the monster that he saw himself."

"Ha, good to know," Lincoln mumbles to himself as he rubs his chin.

"Do some of your sisters know. What about Luna? She looks cute."

"Eh, well, she eh. She has also been my girlfriend since today."

"Seriously? You have four girlfriends and all are your sisters? Okay, now I got jealous."

"Why? Do you wanna become one of my girlfriends too?" he asks her jokingly.

"Well. You are cute, adorable, kind, caring, and handsome for such a young age. But I think my parents would disinherit me when I bring someone way younger than me home," she answers with a hearty laugh.

"But you still are flirting with me."

"It's funny to do it. Your reactions are way too cute. But it made me think."

"Thinking about what?"

"I mean, after Benny's death I started to get in bed with guys I didn't even know. It's how I had said it before. I still love my brother. I wouldn't hat him called a monster or freak or so if he had confessed to me."

Lincoln thinks about Ellie's words. "Do you think you had feelings for him too?"

"I don't know. Maybe? It would make sense. Maybe that's the reason I also flirt with you. I'm confused about that."

"Hey," Lincoln says softly. "I know how you feel. I was confused too as I realized that I have feelings for my sisters. You can always talk with me about it."

"Thanks, Linky. You're a great brother."

* * *

Lucy goes to Isaac who is drinking a beer all by himself. Since he has his back at Lucy she thought, why not spook him a little bit. So she approaches him without making any noise as always. It's like she is floating over the ground.

But before she can scare him he turns around. "Hey, little Ms. Spook. Do you enjoy the party?"

Lucy was a bit disappointed. She was sure that she hadn't made a noise. "Eh, h-hey, Isaac." She remembered why she was looking for him in the first place. "Can... Can I ask you for a favor?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Why do all you Loud girls asking me for a favor lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, never mind. What can I do for you?"

"This is a very delicate matter. No one besides you and I are allowed to know about that. Can I trust you with that?"

Even when Lucy talks in her typical monotone voice, Isaac notices the serious undertone in it.

"Okay. Come with me."

Both are going to a fallen tree and sits on it.

"All right," he says. "Here will no one comes to us, except there is something very important."

"Thank you for taking it seriously. I know that this is normally not your way."

"Well, I think I owe you something for seeing your silver eyes."

Lucy got red about the reminding of that.

"So, what kind of favor do you want from me, Lucy?"

Lucy looked surprised at the older guy. Did _he ever call me by my name before? It is strange to hear him using my name._ She shakes her head, "I had hoped you might help my sister Luna."

"When she needs help with something why doesn't she ask me herself?"

"Well. She does not really want any help. But I do not believe that she would get what she desires without a little help from outside."

"Leni is right. You guys love to meddle around one another."

Lucy was perplexed. She feels caught. "Maybe a little bit. But this is different."

"Okay. Explain it to me and then I decide to help you or not."

Lucy nods. "I accidentally had stumbled across a conversation between her and Lincoln. There, she had told him a secret. I have to repeat myself. What I will tell you next may never make its way to someone else."

"Okay, okay. I promise you that I'll take the secret to my grave."

"Luna has a crush... for one of her friends."

"And why is that so spe—"

"She has a crush on another girl."

Isaac doesn't say a word and just looked surprised at Lucy.

After a while of silence he speaks up again. "Oh. Okay, that is different. So your folks don't know that she is a lesbian?"

"She is bi. And no. So far she had only told Lincoln."

"I understand. So let me guess. She never had made a move toward that girl and doesn't even know if she is interested in girls too and you want me to find out, right?"

"That is correct. If you would help to find out how she thinks about Luna and being in a relationship with her, I would be so grateful to you."

Isaac thinks about it. Lucy wonders if he would ask for something in return.

"How is the name of this girl?"

Lucy looks happy. "So you will help her?"

"Yeah. It isn't that big of a deal so why not."

"Oh thank you, Isaac. Here I have her number and a picture of her from Luna's phone. Oh, and could you also try to find out how she thinks about sharing Luna with another guy? I mean, she is bi after all."

"Whatever," he says and got the number and picture on his phone.

* * *

"Ah, there you are. Eh, do I disturb you two by something?" Luna says to Isaac and Lucy as they come back.

"N-no. We eh, we just had a little talk about..." Lucy stammers.

"She just wanted to thank me for saving her and Lincoln yesterday. She's just a bit embarrassed about it," lies Isaac.

"Right. I haven't thanked you too. I mean, it's something to stand against someone that doesn't hesitate to stab someone."

"Nah, it isn't that big of a deal. I'm not a hero or so. I just really wanted to punch that motherfu—" he stops and looks at Lucy. "I just wanted to punch him."

"Still, you had saved my younger siblings. So thank you for that. By the way. I had a little talk with some of your group. They all are pretty cool. So you get my approval. Lincoln can come here when he wants to."

"Thanks, I will write it on a piece of paper and nail it on a tree."

"Very charming. No wonder I haven't seen any girlfriend around you so far."

 _That is right. I never have seen that he has a girlfriend. Is he gay?_ Lucy wonders in her head.

"Well, I don't need anything like that. I'm free like a bird. A relationship is just weight. I like my life like it is right now."

"If you say so."

"Hey, you three," Lincoln is calling out for them. "Don't just stand around there, come over here and have fun. Come on, Luna. I want to dance with you."

Luna and Lucy were surprised by that. "Since when is he for dancing?" Asks Luna. But Lucy just shrugs.

"Sounds like he has a lot of fun tonight. We don't want to ruin it for him." Isaac holds his hand out for Lucy.

She looks surprised at his hand but takes it anyway.

And so she was dancing with Isaac and Luna with Lincoln. Everyone had a good time till the party was over and everyone was driving or walking home.

* * *

 **I really, really hope that the next chapter will be finished at its normal pace again. But I can't promise you that. So, I hope you all understand when it will take more time again. I try my best to get out of my hole again. I don't want to lay my story on ice. I want to keep going 'till the end of it. What still is a long way, as long as it doesn't come to a bad ending for our precious, white-haired protagonist. I still want to let it be open if this story will get a happy ending or not. Anyway.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	54. Who is Isaac? Part 1

**LH-Teller9999: Thanks, man. I do my best.**

 **Tristen: Thanks. It's good to be back again.**

 **He23t: I have no idea what might give you that impression.**

 **Knightoftime: I'm glad you like my story. It always means a lot to me to hear that. 4 to 5 possible endings you say? I'm curious about what you think how this all might end.**

 **Before we get to this chapter, I have to say something first. I'll change something in the last chapter. I delete the part in which Luna tells Luan about her relationship with Lincoln. I have a much better idea. That's all. So, I hope you'll enjoy the next part of 'Is there light in the darkness?'**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 51

Who is Isaac? Part 1

Lucy enters the little cafe. The ringing doorbell lets the employees know that a new customer has arrived. As she goes further into the building, she is greeted by her best friend Haiku.

"Hello, my dear friend. You are looking good today. I presume you had a wonderful weekend?" says Haiku in her typical monotone voice.

"Hello, Haiku. Well, I can not deny that my weekend was indeed an eventful one," Lucy answers her in an also monotone voice.

For most other people, it was a strange thing to hear a conversation like this. But for Lucy and Haiku was this quite natural. Lincoln was also now very capable of recognizing the hidden emotions in their undertones.

Haiku raises an eyebrow. "What had happened in your weekend? It sounds like there was quite a lot."

Lucy nods and wants to begin telling her. But a black-dressed figure approaches them.

It was Issac. "Hey, Lucy. Do you want to order something?"

"Oh, hello, Isaac. I will take tea, please."

He writes it down and goes again.

"Since when has he been so nice to someone? And did he call you by your actual name?" asks Haiku surprised.

"You were right. A lot had happened. And he was involved in it."

"Okay. You have to tell me everything."

"After Isaac had brought me my tea. So we do not get disturbed again."

Haiku nods.

After a while, Isaac comes back. "You know, I always see you girls here ordering tea. We also have cake and other stuff to eat."

"Oh, I already had Lunch back home," answers Lucy.

"And I have to watch my slimline. All these little sugar bombs are not good for me," explains Haiku while exhibiting with a hand her well-shaped body.

"Oh, please. Just one piece of cake doesn't make you fat. And even there is one or two grams more on you, don't let you look less good as now," says Isaac with rolling eyes.

Haiku was surprised that Isaac actually gave her a compliment. "Is anything okay with you?"

"What? I can be nice too."

"Hey, I want to pay!" someone shouts to Isaac.

"Coming!" he shouts annoyed back. "Okay, if you want something else just call me." He goes to the other customer.

Haiku looks at Lucy.

"He is probably in a very good mood today. Maybe because of the party."

"Lucy. You make me more and more curious. What happened this weekend?"

Lucy clears her throat and finally starts telling her everything that had happened. The only point she leaves out is that Damien's former victim Benny was in love with his own sister.

"That is... I can not believe that this Damien was doing something like this to your brother and this poor Benny. And that for such a bizarre reason."

"Sigh. Tell me. I was shocked too. But to our luck, knows Isaac to fight. I wonder where he had learned it and for what specific reason."

"There is still a lot that we did not know about him. But he is the reason I have asked you to come over here," explains Haiku to her best friend.

"Oh, right. You wanted to show me something. What is it?"

Haiku takes her purse and rummages around in it. "Ah, there it is. Here, take a look for yourself." She hands Lucy a piece of paper.

She looks at it but isn't able to read it. "What is that?"

"Do you remember that song Isaac and his band have played that other day?"

"You mean that german one?"

"Indeed. Try to read the words out loud."

"I barely can read it."

"Just try."

"Sigh. Okay." Lucy tried to speak the words but it was not easy. That words she got kinda right are still in a very broken german. "I do not understand it. Why do you want me to read it?"

"Just listen to this," Haiku says as she lays her phone on the table.

Lucy, still, was not sure what that all was about but takes the ear pods and listen. It was the song, the original.

"Do you understand now?" asks Haiku.

"Not really."

"Okay, look. You now have heard how someone that can not speak german pronounce the words and how to pronounce them correctly. Now try to remember how it had sounded as Isaac had sung that song."

Lucy remembered back at that band-night and quickly it dawns on her. "He has performed that song perfectly. No broken german like with me."

"That is correct. Of course, Isaac could have practiced a lot to sing it right. But to make no mistake with the pronunciation is quite impressive."

"Except he can speak german."

"Now you get the drift. It is just a theory but maybe Isaac can speak german."

"This becomes more and more mysterious. He might speak german, know how to fight, can just intimidate people who try to pick on my family, drive an expensive car, and even noticed that I was trying to sneak up on him from behind," wonders Lucy out loud.

"Hm. Have you ever considered that he maybe is not a normal human being?" suggests Haiku.

Lucy looks at Haiku. _Could it be?_ "But when he is no human, what is he then?"

* * *

After Isaac's shift was over, he decided to visit the Louds.

There still was the situation with Leni and her boyfriend. Lori and Luna want to know if there is something to be worried about. But Isaac always gets this strange feeling in his stomach when he thinks about telling them more. What also gives him an uncomfortable feeling is how Leni had looked as she was talking about her boyfriend.

Was she actually happy with him? Isaac hadn't a clue how relationships should look like or how they work. So how should he tell? But considering what his contact had told him so far about how Leni and this Taylor look like in public, it doesn't sound right.

So he wanted, for some odd reasons, to check on her.

"Oh, hey, Isaac. What are you doing literally here? Lincoln isn't home," greets Lori him at the door.

"Actually, I'm here for Leni," he explains her.

"Leni?" she looks confused at him.

"Just want to check again about this whole boyfriend thing."

"Oh, right. Well, I hope you can find out anything. Leni is in our room."

Isaac thanks her and goes straight up the stairs and then to his left.

The door to Lori and Leni's room was slightly open. So Isaac could see her before knocking at the door.

Leni was in front of her mirror, just in her underwear. As she turned a bit to the side, Isaac's eyes got big, and he burst into her room.

Startled, Leni turns around and tries to cover her nearly naked body with her hands. "Aaahhh. What are you doing here?"

Unfazed by her appearance, Isaac looks dead serious at her. "Who has done that?"

"W-what? What did, did you mean?"

"That!" he says angrily, pointing at a bruise on her hip and another around her wrist.

"Th-that is nothing. I just felt, is all."

"Leni, please. I know a bit about bruises. Something like that doesn't come from falling."

Leni looks down on the ground.

"You said that I'm like Lincoln, right?"

She nods slowly.

"And you trust him."

"With absolute everything."

"So you kinda trust me, or am I wrong?"

She thinks about it. _So far, was Isaac really nice to me. He had made a little mistake in the past. But he has apologized about it._ "Y-yeah. I, I trust you."

"Then, please. Tell me what happened. I just want to help you."

"Okay. But please promise me to not get mad."

"Why should I get mad about you?"

"Just promise it."

"Uh, okay. I promise."

Leni takes a deep breath and sighs heavily. "It was Taylor. He... he wants to take the next step in our relationship."

"But you don't feel ready for that."

"I'm... I'm not sure if I really want him to be my first. My heart still wants Li—I, I mean, my heart wants something else," tells Leni him.

Isaac raises an eyebrow. _It may be just my imagination, but could it be that something is going on in this house?_

Leni continued, "He wasn't too happy about it and pushed me against a wall and was holding my wrist very tight. And then... and, and then he... he just lifted my dress." Leni begins to sob as the memory flashes back.

"Did... did he?" Isaac was shocked but still calm.

"No. Someone saw us, so Taylor let me go."

"This is not okay. You don't force the other in a relationship."

"You have promised not to get mad."

"Leni. I'm not mad. Look, I'll go to Taylor and speak with him, okay? Maybe he just had misinterpreted something. I clear this with him."

"O-okay. Th-thank you, Isaac," says Leni while wiping out a single tear.

"No problem. Just one last question. Why are you with him when your heart wants someone else?"

"It's, it's not right to want someone when you already have a boyfriend. And I already feel bad that I had forgotten that I have Taylor."

Isaac looks confused at Leni. "What do you mean, you have forgotten?"

"It was when school started again. Taylor had come to me and said he was my boyfriend. I totally forgot about that during the summer vacation."

Isaac was stunned. Yeah, Leni is a ditzy, airheaded girl. But that is a new level of ditziness.

"O-okay. I go and talk to him and make sure that something like this will never happen again."

What both didn't know was that someone was listening.

* * *

 **We finally get to the point why Leni has a boyfriend when she's in love with Lincoln. I think the reason why this happened fits her personality. Also, what will happen in the second part of this is an idea I've had for a long time. I'm curious and nervous about what you will all think. But we have to wait until next weekend.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	55. Who is Isaac? Part 2

**Tristen: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **jasongd: Dude, you have made me laugh with your comment. Thanks for that.**

 **As I said in the last part, I had the idea for this little encounter between Isaac and Leni's boyfriend for a while now. So, I'm nervous about what you all are thinking about it. As always, let me know in the comments.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 52

Who is Isaac? Part 2

The door swung open and Lynn quickly left her room. It looks like she had too many of her protein shakes again.

But half the way to the bathroom, she stops. She thought she had seen something weird in the corner of her eye. "Nah, it is probably nothing," she says and walks in the bath.

After the sound of flushing, she leaves the bathroom and makes her way back into her own room.

But she stops again. This time because of a voice that comes from Leni's room. It was Isaac's.

"What is Isaac doing in Lori and Leni's room?"

She goes closer to the doorframe and starts listening.

"Who has done that?" she hears him saying.

 _Who has done what?_ Lynn wonders and takes a little peek.

Her eyes nearly pop out of her head. Leni was just dressed in her underwear and Isaac stands in front of her.

"This freaking pervert. I will kick his ass so hard that he will land on the mars." Lynn was ready to burst in and throw Isaac out of the house.

"W-what? What did, did you mean?" asks Leni like she didn't know what he is talking about.

"That!" says Isaac angrily.

Lynn, now, can see the bruise on her waist and wrist. "What the heck?!"

Lynn doesn't know what is going on. But it looks like someone had hurt her innocent big sister. And she wants to know who it was. So, she listens more in hope Isaac will find out who it was.

After Leni said it was her new boyfriend Taylor, Lynn was ready to go to him and break his arms and legs. But she noticed something about Isaac.

He was still calm and told Leni that he would speak to Taylor. Lynn knows what he's doing. She would do the same. Playing cool, but in reality, there was a volcano deep inside him that was going to erupt with full force and bury Taylor under all the magma. Or was it called lava after it was outside of the volcano? Lisa would know the answer.

Lynn shakes her head. _Stay focused, Lynn. You have other priorities right now._

But what she heard from him has sent a shiver down her spine.

"O-okay. I go and talk to him and make sure that something like this will never happen again." Isaac says to Leni.

She may not have noticed the undertone, but Lynn did. "Shit, I have to do something, or this moron is going to kill Leni's 'soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.' I wouldn't mind if Taylor gets killed after what he did to Leni. And letting Isaac go to jail for that means we'll finally get rid of him. But that would only make Leni and Lincoln sad. And I can't let that happen."

Isaac lefts Leni's room and closes the door behind him. "It isn't nice to eavesdrop, you know?"

"You won't just talk to him. Am I right?"

"Would you just talk?"

"No. Let me help you."

"I didn't know that you would be worried about me. I'm fine. I can handle this meathead."

"I'm not worried about you, but to what might happen with Leni after you screw up. He is probably not alone. You may be capable of handling him. But not the entire high-school football team."

"And how would you help me then? I also don't believe that you can handle the others on your own."

"Let me grab some stuff. I bring a good rope with me so we can tie him up after we lure him away from the rest."

Isaac begins to think about it. "Okay. I wait in my car."

"Sweet." _I'll tie you up pretty good and then handle this bastard Taylor myself._

Lynn goes into her room and starts searching for the rope.

But soon she hears a car driving off.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Quickly she runs down the stairs and out of the front door just to see Isaac's car disappearing in the distance. "This freaking asshole! I have to be quick or else."

Lynn Loud Jr. doesn't hesitate for a second and starts running.

 _He might have a car, but he must observe the traffic regulations. I, on the other hand, can run straight to the high-school._

And so she did. What means that she has to jump over several fences and through a lot of backyards of the neighborhood.

A race against a car. The thought of that gets Lynn pumped up. She always loves a good competition. And this was one that appealed to her the most.

She jumps over the fences with ease, always landing on her feet and keep running. On her sprint, she passes some playing kids, a lonely guy who grills for himself, and even a birthday party.

 _Is that Boggo the clown? What the? Why haven't they booked Luan? She is ten thousand times better._ Lynn wonders as she saw the clown performing for the kids.

But soon it looks like someone or something is against her reaching the school before Isaac does.

Just two backyards later, a dog was in her way. And it wasn't just a little one. It was a full-grown-up bulldog.

"Hey, there. Good boy. Please let aunt Lynn pass you."

She knows that dog pretty well. It wasn't the first time that she had done something like this.

Unfortunately was the dog not moving and just growls at her.

Lynn has to be careful. If this dog bites you in the butt, he won't let go of it that easily. Also, it will hurt a lot.

She scans her surroundings after his favorite toy. A squicky rubber bone.

"Where is it, where is i—Ah, bingo."

The toy lays one foot or so away in the grass. Lynn makes herself ready to fake to run the other direction and then to the toy. Too bad that the dog didn't fall for that. And now he was between her and the toy.

"That would normally work. Ha, it looks like you actually can teach an old dog new tricks."

It took her a good while to finally get rid of the dog and continue her way to the high-school. But it shouldn't be the only problem she has to face.

After landing again like a pro in another backyard, two teenage girls in bikini are screaming. They were on their way to the pool.

The two girls chased Lynn out of their backyard, so she had do go around the house.

 _Stupid girls. I'm not a peeping tom. I'm a goddamn girl too. Also, there wasn't much to look at. Thos two chicks are as flat as me—eh, I mean, as Luna._

The next obstacle in her way was two trucks that had crashed into each other and blocked a huge part of the road that she had to cross.

"Are you kidding me?! Has Isaac some voodoo hoodoo magic tricks up his sleeve like Lucy? Well, it wouldn't surprise me that much. Those two get along pretty well. Anyway, I have to hurry when I want to make it there before Isaac reaches the school."

It all had taken far too much time for her, but finally, she reached the school. As she looks around, she sees the black Impala.

"Shit, he is already here."

Lynn was a bit out of breath, but she took everything she has and runs around the building. And even she sees the scenery in front of her with her own eyes, she couldn't believe it.

The whole football team lays around, beaten up. Some groaning in pain and others are knocked out. One even is curled up into a fetus position, crying.

And in this battlefield stays Isaac with Taylor kneeling in front of him.

"Isaac!" Lynn shouts and runs to him. "Stop, don't kill—"

"I repeat myself so that you really understand it," Isaac says in a very threatening tone. "You'll apologize to Leni for what you've done to her and tell her you're breaking up with her because you didn't deserve her. And if you ever get near one of the Louds or if I hear you pulling something like that with another girl again, I'll break your pinkies. Roger that?!"

Taylor cries like a little girl and pleading to Isaac, "Please, not my pinkies. I promise I stay away from them. I promise you everything. But PLEASE, not my pinkies."

"What the fuck? He is a football player. Shouldn't you threaten him to break his legs?" Lynn says as she comes closer.

"Ah, you finally arrived. Was wondering what took you so long."

"Do you want me to kick your ass too?"

"Nah, thanks. I think there was enough ass-kicking today. Anyway, for some odd reason, is this idiot afraid of getting his little fingers being hurt."

"Everyone is a weirdo nowadays. But how had you managed to beat them all by yourself? And that even without a single scratch?"

"Oh, they already were like this as I arrived. Probably a team from another town who had to settle a score with them. I just had to take what was left."

Lynn wasn't really buying that. Why is there no one else to see? But then again. Isaac doesn't look like he had fight the complete team just by himself.

"Anyway," Isaac continues. "You've got the message. And now, Lynn here knows about your pinkies too. So, be nice to Leni, or she is the next one you have to deal with. And she can hurt you as much as I can, so be careful."

Taylor nods, still worried about his little fingers.

"All right, Lynn. Let us go. Do you want me to drive you home?"

All the way for nothing. But there is not much to do anyways.

"I can wa—You know what? Yeah, drive me home." _On this way, I can try to dig a bit around._

Both go to Isaac's car, and as said, he drives her back home.

"I don't get it," Lynn says in her backseat. "I mean, I still don't really understand why you help Lincoln with his depression. I appreciate it, but why? And more importantly, why helping us? I understand that you get well along with Lucy and Luna. You have much in common. But Leni?"

"It's pretty simple. What do you think about how Lincoln would have felt if he might have heard that someone had tried to rape Leni? It would be another worry to his already big pile. Plus, keeping you girls well and safely helps him too. You know your brother. He is happy when you all are happy," Isaac explains while keeping his eyes on the road.

Lynn looks at Isaac and then back to the road. A warm smile appears on her face. "Yeah, your right. That is how he is. One of his many good qualities." As she thinks about her little brother and how he treats all his sisters with so much love, she got a warm and tingling feeling in her stomach. "Okay. That explains why you help us. But why got you so extremely angry at Taylor? What he has done was wrong. Heck, it's far more than just wrong. But I thought you'll gonna straight-up murder that asshole."

Issac drives to the side of the road and stops. Then he looks at Lynn. "To be really honest with you. I have no idea. I'm as clueless as you are about why I got that angry. I wasn't pissed like this for a long time."

Lynn was surprised. That actually sounded like he was truly honest to her. No lie, no stupid jock.

"Maybe you are interested in my sister?"

Isaac laughs. "That's a good one. Me, in love. No. I'm definitely not interested in Leni."

"Is she not good enough for you, or what?!"

"I wouldn't be the right one for her. A jerk like me and an angel like her."

"What then? Don't tell me you're gay and have a crush on Lincoln."

"Oh, come off it, girl! I'm not interested in anyone of your siblings. Or in a relationship at all. It's just... like a voice in my head that orders me to protect you guys. And when I not obey, I'll go crazy."

"I still don't get it. But it looks like I don't get much more out of you. So, let us get me home, okay?"

Isaac nods and starts driving again.

* * *

They drive in front of the Loud resident.

"Here we are," says Isaac.

Lynn takes her seat belt off, and as Isaac does the same, she looked confused at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'll come with you in. I have to talk with Leni about the breakup. I think this idiot would manage to do it without hurting her. So I want to prepare her for it."

"You really sure that you don't have a crush on her?"

"I am. Now out of my car, you smug tomboy."

Lynn gets a wide grin because she managed to annoy Isaac.

Said young man then goes up the stairs and back to Leni.

"Oh, you're already back?" asks Leni as she sees him entering the room.

Lori looked up from a magazine she was reading on her bed. "What's literally going on here? After you had talked with Leni, I had seen you storming out of the house. And then Lynn following you."

"I had to take care of something. Everything is fine, Lori. There is no reason to be worried about anything. I swear. But could you leave Leni and me alone for a moment?"

She raises an eyebrow. Something was off, that's for sure.

"Please, Lori?" Leni pleads her sister with puppy eyes.

Lori grunts annoyed, "Fine. I'm in the living room."

After she had left the room, Isaac waits a few seconds to be sure that she really is gone.

"Good. Okay, Leni. I have talked with Taylor. He will apologize to you at school."

"Oh, thank you, Isaac. I knew you're a good person."

"Still not sure about that part, but okay. But I also have bad news for you."

"B-bad news?" asks Leni worried.

Isaac sits down beside her on her bed. "Well, it's so that Taylor had a wrong idea of what kind of relationship you two have. He is searching for something different than you."

"W-what does that mean? Is, is he breaking up with me?"

"Look. He has understood that you deserve someone who treats you right. And it's clear that it isn't him. I can understand that you're sad about it. But believe me, it is better for both of you."

Leni looks down on the floor. "I... I understand."

"Believe me, a sweet girl like you will find someone new in no time. And didn't you say there is someone else you have feelings for?"

Lincoln pops up in her head. "That's... That's right. My heart beats for someone else."

"See? When you aren't in a relationship with Taylor, you don't have to feel guilty again for loving someone else."

It took Leni just a second to realize that and instantly becomes overwhelmingly happy. "You're right. I finally can tell Li—that boy how I feel."

"Much better."

"What do you mean?"

"You're smiling again. That is much better than this sad face from just two seconds ago."

Leni hugs Isaac without warning. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're one of the best, Isaac."

"N-no pr-problem. Could, could you let g- go of me?"

"Oh, whoopsie. Always forget that, teehee."

 _Man, where got that girl these strengths? "_ Okay. I'll go now. And good luck with your crush."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Isaac."

He leaves the room and bumps into Luan. "Ah, exactly the person I was looking for right now."

"Oh. Hey, Isaac. What can I do for you?" says Luan surprised that he is looking for her.

"You remember how you ask me for a favor?"

"Yeah. Let me guess, now you want a favor from me?"

"Smart girl. I have this odd feeling that something is a bit off with Lincoln and some of your sisters. Could you, you know, spy a little bit for me?"

"I should spy on my own siblings?"

"I think your sisters also have some problem they don't want to tell, like you with this bully."

"Hm. I understand. Okay. I'll look if I might find something that bothers them too. And then we two are even."

"You have my word," Isaac says and gives her his hand.

* * *

 ** **And with that, my real idea about how Luan will find out is set in motion. But will she tell Isaac the truth? And how exactly will she find out about her siblings? If you want to know, then come back next weekend.****

 **Oh, by the way, are you thinking that Isaac might have a crush on Leni or someone else? Or do you believe there is another reason for him to act so nicely all of a sudden? You know, I love some nice fan theories. Maybe some of you have their own little theory about something in my story.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	56. A secret revealed? Part 1

**jasongd: I'm so glad that you liked it. Wasn't sure it would be a good idea to not show what exactly happened there.**

 **RyanSCP Wolf: Thanks, man. It's always nice to read that someone likes my story. And I know what you mean. I hope it will get better, but I'm still in the learning process of writing stories.**

 **Well, I promised that Luan will find out about Lincoln's little harem in this chapter. But as you can see, I had to split it again because of the A and B plot in this chapter. Next time we get to the juicy stuff. I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 53

A secret revealed? Part 1

Luan walks up and down in her room.

Isaac had asked her for a favor. He wanted to know if Luan's siblings have some problems.

She couldn't just ask them about that. When there is something that troubles them as this bully had her, no one would tell.

The only way was through her hidden cameras. But there was a particular problem. They probably had filmed Lincoln's attempted to end his own life that one day. And Luan was afraid to stumble across that record.

It already was too much for her to imaging that scene after Lincoln had told them back there. But it was a whole other thing to actually see it. Luan thought that Lucy was an impressive person since she had seen it and is still pretty much herself.

She takes a deep breath. "Relax, Luan. Your records have timestamps. Just don't look at the records of that day, and everything will be fine. But what if he had tried it a second time? You don't know what he was doing while he was alone with his depression."

The thought of seeing her little brother doing something to himself tears her apart.

* * *

Lynn enters her room and sits dejected on her bed. "I can't believe it. It should be me. I'm the one."

Frustrated, she puts her hands over her face.

Lucy, who was searching for something under her bed, comes out of it as she hears her sister.

"Is something the matter?" she asks carefully.

Lynn looks up. "Oh. It's, it's nothing. I'm okay."

"Lynn. You know how well I know you. I can see that something is bothering you. You said to me that I can talk with you about anything. And the same goes for you."

A slight chuckle came from the sporty girl. "I can't hide anything from you, can I? Okay. It's Isaac."

"What is with him?"

"I have talked with our sisters. Did you know that Luan had a bully?"

"No. I had no clue. But what has that to do with Isaac?"

"He has taken care of him the same way he had probably taken care of Lincoln's bully. He also had helped Leni and her boy problem."

"Leni had problems with boys?"

"With a certain one. But that doesn't matter anymore. So please don't tell the others about it. He was also there when Lily sneaked out to go to the park alone. And he had protected Lincoln and you twice from this Damien. It's always Isaac who helps you guys. But it should be me."

"Why do you think it should be you?" Lucy wonders.

"Because I'm your sister. You're my family. Not his. I also wasn't there as Lincoln tried to... It was you who had stopped him from doing it."

"You can not be anywhere at the same time. You can not protect everyone twenty-four seven."

"Then, where is the point in training like crazy?!" Lynn shouts.

It was quiet between the two sisters.

Then, finally, Lucy breaks the silence. "What are you talking about? I thought you train because you love sports."

Lynn sighs, "I don't mean that training. I'm talking about boxing and the martial arts stuff."

"You mean, you do this to be able to protect us? Why? How had you come to that idea that you have to do that?"

* * *

"All right, Luan. You have discussed it long enough. It is time to look the records up," the comedian says to herself.

She pushed the power button, and her laptop turns on. The light from the screen radiates on her face.

A few clicks later, Luan is in the folder with all the records.

"Oh boy. That's a lot of material. After Lincoln's problems had started, I kinda forgot to look them up. It's nearly the whole summer vacation. That will take a while."

* * *

"I..." starts Lynn. "I also was bullied. A girl that loves soccer instead of dolls, wrestling instead of cooking. All the boys had made fun of me. That was until I had a fight with one of them. Mom and dad were mad at me for that. But no one was laughing at me anymore. So I started to take self-defense lessons and trained do be stronger."

"You wanted to preserve us from making similar experiences."

Lynn nods to her goth sister. "I just have to. I'm strong enough to do that."

"Well, now you just sound like Lori. 'I have all the responsibility because I am the oldest of us.'"

Lynn laughs. "Should that be an interpretation of Lori? Better leave that to Luan."

"Lynn. You do not have to protect all of us. We can and have to learn to protect us by ourselves. And there is nothing wrong with taking some help."

"But it is already too late. I have become such a rough and tough tomboy that everyone thinks that I'm more a boy as a girl. Would I try to act more girly, everyone would laugh at me again."

"Is it so important what others think of you? You know that I would never laugh at you for being more girly. And the rest of us would also not laugh at you. Especially not Lincoln."

"I... I know. But... it's just that..."

"Sigh. Maybe I can help you get your mind off of that. I was trying to find out something about Isaac before you had come in. If you want, you can stay around."

"And how would you make to do that? Asks the spirits or what?" Lynn says sarcastically.

"Kinda. I managed to get a single hair from Isaac, and when I find my voodoo doll, I can ask my tarot cards about his past."

Lynn raises an eyebrow in disbelieve. "And how exactly would that work?"

"When I put the hair around the doll, it is like he is here. So I can ask the cards about him. Simple as that. Now help me finding that doll."

* * *

"Ha, that's odd. Some of the records are missing. But it doesn't look like the cameras are broken or so. All the files that are there looking fine. It's more like someone had just taken them..." Luan wonders off. Then, a light bulb turns on above her head. "Lisa!" she crawls angrily. "But why would she hack my cams and steel some of the records? Hm, what have you seen there? What are you trying to hide from me?"

First, she thought it had to with Lincoln's depression and his attempt to end his life. But the video of the bath on that day was between all the others.

Luan had taken a small glance at the footage. But as soon as she had seen him barfing into the toilet, she knew what will come next and closed it ASAP.

"She would never admit that she had done it, so there is no sense in asking her. But how can I find out what kind of videos she has taken? Hm, maybe Lily knows something."

Luan closes her laptop and makes her way to Lily and Lisa's room. Luckily, Lisa wasn't there. But Lily lays on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey, little angel," Luan greets the smallest Loud to get her attention.

She looks up from the magazine. "Oh. Hey, Luan. How's it going?"

"Fine, fine." Luan noticed that the magazine, Lily was reading, wasn't the usual. "What are you reading?"

"It's the birdwatcher magazine to which I had sent my pictures of this rare bird."

"Oh, right. Did you get the money for your pics?"

"No. Unfortunately, someone was faster than me," says Lily a bit sadly.

"Man. What a bummer. After all the trouble you've got for sneaking out on your own."

"Yeah. It's a shame. I really wanted to give mom and dad the money to improve the house. But the people from the magazine said that they liked my pictures so much that they use them instead. Here look. She even gave me credit for it," she said with a beaming smile on her face.

Happily showed Lily Luan the part about that rare bird and indeed. Under the pretty pictures stood Lily's name.

"Wow. That's so cool. I bet my podex that you'll become a great photographer."

Lily giggles amused. "But you know that this is just a hobby of mine. I want to become an architect."

"Right. Anyways. Can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it, sis?"

"I have looked up the footage all my hidden cams had made. And it looked like some are missing. You don't happen to know if Lisa has something to do with it?"

Lily got a bit tense and nervous. She also began to sweat slightly. "Eh. N-no. I have no idea if Lisa might have hacked your cams, or so."

"Lily, dear?"

"Eh, eh. Y-yeah, Luan?"

"You know, I can read you like a picture book."

Lily let her head hang.

"Okay. Where has Lisa my videos? And why had she taken them?"

"I assume she has them on an external hard drive. But I don't know where it is or why she took them in the first place."

"Shoot. That makes that more complicated. Then back to my laptop. Maybe Lisa had overseen one video. Oh, and no word to Lisa about that, okay?"

Lily nods and then leaves Luan her back to her magazine.

* * *

After searching under Lucy's bed for longer as Lynn would have assumed it would take, they finally found the doll.

Lucy wraps the single hair delicately several times around the doll and ties it up. Then, she puts the doll in front of her and cast, in Lynn's opinion, some weird mumbo-jumbo on it.

"All right. We are now prepared. Now let me lay my cards, and we will learn about Isaac's past."

* * *

Luan becomes tiered after looking through so many video materials. But after some of them, she noticed that there was something weird going on, as Isaac had said.

Lincoln was acting strangely in some of the videos. But every time Luan thought she could figure out why, he disappears into another room, and oddly, the footage of that exact camera was gone.

Also was Lucy, Lana, and Lola spending surprisingly more time with Lincoln. Well, maybe not that surprising when you consider that he had tried to kill himself.

Luan yawns. "Maybe I should continue tomorrow. That was a lot of footage."

She was ready to close her laptop as her curiosity got the better of her.

"One last video doesn't hurt," she says and starts the video of Lincoln's room from last Saturday.

And she couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing after her own roommate Luna had entered his room.

* * *

 **What do you think about how Luan will react to what she is seeing? And what will the cards tell Lucy and Lynn?  
I also have a little question about the review section. I got an e-mail that shows me a review I've got. But as I looked it up on the website, it isn't there. Did someone know why? Because it is a good one about my pacing and that it is a bit too fast. I agree with that person about it. I go on too fast. I hope it will become better with time. Maybe one day I can come back to this story and give it better pacing. Like explore more of Goth Lincoln and so. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	57. A secret revealed? Part 2

**364wii: I have no idea what reference you mean. But thank you anyway. ^^**

 **Shaeril McBrown: Thank you. Always a pleasure to give you guys great chapters.**

 **jasongd: I hope I come up to your expectations with this chapter.**

 **Hey, guys. This time you get the chapter one day earlier. See it as a little gift from me.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 54

A secret revealed? Part 2

Lucy takes the little voodoo doll from the ground and hands it over to Lynn. "Would you kindly take Isaac's place?

"What? I thought that's what the voodoo doll is for?" asks Lynn dumbfounded.

"It is. But it can not draw the cards. I need you for that."

Lynn sighs, "All right." She takes the doll.

The little goth puts down a small table and two chairs for them.

Both take place. And Lynn sits the voodoo doll on her lap.

Lucy takes her cards and seeks some of them out. "We only need the twenty-two major arcana cards for this," she explains and then shuffles them.

She lays the cards in front of her sister. "Okay. Now I want you to focus on Isaac while you take half of the deck and decide if I should put it underneath or on top of the other half." They do this four times and then spreads Lucy the cards out on the table. "Choose one and we can start."

Lynn pulls one card from the rest and Lucy reveals which one it is.

It is The Death card. "Gasp," says Lucy as she sees it.

"What? Hadn't you told me once this card isn't that bad?"

"Normally not. But it is upside down. So it means bad."

"Hm. There was the death of this Benny, right?"

"Yes. But this was last year. I thought we would get information from a faster past."

"Let's draw another one. Maybe it will give us something we didn't know."

Lucy nods. Lynn chooses another card, this time it was The Wheel Of Fortune, but again, upside down.

"And what does that mean?" asks Lynn.

"It means a change in life. But in an even worst way."

"Even more worst then someone dying?"

"It also can mean that he is or was at the mercy of someone."

"Of whom?"

"Let us look at the next card."

A third time was a card drawn by Lynn. And a third time was it upside down.

"The Devil," Lucy says quit shocked. For Lynn it sounded as monotone as always.

"Isaac was at the mercy of the devil?" Lynn asks perplex.

"You should not take the cards literally. But this is really no good sign. It stands for everything bad in this world. There must be a lot of violence in his past."

"Should we draw another one?"

"There still are a lot of questions."

The next card is The Hanged Man.

"Look," pointed Lynn out. "This time it isn't on its head."

"Indeed. Finally, something good had happened to Isaac. It looks like he had gotten away from that bad influence."

"Bad influence? You mean The Devil?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, this all is not detailed enough. But we can not go deeper without Isaac himself. The problem here is that I can not put the pieces together."

"What do you mean?"

"Look. If The Death card is about Benny, all the other cards are moments after that. So at some point, we would have seen a connection. All this happening in one year is hard to believe."

"And when it isn't Benny's death? Maybe it's his."

"Lynn. Isaac looks way too alive for that."

"I tell you. Cyborg from the future."

Lucy still wasn't convinced by that theory. Lynn, a bit used to that now, just takes another card.

"Hm, the hermit," Lynn says bluntly after turning the card.

"The hermit? On its head again?" Lynn nods. "That sounds actually like Isaac. Isolated with his secrets and all locked up. But he has his group, so he isn't that isolated, or is he?"

While Lucy mumbles to herself to find the meaning in all this Lynn takes another card.

"What does this one mean?" she says and shows the card to her dark sister.

"The Hierophant? Was it so as you had picked it?"

"Yup."

"All right. Now I am confused."

"Why?"

"The card is about respect and loyalty. I assume that this card stands for Isaac starting his group. But this means that The Death was not about Benny."

"All right. Next ca—"

"No. We already have six. Every next card would be less and less accurate. I need some time to get the pieces together."

"Okay. I look at what Lincoln is doing. If you have an idea what this all means, tell me."

Lucy nods and Lynn leaves the room.

Even when Lucy says there is no use in drawing more cards, her curiosity gets the better of her.

She draws one last card and as she sees it, she blushes.

"The Lovers?"

* * *

Luan was stunned about what her eyes are seeing.

"That can't be. It's impossible. But the videos don't lie. There they are, making out without a care in the whole world."

The traumatized comedian has watched the video again and again. She doesn't believe what she was witnessing. Her roommate and her little brother, starting a relationship. And not only that. He also was already in a relationship with three of the younger sisters. And to top that all, has she found out that Luna is bi.

"That, that is so..." Luan wasn't so sure what it was. Yes, it is forbidden. But who is she to refuse their love? And she had said to Luna that she would support her with her feelings for Lincoln.

She also finds it kinda hot to see those two making out with each other.

Not only that. Something deep inside of her wants to be part of it.

"Am... am I in love with Lincoln too? Or?" Luan gulps. "Or with Luna?"

She tried her best to stay cool. But internally, she was screaming. She still tried to figure out what she was. Straight? Lesbian? Bi?

"Why does this all have to be so freaking complicated? Can't there be just one sexuality?"

Luan closes her laptop and lays down on her bed. This is a lot to take in and even more to figure out what she wants from life.

Does she want Lincoln? Does she want Luna? Or is it Maggie, who her heart still desires?

After minutes of laying there and thinking about her feelings and desires, another thought crossed her mind.

"There is no video from Lincoln with Lucy, Lana, or Lola. That means Lisa absolutely knows about that. And she doesn't do anything about it. Shouldn't she, as a person of science, do something about that? There is a reason that this is forbidden, after all. Maybe I should talk with her about that. Talk about that... Oh shit! Isaac!"

Shit indeed. It was Isaac who had brought her to search for something in the first place. Without him, she would probably never have found out.

"Did he know something? Or suspect that there is something like that? He was suspecting something, or he wouldn't have asked me about that favor. I can't tell him that. I... It... I have to talk to Lincoln."

Luan jumps out of her bed and makes her way to Lincoln's room.

As she stands in front of the door, she takes a deep breath and then knocks.

"Come in," calls Lincoln from his room.

She enters. "Hey, Lincoln. How's it going?"

"Hi, Luan. I'm good, thanks. What can I do for you?"

"What? Can't a sister just come to her brother without wanting something from him?" she says slightly over-dramatic offended.

Lincoln smirks. "Well, as far as I can remember, not in this household."

"Okay, okay. Well, there is something."

Triumphantly he grins at his sister.

Luan didn't really know how to start this conversation. But she has to. "I... I have looked through my recordings of the last months."

"Of the last months? Have you forgo—Oh, you probably hadn't time to look them up after all that stuff with me."

"Yeah. I had higher priorities at that time. I mean, you are more important than my records."

"I'm sorry, Luan."

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. Maybe I should have focused more on you instead of my jokes."

"No. Don't put aside what you love to do just because of me. Instead, try to keep your focus on your jokes and me."

"Hm. That sounds like a plane."

"Well, you know how they call me," Lincoln says confidently.

"Oh, really? Who calls you that? Except for you and your little friends," counters Luan with a snicker.

"Very funny."

"I know. That's why I am the comedian of this family."

"All right. So have you found something good?"

Lincoln was sure that Lisa was still covering his secret relationships. So, he believed he is safe.

"Oh, you can bet. There was something extremely good between all those records."

"Really? What was it?"

"Here, I show you." She opens her laptop, which she had brought with her.

Lincoln's eyes would have fallen out of their sockets after he saw him and Luna on the video.

"Eh, I... I can explain," he says nervously.

"Oh, I'm very curious about your explanation."

"We... eh, we... Sh-she has..."

"Lincoln, please. I have your whole conversation on video. I know about you and the others."

"Please, please, please. Don't tell mom and dad about it. I swear I have done nothing to them. We just have kissed and hold hands. I—It's—We—"

"Lincoln. Relax. I'll don't tell them."

"Y-you don't?"

"Look. I know that Luna has feelings for you."

"You have knew that?"

"Lincoln. Luna and I are roommates. We are very open to each other. I always have supported her feelings towards you. And I know that you would never do something to one of us that we don't want to."

Lincoln calms down. "Th-thank you, Luan. Jeez, I thought it was over for me. Man, I have to be more careful."

"Maybe I'll take my cameras down. Or at least some of them. But there is another thing. The reason why I had come to you with that."

Lincoln gives her a puzzled look.

"Isaac wanted a favor from me. I think he suspects that something is going on between you and the others."

"A favor? I don't understand."

Luan explains Lincoln everything.

"Now I understand. Do you really think he knows something?"

"Maybe."

Lincoln thinks about it. He remembers what Ellie had said about how he has reacted about Benny being in love with his sister. Maybe Isaac would be okay with Lincoln's relationship too.

* * *

Lily has looked at her picture in the magazine for hours with pride. She wanted to show Lincoln. But he was out for the day. So, she has to wait. And while she waited, she fell asleep.

As she has woken up again, she yawns and rubs her eyes. "Have I fallen asleep?" She yawns again. "Maybe Linky is back home."

"Ah, I see you're awake. I started to worry you might sleep too long and wouldn't be able to sleep in the night," Lisa says from her computer.

"Then why haven't you wake me up, Lisa?"

"A young human child like you has to take their rests. I wouldn't disturb your growing process."

"You're just one year older than me," Lily says. But she doesn't want to argue with her sister. Instead, she wants to look if Lincoln is in his room.

She stands up, grabs her magazine, and leaves the room.

But as she opens the door, she was greeted by a strange scenery.

"What are you doing there?" she asks.

Lynn, who was in front of Lincoln's door, jumps like a scaredy-cat.

"Jesus. Don't scare me like that Lu—Lily? That was you?"

"Sorry, Lynn. But what are you doing there? Were you eavesdropping?"

"Wha-what? I? No, no. I was just... eh. Li-Lincoln is a bit busy right now. Com on, don't let us disturb him. Let us look if there is still some ice cream in the fridge."

Lily thought that Lynn was acting weird. But she dropped that thought as quickly as she heard ice cream.

* * *

 **Well, what do you guys think the cards have told us? How do you interpret them? If you want, let me know in your review or tell me per pm.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	58. Truth be told

**Tristen: Yeah. I'll definitely make other stories in the future. All with the Loud House gang. I just enjoy them too much. I also have some I hope neat ideas.**

 **Things are still in motion, and everything is going into place for the chapter I plan for so long by now. And after this specific chapter, the way is open for the finale of the third phase. I hope you all are as excited as I am.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 55

Truth be told

The Royal Woods gym. A place where people go to stay fit and healthy. Or to train their bodies for a nice six-pack.

Well, that is the reason everyone else is there. But today, a certain girl was here for a different reason. To let off a lot of steam that had build up in her.

Everyone at the gym looks frightened and in disbelieve at the young girl, who is punching the punching bag vigorously.

For hours is Lynn doing this now. Sweat is running down her freckled skin, her hands are completely numb, but she keeps punching and punching and punching.

And while she keeps going, she shouts and rants like a furious maniac.

Usually, the gym staff would have thrown her out. But they were too afraid themselves to do that. They were scared that they would end as her punching bag instead.

"Stupid Lincoln! Dumb Lucy! What are they thinking!? And Luna!? She should know it better! How could they do this? And Luan even supports them! That is sick!"

Lynn had overheard her conversation with Lincoln the other day. She hadn't understood that much about what was going on. But a look through Luan's videos made everything clear.

Four of her sisters are in a secret relationship with Lincoln. And Luan knows about that and has no problem with it.

She is furious about that all. Angry at Lincoln for doing this to his sisters. At Lucy for keeping it secret from her. Luna for being part of it. And also at Luan, because she doesn't stop them.

She couldn't stay at home, because of all that. She can't look at her siblings without being mad at them. She just couldn't bear it to be near them all right now.

But to make things even worst for her. She was angry at herself too. Lynn feels something deep down in her that she thinks she shouldn't feel. She feels jealous.

"Why!? Why, why, why!? Why am I jealous of them? This is wrong! I'm not allowed to feel this!"

But Lynn wasn't the only one thinking about the forbidden love in the Loud house.

* * *

Lincoln sits on a tree stump, waiting. And while he was, he starts talking to himself.

"How crazy life can be. Never had a chance with all the girls I have fallen for. Not knowing that love was already near. I mean, who had thought I would end up in a relationship with one of my sisters? Or even with more than just one."

"Don't forget us, our dear," the voice in his head says. Reminding him of her existing.

"There is no reason do worry, D. I never could forget you, my love. I wouldn't be in such a crazy life without you."

As the boy, with hair as white as snow and a chipped buck-tooth, looks in the direction of the sound of a nearing car, he makes himself ready for what he was planing.

Isaac parks his car in his usual place in front of the woods and then steps out of it.

Lincoln raises his hand to greet his friend with the red hair. "Hey, Isaac. Thanks for coming."

"Hey, little fella. What is it that you want me to come out here in the middle of the week? Don't tell me you now gonna slaughter me and hide my body under one of those trees."

Lincoln gives him a slightly annoyed look. "Can we please be a little more serious now?"

"What is it that you all are not fun in the last days?" Isaac sighs. "All right, all right. What do you want to talk about that no one else is allowed to here?"

"Well, it's more about how you may react when I tell you. That is the reason why I wanted to talk with you here."

Isaac raises an eyebrow. "Okay, then don't put me on the rack. Spit it out."

"Luan has talked to me. She has told me you wanted her to find out if something is going on in our house. Before I finally tell you, I want to know what you are suspecting. You have to be suspicious that something is going on, or you wouldn't have asked her about that favor."

With a shrug, he explains bluntly to Lincoln, "I just wanted to find out if some of you might have other problems too. Like Luan and her bully. That's all."

"I find that hard to believe. I mean, I'm thankful that you want to help my sisters too. But you had always said that you aren't the type of guy who is helping others so willingly. Only those who hadn't found their place in life yet."

"Sometimes, things are changing a person. Some words, who have a greater meaning to someone else. A specific gesture from a certain person. Or a very drastic situation."

"So what you telling me is that something had happened that changed this point of view of you, but everything else from you is still the same sarcastic person that doesn't give a damn?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Things are... Something is different. The only thing I know for sure is that I'm me."

"So you don't think that something weird is happening in my home?"

"Well, your parents have eleven kids. That doesn't sound so normal to me. No one of you is like the other, you all are individual. Your second youngest sister is smarter than most, if not all, of the people of this town. Do you want me to continue?"

"I mean, do you think of something that isn't that obvious," Lincoln says to figure out if Isaac is already suspecting something about his relationships.

"No. Not really," Isaac says bluntly again. "Why do you ask? Are you doing something forbidden?"

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me that you have sent Luan spying on us without thinking of finding something like this!" Lincoln snaps. For some unknown reason, he has enough from Isaac's games.

"Whoa. Chill, dude. No reason to get full aggressive on me."

"I... I'm sorry. I don't know what had come over me. Maybe I'm just extremely nervous."

"Okay. I put my jokes aside for a sec. Yeah. I am suspecting something. I got a lot of strange vibes from your sisters lately. Something like they have an abnormally big interest in you."

"Something like with Benny and Ellie?"

Isaac nods.

"Okay. That was what I wanted to know first. The thing is. There is an abnormally big interest in me. And vice versa. What I'm trying to tell you is that I am in a relationship with some of my sisters."

"Welp, wasn't expecting that. With which of your sisters?"

Lincoln was surprised that Isaac takes that news so cool. "Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lola."

No sign of a reaction from Isaac again. "Lana and Lola. These are the twins, right? Aren't they a bit young for a real relationship?"

"Oh, believe me. I had thought so too. But they are very persistent. Especially Lola. And it wasn't easy for me to accept that I have fallen in love with my sisters. Remember that Damien had said that he had stopped me trying to commit suicide a second time?"

"Yeah. You still deserve an ass whoopin for that. So, that was the reason for your second try?"

Lincoln nods. "Like Benny, I thought I had become a monster. I was trying to not let my feelings show in any way. But when Lola first confessed her feelings to me, I couldn't anymore. In the end, I couldn't hold back and had given her a single kiss on the lips. The same night, I had taken a knife and was looking for an abandoned spot to end my life to protect my sisters from me."

"Hm. So Damien was close to making you into a Benny 2.0. And now you accept your and their feelings?"

"Yes. All four had come to me to confess their feelings for me without me doing anything for it except being just myself. Well, more or less with all this depression still going on."

Lincoln was worried since he had decided to tell Isaac about his relationship. He wasn't sure what he was expecting from the young man. Of course, Isaac wouldn't congratulate him for that. But showing no emotions at all makes Lincoln just more nervous. He doesn't know what Isaac is thinking right now.

"And I have made jokes about you being surrounded by so many girls that you look like a ladies' man. And you're actually one. I'm impressed, little dude."

"Eh, thanks? So, you're not disgusted from that?"

"No, why should I? You know I'm the last one in the world to tell you what you can and can't do. I don't care if you bang your sisters."

"I don't 'bang' them. I respect them as my sisters and my girlfriends."

"Whatever. Is there anything else?" Isaac asks. He sounded, for what reason whatsoever, slightly annoyed.

"No. That was everything I wanted to tell you. Luan felt uncomfortable by the idea of lying at you about what she'd found out since it actually was a favor you asked for."

"Yeah. Can understand that she wouldn't tell me that. Okay. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"That would be nice. Thanks, Isaac."

So he drives Lincoln home. But it was a bit awkward since Isaac doesn't say anything to Lincoln while they drive.

At his home, Lincoln asks Isaac if he wants do come in with him.

"I bet Lily and Leni would be happy to see you. They talk a lot about you in the last couple of days."

"Sorry. I have to pass. I have to meet someone in half an hour," Isaac answers.

Both give their goodbyes, and then Isaac drives away.

* * *

Lori lies on her bed, texting with someone on her phone.

Leni, on her side of the room, is arranging several dresses on her bed.

"Hm, maybe this one? No, I haven't the right shoes for that anymore. And this? Nuh-uh, it's too innocent. Ooh, that looks gorgeous—Oh, wait. I think that's Lori's," she mumbles to herself.

Lori looks up from her phone. "Leni? What are you doing there?"

"I search for the right dress for my date."

"You go on a date?" asks Lori, very surprised.

"Well, not yet. I still have to ask him if he wants to go on a date with me."

"Who? Your boyfriend? And why do you have to ask him?"

"Huh? I have no boyfriend." _Yet,_ Leni thinks. "And we live in the twenty-first center. Girls can ask for a date instead."

"You mean century," corrects Lori.

"That's what I said."

"Okay, your right. So, who is the lucky guy?"

"It's, it's no one you know," lies Leni obviously.

"Don't literally tell me you want to ask Lincoln. Leni, you can't. He is your brother."

Leni throws the dress, she had in her hand, on her bed. "I know! You already told me that!"

Lori was perplexed about this response. She had never seen her closest sister like this.

"I can't help myself, Lori. He needs me."

"What do you mean?"

"His nightmares and bad thoughts. I want to help him forget all that."

"And that's the reason to go on a date with him?"

"You know how this all has started. This all is because of Ronnie Anne."

"Leni. You can't be serious."

"Oh, then it was just a coincidence that he had changed so much after she had rejected him?" answers Leni sarcastically.

Lori didn't even know that Leni can be like this.

"Maybe not. But Lincoln had his bad thoughts even before that day."

"That doesn't change that I want to make him happy again. I want to show him how much he means to me. Linky has done so much for all of us. It makes me so sad to see him so down. And it frightens me to no end to think of losing him forever."

"We all think the same. We all want to see him happy again. But..."

"Lori, please. I really, really love him with all of my heart. I think every day at him. His cute, little face. His warm, friendly smile."

As Leni describes him like that, Lori feels a pleasing tingle in her stomach.

"You really have fallen in love with our little brother."

"How can I not? He is the totes cutest boy in the world. And so caring too. He is the only boy that accepts me for who I really am. Who else wants such a clumsy girl like me?"

"Hey, don't say that. You are a wonderful person and a beautiful girl. Every boy would be happy to be your boyfriend."

"Then why are there no boys around me like with you and Luna?"

That would be easy to answer for Lori. Since Leni had come to high school, Lori had tried to keep every guy away from her sister. The boys had to earn the right to get near her. Most boys in high school just want to bang. Lori knows that too well. Many had tried to get in her pants even when she already had Bobby. Lori always wanted for Leni to find a nice boy who treats her right. Someone like, well, Lincoln as an example.

 _Maybe I should haven't done that. Was it a bad idea? No, no. It isn't my fault that Linky is so perfect. Well, nearly perfect. My Bobby Boo Boo Bear is perfect. So caring, cute, handsome, and always there for me._

Lori slowly gets out of her thoughts again to halfway notice what Leni is saying right now.

"Handsome and always there for me. He is just the perfect man."

"Eh, excuse me. What were you saying?" Lori asks her roommate.

"I said that Linky is such a caring person, totes cute, absolutely handsome, and always there for me when I need him."

"Well, he is an awesome boy for his age. He is near as perf—"

Lori got struck by lightning. Lincoln IS perfect. He is like Bobby. Or is Bobby like Lincoln?

"Oh. My. God," says Lori slowly, and then like lightning, runs out of the room.

"Lori? Where are you going?"

"I need time for myself to think!"

* * *

 **What do you think Lori will figure out? And how look Leni's plans to confess her feelings to Lincoln? Was it a good idea from Lincoln to tell Isaac about his big secret? And where is this all leading to? Your thoughts and theories are always welcomed.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


	59. Awkward conversations: The second run

**364wii:** **Well, Lori has yet to decide whether she wants Lincoln or Bobby. And Lynn is, so far, very against this all. We also know that Lisa has an interest in her brother, but denies this too. And I'll let Lily out of the harem. She is too innocent for it.**

 **I don't know, guys. I have the feeling that this chapter, especially the first part, isn't as I wanted it to be. Let me know what you think about it.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 56

Awkward conversations: The second run

Isaac sits in his car, staring at the roof of it.

"Now it makes sense. That's the reason why Luna had told Lincoln about her sexuality and why Lucy wand me to find out what this Sam is thinking about a love triangle."

A view out of his car and he sees Burpin' Burger, the place where he'll meet Luna's friend Sam.

He looks at his phone for the time. "She probably is already there. Now I have to help Lincoln grow his harem, or what? Well, Lucy had asked me to help Luna. Can't say no to her."

Isaac gets out of his car and walks into the diner. He looks to his left and then to his right.

 _Ah, there she is. Thanks for making it easy for me to find you._ He always appreciates it when someone has a notable hair-style or color.

He goes to Sam, who is already sitting at a table and drinking coffee.

"Hey there," he greets her.

"Oh, hey. You have to be Isaac," she greets back.

He nods, "Yup." He, then, sits across her.

Sam is as tall as Luna, maybe just one or two inches taller. She has blond shoulder-length hair with a teal streak in her bangs. Her outfit consists of a short, teal leather jacket with a crimson patch bearing a white skull on the back. A white T-shirt with the roundel of the RAF on the front. Also, a pair of deep burgundy jeans cut at the knees, a black belt with silver studs, and a pair of dark purple boots. And she has two helix piercings in each of her ears.

"You know, I don't usually just meet someone I don't know in a place like this. But you said you're friends with Luna. And there is something important to talk about?" Sam says after a sip from her coffee.

"Well, maybe I wasn't one hundred percent accurate. I'm more of a friend of her younger brother Lincoln."

"The little dude? How comes he becomes friends with someone like you?"

"Jeez, very nice."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

A waitress comes to them. "Hello, can I bring you something, sir?"

"Yeah. I'll take a cheeseburger and a coke, please. Do you want something?" he asks Sam.

"Oh, no, thanks. I'm fine with my coffee."

"All right. Suits yourself."

"Do you want me to fill your mug up again?" asks the waitress.

"I still have some, thanks."

The woman goes to the counter to place Isaac's order.

"You shouldn't eat anything like that. It will make you fat," Sam says because of Isaac's order.

Isaac drives his attention back to Sam. "Nah, I'm too stupid to get fat. But back to our main topic. Oh, and no worry. I was just kidding. I know you only mean because of the age difference between Lincoln and me. He is going through a rough time lately. And I try to help him a bit."

"A rough time? What do you mean? And why do you help a stranger just because of that?"

"It is complicated. I'm not sure if he wants others to know. That's most likely why Luna hadn't told you anything."

"I think I have to talk to her."

"Better not. She shouldn't know that we two had met here."

Sam is raising an eyebrow. "Why not?" she asks suspiciously.

"Okay, look. The reason I have contacted you is that I want to know her better. I think I can help Lincoln more when I manage to become also better friends with his sisters. So I wanted to talk to someone who knows Luna pretty well."

"Why not ask her brother? I bet he knows a lot about her."

"True. But I don't think that he knows everything. As her best friend, you know something that he definitely didn't know."

"I'm not so sure. Sometimes I think she is telling him more than me. Heck, I have the feeling that I know more about him than about Luna."

"Why?"

"Because she is talking so much about him. I'm kinda jealous. It's always Lincoln this, Lincoln that. When he messes up, Luna will always tell me about it, to let out some steam. And after he had made up for it again, she was telling me that too to show what a great brother she has."

Isaac starts to laugh hard. "Oh, I know what you mean. Don't worry, it's the same with Lincoln. He always talks about how great his sisters are. And he has ten of them he can talk about."

Sam laughs now too. "Okay. Good to know that I'm not the only one being driven insane by them. But I truly don't think I know that much more about her."

"Well, let us just talk. Maybe there is something Lincoln didn't know."

Before they can start talking comes the waitress back to bring him his burger and coke.

"What do you want to know about her? I mean, she isn't one that holds that many secrets," Sam begins to say while Isaac bites in his burger.

He chaws and swallows it. "Is there something Luna likes? Besides from rock'n'roll and her family."

Sam thinks about it. "I don't think there is so much more besides the usual stuff."

"Okay. Then let me ask something else. What do you think of Luna? Not only as a friend but as a person."

"She is one of the coolest persons I know. It is fun to hang out with her. I love how passionate she is about rock. And I respect her for being so close to her family, especially her siblings."

"Do you know if she has someone special in her life?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"First rule in warfare. Know your enemy. If she has a boy- or girlfriend, I have someone who can tell me even more about her."

"Wait a minute. Girlfriend? How do you come up with that now?" Sam asks confused.

"Okay, real talk. Luna has a crush on you and I was sent to find out if you can imagine a relationship with her."

Sam's jaw drops on the table while Isaac looks at her like he is waiting for something.

"Oh. Oh ho ho ho. You got me, man. I thought for a second that you mean that for real," Sam says with a nervous laugh.

"It was a good one, right? Why should I know if she is or not?"

"I know that she already had some boyfriends."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that she is straight. It just means she hasn't a girlfriend yet. I mean, would you tell her that you are interested in girls?"

"I'm not," she replies quickly. As if to defend herself.

"Relax. That was just a hypothetic question. I didn't assume anything about your or Luna's sexuality. I just don't know how it is and let all possibilities open, that's all."

Isaac was totally focused on Sam. _Luan's little lesson in reading someone's reactions is very helpful. I wouldn't have noticed all those small details without it. And it truly tells me a lot about her true thoughts. Luan is a good_ _tutor. Showing me all that in just an hour._

"S- sorry. I had never thought about it that she could be bisexual."

"Would it change anything between you two?"

"No. Of course not," Sam answers without hesitation.

"What if she is and gets a crush on you?"

First, Sam wants to say that this wouldn't change anything either. But this time she thinks about it first, before answering. "I'm not sure. It wouldn't change what an awesome person and what a great friend she is. But I'm not sure if I could return her feelings."

"I didn't know how it works when you are bi. I mean, a person can't give you both. Either you're together with a boy or a girl. Or you're in a relationship with two persons," Isaac says bluntly as if thinking aloud.

Sam looks at Isaac. "Why are you asking that weird questions? I thought you want to know more about Luna. Waite, do you have a crush on her? Is that the reason you ask me?"

"Please, not again. I don't have a crush on any of them. Next, you say that I try to figure out if I can get a threesome with Luna and you."

"Well, it sounds like that."

"I just wanted to know what kind of person she is. How others, who know more about her than me, see her. You were the one who had made a fuss out of the 'maybe Luna is bi' thing."

"Well, when you say that you aren't interested in her."

"Why do I think I hear some sarcasm out of your words?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugs. "But I think you could have good chances with her. You look like her type."

"I thought I would look more like Lucy's type with all the black," Isaac laughs.

"Yeah, probably. But I think she is a bit young for you."

"Physically, yes. But like most of Lincoln's sisters, is she smarter and a bit more mature than others in her age."

They talk more while Isaac keeps trying to figure out if Sam might be interested in Luna and a love triangle or not.

* * *

Luna enters her and Luan's room as she sees her sister at the lower part of their bunk bed. She looks tense.

"Is everything okay, dudette?" concerned asks Luna.

Luan gulps. "Ca- can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up? Is this bully bothering you again?"

"No. It isn't that. It's..." Luan sighs. "Just look for yourself."

She opens her laptop and shows Luna the video from her and Lincoln.

In an instant, Luna becomes white as a ghost. "Eh, I, I. I can explain."

"Relax, Luna. I already had talked with Lincoln. And you know that I support you two. Or in this case, five."

"You, you really are okay with that? I mean, I know you had said that. But it is another thing when it is real instead of just a fantasy."

"I have said it to Lincoln and I'll say it to you too. I am okay with it. I am happy for you."

"Thank you, sis," Luna says as she hugs her sister.

"No problem, Luns. But there is something else, the reason why I had shown this to you."

Luna looks puzzled at Luan.

"First of. I'm also totally okay with it that you're bisexual."

Now Luna becomes tense. She has forgotten that she had said that too, that day.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it our secret. I promise."

"Th-thank you. I... I always get pretty nervous when someone might find out about it. Especially you guys. I'm so afraid that some of you might be disgusted by that."

"Why should we? No one of us has a problem with Clyde's dads. We all love you, no matter what."

Luna sighs. "Lincoln had said the same too. You two are right. Maybe I should finally tell them."

"Yeah. But I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"That is the reason why I want to talk to you. I... I might be bi too."

Luna looks in disbelieve. "Did I hear right?"

Luan tells her sister all about her relationship with Maggie. Of course, she doesn't tell her all the details, only the important stuff.

"Wow. We live together in this room for so long and neither of us had noticed something," Luna laughs.

"Yeah. It's crazy, I know. But again, I'm not that sure if I'm really bi or just fooling around a bit."

"Yeah, I feel you. As I started to have a crush on Sam, I was confused too."

"How have you figured out that your feelings for her are real?"

"To be honest, I haven't. I just believe that they are. I mean, what else should they be when not real? I think a lot at her, my heart races like crazy when I see her, and I, well, fantasies a lot about her when... you know."

"When you go to the shower," Luan says with a wide grin.

"Stop that, you perv. You sound like you want to come with me next time."

"Maybe. So, I can figure out if I'm really interested in girls. And it looks like you didn't mind getting a bit dirty with your family, get it?" Luan wiggles her eyebrows.

Luna gets red. "Oh, god. You're the worst, you know that? From now on, stay away from Lincoln. You're already a bad influence on him. I don't want my boyfriend to become a pervert too."

Luan just sticks out her tongue. But she does that a bit too long. So Luna thought, why not messing around with her a bit. So she does the same and then slightly pokes her tongue at Luan's.

Baffled, Luan looks at Luna. She wasn't expecting that and wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was a bit freaked out but also slightly aroused by it.

* * *

 **Stay tuned and have a great day.**


End file.
